


Hidden Soulmate

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mystery, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Slow Burn, but chapter 12 is nothing but laughs to make up for it, chapter 10 and 11 are the worst for angst, its worth it for the fluff moments, kaede and shuichi is a past relationship, like seriouly he really hopeless sometimes, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi Saihara had never really thought about soulmarks until one day one mysteriously appeared on his back. With the help of his roommates Kaede, Kaito and Maki, will he be able to find the person who gave him his mark?





	1. The mysterious mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Danganronpa fandom! 
> 
> So this is my first story for a different fandom so I really hope I do the characters justice in this story. Please feel free to tell me if I get any characterisations wrong. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my beta reader Natsumiheart on Tumblr (Her art is fantastic so please give it a look) for helping me write this story and giving me ideas to develop it ^_^

Shuichi Saihara had never really given much thought to soulmarks.

He knew the basic reasons behind them and why they were important, like the fact that once you touched your soulmate for the first time you’d both have a mark in that place and that you were now destined to be together, but to Shuichi he had just never thought about it more than that. It was just something that happened or didn’t. He figured he should think more about the mysteries that needed solving then worrying about what ifs. If he got a soulmark from someone, great, he'd just deal with it when it happened.

As a detective in training who worked on mostly infidelity cases, his brain was more wired to focusing on the uncertain things that were more serious than love and all that. He’d seen many times when people who claimed to be in love had fallen apart. He wondered why they even tried when soulmates existed. Soulmarks were certain signs of if a relationship was going to work after all. There was some mystery to them as no one really knew what caused them, but they just sort of happened and your fate was then decided. That was more a mystery doctors researched than a detective.

Of course Shuichi never knew how much of a mystery soulmarks could be until one fateful day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi was waiting in line at his local cafe like he did after most school days. He had spent far too much time working on a missing pet case instead of sleeping like he should have and needed coffee to be able to function the remainder of the day. He still needed to do the food shopping for everyone in his apartment after all. Plus, Kaito had asked him to pick up some brownies from this cafe as they were ‘Out of this world’. Shuichi could practically hear Maki’s eye roll at that one.

Shuichi yawned as he looked at the food, _‘Four left. That’s perfect so Akamatsu-san, Harukawa-san and myself get one too. I hope I have enough money for all this and all the ingredients for dinner?’_

As Shuichi was looking at the treats, he felt something softly hit him. This wasn’t the first time he'd been walked into today, but he still wanted to check to see if the other person was okay.

He turned to see a boy with wild purple hair wearing a white and black checkered scarf around his neck rubbing his forehead.

Shuichi noted that this boy had a reddish mark where he was rubbing. He knew that this was a soulmark just from the colour.

The boy glared at him, “What’s the big idea walking into me! You should watch where you’re going!”

Shuichi raised a brow, “..I don’t mean to be rude, but I was standing still. It was impossible for me to have walked into you.”

The boy’s glare instantly vanished and was replaced with a wide smile, “Nishishi~ I knew that. I was lying before. I didn’t hit you at all you know.”

Shuichi was really confused now. His detective brain had already kicked in as he thought about what had happened, “But... I felt you hit me. Is that another lie?”

The boy simply kept smiling as he used Shuichi being slightly distracted to walk in front of him in the line, placing a bottle of grape soda on the counter.

“Yes, and now I’ve taken your place in line. You snooze you lose~ Walking into people does create the perfect distraction to jump the line when they act this way. It's almost so easy that it's boring.”

The boy then asked the person operating the cash register for the entire chocolate cake before he grinned at Shuichi again.

Shuichi stared at the boy as he grinned. He was confused as to why someone would pull such a stunt just to skip a line.

The person at the register then put the cake box down and the boy slid his money across the counter. He then winked at Shuichi as he picked his drink up and put it in his bag with what Shuichi assumed was other shopping. He then picked up the cake box and looked at Shuichi again.

“See you later emo hair.... but that was lie, I doubt we ever will.” And with that he left.

Shuichi just sighed, _‘Well that was.... interesting….. I don't have emo hair… I think.’_

Shuichi then remembered where he was and quickly went to the counter to order his coffee to go and all of the remaining brownies. He quickly left the cafe to finish his errands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shuichi! You got the brownies we needed right?”

Shuichi slipped his shoes off and held up the bag out to Kaito, “Yes, I got them Momota-kun. I also got the food for dinner and the textbook you needed, but we didn’t really need the brownies though. It’s more of a case of you wanting them.”

Kaito quickly tried to take the bag that contained the treats, but someone else got there first. They moved like a blur and removed the bag from Shuichi's hand. Shuichi would have been surprised, but he was used to his other housemate doing this.

“Did you make Saihara buy you more brownies again?” Maki asked, glaring as she held the bag in front of Kaito’s face.

Kaito laughed, “Don’t worry Maki-roll! I’m paying him back for them and my textbook, I would never make my sidekick pay for my stuff.”

Shuichi smiled, “It’s okay Harukawa-san. I got one for each of us, that way Momota-kun won’t eat them all. Akamatsu-san and you get one too.”

Maki sighed as she lowered the bag, “Honestly. Don’t waste your money on us. Save it for yourself.”

Maki then glared at Kaito once more, “And you. You’re not getting anything until training is finished.”

Kaito looked a little sheepish, “Oh come on Maki-roll.”

Maki just glared harder, “Do you want to die?”

Kaito gave up then, “Okay, training first! Let’s go sidekick!”

Shuichi sighed as he downed the last of his coffee and entered the apartment living room, “Alright, but then we’re having dinner. We have to study for exams coming up soon too.”

Kaito scratched his head, “I’m not doing well at all today.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m home!”

Shuichi, Kaito and Maki all looked up to see Kaede walk through the door.

Shuichi greeted her first, finding it difficult as he was exhausted from push ups, “Hey ...Ak ...akamatsu-san. How.... was... Yumeno-san’s.... show?”

Kaede laughed as she slipped her shoes off and entered, “It was good. I wanted to thank her for inviting me more but Chabashira-san sort of jumped on her. How’s training going?”

Kaito gave her a thumbs up, “Already done a hundred push ups! Haven’t-”

“He’s done twenty. I've been counting yours as well as my own. Don't think you're getting out of this.” Maki said, cutting through Kaito’s excuse before he got to even start.

Kaede laughed, “Well, while you guys finish up, I’ll start on dinner. It is my turn after all, and Saihara-kun did buy more food today so I think I'll make curry. Is everyone okay with tha-.... Did someone buy brownies?”

Kaito laughed, “Yep. Shuichi got us one each, we’re eating them after dinner.”

Kaede smiled as she grabbed one and started to eat it, “I haven't eaten since breakfast so I'll have mine now.”

“Hey come on! I said after dinner! Maki stop her.” Kaito stated as Kaede ate, a huge smile on her face.

Maki shrugged her shoulders, “She can eat hers when she wants. You’re the one who made Saihara buy them so you’re waiting till after dinner. Now, finish. Your. Push. Ups.”

Kaito sighed as he got back to work, giving into Maki's glare. Kaede just laughed softly as she got dinner started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ninety eight.... Ninety nine.... One hundred.” Shuichi said as he finished. He then collapsed onto the floor in fatigue.

Maki who had only just broken a sweat smiled faintly, “You’re getting better Saihara. I can see that your efforts are paying off.”

Shuichi slowly managed to pick himself up and thanked her, “Thanks Harukawa-san, but I know I'll never be as good as you two. Anyway, I’ll wash up and help Akamatsu-san finish dinner.”

As Shuichi started to walk to the bathroom, Kaito caught sight of something underneath Shuichi’s shirt. Something that wasn't normally there.

“Shuichi, you’ve got something on your back.”

Maki turned and looked at Shuichi, ready to brush any dirt off incase it was someplace Shuichi couldn't reach. She stopped in her tracks however as her eyes narrowed, “Is that? Akamatsu, do you know about this?”

Kaede re-entered the room to see what the fuss was and looked too, “..... Wait... is it? No.”

Shuichi started to get a little curious himself, “I can’t see it? What is it?”

Kaito simply walked over to Shuichi and lifted his shirt up. Shuichi started to stutter then as embarrassment took over.

“Momota-kun! Some warning next time! There's girls present!”

Kaito ignored him though as a look of shock covered his face, “...No way.”

Shuichi, forgetting about his embarrassment, let his curiosity take over again, “What is it? Am I sick or something?”

Kaito's face then broke into a smile as he laughed, slapping Shuichi on the back as he did, “Congratulations bud! Were you keeping this a secret from us or something?”

Shuichi appreciated the gesture, but the slap still stung.

Kaede walked over and smiled, “Wow Saihara-kun, you're so lucky! I support you all of the way. When can we meet them?”

Shuichi raised a brow as his brain started to try and figure out what was going on, “I seriously have no idea what you guys are talking about. What is it?”

Maki sighed as she placed her palm next to the mark, “There’s no doubt about it. This is a soulmark. Same as mine and Kaito's.”

Shuichi turned and looked at Maki’s own soulmark that was on both her palms, “Huh, Are you sure?”

Maki nodded, “Same colour and everything.”

Kaito lifted his trousers up slightly to show the marks on both his ankles, “Maki-roll is right. Definitely the same.”

Kaito then slung his arm over Shuichi’s shoulders, “Awesome! My sidekick is like me and Maki-roll now! But I got to judge them for myself before you get into anything. I want to make sure they're good to you after all. No sidekick of mine is getting into a bad relationship!”

Kaede smiled, “Yeah! Come on. Details Saihara-kun! You have to tell us everything!”

Shuichi turned bright red as he tried to think of a response. It was Maki that caught on first.

“.... You don’t know who gave you this do you?”

Shuichi simply nodded, “I have no clue at all. I was out shopping so a lot of people hit me. I probably wouldn’t have noticed if Momota-kun hadn’t seen it.”

Kaito looked concerned, “What, seriously? You don’t have a clue?”

Shuichi nodded again, “I was honestly more focused on getting everything we needed to survive this week.”

Kaede then clapped her hands together, “Saihara-kun, this is just what you need! You can find your soulmate again using your detective skills! That is just perfect for you as you love mysteries!”

Kaito’s worry left him as quickly as it arrived, “Yeah! You got this Shuichi! If anyone can solve this you can! You're the best Detective out there.”

Shuichi smiled nervously, “I'm still only in training guys.”

Maki sighed as she smiled slightly, “You can still do this, and we’ll also help you anyway we can. You’ve got a lot on your plate as you work for your uncle, so let us do what we can with our own skills to make it easier. I can get into places you can't anyway so we can use that.”

Kaede hugged Shuichi, “Yeah! What are friends for after all! The more help you have the better chance you'll have at finding them again.”

Kaito laughed, “Hey, let me in on some of that action! There’s no way that I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars, wouldn’t help too! I’ll get the truth out of anyone.”

Kaito joined the hug then, pulling Maki with him.

“Do you want to die.” Maki said while rolling her eyes, but she didn’t let go.

Shuichi smiled warmly, “Thank you, all of you. I wasn’t really paying attention to many people who walked into me as I was so focused on other things, but I’ll figure out something. I'll simply retrace my steps. I'll check people in my classes and all the shops I went to.”

Shuichi then sniffed the air. He knew instantly what had happened.

“Err... Akamatsu-san.... the curry’s burning.”

Kaede's face paled as she immediately let go and ran to the kitchen, “Ahhhhh! Someone open the windows! We can’t let the smoke alarm go off! I’m not annoying our neighbours again!”

Maki was like a bullet opening the window while Shuichi and Kaito grabbed blankets and pillows to fan the smoke away from the smoke detector.

Despite it being burnt, the curry still tasted good. Still, Shuichi had heavy thoughts on his mind.

_‘I met my soulmate. I've never thought about it that much. Will I even like them? Are they a boy or girl? I wish I thought about this more before it all happened… Still, this is going to be an interesting mystery. Akamatsu-san is right, I can use this to test and sharpen my skills.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile somewhere in the city, a certain purple haired boy in a white and black scarf was walking down an alleyway.

Kokichi Ouma smiled as he made his way to D.I.C.E headquarters, sneaking round several buildings near his school.

He stopped in front of what appeared to be a large rubbish container. Kokichi then lifted a small panel before quickly typing in some numbers. The bin then swung open like a door and showed a hidden passage that Kokichi was very familiar with. Smiling, he quickly made his way inside, shutting the ‘door’ as he did.

Kokichi walked down the corridor and as he turned the first corner some lights came on. Kokichi quickly looked at his shopping bag.

_‘Right, so I got the latest issue of ‘Phantom Thief Rei’ and the cake for my organisations break.’_

Kokichi then started to snigger, “That rhyme was terrible, oh man.”

Kokichi then reached the stairs that led down to a door with a clown mask on it. He smiled as he simply kicked the door open.

“Your great leader is back from his dangerous mission! I bring jewels I stole from the museum!”

A girl with her hair in two pigtails ran up and took the box Kokichi was holding out.

“Boss is back with cake.” She called out.

Kokichi frowned, “Arisa, I’m telling you that priceless jewels are in there. Come on, you’re meant to believe your leader when they tell you things.”

Arisa turned, “I’m sorry boss but your lies don’t-” She then fell silent.

Kokichi cocked his head to the side, “Hmmmm, something wrong? Or are you just admiring my handsome face? I know it's amazing.”

Arisa quickly turned away, “Ah, no. It’s nothing.” Quickly disappearing with the cake into the kitchen.

Kokichi was actually confused now. Arisa normally hugged him when he returned after she told him his lies didn't work. He came to the conclusion that she really wanted the cake now or something.

Kokichi, instead of worrying, slipped off his shoes and headed to his room quickly to place the new comic on the ever growing pile. He knew he needed to organise it, but he had more important duties to do as a leader of a prank group, and he would never make his subordinates clean it either. There was some organisation in the chaos. It matched his personality really.

While he was there he got changed into his uniform before heading down to dinner. It was Tori’s turn to cook after all, and he knew that Tori was the best when it came to serving D.I.C.E good food.

Kokichi quickly ran out of his room to get to the dining area. Most of D.I.C.E were setting the table when he arrived. Arisa stopped whispering to Buroda, the fattest member, when Kokichi entered. Whatever they were saying, Buroda had nodded to agree before sitting at the table.

It was oddly quiet today. That raised Kokichi’s suspicions straight away, _‘First Arisa, now this. As the leader I have to get to the bottom of this.’_

Kokichi then grinned, putting up his familiar mask to hide his insecurity, “Okay, what’s going on? Are you guys planning a prank for tonight when we spread mayhem? Nishishi, Come on, you have to tell your leader all the juicy details~”

Takane, the oldest of the three girls in D.I.C.E, just smiled, “We were just thinking that it might be fun to maybe spray paint something near the hospital. Something that the sick kids could see to cheer them up. The police would still be mad, but the kids would be happy.”

The rest of group, taking Takane’s lead, nodded in agreement.

Kokichi was silent for a moment, his face blank of emotion, “That sounds kind of boring.”

The group looked sad, but Kokichi smiled, “If you’re going to do that add lights too! Make it so they can see it anytime! That will really annoy the police to!”

Haru, the tallest member, laughed, “Of course, we’re D.I.C.E after all! We shouldn’t do something simple, the whole city has to see it. You had us worried there for a second Boss.”

Kokichi laughed, “I was just creating suspense. But back to the point, what type of evil organisation would we be if we did the same as everyone else! We’ve got to be loud!”

Buroda then spoke, “Boss, do you have any other topics we should discuss before dinner?”

Kokichi thought for a moment, “Of course, I have to tell you all about the jewels I stole today. I hid them in a cake box and Arisa took them before I got to show you. Why are you so mean to your leader Arisa?”

The fake waterworks were about to start, but Tori came out of the kitchen with dinner. Kokichi immediately changed to his signature grin. Arisa just sighed with relief.

“Tori, you better make sure there’s no poison in that, we are in trouble with that rival gang after all. Remember, they want us all dead after we pulled a joke on their boss. I wouldn't put it past them to tamper with our food supply.” Kokichi said, a smile on his face the whole time.

Tori just sighed, “You know lies don’t work on us Bo..... I.....”

Kokichi raised a brow again, he knew something was still up. Takane hadn't fooled him that easily.

At that moment, Takane chimed in, taking on the mum role yet again, “Tori, what did you cook?”

Tori turned to face her and smiled, “Oh... I made vegetable gyōza and tempura. I also cooked some extra rice as we need our strength when we go on the streets tonight.”

Kokichi was still thinking about why the group was acting weird, however he didn't peruse it as he didn't want to sour the groups mood even more. Tonight was meant to be fun after all, and he didn’t want to upset his family. Yelling at them would just bring back painful memories of the orphanage after all. His job as a leader would be to wait until they were ready. He trusted them after all, more than anything in the world.

_‘What kind of leader would I be if I upset my followers? I’ll let it slide for now. Still, if they don't say anything by tomorrow I'm finding out what's going on.’_

Instead, Kokichi grinned, putting his mask up once more, “Sounds boring, but let’s see if your cooking magic worked today.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi cleaned his plate and smiled at Tori, “It is passable. You need to work a little harder as it was quite bland.”

Tori smiled, “That’s another lie boss. You asked for three extra servings. I’m telling you they don’t work on us.”

Kokichi pouted again, “Well if you point them out they don’t. Let me have my fun, do you want a sad leader?”

Tori just laughed, “No, we don't, you’re just fun to tease sometimes.”

Kokichi pulled a slightly demonic face, “Careful, tease me at your own peril.”

Tori sighed, “Yeah, yeah. Now come on Boss, cut it out. I've grown up with you and I still don't understand how your face can even do that. It still creeps me out.”

Kokichi rose from his seat, a grin covered his face once more, “Nishishi, that's something I can't even tell you Tori. Anyway, I’ll get my cloak and hat now, everyone have your masks on and ready to go in ten minutes. If you’re late, no one gets cake.... Nishishi, that’s a lie, I would never take cake away from my subordinates.”

When Kokichi left and was out of ear shot, Arisa spoke out, “..... He doesn’t know does he? That thing’s real and not a prank, isn't it?”

Takane nodded, a serious look was on her face, “It appears Kokichi is unaware of the soulmark on his forehead, yes.”

Yamato flicked his fringe out of his face before holding his head in his hands, “It’s definitely not a prank. He would have said something by now. Something like ‘Your leader is now soulmates with the biggest bottle of Panta’ or something like that.”

Shuu, the blond member, hit the table, “Dammit! What do we do? Will D.I.C.E break up now?!”

Takane stood up, “We don’t say anything. Soulmarks are a touchy subject for him, for all of us. We made a promise at that orphanage to stay together no matter what. Remember when he thought Yuuhi had one, he started crying for real that she was going to leave us. This family is all he... us have. We have to let him see it for himself. Only then can he decide what to do next. It is not our place to do anything else.”

Yuuhi, the last female member, nodded, “We can’t ruin tonight. He’s been so excited to go out and perform crimes. D.I.C.E has to stick together. It’s good he has one though, I know Ko-, Boss thought he’d never get one.”

Takane looked at the floor, “Yes. He still thinks no one can love a liar like him after all. Well we love him, but we're family. In a romantic way though….”

Arisa, seeing the mood of the room, stood up on her chair, “Come on! We have to be happy! Let’s go make Boss have an awesome night! We’ve got to paint that picture for the hospital kids after all.”

Zensho, the final member and the quietest, stood up, “Yeah. Let’s go have fun like we always do. For Boss!”

Everyone nodded, “For Boss!”

They all picked up their masks from the sideboard and headed to the front door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi pinned his cape in place as best he could and put his mask on.

He walked over to the mirror in his room, carefully moving past the toy air guns he had all over that part of the floor. He picked his hat off the corner of the mirror and placed it on his head. With his face covered he still couldn’t see the new addition to his forehead.

_‘Now that is how a supreme leader of evil looks.’_

Kokichi paused for a moment to study his reflection.

_‘Why were they acting weird this evening.... my uniform doesn’t have a stain on it, Zensho washed them all yesterday. What could have them acting weird....’_

Kokichi then looked at his calendar and sighed, _‘Oh... Arisa does have an exam in a few days. Maybe she’s just worried about that and everyone is on edge because of it as they want her to do well? Maybe she’s worried tonight will distract her from her studies? It's possible.’_

Kokichi quickly left his room, _‘Well, tonight I’m going to distract her from all that. I will cheer her up and help her with anything she needs when she gets home. A leader has to help.... No. A brother’s gotta help his sister out after all.’_

Kokichi saw everyone was standing and ready to go, spray cans in hand.

“Nishishi~ Time to cause some chaos.”

Kokichi opened the door and the group ran down the corridor before they disappeared into the night. 


	2. The search begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank everyone for the unbelievably positive support on this story so far! Kudos, comments and notes on tumblr all mean so much too me. Never has one of my works gotten so much love from one chapter. You have no idea how grateful I am to you all! I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story too! 
> 
> Now first I want to share some artwork I did on tumblr of Kokichi and Shuichi from this story. They are in their outfits from the game, but they do wear these outfits occasionally in this story. Kokichi is a little too short unfortunately, but his soulmark is visible. I will try and draw casual clothes of them at some point too so I'll link that too when I do: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/182327970871/so-i-drew-kokichi-and-shuichi-finally-good-thing
> 
> Oh, and if anyone does fanart of this story I will make sure to link your art so people can see in the notes just like I did above with my own art.  
> Hope everyone has a good day ^_^

Shuichi woke up exhausted the next morning.

After finding out he now had a soulmark, he’d spent the few hours before bed trying to think of all the places he should check as well as working on the cases his uncle had given him. As a result Shuichi had only gotten five hours sleep the night before as he had gotten so engrossed in his work. He was glad his only class today was much later in the afternoon, but he wanted to get a lot of searching done before then so he at least got some locations crossed off the list he’d made in his notebook.

Shuichi slowly staggered out of bed, almost fell over trying to find his slippers before finally leaving his room in a daze, not fully awake yet. He then almost tripped on one of Kaito’s textbooks in the hallway and made a mental note to remind Kaito to pick it up later. He used the wall as a guide to help him then, not wanting to hurt himself.

As he entered the kitchen area, Kaede greeted him. She was already dressed for the day ahead so Shuichi guessed she’d been awake for a while.

“Morning Saihara-ku-.... Did you stay up wondering about your soulmark? No offence, but you look like death.”

Shuichi looked at Kaede for a moment, trying to remember how words worked, before his brain finally formed a response and replied.

“Oh, yeah. It was really weighing on my mind so I had to make a list of every location I went to before I slept. I didn’t want to forget after all. I then realised something I overlooked in one of my cases my uncle assigned me and started working on that before I lost my thought. Before I realised what had happened, it was three in the morning.”

Kaede sighed before turning around to pour some hot water into a cup, “I figured as much. You need to be more careful. I worry you’re going to burn yourself out focusing on too many things at once. You already have your school work and cases to handle.”

Kaede then picked the cup up and passed it to Shuichi, “Take this. It’s black with one sugar, just how you like it. Should give you the edge to function.”

Shuichi took the cup and instantly recognized the smell. Black coffee was going to be essential if he wanted to function today. He knew Kaede was always perceptive when it came to these things. Shuichi took one sip and already started to feel more awake.

“Thanks Akamatsu-san, I needed that. Are Harukawa-san and Momota-kun still asleep?”

Kaede shook her head as she made her way to the living room, motioning for Shuichi to follow, “Harukawa-san went out for her morning run and Momota-kun is still in bed. She did leave a note saying not to start looking without her and that she’ll wake Momota-kun up when she gets back.”

Kaede then looked serious, “I mean it, don’t work too hard by yourself Saihara-kun. We’re all here to help you out so don’t shoulder it all by yourself. I thought we made that clear last night you big goof. For someone so smart you can be very silly.”

Shuichi blushed slightly, “Sorry. You know me though, once my brain starts focusing on something it’s hard to get it to stop.”

Shuichi then stared at the ground, “I guess it doesn’t help that I’m also feeling a little guilty.”

Kaede looked concerned, “Why do you feel guilty?”

Shuichi sat down and placed his cup on the table, “Well, I feel like this is hard for you. I mean we used to date Akamatsu-san. You’re making sure I don’t burn out and helping with the search, but I can’t help but feel like I’m forcing you to. I mean, you’re being so helpful but I can’t help but think you’re just being brave when it’s actually really hard for you.”

Kaede sat down next to Shuichi and held his hand, “Now you listen here Shuichi. That’s right I’m using your first name, that’s how important this is. No matter what happened in the past between us I will always help you. We’re still friends and that bond will never change. It is just as precious and important as any romantic relationship we may have. No matter what happens, I will defend and protect you because that’s what best friends do. I know you’d do the same for me if the situation was reversed. We both agreed we were better as friends in the end. So don’t feel guilty. I would tell you if I felt like you were forcing me. That’s the truth Shuichi and you know it.”

Shuichi smiled warmly, “You’re right Akamatsu-san. You really are wise in these areas.”

Shuichi’s brain than had a stray thought of another issue and his face soured slightly. Kaede didn’t miss the look on his face and just pouted at him.

“What has your brain come up with now? I know that’s your ‘I’ve thought of a possible issue’ face. You do it far to often for me not to catch it.”

“You’re starting to sound like you’re the detective out of the two of us. I just realised, you’re now the only one in the apartment without a soulmark. I’m sorry that’s happened.” Shuichi started as he laughed nervously

Kaede just sighed, “That’s what it is. I thought you’d come up with some horrible scenario or something to do with one of your cases from the face you were pulling. Look, you don’t need to apologise. I really don’t mind not having one yet. There’s still a lot of time for me to find my one. I’ll meet my special someone someday, and when I do, I can’t wait to introduce them to you. I can’t wait to share my passion for the piano with them and learning what they’re passionate about. I know you’ll make sure they’re right for me. Plus I can get you to investigate them for me to see if they have a hidden past in the police database.”

Shuichi sighed, “Please don’t get me in trouble with my uncle. I should only do that for important cases and not for personal reasons.”

Kaede beamed at Shuichi, “I wouldn’t do that, I was just kidding. I also look forward to being able to tell you guys about it when it happens. Soulmarks always have an interesting story after all. Your’s is great from the mystery alone. It’s perfect for you.”

Kaede then started to laugh, “I hope it’s as good as Momota-kun’s and Harukawa-san’s one though. That always makes me laugh when I’m down.”

Shuichi smiled, “Yeah. I still can’t believe they got them through training when Harukawa-san was mad that Momota-kun wasn’t doing his press-ups properly.”

Kaede sniggered, “It’s so like them. She didn’t realise until after she’d grabbed both his ankles and yelled at him. I wished I’d been there. Momota-kun says that it’s was the most flustered he’s ever seen her. She washed her hands so many times just in case it was a prank according to what he told me.”

“Do you want to die?”

Both Kaede and Shuichi jumped in surprise and turned to see Maki in her workout clothes. She was glaring at both of them intensely.

“Out of curiosity, how long have you been standing there?” Kaede asked while sweating slightly.

Maki’s glare softened, but she still stared at the two of them, “It was around about when Saihara asked you not to get him in trouble with his uncle. I then stayed silent to see where the conversation went, but saw where it was going and decided to stop it.”

Shuichi sighed, “Sorry Harukawa-san. We weren’t trying to offend you.”

Kaede nodded, “Yeah. Sorry about that. I keep forgetting that as an assassin you can enter without making any noise. I wish I could do that.”

Maki kept the glare going for another second before sighing, “I do admit it is an unfortunate story.”

Kaede leapt to her feet, “No! We don’t think that at all! It’s cute and romantic, that’s why we we’re laughing. It wasn't at you, I promise. I mean it worked out as you do care about Kaito, despite him being an idiot.”

Maki didn’t respond to that, but Shuichi saw the blush on her face. Instead, she headed to her and Kaito’s room, “I’ll go wake the idiot up. You two better get ready to go as we’ve got a lot of ground to cover before Saihara’s class. Speaking of, Saihara you might want to use the bathroom before Kaito takes it to style his hair. I’ll get breakfast sorted as we all need to eat.”

Shuichi looked down and realised he was still wearing his pyjamas. He blushed in embarrassment, “Yeah... I’ll go do that now.”

Kaede just smiled, “I’ll help with breakfast as I’m already dressed. Rice balls are fast and filling so I suggest that for the day we have.”

Maki nodded and entered the bedroom, quickly picking up the textbook Kaito had left on the floor as she did. Shuichi was thankful for that, but she didn’t want to imagine the lecture Kaito was going to get later because of it.

Shuichi then downed the rest of his coffee before rushing to get dressed. Kaede took the cup as soon as he put it down to clean.

As he entered the bathroom, Shuichi stared at his reflection, _‘You can do this Shuichi. You can work this out with your friends by your side. They will give you different angles you sometimes overlook.’_

He then looked at how big the bags under his eyes were, _‘... And maybe you should get more sleep tonight. Akamatsu-san is right, I look like death.’_

Shuichi decided that washing his face would be the best thing to do first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Right Shuichi, where are we looking first!” Kaito said as they locked their apartment door.

Shuichi put a hand to his face in thought, “I was thinking maybe the local convenience store first? I was in there for about an hour or so getting food for the week and it is one of the closest places to our apartment. It’s also fairly close to our school so we can check it without me being late. I’m checking the school before my class to save time.”

Kaito put his fits together, “I expected nothing less from my sidekick! To the convenience store!”

Maki glared at him, “Keep it down. It’s not too early but we have neighbours, you idiot.”

Kaito rubbed his neck but smiled, “Sorry Maki-roll, I’m just so pumped up! I mean Shuichi may find his soulmate today! Who wouldn’t be excited!”

Kaede smiled, “Right! Let’s do this!”

Shuichi led the way. The walk gave him time to think of a good plan of action. In roughly ten minutes they had arrived.

Kaito smiled, “So what do you want us to do Shuichi? You tell us where to go and we’ll do it.”

Shuichi pulled out his notebook and turned to his notes from the night before, double checking that they would work with the plan in his head, “I think the best way for us to do this is if we split into pairs. We ask around and see if any shop assistants saw anything or if someone else came in today to ask. Whoever my soulmate is must be investigating too after all.”

“What about using your title as a detective to investigate the cameras behind the scenes? That seems faster.” Maki chimed in.

Shuichi frowned, “As much as I would like too, I shouldn’t abuse my privileges as a trainee when it’s not for a case. This is a personal thing after all.”

Kaede then spoke, her voice full of enthusiasm, “But Harukawa-san can always use her assassin skills to check! No one would see her! I mean we all know how silent she can be.”

Maki sighed, “I’m not a ninja you know, but that isn’t a bad idea. You guys stick together while I do that.”

Shuichi nodded, “If you think it’s a good idea. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Maki smiled, “It’s a better use of my skills then what I normally use them for. Don’t worry about it. I want to help you Shuichi. Akamatsu has already told you about this.”

Shuichi smiled slightly as he nodded in agreement.

Kaito then yelled, “LET’S DO THIS GANG!”

Shuichi chuckled, “I appreciate the enthusiasm Momota-kun, but please don’t get us kicked out before we get started. We need to be discreet.”

Kaito laughed nervously when he saw Maki glaring at him and Kaede pouting in annoyance, “Aha...ha..ha, sorry. I Kaito, luminary of the stars, will keep myself in check.”

Maki disappeared like a bullet while the others went inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Still nothing. We’ve asked everyone and they aren’t saying anything. They must know something as they’re looking at us weirdly.”

Kaede sighed as she looked at Kaito, “They’re looking at us that way as you scared one of the customers with your yelling Momota-kun.”

Kaito put his fists together, “I’m passionate about this. They rolled their eyes at me and said I was being a snob and causing a scene! I just want to help out my sidekick! This shit is more important than picking up groceries!”

Shuichi smiled, “Thank you for trying Momota-kun.”

Kaito slapped Shuichi on the back, “Don’t mention it! It’s my job to help my sidekick out.”

Maki then walked up to them, “... nothing of use. All I saw was Saihara shopping. The people who did hit him all hit him in the arm or were the wrong height, so they aren’t who we’re looking for.”

Kaito sighed, “Well that sucks. This was a waste of time.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Not at all. We now have narrowed down our places to check so that’s good. Even negative results are better than no results.”

Kaede then looked at the time, “And we have two hours until your class at three. We can probably look som-”

“Wait what time is it?” Kaito cut in.

Maki glared at him, “Don’t tell me....”

Kaede looked confused, “It’s one in the afternoon. Why do you ask?”

Shuichi looked at Kaito and sighed, “You have an astronaut meeting now don’t you.”

Kaito turned to the door and ran, “I’M LATE!!!!”

Maki started to play with her one of her pigtails, “That idiot. He always gets so absorbed in what he’s focusing on and forgets everything else. I knew this would happen.”

“I’m sorry I distracted him. I hope he doesn’t get in trouble thanks to me.” Shuichi said, sweat forming slightly on his face.

Kaede pouted, “Stop apologising so much Saihara-kun, it’s his own fault for not keeping an eye on the time. He shouldn’t have to rely on you telling him what time it is.”

Maki started to walk, “Let’s just go. We might as well go the next place before Saihara heads off to check the school. After that I’m heading home to study. I may not have classes today, but I still have some homework to do.”

Kaede nodded, “Good idea, I’ve got some music to practice too for my next recital. I’ll even play something that will help you study. For now, let’s go.”

Shuichi nodded as he got out his notebook and headed to the next stop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kaito was running as fast as he could.

_‘I can’t be late for another meeting! I’ve got to make this up to Shuichi later though! What kind of man leaves their sidekick during something important.’_

As he ran, he turned the corner and crashed into someone, knocking them to the ground.

Kaito turned, “I’m so sorr-.... Oh it’s you.”

The figure got up and brushed the dirt off themselves, “You’re so mean Momota-chan! You sent me flying and didn’t even apologise! I could have you killed for that one!”

Kaito stared blankly at Kokichi Ouma, “You haven’t changed. Still annoying as ever I see.”

Kokichi simply smiled, “Nishishi, and I see you’re still an idiot. Let me guess, Maki-roll is still killing people too?”

Kaito glared at him, “You leave her out of this! She does it as it’s her job and you know that.”

Kokichi face turned slightly demonic, “Defending your soulmate and ignoring the idiot remark are we. You really are still a pain.”

“She’s my soulmate! I care about her. How you got a soulmate though I’ll never know.” Kaito sighed as he pointed at the Kokichi's forehead.

Kokichi stared at Kaito for a second. His expression was blank. Kaito didn’t see it as he scratched his neck.

“I get a headache from talking to you for less than a minute, I don’t even want to think of the headache they must have.”

Kokichi slowly smiled as he laced his hands behind his head, putting up his mask, “Oh my soulmate is the best. Unlike yours they don’t kill people. They adore me like the great leader I am and cook me the best meals.”

Kaito glared at Kokichi again, “I know that’s a fucking lie. Anyway, I don’t have time for this, I have to get to my meeting. I got to go if I ever want to be an astronaut.”

Kaito stomped past Kokichi who just continued to smile, “Until next time Momota-chan! Your reactions are always worth it.”

As soon as Kaito was out of sight, Kokichi’s face darkened, _‘... I need a mirror now!’_

Kokichi looked around and saw a small restaurant. Knowing that the toilet would have a mirror, he ran inside, ignoring people he bashed into. Some waiter said he needed to buy something but he ignored them as well. This was far too important.

Kokichi was trying to keep his emotions under control, but they were being far too intense for him.

He flung the door open when he entered and stopped by the mirror. He was panting and out of breath, but he was too distracted to care.

His eyes widened when he saw the reddish mark. Right in the middle of his forehead it presented itself for the whole world to see.

Kokichi reached up and touched, moving a few strands of hair out of the way, _‘...When.... When did this fucking thing get on my face! I don’t even know who did this to me! Why didn’t someone say...... That’s why everyone was so weird last night! They saw it and didn’t tell me..... They are going to get a serious talking too!’_

Kokichi pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Takane’s contact info. The phone rang a few times before she answered.

“Afternoon Boss, do you need some help?”

Kokichi’s voice was emotionless, “Are you all still at the base.”

Takane was silent for a second before she answered, “We’re all here except Arisa. She’s at school.”

Kokichi was relieved the youngest member wasn’t there, but he was still mad, “Put me on speaker phone.... Now. That’s an order.”

He heard some movement on the other end before she spoke again, “You’re on loud speaker.”

Kokichi glared at the mirror as he started to let the full force of his anger out. He didn’t like yelling at his family, but this was very important and he wasn’t thinking clearly.

“So, why did no one say anything about... oh I don’t know, THE HUGE SOULMARK ON MY FOREHEAD!”

Tori spoke first, “Boss.... we didn’t say anything because we thought you’d react.... well... like this. We don’t like it when we make you mad.”

Takane then went serious. Kokichi knew this as she called him by his name.

“Kokichi, we didn’t say anything as we know it’s a touchy subject for you. We didn’t want to ruin our evening last night, you seemed so excited. You were so upset when we thought Yuuhi had one so we thought we’d wait until you discovered it yourself.”

Buroda spoke then, “Arisa saw it first and got really upset that D.I.C.E was going to break up. She came straight to us when she grabbed the cake. We were all worried about it and all agreed to not say anything. We are really sorry boss.”

Shuu started to yell, “But now that you know, we have to know! Is D.I.C.E breaking up!?”

Kokichi was silent for a second before he smiled, “I think we have to have a group meeting about this. I wish I could lie about this, but this is too serious. Look, I’m not mad about this now that you’ve explained. I was just upset because you didn’t say anything, but I see why you didn’t. Someone call Arisa to let her know to get home straight away after school. Also, the rest of you guys do owe me an apology for not saying anything.”

One by one the members apologised. Kokichi would always forgive them, but he still needed to hear it.

Kokichi then smiled, “Thank you guys. I just acted all angry to get you on edge….. But that’s a lie. I’m sorry for yelling, a leader shouldn’t scream at his followers. I should have handled that better.”

Takane laughed, “It’s okay boss, we do understand. I also suggest you call Arisa. She’s still worried, I guess we all are as we’re having a meeting. Still I think it would be better for her to hear it from you, put part of her mind at ease.”

Kokichi sighed, “Yeah, I’ll do that. Jeez Takane, what are you, my mum?”

Takane scoffed, “It feels like it sometimes.”

Kokichi touched his mark again, “Right, I’ll be home soon.”

Yamato spoke then, “See you soon Boss.”

The line then went dead. Kokichi sighed as he scrolled back up to Arisa’s number.

It rang a few times before she answered, “Boss! Are you okay? You never call me while I’m at school.”

Kokichi made his voice as calm as possible, “I know I have a soulmark Arisa.”

He could hear Arisa hitch her breath, “.... I see.... I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I’m sorry if I’ve made you mad. I just-”

Kokichi cut her off before she started crying. He could hear the pain in her voice, “Shhhh. It’s okay. Just listen to me for a second. I’m not mad, well I was, but Takane already explained. I’m sorry I worried you. I can tell it wasn’t easy for you, you were on edge all evening yesterday.”

He could hear Arisa calming down so he continued, “I just need you to get home as soon as you can today. We’re having an official meeting for all D.I.C.E members to talk about this properly. I don’t want to explain over the phone after all. How soon can you get home after class?”

Kokichi could hear Arisa sniffling, “I can get home at about four thirty. It’s lunch now so I could skip if you-”

Kokichi immediately shot that idea down, “Arisa, if you do that then I will be angry.”

Arisa gulped, “I know that’s not a lie. Wow, you’re being very serious today boss.”

Kokichi laughed, “I don’t know, I may have lied about not being mad.”

Arisa laughed then, “I know you aren’t lying because this is serious. See you soon Ko.”

Kokichi smiled, “Come now Arisa, don’t call your leader by a silly nickname from when we were kids.”

Kokichi could just see Arisa sticking her tongue out when she replied, “Sure thing, Ko.”

Kokichi hung up and smiled, _‘But that’s a lie. I needed that Arisa.’_

Kokichi looked at his reflection again and became serious, _‘I do have to figure out who gave me this though. Whoever the culprit is has some balls to do this to me. I’m going to figure this out to find out if they’re even worth my time.’_

Kokichi then sighed, _‘... I walked into a lot of people on purpose yesterday though... and a lot of people walked into me too... Normally I like that I’m short, but in this case this just makes it more difficult. Dammit!’_

Kokichi walked out of the toilet and exited the restaurant. He was deep in thought as he walked home.

_‘This mystery is definitely going to be entertaining. Guess it’s time to break out my old whiteboard again.’_


	3. Disappointing results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone ^_^
> 
> So I didn't draw any new art, but I did get a question about how I came up with my personalities for D.I.C.E. I went into quite a bit of detail about their personalities so if you want to check it out here's the link: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/182405819947/thank-you-anon-i-guess-youre-wondering-why-i
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_‘No one at school knew anything. That narrows down the investigation area, but that doesn’t give me anything else to go on.’_

Shuichi was gathering all the evidence, or lack thereof, he had uncovered that day as he walked home. He still needed to write everything in his notebook when he did get in, but he wanted Kaede and company to help him with that.

Shuichi reached the apartment and unlocked the door. He heard piano music as he entered so he knew Kaede was at least home. He quickly took his shoes off and found Maki reading a textbook on psychology, surrounded by a few papers she was writing on. Shuichi assumed that this was the homework Maki had been referring to earlier.

“How did your investigation at the school go?” She asked without even looking up.

Shuichi sighed, “I didn’t find anything at all. No one had any information and from what I can deduce, it appears that the school definitely isn’t the place where my soulmate is. The teachers haven’t had anyone else ask about soulmarks so we’re completely on our own with this.”

Maki sighed, “Well at least that’s another location down. I’m still annoyed that clothes store didn’t have any cameras. What kind of business uses fake cameras? Anyone could shoplift from there.”

Shuichi was about to reply when the piano music stopped and Kaede exited her room.

“Hey Harukawa-san how-.... Oh welcome back Saihara-kun. Did searching at the school go well?”

Shuichi was about to repeat what he had told Maki, when she cut in, “Nothing.”

Kaede frowned, “Well that’s a shame, but as you said, negative results are still useful for narrowing down the area. The school was the biggest location so at least we don't have to worry about that.”

Maki glared, “It would help if there were cameras everywhere.”

Kaede laughed nervously, “Still annoyed about that aren't you.”

Shuichi started to sweat slightly, “It’s okay Harukawa-san. Please calm down.”

“Do you want to die?” Maki stated simply.

Kaede sighed, “I’m annoyed too, but Harukawa-san is really taking it personally. I didn’t know you were so invested. Out of the lot of us you do seem like you care the least you know.”

Maki started to blush as she played with her hair, “..... Look, as much as the idiot annoys me, I’m glad he’s my soulmate. It’s a wonderful feeling. He knows when I’m really upset and somehow always has the answer on how to make me feel better. I want Saihara to feel that bond too, that feeling of weightlessness except that pull to the one you care about the most. That feeling when they hug you and help you relax after a busy day. I know Saihara worries too much about things, and his soulmate will be able to help him in a way that will comfort him. They’ll know exactly what he needs without trying. It makes you less worried about everything and makes your life seem just a bit brighter. That feeling of complete safety and care. With the jobs like me and Saihara have, we need that feeling of safety.”

Kaede and Shuichi looked at Maki in silence for a second. Both of them stared in awe, so invested in her words.

Maki however got annoyed with the silence, “.... If anyone tells Kaito I said any of that I will deny it. Also I’ll put extra spices in both your dishes when I cook dinner for the next month as punishment.”

Shuichi smiled, “I won’t say anything. I was just so touched by your words, Harukawa-san. You have more experience in this area and I now see why you want to help me with this quickly. I get what you mean about the job stuff too, you guys help me relax and I need that. If what you say is true, then I can't wait to have that feeling.”

Kaede nodded, “You’re so adorable Harukawa-san. You should speak from the heart like that more often.”

Maki glared but her cheeks were dusted slightly crimson, “Don’t. Tell. Kaito. Don’t think I won’t act on my threat.”

Just then the door burst open as Kaito returned home.

“Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars, is back from his meeting! How did the investigating go? We need to pool all our evidence together after all.”

Shuichi took out his notebook then as everyone had arrived and tried to find a pen to start writing. Maki shoved the one she had been using for homework into his hand and he nodded. He started to write as he spoke.

“Welcome back Momota-kun. Let me catch you up. After you left, we went to the clothes store I went into briefly. I went there yesterday as I wanted to check how much some shirts would cost me as I need some more, but I didn’t get any as I wouldn't have enough money for them and still be able to make it to the end of this month. I could cut back on the coffee, but I need it for when I stay up working. Anyway, I made a note though to get some after I get my allowance from my uncle for my work.”

Kaede pouted, “And me and Harukawa-san have both already lectured you that if you needed more money for clothes you should have said, especially if it's for helping your uncle. We would have chipped in.”

Shuichi sweated, “I can manage, and I don’t want to borrow money from you guys. You guys have to already spend it on rent and food.”

Maki glared at Shuichi but sighed, “The store didn’t have any cameras to check so we didn’t find anything. After that, Saihara headed off to school as he only had an hour before classes started and he needed to do more investigating there. Me and Akamatsu then headed back here to study. We've been here since then.”

Kaito then sighed, “So nothing from the convenience store or the clothes store. What about the school? Did you find anything Shuichi?”

“Nothing. No one has asked the teachers about a random soulmark other than me, and my classmates haven’t heard anything either from gossip. I made sure to leave out the fact I have a soulmark as I don’t want that to become gossip, but I think some are suspicious. If you hear anything please deny it. I don’t want people to spread information that may cause people to try interfere with our investigation. If they really want to help they'll ask me themselves.” Shuichi stated as he wrote.

Kaito scoffed, “Yeah, if people like Ouma found out, they’d so try and interfere.”

Maki glared, “That’s if anyone believed him in the first place.”

Shuichi stopped writing to share a look of confusion with Kaede. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response. Kaito didn’t notice this and continued his talk with Maki.

“Ah, speaking of which, I saw him today. Still as much as a pain as he’s always been. He insulted you and me before I stormed off. No one talks about my soulmate like that! Seriously, he's such a dick.”

Maki sighed, “Just ignore him. He only does it to get a rise out of you. He’ll never get a soulmate like that.”

Kaito sweated, “... He actually has one now. He’s got a mark and everything. He said something about how his ‘soulmate is the best’ and ‘unlike yours they don’t kill people’. I got so pissed I had to stop myself from punching him.”

Maki glared, “Just punch him next time. It was probably a fake mark. You know he's a liar. And if it is true, they probably just have endless patience and take a lot painkillers. Other case is they're just as bad as he is.”

Kaito laughed, “That’s what I said! Great minds think alike!”

Maki blushed, “Do you want to die… besides I'm smarter than you.”

“Errr... Who is this Ouma? And why is he insulting you guys?! Jeez, if I'd been there I would have given him a piece of my mind.” Kaede asked, anger clearly on her face.

Kaito scratched his head, “Oh, sorry guys. I kind of got distracted there. Guess I should explain… And take my shoes off, I still haven't come in yet.”

Kaito quickly slipped his shoes off before he sat down, “His name is Kokichi Ouma and he’s literally the devil. He went to mine and Maki-roll’s old school and he made our lives a living hell. He does nothing but lie and enjoys pulling pranks on everyone around him.”

Maki saw Kaito clenching his teeth, so she took a hold of his hand and continued for him.

“He also went to the same orphanage as me. He was a nightmare there too. He does go to our school, he’s even in the same psychology as me, but he skips all the time to hang out in the city and cause more trouble. As such he hasn't been bothering us as much as he used too. He claims to be the leader of an evil organisation and even wears a strange white uniform that looks like a straitjacket occasionally. More often though he’s in normal clothes, but he always wears this weird black and white scarf around his neck. I’ve never seen him without it since he first decided to start wearing it. Don't trust him, he's a good for nothing trickster that enjoys the suffering of others.”

Kaede crossed her arms, “He really sounds like a pain. But you say he hangs out around the city right? Maybe he saw Saihara-kun and can give us some information that may help us with our mystery? If we did something for him first do you think he'd help?”

Kaito shook his head, “There’s no way that would happen.”

Maki glared, “He’s a liar. He wouldn’t help us as he hates Kaito and myself. He’d make up some fake story to throw us off course. Even if we helped him he would just lie. Just because he potentially has a soulmate now doesn’t mean he’d help. He’s not like me and Kaito who want to help out as Saihara is our friend.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but feel the description rang a bell. He felt like he’d seen Kokichi before, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He wished he’d been focusing more that day. He really regretted being so tired from staying up to work on cases. He really needed to get better at that. Maybe seeing the boy would jog his memory, Shuichi was good at remembering faces after all.

Kaede pouted, “Geez, Momota-kun is right, he's a dick.”

Kaede looked at Shuichi then. He had his hand to his face, thinking.

Kaede was about to poke him to get his attention, when he was jogged out of his thoughts by a different sound.

_Grroowllllll_

The whole room fell silent as they stared at Shuichi. Shuichi couldn’t help but get embarrassed as he looked at his stomach. He distracted himself by writing again.

“Okay, so talking to this Ouma-kun isn’t going to help, I say we make our plan of where to look tomorrow instead.” He stated, trying to act like his stomach hadn't made the noise.

Kaede however, took Shuichi’s notebook out of his hands and closed it. Shuichi tried to grab it but she stood up and held it out of his reach.

“We’ll do that later. For now, we’re getting some food in you. We all know your stomach made that sound so don’t try to act like it didn’t. Did you eat lunch today?”

Shuichi sweated a little, “I.... I might have forgotten....”

Maki rolled her eyes, “You’re an idiot Saihara... You’re smart, but still an idiot when it comes to taking care of yourself.”

Kaito sighed, “I’m disappointed in you Shuichi.”

He then smiled, “But now’s the perfect time to cook dinner anyway! I'm hungry myself! I’ll get started right away! My sidekick and all of you have been busy so let me help by letting you relax!”

Kaito got up and walked to the kitchen. Maki was close behind him however.

“I’m helping you. I’m not letting you set the kitchen on fire again. Besides it’s my day to cook.”

Kaito laughed nervously, “Come on, that was one time Maki-roll.”

Maki glared, “You forgot to add water to the pasta when you started cooking and it caught on fire. I’m not taking any chances.”

Kaito smiled as he put his fists together, “Okay, but let me help at least.”

Maki blushed as she fiddled with her hair, “Fine... you’re still an idiot though.”

Kaito hugged Maki from behind, “You still love me though.”

Maki blushed deeply then, “... I know...... do you want to die.” She spoke in barely a whisper.

Kaito just smiled as they entered the kitchen.

Kaede laughed softly at the couple before she turned back to Shuichi.

“They really are cute. But we can’t say anything.”

She watched as Shuichi stared off into space, a hand to his mouth in thought once again.

She sat back down on the sofa and leaned on his shoulder, “What are you thinking right now.”

Shuichi smiled at the gesture, “I just can’t shake this feeling. I think I’ve seen Ouma-kun before. Like recently. I just can’t remember entirely as I was so tired. I think if I spoke to him it would jog my memory. But if what Momota-kun and Harukawa-san said is true... I just don’t know. If I could just see his face I know I would remember.”

Kaede smiled as she took Shuichi’s hand, “You can still ask him. What have you got to lose? He might be a terror from what we’ve been told, but you’ll only regret it if you don’t at least ask. I know the detective in you needs to do this. Momota-kun and Harukawa-san will understand that at least. You can see if you recognise him and ask him, you don't have to believe what he says.”

Shuichi nodded, “You’re right. Thanks Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede smiled, “Just doing my best.”

Kaede then held Shuichi’s notebook in front of his face, “Now, if you promise to eat I'll give this back.”

Shuichi nodded and Kaede smiled as she passed the book back, “Okay, let’s make a plan for tomorrow. I know we all have early classes so where do you want to look after that?”

Shuichi turned to his list, “The cafe I got the brownies from. It will be the same time I was there that day anyway.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi sneezed suddenly.

_‘Strange, I don’t feel cold…. I am dreading this meeting a little though. Maybe someone is talking about behind my back?.... Pff, only idiots believe superstitions like that.’_

Kokichi put the numbers into the door as usual and it opened. He walked down the corridor more slowly than normal. As he reached the clown door, he carefully opened it instead of kicking it. He would have yelled out, but this meeting was important. He really wasn't himself.

As he took off his shoes, he was greeted by Yuuhi. She walked up to him and hugged him. Kokichi hugged her back, feeling her tears soak through his shirt.

“Come on Yuuhi. You’re acting like I’m about to die or something.”

Yuuhi pulled back and dried her eyes, “I’m sorry Boss. I’m trying to not let it get the better of me, but I’m worried.”

Kokichi pulled out a tissue and passed it to her, “Is Arisa back yet?”

Yuuhi nodded, “She’s in her room. I think she’s putting her uniform on.”

Kokichi nodded, “Alright. I’m going to get changed too. Gather everyone in the dining room for me.”

Yuuhi nodded again before walking off.

Kokichi walked to his room and shut the door. His thoughts were heavy.

_‘... I knew this would happen. Everyone is on edge, but I’m not going to let myself break down. I already know what I’m going to do.’_

Kokichi got dressed at lightning speed. He also put his cape on, but he left the hat.

Kokichi left his room and headed to the dining room.

Everyone was already sat down around the large table. Most of them looked worried, anxious to what their leader was going say.

Kokichi swiftly made his way to his chair and seated himself. The whole room was silent as he did. Kokichi closed his eyes.

“We’re all here to discuss what’s going to happen now that I have this.” Kokichi pointed to his forehead.

Kokichi’s face remained neutral. Everyone knew from this that he was being honest.

“I have no idea how I got this. I wish I did, but regrettably I don’t. Thank you ever so much Momota-chan for pointing it out.” He said with an eye roll.

Everyone continued to seat in silence. Kokichi looked at them all and could feel their worry.

“.... This isn’t going to change anything. D.I.C.E is still going to stay together. Regardless of what may happen I won’t allow D.I.C.E to disband.”

There was a huge sigh of relief.

Shuu then growled as he stood up, “Why’d you make us all worry so much Boss!”

Kokichi smiled, “Because I love watching you all squirm..... Nishishi~ That’s a lie.”

Kokichi closed his eyes again, “I didn’t actually know what to say. My mind was a mess when I saw it and I didn't want to make any rash decisions. A leader is always careful like that. I wanted to be able tell you all confidently what was going to happen. And even if I do find my soulmate, there’s no guarantee I’m going to like them. My organisation is far more important to me then some silly mark. I am Kokichi Ouma, and I am the ultimate supreme leader of evil!”

Arisa smiled as she got out of her chair and hugged Kokichi with all her might, “Thank god. I was so worried Ko.”

Kokichi laughed, “Arisa, come on, you're ruining my awesome moment.”

Arisa laughed as tears escaped her eyes, “Shut up, you ass.”

Kokichi faked a gasp, “Arisa! Where did you learn such terrible language?!”

Kokichi smiled and returned the embrace, “I’ll let it slide this once.”

The other D.I.C.E members slowly joined the hug and Kokichi couldn’t help but almost cry himself, he didn’t though.

Yamato broke the hug first, “So Boss, what can we do to help you?”

Kokichi’s familiar grin appeared on his face, “Whatever do you mean?”

Yamato laughed, “Come on Boss. We want to help find your soulmate. What orders do you have? We'll do anything! As your followers it's our job.”

Kokichi laced his hands behind his head, “I have one order..... Don’t.”

Everyone was silent again.

Takane face palmed, “You’re ordering us not to help….. Seriously?”

Kokichi grinned, “Yep.”

Haru looked upset, “Why Boss.”

Kokichi’s face became neutral again, “This is something I need to do myself. I saw what the idea of me having soulmate did to you all. I can’t put that kind of stress on you. Besides I know you all have your own problems with school. Some of you have jobs as well. I’m not dragging you all through this. I’m smart, I can do this. Don’t doubt your fearless leader. If I find them, then I will let you meet them.”

Kokichi then smiled darkly, “And I won’t stop you from making your own tests to see if they are worthy for me. Seriously, I want you to do your worst. Show me all the skills D.I.C.E has given you.”

Shuu cracked his knuckles, “Now we’re talking!”

Tori grinned, “I can’t wait to give them a cooking test. The most complicated thing I can think of will be the test…. Hehehehe.”  

Takene sighed, “.... Are you kidding me... It’s like you’re all kids. Why can't you take this seriously?”

Kokchi laughed, “We're being very serious. The most serious we've ever been. Ahaha, sorry mum Takane~..... But you know, why are you acting like you're more sensible when you're obviously going to make a test too. I know for a fact that you’re test is going to be the best. As self-proclaimed mum your test is going to be the most difficult to pass, mother approval and all that.”

Takane couldn’t help but crack a smile, “Oh believe me, I don’t plan on going easy. You're my little brother after all. However, I still think the whole idea is silly.”

Kokichi smiled, “Good, then I hereby call this meet adjourned.”

_Squeak_

A brightly coloured squeaky hammer that Kokichi had somehow pulled from his cape was now on the table. The loud noise echoed around the whole room. After the noise died, everyone fell into hysterics.

Kokichi laughed before he grinned, “I know we have nothing planned tonight and we normally save it for our breaks, but how about we all ruin our appetite for dinner by eating that cake? I think we all need it right now.”

Arisa, and Zensho of all people, jumped up onto the table, “Yeah! Definitely!”

Takane face palmed again, but she couldn't stop from smiling.

"I'm surrounded by little kids... I swear."

Kokichi turned to the kitchen, rushing into the room before anyone protested.

_‘I knew that would lighten the mood.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Before dinner, Kokichi was in his room. His whiteboard was now next to his bed and he was writing up a storm of different people he remembered seeing.

_‘Okay so we have: Bitch in school hallway, Creepy guy in book shop, Nerd I bashed into to see how they’d react, Emo in cafe, Guy with crazy white hair, Mysterious chick in store and Girl who fell over and flashed her panties as she did..... Do I really want any of these people to be my soulmate....’_

He heard a knock on his door then, but he ignored it and continued his timeline of events. He then heard a louder knock before he smiled.  

“What’s the password?”

The door just opened as Takene sighed, “Very funny. How’s it going?”

Kokichi pulled a demonic face, “I thought I said you weren’t meant to interfere? Are you disobeying a direct order from your leader?”

Takene glared, “Asking how it’s going isn’t interfering. I just want to make sure you’re okay. You are my brother and I know when you're stuck on something. You may be able to fool Arisa, but I know you were really scared when you said you were doing this alone. The test thing was just a front. So I'll ask again, how's it going?”

Kokichi grinned, “Nishishi, I knew that you weren't interfering. I mean this is all for show anyway to fool the rest of you. I already know who my soulmate is. Seriously do you really think something like this would be hard for me. You guys would just get in the way of my fun.”

Takane just sighed as she threw a grape soda can at him, “I see I'm not going to get a straight answer. This must be important to you so I'll stay out of it. Please just…. Be careful. Talk to us if you need to. I know how much you over analyse stuff and keep all your emotions inside.”

Kokichi caught the can with one hand and smiled.

“You sure know how to keep your leader happy. Now, I gotta focus. These plans for world domination aren’t going to form by themselves.”

Takene just rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

_‘Good luck Kokichi. We’re all rooting for you.’_

Kokichi sighed as he looked at his board, opening the can and taking a swig of the sweet drink inside.

_‘I know I gotta retrace my steps. That will help with finding them again. I’m not sure how to feel, happy, sad. I mean are they even a boy or a girl? Oh god I hope it’s not one of those girls who only cares about their appearance. Filthy pigs.... I’d rather it be someone smart and maybe quiet. Someone with talent but doesn’t brag about it. Someone who I can tease, but can at least work out some of my lies…. Someone who isn't boring.’_

Kokichi then fell back onto his bed, can still firmly in his hand, _‘Who am I kidding though. How could anyone care for a liar like me? I’m not going to change, lying is what I am... who I am even. Everyone says relationships have to have honesty, I mean some of my lies have honesty in them, but who would stay around to work them out. No one except D.I.C.E have managed to see past my mask, and even then I can still fool them if I really try…. Well maybe not Takane. I’m not sure I could even let anyone else in... I can't be vulnerable or weak.’_

Kokichi felt his body grow heavy, the mental exhaustion of the day catching up with him all at once. He quickly placed the can down on his bedside table before he leaned back down.

_‘Maybe I’ll rest for a while. This day has been far too much for my liking. Mum Takane will wake me up for dinner if I oversleep before Buroda and Haru eat everything.’_

Kokichi was asleep in a matter of seconds. His thoughts were still a mess, but rest helped him.


	4. Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick note, I will be posting an Oumasai one shot for valentines day. I hope you guys give it a look ^_^
> 
> Also I did some more art so look at the end of chapter notes to see the link :)

_Yawn_

Shuichi yawned as he put his shoes on to leave. It took him a while because he almost fell over while trying to do it, to the point Kaede had to catch him. She just sighed as she caught him and then pushed another coffee in a travel cup into his hands.

“I thought we told you to not stay up half the night worrying about soulmates and your cases.” Kaede stated as she unlocked the door.

Shuichi just sighed as he exited the apartment, “But I didn’t. I went straight to bed last night after we cleaned up the table, but my brain wouldn’t relax enough to let me sleep. It wouldn’t stop analysing or coming up with scenarios, so when I did finally get to sleep it was so light that every time I moved I woke up again.”

Kaede shook her head as she flicked Shuichi's forehead, “You and your detective brain. I’m happy you at least tried to sleep this time, your body just had other ideas.”

Shuichi rubbed his forehead as the flick had been quite painful, and quickly took a much needed sip of the coffee Kaede had given him, trying to get as much energy as he could from the beverage so he could actually walk to school.

Kaede sighed, “I'm really worried you're going to hurt yourself you know. I mean you're already staggering.”

Shuichi frowned, “I don't mean to worry you Akamatsu-san. I'll really try to go to bed early again.”

Kaede look sceptical, but agreed.

Not long after they left, Shuichi and Kaede heard loud footsteps behind them. They both turned in curiosity to see Maki still in her pyjamas storming up to them with a forensic science textbook in her hands. As she reached them, she quickly opened Shuichi's bag and shoved the book inside.

She glared as she did the bag back up, “You left this on the living room table. I expect this from Kaito but not from you. Saihara, how many times do we have to tell you that you need your rest?”

“He really tried last night though. His body and mind just wouldn’t let him. I swear Harukawa-san.” Kaede said, rushing to Shuichi’s defence.

Maki glared at the two of them for a minute before sighing, “Okay. We’ll meet you at lunch and you can take a nap or something. No research or anything today. You are getting some rest before you burn out while we sit with you and keep an eye on your stuff.”

Shuichi nodded, “Okay, Thank you Harukawa-san.”

Maki just turned round, “Now, I’m going to go wake Kaito up before he misses another class. Kaito and I will meet you at the cafe when our classes are done for the day since you get out thirty minutes before us. You're meeting us later right Akamatsu?”

Kaede flashed them a look of determination, “You bet! I've got to finish off my latest music piece first at home before it gets too late to play, but I'll come meet you when I'm done. I would use the piano at school but it's not as good as my own you know.”

Maki waved her hand in acknowledgement as she headed back.

Kaede laughed as Maki walked off, “She came outside in her pyjamas just to give you a textbook you have forgotten. She really must be worried.”

Shuichi just downed the rest of the coffee, “I’ll make it up to her later. For now I just have to make sure I get to my classroom before my legs give out.”

Kaede just shook her head as she wrapped her arm around his own, “I’ll walk you to your class first. Hopefully by the time we get there the coffee will have kicked in. For now, why don’t you tell me what ideas your brain had that kept you awake? Talking it out might help get it off your head so you don't focus on it.”

Shuichi smiled as he started talking about the recent case his uncle had given him. It was a case involving some vandalism on a local hospital. Shuichi couldn't help but laugh slightly as the message in spray paint and lights was kind of sweet if not very silly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi yawned again as he waited in line at the cafe that made Kaito’s favourite brownies and his favourite coffee. Even though he had managed to sleep during lunch thanks to his friends, an hour still wasn’t enough to help him fully recover from days worth of fatigue.

Shuichi ordered his black coffee and sat down at one of the tables in the corner. He checked his phone and saw that Maki and Kaito wouldn’t be meeting him for a good while, so he pulled out his textbook and tried to do his homework.

Before he started, he looked around the cafe. He didn’t recognise anyone that had been there the day he had gotten his mark, but he still made a note to ask people when he had finished his work.

Shuichi sighed, _‘I’ll wait to ask the staff until Momota-kun and Harukawa-san arrive. I need their support in case the staff thinks I'm just causing trouble. Talking to people has never been a skill of mine, even when doing my cases.’_

Shuichi turned back to his work and started writing.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed then, too absorbed in his work to notice. He just focused on answering his questions one by one, taking minimal effort to solve them with his textbook’s help.

He was on his last question when someone spoke, pulling his attention away from the pages on the table.

“Wow! I never guessed an emo like you would take forensic science! How exciting! Nishishi~”

Shuichi looked up to see a boy with purple hair and eyes grinning at him. He noticed that the boy wore a purple plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, which was open to reveal a white t-shirt with a print of a pair of dice on it. On his lower half he had black jeans. Shuichi also noticed that he had a white and black checked scarf around his neck. He also had a soulmark in the middle of his forehead partially covered by a strand of hair.

Shuichi knew instantly who this was thanks to Kaito’s description the day before.

This was Kokichi Ouma. The boy who had terrorised Maki and Kaito in middle school with his constant pranks and lies.

Kokichi looked at Shuichi’s already half drained cup of coffee and sniggered.

“I’m not surprised by the coffee though. Do you need that to survive? Is it your source of power?”

Shuichi looked at him and remembered that he had in fact seen this boy before. He had been wearing a different outfit but he was unmistakably the person who had jumped him in the queue in this very cafe two days prior.

Shuichi was about to ask him what he knew when the boy sat down at his table and picked up one of the pieces of paper he’d already written all his previous answers on.

“You know, I don’t think you answered this very well. I’m pretty sure that the answer to this question is B not C.”

Shuichi blinked in confusion before looking back at the question.

“... No I’m positive that’s right. We covered it in class today.” Shuichi stated.

Kokichi put the paper down and laughed, “Nishishi~ I knew that. I was lying before to try and make you doubt yourself. You must be pretty arrogant though to not even consider someone’s advice before saying they’re wrong.”

Shuichi stared at Kokichi again before taking another sip from his drink to focus enough on answering his last question. He still wanted to ask Kokichi some questions but he wanted to get his work done first.

Kokichi scoffed as he pointed at the drink, “How can you even stomach such a bitter drink? It's gross.”

Shuichi glanced back up at Kokichi briefly and scribbled down his last answer to his homework instead of answering him. Kokichi on the other hand started to look upset as he was being ignored.

“You’re being very rude to me don’t you think. Here I am trying to strike up a conversation and you’re ignoring me.”

Shuichi put his pen down after finishing his work and looked at Kokichi. His blood turned ice cold when he saw tears in the boy’s eyes.

Kokichi sniffled, “You’re so mean! WAHHHHHHH!”

Shuichi was taken aback when Kokichi burst out crying, tears flying from his eyes. He heard mummering from around and became very aware how this looked to outsiders. He hastily walked over to the other side of the table, slightly stammering his words as he did.

“L-look, err, I'm really sorry. I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I promise. I was just, um... trying to finish my homework before I got too tired. Please stop crying.”

Kokichi’s tears instantly stopped and he broke out into a smile, “Okay!”

Shuichi was now even more shocked at the boy, _‘How did he....’_

Kokichi laughed, “Oh man, you should see your face! It’s priceless! You really fell for that fake crying!”

Kokichi then leaned back in his chair again, acting as if he hadn't just be crying madly, “So, I'll ask again, how can you stomach such a bitter drink?”

Shuichi decided to sit back down as he was starting to get a headache, “Well..... I guess I just like bitter flavours. Green tea, coffee, anything like that.”

Shuichi then let his detective side take over as he studied Kokichi, “I have got to ask, why are you talking to me?”

Kokichi laughed, “Nishishi~ You just looked so lonely in your little emo corner here that I thought I’d add some light to make you feel better.”

His face then looked sad again, “Wait, are you trying to get rid of me? Why are you being so mean again?”

Shuichi was quick to react this time so that the tears didn’t start up, “I was just wondering that’s all. Please don’t cry again. I wasn’t trying to be mean.”

Kokichi laughed again, tears vanishing once more, “That’s good. Besides, I was lying about trying to brighten your day, your emo aura is too big for that to work.”

Shuichi sighed, “I’m not an emo you know. And even if I was, you're acting like it's a bad thing.”

“Your makeup says otherwise. I mean look at the panda eyes and mascara you have on.” Kokichi said as he laced his hands behind his head.

Shuichi raised a brow, “But I’m not wearing makeup. My eyelashes are just unusually long.”

Kokichi laughed, “Wait, seriously? That’s hilarious!”

Shuichi glared slightly then, “... it’s not that funny.”

Shuichi then remembered what he was going to ask the boy, “We met each other two days ago didn’t we? If I'm remembering correctly, you walked in front of me when I was trying to order a drink and some brownies.”

Kokichi stared at him blankly for a second before sniggering, “What, no, we’ve never met each other before. You must be confusing me with someone else.”

Shuichi held a hand up to his chin, “No I’m sure of it. You ordered an entire chocolate cake and soda, grape to be exact. That is, if I’m remembering correctly.”

Kokichi leaned forwards as his eyes sparkled, “Wow! You remembered! Yep we did meet once before. I was lying the first time. But woah, you must be a total loser to remember details like that.”

Shuichi sighed, “I remember as you skipped ahead of me in the line.”

Kokichi laughed, “Double points! Yep, I poked you in the back and pretend that I walked into you to distract you and take your place. Man, you are observant! Kudos to you!”

Shuichi then looked as serious as he could at the boy, “Speaking of that, I have to ask you something.”

Kokichi leaned back, “Do you do this with everyone you meet? I mean you haven’t even asked me my name and you're already interrogating me. Your social skills are really lacking.”

Shuichi raised a brow, “You were the one who sat down while I was working on my homework and started saying I was doing it wrong. Normally people introduce themselves at that point.”

Kokichi laughed, “Yeah, but you didn’t introduce yourself either. You could be a criminal for all I know.”

Shuichi rubbed his head slightly, “Can I just ask you the question, it’s important.”

Kokichi put his index finger to his lips, “You don’t know if I’m a criminal either do you. How do you know I’m not just distracting you so I can't steal your possessions…. Or kill you…”

Kokichi then smiled, “Kidding! Nishishi, did I scare ya! I did didn’t I!”

Shuichi came to the conclusion then that Kokichi was not going to be helpful so trying to ask him if he’d seen anyone walk into him was pointless.

_‘Momota-kun was right. Even though he has a soulmark he’s not going to help anyone find their soulmate. I’ve been talking to him for only a few minutes and I’m exhausted.’_

Shuichi sighed, “Never mind. It doesn't matter.”

Shuichi then turned as he saw Kaito and Maki enter the cafe. Kaito saw Shuichi immediately and came over.

“Shuichi! Sorry we took so long, we got-..... What the hell are you doing here?! Don’t you have better stuff to do Ouma!” Kaito said when he saw Kokichi sitting across from Shuichi.

Kokichi stood up and smiled, “Momota-chan, Maki-roll! My best friends! I'm so glad I found you!”

Maki glared, “You don’t get to call me that…. Don’t you ever say that again... Saihara what is going on? Why are you talking to him of all people.”

Shuichi sighed, “He sat down at my table while I was studying. I didn’t want to cause a scene so I just let him stay here.”

Kokichi laughed, “What are you saying Shuichi Saihara-chan! We go way back..... but that’s a lie of course. I would never be friends with someone as boring as you.”

Kaito growled, “So what, are you stalking my friends now just to annoy me?! Answer me you fucking pest.”

Kokichi’s face morphed into a chilling evil grin, “Why yes Kaito. You are always so entertaining to watch after all. Your sidekicks are all weak and therefore are a great way to get to you. I thought I could use Saihara-chan here to provoke you. He's a lot less scary than little miss murder over there after all.”

Kaito raised his fist, “TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!”

Shuichi, not wanting to be banned from his favourite cafe and not wanting Kaito to hurt anyone, grabbed his fist as it came closer to Kokichi.

“Momota-kun, no!”

Maki and Kaito looked at him in shock. Kaito lowered his fist quickly before he hit him.

“What the hell Shuichi! Are you defending him?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No. I’m stopping you from getting in trouble and doing something you’ll regret. We still need to ask around this place too so I can't let you get us kicked out. Please calm down.”

Kaito glared at Shuichi before he sighed and scratched the back of his head, “You’re right. Sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I should help my sidekick by leading by example.”

Kokichi laughed as he came up to Shuichi once more, “Thank you for protecting me Saihara-chan! Anyway, it’s getting boring here, but at least I know your name now. Now I'll always remember you as my saviour from the mean Momota-chan.”

He then turned to Kaito, “I was lying before by the way when I said I was stalking your friends. It was really by chance I talked to him, though I’m not surprised you're friends with an emo like him.”

Kaito sighed, “He’s not an emo you dick.”

He then looked at Shuichi, “Although you do look really tired. Like your bags are bigger than normal. What happened Shuichi?”

Maki sighed, “You know he’s been thinking too hard about his soulmate. Akamatsu did say that he didn’t sleep well and that’s why he was napping at lunch.”

Kaito laughed, “Oh yeah, I thought he was taking a power nap so he’d been more awake for training later.”

Maki sighed, “Who even does that. I don’t understand your thought process that made you arrive at that conclusion.”

Kaito laughed, “I just thought that-“

“Ooooh, Saihara-chan has a soulmate? What are they like? Can I annoy them too?” Kokichi asked as he leaned forwards, his eyes sparkling.

Shuichi looked at him before he answered, “You couldn’t even if you wanted too. I don’t know who they are. That's why we're here, to try and see if anyone here has seen me give someone a soulmark or if anyone else has been asking around.”

Kokichi’s ice went cold.

_‘.... Are you fucking kidding me.... That’s impossible.... he’s....this guy… this guy is my soulmate…. ’_

Maki sighed, “You do realise he's going to get in the way now that you've told him.”

“He already knew something was going on. Might as well tell him as he'd probably know if we were lying.” Shuichi stated simply.

Kaito however interjected, destroying Kokichi’s train of thought.

“It doesn’t matter now. Just leave Ouma. This doesn’t concern you. You already have a soulmate and it’s not like you’re going to help.”

Kokichi just put up his mask and grinned, “That is true. I’ll leave as this is getting boring. I will say you're right Saihara-chan, if you lied I would have known right away. I hate liars more than anything… well maybe I hate killers more.”

Shuichi had never seen Maki glare as aggressively as she was in that moment. He knew if she'd wanted to she could have strangled Kokichi and no one would have been able to stop her.

Kokichi walked past Kaito and up to Shuichi, “We’ll meet again soon Saihara-chan, and this time that isn’t a lie. Nishishi~”

He winked at Shuichi, smiling the whole time at his ridiculous flushed face and headed to the café exit.

Shuichi tried to will the heat away from his face, finding the whole situation throughly embarrassing.

_‘Why would he do all that? Was he really just bored? Or is he just trying to annoy Momota-kun.... I don’t know. We’ll see each other again? What does he even mean by that?’_

Shuichi was pulled out of his thoughts by Kaito though, “Shuichi, we’ve got to ask around this place don’t we? Let’s do it!”

Shuichi nodded as he packed his homework away and drank the last of his coffee.

“Yeah let’s do it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Shuichi Saihara.... That’s an interesting name.’_

Kokichi was deep in thought as he entered D.I.C.E headquarters. He went straight to his room and grabbed his whiteboard pen and rubber. He quickly rubbed the board clean of his previous thoughts and wrote one new thing. His soulmate's name.

_‘Shuichi Saihara. I’m pretty confident this is the right person as they're looking for their soulmate too. Little does he know that the answer to his question was there in front of him. My soulmark is right in the middle of my face. That’s probably what he wanted to talk to me about, or at least see if I knew anything. He did say he had a serious question to ask me after all.’_

Kokichi started to write some facts he found out.

_‘So he has long eyelashes and doesn’t wear makeup. That’s good at least, I hate people that lie about their appearance by wearing too much of that crap.’_

Kokichi smiled to himself, _‘I can’t wait to annoy him some more. I can find out what he’s like and see why fate has cursed me this way. What about him makes him special enough to be my soulmate. I mean he’s taking forensic science so he’s got to be a little smart, but is he smart enough..... hmmmm.... I can test how smart he is by making him solve this mystery himself. I won’t help him and see if he can work it out. If he can’t he’s not worth my time.’_

Kokichi laughed out loud a little at the thought. He then heard a knock at the door.

“Please leave a message after the tone. Beep!”

The door opened and Zensho walked in, “Boss, it’s your turn to cook dinner..... What’s a Shuichi Saihara?”

Kokichi turned to the bored before laughing, “I’m glad you asked, that’s the nickname for my di-”

Before he could even finish his crude sentence, Zensho slammed the door.

“Oh come on Zensho! It was a joke!”

Zensho opened the door again, his face blank but Kokichi could still see the annoyance, “..... Please just cook dinner Boss.”

Kokichi sniggered as he exited his room, “I will. Sorry Zensho, your leader just likes to have his fun. I know you’re not one for crassness, but at least I'm not like that blonde bitch who's always in the engineering lab at school. Can I also ask you to keep what you read to yourself? I already said I don't want you getting involved.”

Zensho stared blankly at Kokichi for a second, but Kokichi could tell he was smirking slightly.

“Boss, I thought you hated liars.”

Kokichi's face morphed into his familiar dark smile, “You're not lying if no one asks you. Use that poker face of yours.”

Zensho just nodded as he walked to the dining room, obviously still a little annoyed at the joke and Kokichi being secretive.

“Great conversation as usual!” Kokichi yelled after him, trying his best to lighten the mood.

Kokichi's face then became neutral as the gears in his head turned, _‘I’ll need to think of a plan to see Saihara-chan again. I guess he goes to my school if Momota-chan and him are friends. Maybe I’ll actually head to school early to go see him and tease him some more.’_

Kokichi quickly entered the kitchen and put his purple apron on, _‘Right.... I think I’ll make some grilled mackerel and rice for tonight.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, welcome back guys. What are you doing back so early? I was on my way to come meet you as I just finished.” Kaede raised a brow as she greeted the group as they entered the apartment.

Kaito sighed, “No luck at the cafe and we were too drained to continue the search after what happened.”

Kaede folded are arms, “What on earth happened while you were out today?”

Maki glared, “We saw the gremlin....”

Kaede looked shocked, “Kokeshi Oka?”

Shuichi laughed slightly, “Kokichi Ouma. But yeah him.”

Kaito smiled as he chuckled loudly, “Can we call him that now? I mean that was fantastic Akamatsu.”

Maki gritted her teeth, “That bastard. He now knows we’re trying to find Saihara’s soulmate. He’s going to interfere and make it worse for us and..... Why did he have to bother Saihara of all people… I also just can’t believe the mark on his head is real! I was convinced it was a fake!”

Kaito took Maki’s hand, “Maki-roll, let’s just forget about it for now. Let’s just start on dinner early. It’s my turn anyway. You can help to distract yourself if you want? We'll do training after we've eaten.”

Maki blushed, “... Yeah, let do that. How do you know what to do in these situations.”

Kaito smiled warmly, “You're my soulmate, it's my job.”

As Maki and Kaito left, Kaede turned to Shuichi, “Did you recognise him?”

Shuichi nodded, “I met him the day I got my mark, he queue jumped me in the cafe by distracting me. He poked me to make me think he bashed into me to be exact. I don’t remember much as I was so tired, but it was definitely him.”

Kaede sighed, “Well at least you know. What did he do today that has Momota-kun and Harukawa-san so exhausted?”

Shuichi sat down on the sofa, “He came and sat at my table while I was doing my homework. He kept distracting me really. Lied a few times and kept trying to dodge my question I wanted to ask him. Momota-kun and Harakawa-san then showed up and he turned his attention to them, I had to stop Momota-kun from punching him. He then found out I’m looking for my soulmate. Finally, he winked at me as he left. It was a rather tiring interaction and I now have a headache because of it.”

Shuichi then put his hand to his face, “I wondered why he talked to me though. He said originally it was because he was stalking Momota-kun and then said he was lying and it was by chance. I’m not sure which is true.”

Kaede put her hand to her head, “I’m getting tired from just you explaining. Maybe he’s seen you with Momota-kun and Harukawa-san and just wanted to annoy them.”

Shuichi sighed before he agreed, “You’re probably right.... Still, I didn’t like being called an emo so much though.”

Kaede sniggered slightly. Shuichi looked sheepish, “Come on, I don’t need you laughing at me too.”

“I’m sorry, but with how big your bags are and your eyelashes I can kind of see why he thinks that. Plus, have you seen your wardrobe? The most colourful thing you have in there is light grey.”

“... Okay you have a point... I’ll try and rest tonight. For now I’ll go put my bag in my room and see if I can figure out anything from the cases my uncle has given me.”

As Shuichi got up and walked out of the room, Kaede crossed her arms in thought, _‘I wonder..... Ouma-kun’s soulmark is on his forehead… he said he poked Shuichi but I'm not too sure… I wonder, how tall he is… it’s just a theory, but maybe he annoyed Saihara for a reason and just didn’t say… it’s just a hunch but… I have to see Ouma-kun for myself to at least check it out.’_

Kaede then walked to Shuichi’s door, _‘I shouldn’t say anything until I check for sure. I don’t want to disturb him or confuse him with incorrect theories.’_

She heard Shuichi mumble and looked to see if he called her. What she saw was him passed out on his desk on top of a bunch of paperwork.

_‘... and I don’t want to wake him up until dinner is ready either.’_

Kaede sighed as she walked to the kitchen to help Kaito and Maki, her brain still thinking of other possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Kokichi in casual clothes I said earlier in the chapter. I wanted some practice so I thought why not: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/182613482491/so-i-attempted-to-draw-kokichi-in-some-more-casual


	5. Entertain me peasants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't done any extra art, but I did do a one shot for Valentines day. If you want to give it a read go right ahead: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787956
> 
> This story was part of a collab with my beta reader for this story, I wrote the story and she did some art. Please give it a look if you get the chance because it's really good: https://natsumiheart.tumblr.com/post/182877531067/heres-my-part-of-a-collab-with
> 
> And with that let's get to the chapter!

_Ching Ching Ching_

Kokichi’s eyes snapped open the second his phone alarm went off. He quickly picked it up and moved his finger across the screen to stop it before stretching his arms while sitting up. He was feeling very tired, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from his plans for the day.

He carefully got out of bed so he wouldn’t trip on his messy floor. As soon as he got to the door however, he exited his room like a bullet. Kokichi wasn’t normally up this early, even on a school day, but he had plans that required him to be awake.

He quickly went to the bathroom first and turned the shower on to take a quick wash to wake himself up more. It took him about fifteen minutes before he was out and drying his hair with a towel. He put his pj’s back on and left the room.

He then quickly entered the dining room. Shuu was already sat at the table eating breakfast, his feet on the table as he leaned back on the chair.

Shuu looked at him wide eyed and quickly took his feet off the table, “You’re up early boss. You got a school project or something?”

Kokichi grinned, “You could say that.”

Kokichi then made his face become demonic, “Also, don't think I didn't see your feet on the table. Come on Shuu, we eat off this.”

Shuu sighed, “Sorry boss. I'm trying to break the habit but it's hard. I'll clean it when I've finished eating.”

Kokichi sighed and changed the subject, “I thought Takane would be in here. Doesn’t she have work today?”

Shuu went back to shoving cereal in his mouth, “She left about ten minutes ago. She’s apparently opening up the cafe today so she had to be in extra early to get everything ready for the breakfast rush. I hope the project goes well, is it of the teasing nature?”

Kokichi laughed, “Maybe, maybe not. I can’t say much about it.”

Shuu swallowed his mouth full of food, “Got ya. Oh, watch out for the pile of clothes in the kitchen, Buroda is in the middle of doing laundry for the day. Takane was helping before she left.”

Kokichi nodded, “Thanks..... By the way, is that Yamato asleep over there?”

Shuu looked to the other end of the table before he nodded, “Yep. The idiot said he had inspiration last night and started sketching outfits. When I came in for breakfast he was like that. I’m not carrying him to his room again.”

Kokichi picked up one of the papers and saw that the design had a couple of chains hanging off it as well as some ripped jeans.

“This is terrible..... but that’s a lie. He’s definitely getting better at this. He could be a famous designer if he wanted to. I mean, doesn’t this looks like something a pop star would wear?” Kokichi said with a smile.

Shuu looked up and grunted. Kokichi took that as a yes as he placed the design back down. Kokichi then exited into the living room and came back with a blanket. He quickly draped it over Yamato who mumbled something incoherent before snoring lightly.

“He may be silly, but a leader has to make sure to clean up after their followers when they've messed up. Still, I’m giving him another lecture later. Sleep is important.”

Shuu continued to eat but nodded in agreement. Kokichi then swiftly entered the kitchen to make his own breakfast.

_‘Okay, operation ‘follow Saihara-chan around school’ has now started. Now to get breakfast and head out. Next I just have to ‘run’ into him. That shouldn’t be too hard thanks to him being friends with Momota-chan. I'll just follow the stupidly loud shouting.’_

Kokichi then frowned as he tipped what was left of the cereal into a bowl and found that Shuu had left him only five spoons worth.

“Shuu!”

He heard laughing from the other room, “There’s another box on the fridge. Haru got some yesterday.”

Kokichi glared, “... You guys know I can’t reach up there and I'm not getting the step stool Arisa and Zensho use. Come and help your leader, that’s an order!”

Shuu laughed as he entered, “Sorry boss. Haru thought it would be a funny joke.”

Kokichi just continued to glare, _‘So both Yamato and Haru are getting a lecture later today.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re wearing your uniform out today boss? I know you do sometimes but do you have a reason?”

Kokichi smiled at Shuu as he put his shoes on, “Why I want to taunt the police. They haven’t linked us to the vandalism by the hospital so I want to parade around right under their noses.”

Shuu looked at him sceptically, “... Lie.”

Kokichi’s eyes welled up with tears, “Shuu! You’re so mean. Why you got to be such a mean brute.”

Shuu cracked his knuckles as he laughed, “Because I am a brute boss. I’m the strongest member of D.I.C.E.”

The tears vanished and were replaced with a smiled, “I know. I was just checking…. And isn’t Haru the strongest?”

Shuu scoffed, “He wishes! He’s the tallest, not the strongest. That honour goes to me!”

Kokichi put his hand on the door but turned back briefly, “Look after the base like always Shuu. I’m counting on you to make sure D.I.C.E headquarters stays hidden.”

Shuu gave him the thumbs up, “You know me, if anyone manages to get in without the code I’ll deck them when they enter. I’ll then get them ready for you to interrogate when you return. Still, that hasn’t happened yet as our base is too carefully hidden.”

Shuu then looked at the clown clock on the wall, “Now get to your operation. We’ll see you this afternoon boss.”

Kokichi waved and closed the door, making sure it was shut properly. He then headed through the tunnel, skipping slightly as he did. He used the camera by the entrance to check if the coast was clear before he opened the ‘door’ that lead outside.

He carefully closed the bin so it didn’t look suspicious and checked if it was locked. When he was happy with it, Kokichi headed down the alleyway to his school.

It had been a while since he had followed anyone during the day so he was a little rusty, but he stuck to the bushes and shadows. It was easier at night with the rest of D.I.C.E helping him when they were on heist. He needed to do this alone though.

_‘I know Momota-chan used to walk this way to school during our first year. Since Saihara-chan appears to be his friend he’s bound to walk with him there. Him and little miss killer. She’s the one I’ve got to watch out for. She's got an iron grip and I don't want bruises on my neck again.’_

Kokichi followed the path until he got to some crossroads he knew Kaito often followed to get to school. He then waited for a good long time.

A few minutes pasted. Kokichi was getting impatient and started checking his phone. He put his thumbnail in his mouth to hold back the growl in his throat.

_‘What’s taking them so long!? I thought they cared about showing up at school on time!’_

After sitting in the bush for fifteen minutes he then heard some voices.

“So you actually slept last night Shuichi! I knew you could if you went to bed early enough. I bet it was my brilliant cooking followed by an extra hard training session to make you extra tired!”

“Like your cooking could help. You spilled hot water all over the floor and then I had to make you clean it up before we trained. Besides, Saihara still drank a lot of coffee this morning. And stop yelling so much you idiot. Do you want to die?”

“It’s okay Harukawa-san. It was better than the night before, but still not great. I’m just glad I finished that one case I was stumped on. I think that helped along with the nap and the extra training… my muscles hurt a little though.”

“Still, at least you managed it Saihara-kun. Momota-kun, Harukawa-san and myself are just happy you won’t burn out now. We were getting really worried. You really need to take better care of yourself.”

Kokichi knew that the first three voices belonged to Kaito, Maki and Shuichi respectively, but the forth one was new. It was definitely a female voice.

Kokichi looked and saw Kaito, Maki, Shuichi and one other person. Their blonde hair and music hair clips seemed familiar.

_‘I think that’s the piano playing girl that’s always in the music room. Nishishi~ Another person for me to annoy.’_

Kokichi smiled and watched the group walk down the street, following them from the shadows and bushes.

Kaito laughed, “I’m glad the nap helped too. You were passed out on your desk for a good hour.”

Shuichi sighed, “Please don’t let me do that again. I woke up to find I had drooled on official case documents, the one I managed to work out actually. I hope it dries out quickly before I give it back to my uncle. I don't want a lecture from him again about being professional. He already gets upset when I put coffee stains on cases and my sleep schedule.”

Kaede laughed, “That is both adorable and a little gross. You need to clear your desk more.”

Shuichi laughed nervously, “I do tidy it though.”

Kaede pouted, “I bet you there's at least three empty coffee cups there which you're using as paper weights.”

Shuichi gave in, “.... Okay you have a point. I'll tidy it later today.”

Kokichi covered his mouth with his hand, _‘He fell asleep and drooled on some important documents! That’s hilarious. And three empty cups! That emo really does need coffee to survive.’_

Kaito then looked around, “Where did Maki-roll go?”

Kokichi froze when he realised that Maki was indeed gone.

_‘... When did she? I swear she was there a second ag-‘_

Kokichi then felt a tight grip around his neck as he was lifted off the ground. He was now face to face with Maki’s intense glare.

_‘Shit, I really hate these bruises. Takene is going to be mothering me more than normal now.’_

Kokichi tried to crack his familiar smile but failed, “Nishishi~ You _cough_ caught me!”

The rest of the group ran up to Maki as she continued to strangle Kokichi.

“Maki, put him down. He’s not worth it.” Kaito said, holding her free hand.

Shuichi was panicking slightly, “Harukawa-san! That’s dangerous! You’re going to get in trouble!”

Maki kept glaring, but slowly lowered Kokichi to the ground and released her hand from his neck.

“ _Cough cough_ Jesus Maki-roll! You could _cough_ have killed me.... but I guess that you’re used _cough_ to doing that.”

Kaito had to hold Maki back from strangling him again, “Stop fucking calling me that.”

Kaede sighed as she whispered to Shuichi, “I’m guessing this is Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi nodded, still slightly worried Maki was going to actually kill him. He hated violence after all.

Kaito sighed and looked at Kokichi seriously, “Why. Why are you starting beef with us again? I thought we’d moved past this. We have been at peace for nearly two years. I thought since we started high school you had grown up at least slightly. I know I’m wrong though as you’re still wearing that stupid outfit. You look ridiculous.”

Kokichi faked a gasp, “But Momota-chan, people won’t know I’m a supreme leader of evil if I don’t wear my uniform. My outfit also isn't that stupid, it's cool, way better than your style. If I wore what you saw me in yesterday all the time I wouldn’t be doing my job very well.”

Kaito looked at Kokichi, his gaze still serious, “I’m not kidding Ouma. Why are you doing this to us? And don't you dare lie.”

Kokichi laughed, “There’s no reason really. You’re just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Maki and Kaito stared at Kokichi with confused expressions. A moment of silence passed before he started to laugh, “Ahahaha, oh man, you should see the confusion on your faces! Did you really fall for that terrible lie!”

Maki’s glare only got worse, “Answer the question you bastard! Truthfully!”

Kokichi laughed as a dark smile appeared on his face, “This break was only because you started to get boring. I thought I’d give you some peace so that your reactions would be better when I started again. Now that we’re in high school I’m pulling out all the stops!”

Kaito paled, “...What.”

Kokichi smile only got darker, “Are your ears blocked or something Momota-chan? I think you heard what I said. Or are you that stupid?”

Shuichi and Kaede wanted to help, but neither knew what to say. Kaede was also thinking about something else. Something that had kept Shuichi up for the past few days.

_‘... I knew it... Ouma-kun’s mark is exactly the same height as Saihara-kun’s mark.... Could this be a front to try and distract us from our mystery? I won’t say anything now. If I did Ouma-kun would just deny it and would probably start annoying me too.’_

She then looked at Shuichi, _‘.... Should I just let Shuichi work it out? He’s really invested in this mystery and wants to sharpen his skills. I don’t know.... I’ll think about it first, I don’t even know if my theory is true yet. But I do have a lot of evidence. I'm really getting better at the detective jargon thanks to him too.’_

Kokichi then suddenly turned to Shuichi and Kaede, “But I should also include your friends in the teasing. I want to see if they’ll entertain me like peasants should too.”

Kokichi then smiled, “Oh, where are my manners. I haven’t actually introduced myself, and I’ve already met Saihara-chan twice before.”

Kokichi walked up to them and grinned, “My name is Kokichi Ouma, I’m the supreme leader of an evil organisation with over ten thousand members! Now, what are your names? Peasants should introduce themselves after all when a leader asks them to.”

Kaito growled, “Shuichi, Akamatsu, don’t play his games. Besides, your lies won’t work on Shuichi! As the best detective there is he will see though every lie you create!”

Kokichi eyes sparkled with joy, “A detective! Now that is interesting! Finally, someone that will actually provide a challenge for me. Fooling you will definitely be entertaining, so don’t bore me...Sai-ha-ra-chan.

Kaede sighed, “If you know his name, why did you ask?”

Kokichi grin didn’t leave his face, “Formalities. Isn’t it basic manners to do that? Wow, you’re incredibly rude to say that. I mean I told you my name and you haven’t told me yours.”

Kaede folded her arms and pouted, “You’re the rude one! You were following us from the bushes! That's beyond creepy!”

Kokichi laughed, “Oh, she can get mad. But I’m sorry, Maki-roll is way scarier than you.”

Kaito grabbed Maki as she tried to charge him, “Don’t you ever call me that!”

Shuichi, not wanting to make the situation worse, grabbed Kaede’s shoulders, “Akamatsu-san, we’re going to be late.”

Kokichi laughed, “Nishishi~ You’re such a good friend to these guys Saihara-chan. I can’t wait to see how entertaining you’ll be. Okay, it’s decided, you're my new target out of your little group. The detective bit really peaked my interest after all.”

Kaito smiled, “Like my sidekick would be beaten by an imp like you! Shuichi, you show him you won't take his crap like the man you are!”

Shuichi sweated a little, “I'd rather not get into any fights Momota-kun.”

Kokichi put his hands behind his head, “We’ll see. I do like a challenge after all. See ya later.”

Kokichi bashed into Shuichi as he walked away towards the school, _‘A detective. That really is interesting. Perhaps he’s worked on cases involving D.I.C.E. My soulmate researching me and my organisation, that would be so cool. Just like he’s trying to catch a phantom thief! At least fate gave me a soulmate with an interesting career. The next few days are going to be fun! I’m not pulling any punches! Teasing him is going to be interesting.’_

Kokichi then looked at the paper he had in his hands, _‘This timetable is going to be useful for doing that. Pickpocketing is such a useful skill. He didn’t even see my hands move from off my head.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi exited his first class of the day and was greeted by a face that he was now getting way to familiar with.

“Why hello Saihara-chan! How are you?”

Shuichi looked at him with confusion, “.... Hello Ouma-kun. I’m just tired really. How about you?”

Kokichi sighed, “Such a boring response... I thought you’d be surprised to see me. See ya.”

Kokichi just walked off leaving Shuichi even more confused.

Kokichi turned back and laughed, “That’s the face I wanted! Bye Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi shook his head and headed off to his second class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Afternoon Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi looked at the boy through tired eyes.

“You’re following me to lunch too?”

Kokichi smiled, “Of course. I waited for you after each class after all. Why would I change it when it came to lunch? Come on Saihara-chan, don't get rid of me.”

Shuichi looked at him, “Don’t you have classes yourself? You get to my rooms so quickly.... How do you even know what classes I have or what buildings I’m in?”

Kokichi put a finger to his lips and smiled evilly, “I kidnapped one of your teachers to get them to tell me where your classes are.”

Shuichi looked at him sceptically.

Kokichi continued, “... but that’s a lie. I’m a leader of an evil organisation Saihara-chan. I simply hacked into the school database and got your timetable that way. I also found out Kaede Akamatsu-chan’s name while I was at it.”

Shuichi's mouth opened wide, “That’s against the rules! You’ll get in trouble if anyone finds out!”

Kokichi smiled, “Well, you’re the only person who knows, so if I get in trouble I’m coming after you for tattling. My organisation won't hesitate to carry out any of my orders, they'll make sure it look like an accident.”

Kokichi then skipped down the corridor, “You’re boring me so I’ll see you after your next class~”

Shuichi rubbed his temples, “Did he really hack into the school database?”

He then looked at the time, “Ah, I got to meet everyone!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You stole me timetable!”

Kokichi laughed at the exasperated look on Shuichi’s face.

“Took you long enough Mr detective. How’d you work it out?”

Shuichi sighed, “A classmate asked me which room we were in next and I went to double check and found that my timetable was gone. Being as you seemed to know every room I’ve been in, I guessed that you must have gotten it from my pocket when you walked into me this morning. You seem like the type to pickpocket.”

Kokichi’s face darkened before tears welled up, “You’re so mean to accuse me Saihara-chan! I would never do something like that!”

Shuichi just stared at Kokichi, annoyance clear in his eyes.

“...It’s no fun if you don’t react.” Kokichi sighed as the tears vanished. He pulled the timetable out of his own pocket and passed it back.

“Don’t worry, I took a picture so I can give this back. See you after your final class for the day~”

Shuichi folded his timetable away and walked briskly down the corridor.

_‘I feel a headache coming on. I need more coffee to deal with all of this.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day wasn’t any better.

Shuichi was glad that Kokichi hadn’t walked with him to school like he had been worrying about, but he was still greeted by him when he entered his classroom.

“Good mownying Sai-ha-wa-chan~”

Kokichi was leaning on his stomach on one of the decks in the centre of the room, his legs kicking in the air. He leaned on his arms as he smiled at Shuichi. Shuichi also saw that the boy was wearing more casual clothes today instead of his ‘evil leader’ outfit.

Shuichi sighed, “How long have you been here?”

Kokichi smiled, “Twenty minutes.”

Shuichi face palmed, “... Why?”

Kokichi smile became dark, “Because it’s fun. I knew you’d be the type to get to class before anyone else so I couldn’t resist the chance to tease you more. I mean you are my new target and you’re making it so fun. You work out all my plans way better than Momota-chan ever does. I gotta admit that you are by far the most entertaining project I’ve had in awhile Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi just sat down at his desk, “I’m not a project, now if you don’t mind I’ve got homework to do.”

Kokichi smiled as he stood up to walk past Shuichi and headed to the door, “Okay! Homework is important after all.”

Shuichi eyes widened and Kokichi laughed as he turned back, “Hey, I’m not a monster. You want to pass to be a good detective after all! With your cases and you looking for your soulmate I bet you don’t have much time to do homework. I want you to succeed so when you do become a detective I have a rat who I can blackmail if my organisation gets in trouble.”

Shuichi actually got angry then, “I wouldn’t do that!”

Kokichi put his hands behind his head, “Oooh, you can get angry. Guess corrupted cops are a weak spot. But it's good you prefer honour in your profession. I was lying before anyway. You wouldn’t last one day as my rat. See ya~”

Shuichi went back to his work which was now on the desk. He put his hand in his pocket to get his pen out to start writing his work. He then felt that his pen was now absent as he only felt his pack of tissues.

“Looking for this~” Kokichi said from the doorway. He held up the pen like a lure.

“Ouma-kun! When did you even-”

“Nishishi~ You have to catch me if you want it back Saihara-chan! Time for a race!” Kokichi immediately took off down the corridor.

Shuichi immediately got out his chair and sprinted after him.

“Ouma-kun!”

Shuichi was grateful for all of his training with Kaito but that still didn't stop his headache from the day before returning with new vigor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on! One more round!”

Shuichi sighed, trying to ignore his ever growing headache, “I’ve played about ninety games with you Ouma-kun.”

“Ninety seven actually.”

Shuichi glared at Kokichi who just smiled at him, “... I don’t know how you’re doing it but we’ve drawn every time.”

Kokichi looked sad, “We can’t stop now! Let’s see if we can get it to one hundred!”

Shuichi gave in and put his fist up.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors!”

Both of them had rock.

Kokichi smiled, “Two chances left Shuichi. If you don’t win I’ll take your life.”

Shuichi eyes widened, “You said if I didn’t win I’d just have to buy you a grape soda!”

Kokichi smiled darkly, “Nishishi, I changed my mind. I am a leader of evil after all.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_‘He messed with the clean-up duty sheet... Just... How did he even...’_

Shuichi was cleaning one of the desks with a cloth, his head was hurting so much now.

_‘Did Momota-kun and Harukawa-san have to deal with this during middle school? How did they put up with this?’_

Shuichi finished the desk and saw the room was now tidy. Shuichi placed the cleaning supplies back in the cupboard and picked up his bag to leave.

Shuichi had originally planned to do more searching for his soulmate, but after the past two days he had decided he was not in the right frame of mind. He had already texted everyone about the change of plans. Maki and Kaito had late classes anyway so they understood while Kaede just said she’d see him at home.

Shuichi immediately headed home and just fell on the sofa face first as soon as he got in the door, bag discarded to the floor.

Kaede saw him and sighed, “Ouma-kun again?

A muffled sound came from the sofa, “Yeph”

Shuichi leaned up with the little strength he had left, “He changed the clean-up schedule so I was stuck doing it today even though my turn is next week.”

Kaede sat down next to him as Shuichi let his thoughts out, “First he’s there after every class thanks to stealing my timetable. He calls me Saihara-chan or Mr detective every five seconds, I mean I’m fine with it, but the amount he calls me that is insane! He asks me random questions and at lunch today he roped me into playing rock, paper, scissors so I missed meeting up with Momota-kun. He stole my pen so I couldn’t do my homework which he only gave back after we did a lap around the whole school. How did Momota-kun and Harukawa-san deal with this in middle school. My headache just won’t go away. I’m seeing why Maki wants to strangl-”

Shuichi stopped himself, “.... Oh god. Did I just say that... this isn’t me. I would never want anyone to...”

Kaede hugged Shuichi, “He’s just pushing your buttons Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi looked at Kaede, his eyes were full of sadness, “I know there’s more to him and that he’s just teasing me, but I just...”

Kaede stood up and took a hold of both of Shuichi’s hands, “Come on, follow me.”

Shuichi let Kaede pull him along and soon they were in her room.

“Akamatsu-san? What are you-”

Kaede simply sat down at her piano, patting the empty space next to him, “Sit next to me, it’s important.”

Shuichi nodded in understanding and sat next to her.

Kaede smiled sweetly as she placed her fingers above the keys.

“Close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts. Negative, positive and any thoughts related to cases, soulmarks and Ouma-kun. Deep breaths as you do so.”

Shuichi did as he was told and Kaede started to play a gentle, calming melody. It was slow and steady and very familiar to Shuichi.

“Focus on the music Saihara-kun. Let it calm you.” Kaede said softly so it wouldn’t interrupt the music she was now playing.

Shuichi listened to each note. His headache magically calmed which confused him as music normally made it worse. As soon as the pain was gone he felt his consciousness slipping away. His head lulled and soon he was asleep on Kaede’s shoulder.

Kaede smiled, _‘I knew it. The great ‘Saihara-kun lullaby’ still works! I knew now was the time to use it on him.’_

Kaede’s face then became serious, a scowl forming, _‘Ouma-kun obviously must have a plan or something, but I have to talk to him! He can’t do this to Saihara-kun even if he is his soulmate. Screw it, I’m confronting him next chance I get!’_

Kaede wasn’t sure how long she played, but she stopped momentarily when Maki entered her room.

“Do you know where we put the mop? The kitchen floor needs.... Is he asleep?”

Kaede smiled as she played more quietly than before, “Yep. I used the one piece of music I know that always gets him to sleep.”

Maki sighed, “You have music that helps him sleep. And you haven’t used it till now because? I mean he’s been sleeping terribly for weeks now.”

Kaede giggled, “I don’t use it until absolutely necessary because if I used it all the time it would stop working. With this whole Ouma-kun situation he needed it. He wasn’t thinking straight.”

Maki looked at her with a raised brow, “What do you mean? What did he do?”

Kaede looked scared, “He didn’t do anything. He just kind of wished you’d strangle him again. Saihara-kun never thinks about violent things. He stops those kind of things with his job. I knew then that I had to step in. He was on the verge of a break down.”

Maki looked shocked, “... I know Ouma has that effect on people, but for Saihara to think that way... you did the right thing Akamatsu.”

Kaede nodded, “Hopefully with a good night sleep he can sort this out. Saihara-kun is great at dealing with difficult people. He’s interrogated people a little like Ouma-kun before. If he can get in that mind set I’m sure he can come to understanding with him. Don’t you think?”

Maki just looked at Kaede with scepticism, “Maybe... I mean Saihara is probably the only one who could attempt it and have any chance of success. I really don’t think he can, but Saihara has proved me wrong before.”

Kaede smiled and looked at Shuichi. She stopped playing when she saw what was happening.

“Harukawa-san, can you carry him to his room? He’s falling off my shoulder and I’m in a position that means I can’t really stop him if he falls off. I don’t want him to hurt himself.”

Maki sighed, “Sure. I know it’s his turn to cook but I think we should let him sleep for as long as he needs.”

Kaede nodded, “I’ll cook instead. I had the least amount of classes today and you cooked yesterday. I’ll make soba as we have the noodles.”

Maki then came over and draped one of Shuichi’s arms over her shoulders and lifted his legs up, supporting them in such a way that she was carrying him bridal style.

Maki laughed, “He’s still light as a feather even with all the training we do. He needs to take better care of himself.”

Kaede nodded, “He really does, but he’s still better than he used to be. Remember when he hid behind that hat of his? He was so bad at talking to people.”

Maki smiled, “That is true. Now we just have to fix his sleep schedule.”

Kaede giggled, “Good luck with that. The stars would have to align for that to happen.”

Maki exited the room and Kaede went back to playing. Her mind was still focusing on a plan.

_‘Kokichi Ouma... I am so talking to you about how you’ve been treating your soulmate. I don’t know what you’re planning but whatever it is, you have to change tactics so you’re not harming Saihara-kun’s wellbeing.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to get decent sleep (She says after almost burning out thanks to having three hours sleep and literally becoming Shuichi and drinking coffee to stay alive, but like Kokichi hates bitter flavours so it was horrible).


	6. A small reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and edited all the previous chapters of spelling errors as it has been pointed out that some managed to get through when I posted. Hopefully now they shall all be cleared up. If there's any errors in this chapter please don't hesitate to let me know. Sometimes when writing some will manage to slip through without me noticing.
> 
> With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter ^_^

Shuichi awoke the next morning with a huge feeling of calm.

For the first time in awhile he felt re-energized and fully awake to take on the day ahead. His head didn’t hurt and his eyes didn’t feel like they were in pain either. Shuichi carefully removed the eye dust from the corner of his eyes as his brain finished escaping from its dreamy haze.

_‘What time is it?’_

Shuichi looked at his phone and saw that his alarm for school wasn’t due to go off for another twenty minutes.

Shuichi stretched his arms out and cracked his spine to finish the waking up process, _‘I might as well get up now. Akamatsu-san will probably be up anyway and I can help her with breakfast.’_

He carefully placed his feet on the floor and headed straight to the bathroom. When he entered Shuichi was greeted with an image he wasn’t used to seeing in the mirror.

_‘.... My bags are actually not that noticeable today. Wow, I actually look healthy. I wonder how long that will last for. I’ll probably be back to drinking buckets of coffee in about a week... No, stay positive. You look better and that’s what’s important.’_

Shuichi splashed his face with warm water as he tried to remember what he did the previous day.

_‘I remember coming home a stressed mess after the past two days of dealing with Ouma-kun’s pranks. Akamatsu-san then let me rant at her before.....’_

Shuichi then laughed slightly, _‘I get it. She used that piano melody that helps me sleep to try and get me to calm down and destress. I’m then guessing Momota-kun or Harukawa-san carried me back to my room after I passed out and let me sleep the rest of the evening causing me to skip dinner.’_

Shuichi then heard his stomach make a familiar growling sound.

_‘Speaking of which, I should probably go eat something. I feel a little bad though as it was my turn to cook for everyone.’_

Shuichi quickly exited the bathroom and entered the dining area. Just like he thought, Kaede was already there making breakfast, but what surprised Shuichi was that Kaito was as well.

Kaito saw Shuichi out of the corner of his eye and smiled, “Hey Shuichi! Sorry we didn’t wake you up for dinner yesterday, but we thought you getting some rest was more important. Akamatsu filled me in on what happened. If you need me to punch that gremlin just say the word. No one harasses my sidekick!”

Shuichi smiled, “Thank you Momota-kun, but I don’t think that violence is going to solve anything. I’d rather find a peaceful way to deal with my problem. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something.”

Kaede, who was making some omelettes by the smell Shuichi picked up, turned to speak, “That’s the spirit! Now breakfast will be.... Saihara-kun, you look so much better! It’s been a while since I’ve seen some healthy colour in your face. Your bags are almost gone too!”

Shuichi’s cheeks dusted slightly pink at the complement, “I have been neglecting myself for a while haven’t I? Well I feel better and will try to not fall back into old habits.”

“I give you a week before you're downing coffee again.”

Shuichi and company jumped as Maki suddenly seemed to appear behind Shuichi.

There was signs of a slight smile on her face, “You do look better, but I know you too well Saihara. You’ll get distracted by cases again and you’ll start living off coffee as you won’t sleep. Your brain works far to much for it’s own good.”

Kaito laughed as he hugged Shuichi, “Come on Maki-roll. We wouldn’t have him any other way and you know it. And it will at least be a week and a half before he drinks coffee as his life source again.”

Kaede chuckled as she rolled the omelette over, “I say nine days. Right between the two of you.”

Kaito turned, not releasing Shuichi as he did, “Are we starting a bet now? Because I would totally like to do that.”

Maki glared, “We don’t need you getting back into your old gambling addiction you idiot.”

Shuichi just sighed, “Can you guys please not bet on when I’m going to start neglecting myself. I’m standing right here. Also, Momota-kun, oxygen is becoming an issue with you hugging me this tight.”

Kaito looked worried as he released Shuchi, “Oh crap, sorry bro!”

He the smiled, “We’re just joking around Shuichi. Please take care of yourself. Now, sit down and eat your food from last night. Maki left it in the fridge for you. We made soba noodles.”

Shuichi bowed his head, “Speaking of, I'm so sorry. It was my turn to cook last night and I just fell asleep before I did anything.”

Kaito threw his arm over Shuichi’s shoulders as he ruffled his hair, “You don’t need to apologise Shuichi, It's okay. We understand why and to make up for it, you're just cooking tonight instead of Akamatsu.”

Shuichi nodded in agreement as he sorted his hair so it was back to normal after Kaito’s affection. He quickly went to the fridge then and grabbed his dinner from the day before while Kaede finished cooking breakfast for them all. Shuichi was starving so he ate as much as his stomach would let him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need us to come with you?” Kaito asked as the group went to their school shoe lockers and put their outdoor shoes inside.

Shuichi nodded, “I know what to do. I was thinking about it while I was eating breakfast. That’s why I was so quiet. Now that I actually have had some sleep I can do this.”

Kaede smiled as she patted Shuichi’s shoulder, “If you’re sure. Just remember we’re here if you need us.”

Maki smiled, “Just give the word and he’s dead.”

Shuichi sweated, “As much as I appreciate you’d do that for me Harukawa-san, I know I can do this without resorting to physical harm. I’ll be doing this at lunch so I may not make it to our normal table today depending on how long this takes.”

Kaito patted Shuichi on the back, “Okay then! We’ll meet you after school then to go soulmate hunting. Text us if the plan changes at all.”

Shuichi nodded, “I will. See you later guys.”

Shuichi then walked towards his home room class. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that Kokichi was absent.

_‘Hmmm, maybe he’s not coming today to try and lure me into a false sense of security. That seems like the kind of thing he would do. Either that or he really did get bored with me. Guess I’ll have to wait and see.’_

Shuichi just sat at his normal desk and started to do some studying before the teacher arrived.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi exited his classroom to go to lunch and was greeted by the familiar purple haired boy.

“Hello Ouma-kun. I was surprised to see that you didn’t meet me this morning.”

Kokichi laughed, “Missing our morning meetings that much are we? Nishishi~ Sorry but you were getting boring... That’s a lie. In reality I just couldn’t be bothered to wake up early enough today. I need my beauty sleep after all. A leader always has to look his best. Presentation is everything!”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi and gave him his signature grin, “Or am I lying again?”

Shuichi sighed, “My theory is that you were trying to make me feel a false sense of security by making me think you stopped. Is that right?”

Kokichi frowned, “Now why would I do a mean thing like that? It’s pretty heartless that you think so little of me Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi watched as the frown turned into a smile as they walked, “But that was a lie. I did oversleep though. I was going to see you after your first class but I thought that maybe I would try and confuse you by not showing up and making you think I stopped.”

Kokichi eyes then sparkled, “But you managed to work it out! Wow Mr Detective, you really are bright if you managed to work that out. Kudos to you!”

Shuichi just sighed, “You’re praising me for working it out?”

Kokichi nodded, “Yep, you entertained me by not giving me a typical response. Being entertained is far more important to me than my plan working.”

Kokichi continued to follow Shuichi outside where he sat down at one of the tables.

Shuichi then looked serious at Kokichi, “I have to ask, why do you keep hanging out with me?”

Kokichi smiled as he sat down, “Oh Saihara-chan, I forgot to say that you look terrible today... but that’s a lie. You look so much healthier and awake. I guess you got an early night and it helped.”

Shuichi raised a brow, “Changing the subject isn’t going to work today Ouma-kun. I’ve slept so my brain is completely focused. I just want a serious answer with no lies.”

Kokichi smirked, “You really don’t know me very well if you expect me to do that. Come on Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi just smiled, “Please Ouma-kun. I just want you to answer the question.”

Kokichi laughed, “Wow, Saihara-chan may be calm today but you’re practically begging me for this answer. This is new. Finally treating me like the evil leader I am?”

Kokichi laced his hands behind his head as he thought to himself for a second.

“It’s because you interest me my sweet detective. You don’t always give me a standard response to my pranks like Momota-chan does with his yelling and I really enjoy that.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with an analytical eye as he spoke.

Kokichi then sniggered, “But that’s just a lie. I actually just enjoy annoying you as you’re my new plaything. I told you that before remember. As a detective I want to find out your weaknesses so I can blackmail you if my organisation ever gets exposed to the police. It’s always good to have that card up your sleeve. A leader needs many options to protect his followers after all.”

Shuichi smiled, “Now that was the lie. The first thing you said about being interesting was true…. But I think what you said about protecting your followers is true too. I’m not sure though.”

Kokichi flinched for a second before putting up his normal mask again and smiling, “Oh, are you sure? I’m sorry Saihara-chan but who here is the expert on lying. You or me? I think we both know the answer to that.”

Shuichi put his hands together on the table top, “You’ve said before that since I’m a detective in training I interest you, plus, if you wanted to find a weakness of mine you wouldn’t be making me play silly games with you, they would be more dangerous and we wouldn’t be ending in ties. Finally, if you wanted to blackmail me you would be trying to get close to me, not annoy me with games and pranks.”

Kokichi eyes sparkled, “Wow! Just like a true detective. You show all your evidence to back up your claims.”

Kokichi then sighed, “Okay, I was telling the truth first. For someone as emo as you to see through my lies, I got to be more careful around you. I’ll remember to not underestimate you.”

Shuichi then smiled sadly, “You were wrong about one thing.”

Kokichi tilted his head to the side and placed a finger on his cheek, “Really. I highly doubt that but do go on.”

Shuichi closed his eyes as he spoke, “I’m really not that interesting. I’m just a detective in training that’s just gotten lucky a few times. It’s mostly missing pets and infedently cases I work on. Sometimes vandalism but that really isn’t very often. The only thing that’s even a little interesting that’s happened recently is that I now have a soulmate I need to find. All my friends are more interesting as they all have areas they excel at. Akamatsu-san is a master at the piano. She can calm people with just making her fingers dance on the keys. She even can make people fall asleep with them. She can make people feel any emotion she wants through that music and it’s amazing. She doesn’t need to use hundreds of words in a conversation to make people feel emotions when a few simple notes from her instrument will do the same job. Momota-kun may have trouble in some academic areas, but he works super hard at his dream to become an astronaut. He always knows what someone needs and tries to help them in his own special way. He never gives up on his friends no matter how hard the situation is, even if it scares him. Harkawa-san is the strongest person I know, physically and emotionally. She may not always express herself but when she does it’s really beautiful, even if she denies it. She cares about everyone close to her even if she doesn’t say it with her words. She loves Momota-kun with all her heart. All of them have helped me so much when they could have just left me behind.”

Shuichi then opened his eyes and looked at Kokichi. His face was unreadable.

Shuichi looked down at the table, “Even you are far more interesting than someone like me. I don’t know why you all even want to talk to me. I’m not special at all compared to you all with your talents.”

“Stop lying to yourself Saihara.”

Shuichi looked back at Kokichi. His face looked so serious, and his voice seemed to be slightly deeper. His normal light hearted trickster persona was gone.

“I hate liars more than anything else in the world and what you said just now was total bs.”

Kokichi took a breath in, “From what I’ve seen you are a great detective. You help your friends when they’re about to do something that will get them in trouble or they’ll regret later. You do have an intriguing talent, your mental skills alone are amazing. However, you only see how great your friends are so you lose sight of your own gifts. You are special. You saw through my lie after all, you have to be at least be smarter than average to do that. This soulmate mystery you have is just one interesting thing that makes an interesting person.”

Kokichi then smiled, “And that’s the honest truth.”

Shuichi stared at Kokichi with wide eyes. He could tell that the boy before his was being honest for once. The smile wasn’t his normal grin. This felt more honest, not a lie.

The smile then changed into his normal grin as Kokichi put his arms behind his head again and his voice went back to a more playful tone.

“Geez, you’re making me be far too honest today. I need to change that fast. You’ll ruin my reputation at this rate.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi, “You know what, since you were able to see through my lie I’m going to give you a special reward.”

Shuichi face was then covered with confusion, “What do you mean?”

Kokichi leaned forwards with a large twinkle in his eye, “I’m going to help you with your soulmate search! You’ve been looking for a while and still haven’t had any clues appear so you could do with all the help you can get. As long as you aren’t boring I’ll help. I love a good mystery after all. And get this, listen close as this is the super super super important part. For every lie of mine you work out, the longer I’ll offer my assistance. Nishishi~ Isn’t that generous of me?”

Shuichi put a hand to his chin in thought, “Well, I could do with an extra brain. You’re clearly very bright Ouma-kun, and you hang about in the city a lot so you probably know a few places that might be worth checking. Even if I didn’t visit them myself my soulmate might have.”

Kokichi grinned, “You’re going to make this evil leader blush if you keep complimenting me like that Saihara-chan. Save them for your soulmate, not me. I already have mine after all.”

Shuichi blushed slightly, “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable O-ouma-kun. I just wanted to tell you the truth. I swear, I would... Err... never flirt with someone that already has a soulmate… I mean- I wasn’t flirting. I.. Um... I...”

Kokichi laughed, “Oh my god! Your face is priceless! Are you actually stuttering too?!”

Kokichi rubbed the tears from his eyes, “I’ll forgive you because that reaction was just amazing Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi then stood up, blush still slightly visible, “Thank you Ouma-kun. I have to go meet Momota-kun now, but if you really want to help meet me by the gates after school. I’m leaving ten minutes after school gets so I have plenty of time to investigate out so please don’t be late. I won’t be able to wait around.”

Kokichi smiled, “Wow, you’re very serious about all this. Teasing you guys during all this is going to be fun.”

Shuichi sighed, “Please keep the teasing to a minimum. I know it’s part of who you are but please try not to antagonise Momota-kun and Harukawa-san too much. I don’t want her hurting you again. Those bruises on your neck really worry me too.”

Kokichi ginned, “I don’t know what you mean. I don’t have any bruises Saihara-chan. Also, I make no promises, Sa-ha-ra-chan~”

Shuichi just waved as he headed inside.

When he was gone Kokichi’s face became neutral again.

_‘I covered the bruises with my scarf so how did he-.... I’ll ignore that for now. I got to focus more on after school as I’m now helping him with his ‘mystery’. Well he is smart so maybe he’ll work this it out eventually. This does make it interesting though. When the detective works it out I wonder what choice he will make. He definitely has talent, I wish he just had more faith in it. At least he’s not the type to brag about it though. That scores him points in my book. Still, you’ve got a long way to go to be worthy of being my soulmate Mr Detective. That complement speech of mine was just a freebie after all.’_

Kokichi stood up and took his phone out, _‘Now to just let D.I.C.E know I’ll be back late today.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s not going to show up Shuichi.” Kaito stated as the group waited by the school gate.

Shuichi sighed, “He has another three minutes. If he doesn’t show we head to the library and do the search like we discussed at lunch.”

Maki fiddled with her hair, “Why would he come. He probably just lied to you again Saihara.”

“How rude Maki-roll! I always keep my promises to Saihara-chan!”

The group turned to see that Kokichi was standing next to a lamp post, “Hewwo!”

Maki groaned, “If he's talking like that the whole time, I'm leaving.”

Kaito looked confused, “How did you... weren’t you meant to be meeting us after you left the school. How did you get past us without us seeing?”

Kokichi grinned as he went back to his normal voice, “Didn’t you know? I can teleport Momota-chan.”

Shuichi sighed, “You didn’t have any classes this afternoon did you.”

Kokichi nodded, “Yep. I only came back as I made a promise to you. Be grateful I didn’t go home, I made sure I didn’t just to help you losers out. It would be cool if I could teleport places though. I’d be running the country by now if I could.”

Kaede smiled slightly, “Well I guess we can all head off then. We’re going to the local library Ouma-kun to do our search.”

Kokichi sighed, “Ugh. That means I have to be quiet. This sucks.”

Kaito growled, “Than go home!”

Kokichi pulled an evil smiled, “And miss out on teasing you? Never!”

Kokichi then put his arms behind his head again, “Besides, you need me. I already have a soulmate so I can provide a fresh perspective for you all.”

Maki glared, “Kaito and I are soulmates. We have the exact same perspective as you and we know Saihara better.”

Kokichi just sniggered, “Nishishi~ But my perspective is better than yours Miss Killer as I am more important than you.”

Shuichi, sensing that an argument was about to start, stepped in to defused the situation.

“Guys, let’s just focus on getting to the library for now. We have to work together on this.”

Maki sighed, “You’re right, but if the demon tries anything I’m strangling him again.”

Kokichi just laughed, “The killer is being scary again. But I suppose I can work with her to help you out Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi blushed, “Th-thank you. Now let’s go.”

Kokichi giggled at the blush, “Lead the way Sai-ha-ra-chan~”

Shuichi put a hand to his face to hide how embarrassed he was getting, “Please stop.”

Kaede sighed, “I’m already exhausted. I get where Harukawa-san is coming from.”

Kokichi’s eyes started to fill with tears, “Now the piano girl wants to hurt me? Your friends are so cruel Saihara-chan! Wahhhhhhhh!”

Shuichi sighed as he spoke again, “Look, I won’t let Harukawa-san hurt you. You still have bruises and I don’t want them getting worse. That’s a promise. I know you can tell that I’m not lying.”

The tears instantly vanished and Kokichi smiled at Shuichi, “Thank you so much. I know my beloved Saihara will protect me from the cold killer.”

Shuichi blushed slightly again as he sighed, “You shouldn’t call me that Ouma-kun.”

“Okay, Saihara-chan it is then.” Kokichi said with an amused smile.

Shuichi just sighed again, _‘This is going to be a long day.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

They reached the library right on schedule.

Shuichi stopped the group before they went in, “Right. As we have Ouma-kun with us this time, we’re splitting into three groups. Harukawa will look at the cameras using her..... skills from her job.”

Kokichi laughed, “I know she’s an assassin Saihara-chan. You don’t have to be cryptic for my sake. I’m not teasing her because I suspect.”

Maki nodded, “I hate to agree with him but he is correct.”

Shuichi nodded, “Okay, good to know, but I do want to know how you found out at some point. Anyway, the rest of us will split into two teams of two, look around and ask the staff if anyone has said anything. The usual.”

Kaede then raised her hand, “May I request to team up with Ouma-kun?”

Everyone looked at her with confusion.

Kokichi sighed, “Oh, but I wanted to look with Saihara-chan! You just want to hurt me don’t you.”

Kaede just smiled, “I wouldn’t hurt you. What, do you think I’m not entertaining enough for you?”

Kokichi glared, “Oh, it is on now. Fine I will work with you, but let the record show that whatever happens you brought on yourself.”

Kaede nodded, “I can accept that. I just want to get to know you Ouma-kun.”

 _‘And to get some answers out of you. What is your game Ouma-kun.’_ Kaede thought as she waited for Shuichi to continue with explaining the plan.

Kaito beamed, “Guess I’m working with my sidekick. We got this Shuichi!”

Shuichi smiled, “Thanks Momota-kun, just keep your voice down, we are going to be in a library after all.”

Maki nodded, “I’ll head off now. I’ll meet you inside.”

Kokichi turned to Kaede, “Let’s go Piano whisperer.”

Kaede sighed, “Just call me Akamatsu-san or whatever.”

Kokichi smiled as she took the lead. His brain however was analysing her every move.

_‘Why would she team up with me? She must want something from me, but what?’_

It wasn’t long that he got his answer.

After looking around for ten minutes, Kaede pulled the two to some deserted book stacks and turned to him with her arms folded.

“Hey, I have a theory. One that involves you.”

Kokichi stopped his face from looking curious and just smiled, “A theory about little old me? Wow, you must be really bored if you had time to do that. Shouldn’t you be helping your friend with his soulmate?”

Kaede’s face became stern, “But I am with this theory.”

Kokichi felt some sweat trying to form and tried his best to not let it show, “Oh, do tell. I’m all ears for any crazy theory you have. I can’t wait to find the holes and make fun of you.”

Kaede just rolled her eyes, “I believe that you are Saihara-kun’s soulmate.”

Kokichi’s face was neural for a second before he burst out laughing, “What! That’s so dumb! I already had a soulmate before I met Saihara-chan. Momota-chan and Harukawa-chan can attest to that.”

Kaede quickly put a finger to her lips, “Shhhhh! Do want to get us thrown out!”

She lowered her finger and pouted slightly, “Also, you are a notorious liar. I bet Momota-kun saw the mark and assumed it belonged to someone else, so you just went along with it. Besides, my next piece of evidence will back up my claim.”

Kokichi just looked at Kaede, “Oh yeah, what is this evidence that you speak of.”

Kaede pointed at Kokichi’s soulmark, “The location of your mark is exactly the same height where Saihara-kun’s is on his back. I’ve seen his and I know the heights match. Also, Saihara-kun told me he saw you the day he got it. You claimed to have poked him in the back to jump him in line and then rubbed your head to act like you walked into him, but what if you did walk into him and lied to cover up the fact that you got that mark from him. I mean Saihara-kun was probably too tired to notice that lie as he had been living off coffee for a few days by that point. Thank god the piano music helped yesterday.”

Kokichi was screaming internally as Kaede smiled, “Lastly, you claim you have a soulmate but none of us have seen them. You may be able to fool the other three, but I have watched the other people in my class that have their soulmates. They are always close together, be it talking, hugging or just wanting to be in eachothers company without sharing any words. No offence, but you always seem to be by yourself.”

Kaede then scratched the back of her head, “Look, if I’m wrong I will back down, but the evidence doesn’t lie. I haven’t said anything to Saihara-kun or the others as I wanted to check with you first. Unlike them I am quite a social person so I can pick up on social cues the others would normally miss. Saihara-kun can barely pick up on his own social cues, Harukawa-san doesn't care and, no offence to him, but Momota-kun may notice some stuff but he's still an idiot. I'm the only one who's noticed the few clues you've left.”

Kaede then looked at Kokichi with kind eyes, “So I ask you again Ouma-kun, are you Saihara-kun’s soulmate?”

Kokichi’s face was blank for a second before laughing, “Wow Akamatsu-chan, you really sounded like a detective then. You must have spent a lot of time round Saihara-chan. Still that’s a pretty crazy theory, I mean all your evidence is just speculation. How are you going to find the truth with just that?”

Kaede sighed, “If you’re worried that I don’t think you’re good for Saihara-kun then you’re only half right. From what I’ve observed from watching you and him interact, I can see that you do have some chemistry. You like to act all evil and I thought you were from how you acted when you followed us to school few days ago, but the way you got on with each other when we were walking here was kind of intriguing. I think you’re a good person with many layers. You use lies to get rid of people that aren’t worth your time by getting under their skin.”

Kaede turned away, “I know you have something planned and I’m not going to stop you, but I need you to know that Saihara-kun is very shy and oblivious when it comes to certain areas like romance. He’s a lot better than he was, but he’s still not the best when it comes to people. Trust me, I of all people know this first hand.”

Kokichi perked up then, “What, did you two used to date or something?”

Kaede pouted, “Well, yeah.”

Kokichi froze again, “Seriously? Wow, I was just joking.”

Kaede rolled her eyes, “I would tell you about that but now is not the time. We really don’t have the time to spare before we have to meet back up with everyone after all.”

Kaede then got really close to Kokichi’s face then, “But I do have time for this. I want you to know that if your little plan continues making Shuichi get headaches to the point of him having another breakdown, you and I are going to have some serious problems. Also, if you ever even try to hurt him physically or emotionally, I won’t hesitate on making your life a living hell. You think Harukawa-san is scary, she’s got nothing on me when I’m protecting someone I care about. She’d make it quick, I’d make you suffer. That headache you gave him from the past two days of teasing was agonising to watch. He doesn’t need that extra stress. You get me?”

Kokichi was neutral again for a second before he grinned, “Are you threatening me? Wow, that’s just adorable Akamatsu-chan. Do you really think you were scary? Come on, I’m a supreme leader of an evil organisation. I’ve been threatened by the yakuza and the government for crying out loud. Your little speech there didn’t even begin to scare me. All it did was bore me.”

Kaede pouted in annoyance as Kokichi turned and put his arms behind his head. He stopped however and put his arms by his sides again.

Kaede was surprised when a less playful voice escaped his mouth.

“I will say this. If your theory is correct, but it’s not, I would never mean to hurt Saihara-chan to the point of a breakdown. A soulmate would never hurt their other half on purpose or so I’m told. Hypothetically speaking, let’s say I’m putting on an act to throw him off the trail and test his skills to see if he’s worthy of being my soulmate. Let’s say I’m helping in the search so that he gets to know me better and I get to know him better. That way, again hypothetically, when he does uncover the truth we can think about what to do. He can then truly decide if he is okay with being with a liar like me that way. Again, this is all hypothetical as your theory is wrong. It would never be right as that idea is just stupid. Completely and utterly.”

Kaede smiled, “Sure, I guess I can see what you’re doing. As long as you don’t hurt Saihara-kun again  I think it’s an intriguing idea. A perfect sort of situation for a detective to work out. I know he wants to sharpen his skills to be the best he can. So, if you promise to not to tease him to the point he gets a headache I won’t stop you or tell him. I think it could be fun for Saihara-kun to work out ya know. Again, hypothetically of course.”

Kokichi turned back round. Kaede saw what looked like a genuine look of gratitude on his face. He then put his familiar smile up as his cheeky tone reappeared.

“Hey piano girl, there’s no clues here so we should meet back up with the others. We don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Kokichi turned back around, “This was all a huge boring waste of time. Why am I even helping.”

Kaede smiled, “It was wasn’t it. And we looked so hard too. But we did well with your help so that’s something.”

The two headed back to the main part of the library. Kokichi couldn’t help but look at Kaede though as they walked.

_‘Akamatsu-chan, you are really annoying for hounding me and forcing an answer out of me, but you’re definitely interesting. Not the same as Saihara-chan, but you still are. You clearly care about him and I really want to know more about Saihara-chan from when you dated. Also, I’m still amused that you tried to threaten me, but you won’t have to act on your threat. I know what I’m doing. Besides, Saihara-chan has to work out the mystery first and as a liar I’m not going to make it easy for him. As long as you don’t interfere too much we’ll be good. I want this to be a good mystery after all, and I know you want Saihara-chan to test his skills.’_

Kaede saw the look and smiled, __‘I think that Ouma-kun will be more careful now that he knows that he gave Saihara-kun a headache to the point of a breakdown. I do think he’s a good person under all the lying…. But he’s still a bit of a dick and I want to keep an eye on him. I get the feeling his plan is going to take too long though. I will step in when I can to hurry things along. I need Saihara-kun to get in some situations alone with him somehow.’__

Kaede sniggered quietly, _‘It’s been a while since I played match maker. This is where I excel due to my social skills. This is going to be a fun project for me too. Saihara-kun, we may not have worked out but I will help you get your happy ending. As your best friend, I promise you that.’_


	7. Investigating enemy territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had major trouble writing this chapter originally as I was having trouble with location, but after making some blueprints of Shuichi and co apartment, I found it a lot easer. It took me three hours to make but it was worth it in the end :)
> 
> If you guys want to see the blueprint it can be found here: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183078223827/so-i-had-trouble-at-one-point-in-one-of-my
> 
> Last note, because this chapter is nearly 5000 words their may be a few spelling errors so don't hesitate to tell me :)

“So did anyone find anything that may be of use?” Shuichi asked as he got his small black notebook out.

Maki simply sighed, “The cameras didn’t show anything that would help us. At least this place had them though.”

Kaede laughed awkwardly, “You’re still mad about that aren’t you Harukawa-san.”

“Do you want to die?” Maki said with a slight glare.

Kokichi sniggered, “The killer’s turning on her friends now? How exciting! I should have brought popcorn.”

Shuichi sighed, exasperated with the small boy, “Harukawa-san would never do that Ouma-kun. Now, did you and Akamatsu-san find anything useful?”

Kaede folded her arms as she did her best to fool Shuichi, “We had no luck. It didn’t help that he kept being loud when I tried to talk to people.”

Kokichi eyes welled up, playing along, “I was just helping Akamatsu-chan. Why are you being so mean... WAHHHHHHH.”

Kaede put a hand to her head, not having to act too hard as the noise was actually hurting her ears, “Teaming up with him was a bad idea. What was I thinking? It wasn’t all bad though, he did give me some help by telling me who would be pointless to talk to. So he wasn’t completely useless in the end.”

Kaito slung his arm over her shoulder, “At least he did something of use. And just ignore him when he's like this, you were just trying to be kind by teaming up with him so Shuichi can have a break. He’s just a dick.”

Kokichi’s tears only got worse, “ALL OF SAIHARA-CHAN’S FRIENDS ARE MEANIES!”

The tears suddenly stopped, “But I don’t care. This whole day has been boring. Akamatsu-chan didn’t give me any good reactions so I doubt I’ll team up with her again anyway. She isn’t worth my time unlike the rest of you.”

Kaede gave Kokichi a quick wink then and Kokichi just sighed, “Congratulations, you're at the bottom of my priority list Akamatsu-chan.”

Kaede knew this was code for asking her to not reveal what they had talked about. She was just glad that her acting seemed to have fooled Shuichi.

Shuichi wrote down something before he put his notebook away, “Momota-kun and I also didn’t find anything. That narrows down our list, but it doesn’t give us any extra clues. Why isn’t my soulmate out searching too? Do they not know?”

Kaito sighed, “I wish I knew bro. I guess we should call it a day then and head home. Shuichi, I know you’re on cooking duty tonight, but I can help if you want.”

Shuichi shook his head, “I should do it by myself, after all I did sleep all evening yesterday. It's only fair to you guys.”

Shuichi then felt his arm being tugged as he turned to see Kokichi smiling at him, “I knew it! You all live together! Hey, I know! Your place should be our base of operations! We can all go there and make a plan for tomorrow! I also want to taste Saihara-chan’s cooking!”

Kaito and Maki didn’t miss a beat, “NO!”

Kokichi’s eyes started to tear up again as he let go of Shuichi’s arm, “I help you and you’re not going to treat me to dinner? Is that any way to treat a friend?”

Kaito gritted his teeth, “You’re not our friend Ouma! The last thing we need is you of all people knowing where we live!”

Shuichi sighed, “He does have a point though. He did help us.”

He then put a hand to his face in thought, “It would be useful to talk about this somewhere more comfortable anyway.”

Kaede, wanting Kokichi and Shuichi to spend more time with each other, agreed with Shuichi.

“If we say yes he might stop with the annoying crying too. Oh, we could also use this opportunity to mend all the wounds we have with each other. Start fresh you know? Ouma-kun is helping us now so it might be possible.”

Maki glared, “...Fine. But if he tries anything I’m kicking him out.”

Kokichi’s tears stopped instantly, “Yay! I’m always a perfect angel so you don’t have to worry about kicking me out.”

Kaito glared, “That’s a fucking lie!”

Kokichi grinned, “Nishishi~ well of course Momota-chan. Akamatsu-chan wants us to heal old wounds but I doubt it will happen with how hot headed you are. Still it will be fun to see if I’m wrong.”

Kokichi then grabbed Shuichi’s arm again and pulled him, “Lead the way my sweet detective!”

Shuichi’s face heated up at the nickname, “O-ouma-kun! S-slow down! You don’t know where you’re going.”

Maki raised a brow as she looked at the two of them. Something in her brain was giving her red flags about the whole situation.

_‘Why is he getting so close to Saihara. He already has a soulmate yet he’s acting all buddy buddy with him.’_

Maki then shook her head, _‘You fool. He’s just trying to get a reaction out of him. He’s a liar and a prankster. He’s just loving Saihara’s reaction. He loves to get under everyone’s skin. I just hope he doesn’t destroy our apartment. We don’t need another noise complaint this month. The idiot is bad enough.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi finally let go of Shuichi’s arm when they reached the door.

“Wow, this place is terrible.” He said with a grin.

Kaito growled, “That’s it! You can just-”

Shuichi turned and looked at Kokichi, “I can see through that lie Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi laughed, “Well done Saihara-chan! I was lying. As a reward I'll help you for longer. This actually looks quite cosy. You’re near the city, but far enough out that you don’t have to worry about late night traffic.”

Kaito scratched his head, “Man, I thought he was just being a dick again. Nice one for working that out Shuichi. I knew that my sidekick would be able to best him!”

Shuichi then placed his key in the lock and opened the door, turning the light on so they could see. He then quickly took his shoes off before he turned back to Kokichi.

“I’ll give you a quick tour before I start dinner, that way you know the layout.”

Kokichi smiled as he took his own shoes off, “A tour of my new headquarters, I can’t wait!”

Maki glared, “It’s not your headquarters. And Saihara, don’t go into my room with him or I will spike your meals with chili for a month.”

Shuichi sweated slightly, “I wasn’t going to show him our rooms. I was just going to show him the bathroom in case he needs to use it.”

Kokichi sighed, “Oh man. I really wanted to see Saihara-chan’s room so I could place bugs in it. That way I could have him under my surveillance twenty four seven.”

Shuichi looked shocked, “Please don’t even joke about that! I have cases in there that the public really shouldn’t see!”

Kokichi smiled darkly, “Now I just want to look even more. Poor choice of words Saihara-can. But wow, I actually made you mad. That's a first.”

Shuichi sighed before he indicated for Kokichi to follow as he turned left and headed down the small corridor.

“The bathroom is at the end. It has a toilet and sink. There’s another door in that room which leads to the shower. We installed locks on both doors for privacy so we don’t walk in on each other. Make sure you use that while you’re in there. The door on the left is Kaito and Maki’s room and two doors on the right are mine and Kaede’s rooms. I don’t want Harukawa-san to hurt you so just don’t open these.”

Shuichi then turned round as he went back to the main room. Kokichi followed him, listening intently to his words.

“We have our living room area where we watch TV or where we sometimes study together round the coffee table. We don’t eat here as we have our dining table where we eat which is that table to the left. Lastly, next to the dining room is the kitchen/washing room. I know this place isn’t huge, but it still feels like home to us.”

Kokichi smiled, “I think it fits you Saihara-chan. And that isn’t a lie. Still, I hope there’s enough room for an extra person without it getting cramped as this place is small.”

Shuichi shook his head in disappointment as he took his bag off his shoulder, “It’s more than enough I think. Now I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just going to unpack my bag in my room and then I’ll start on dinner.”

Kokichi eyes sparkled, “I can’t wait to see what you make. I hope it’s cake!”

Shuichi smiled as he sighed, “I’m making something more nutritious than a cake. We need real food.”

Kokichi just laced his arms behind his head, “Oh man. Well it better be good. I have a world class chief that cooks all my meals in my organisation, so my taste buds only like the highest quality food.”

Shuichi sweated slightly as he went to his room, _‘I'm not sure if that was a lie... Please don’t put extra pressure on me Ouma-kun. I’m terrible at cooking as it is.’_

Kokichi sat down on the sofa in the living room as Kaito, Maki and Kaede quickly went into their rooms to put their bags down too.

He looked around the apartment once more, _‘This really isn’t as nice as D.I.C.E headquarters, but it definitely isn’t too bad. It has this family vibe to it and it’s pretty clean. Saihara-chan does strike me as the type that would keep his living space tidy… I mean I know he needs to sort out his desk more, but I'll keep that a secret.’_

Shuichi then re-emerged from his bedroom and headed to the kitchen. Before he did he turned to Kokichi.

“Ouma-kun, as you’re our guest do you have any requests for dinner?”

Kokichi smiled, “A three course meal where one of the dishes has to be made with the finest quality steak which you can only buy from the best food produce stores. For desert I want the best ice cream from France.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi for a second before sighing, “So you don’t really care what I make.”

Kokichi laughed, “Nishishi~ Nope. I really don’t mind as long as it tastes good.”

Shuichi nodded as he started looking through the cabinets.

Kaito came out next and looked at Kokichi with annoyance, “Look, if you’re staying, you’re helping set the table.”

Kokichi smiled evilly, “I’m a guest. I don’t think I need to do anything.”

Kaito definitely looked annoyed but tried to keep his cool, “... You’re helping as everyone helps. While you’re under our roof, you follow our rules. You and I are cleaning the table of rubbish while Akamatsu and Maki-roll get the plates and chopsticks ready.”

Kokichi stood up, “But cleaning a table isn’t a job for a leader! I’ve never done it in my life.”

Kaito then smirked, “Great, there’s a first time for everything.”

Kokichi glared at Kaito then, “... Don’t push me Momota-chan. I could have you killed for disrespecting me. Idiots like you should know their place.”

That comment was what broke Kaito.

“QUIT BEING A DICK AND COME HELP YOU ASSHOLE!”

Maki quickly exited her room and stomped into the kitchen. A few seconds later she was dragging Shuichi out by the back of his top. He looked very confused while he was clutching a bag of rice to his chest.

Maki snatched the bag off him, “You watch the gremlin. I’m cooking before I throw him out the window. You're cooking breakfast and dinner to make up for him tomorrow. No excuse.”

Shuichi tried to protest but Maki was gone too quickly.

Kaede left her room and just sighed, “I’ll go help her.”

Shuichi looked over at Kokichi and Kaito who were both currently glaring at one another. Shuichi swore he could see sparks coming off the two of them.

He walked between them both and patted their shoulders, “Come on you two. Let’s just focus on getting the table clear. He’s just trying to get a reaction out of you Momota-kun. We’ll sort the table out faster if we just get on with it.”

Kokichi smiled, “So I don’t have to help?”

Shuichi shut his eyes, he was regretting his choice in letting Kokichi stay.

“I’d rather you helped, but I won’t force you.”

Kaito sighed, “Let’s just get this done Shuichi.”

Kokichi sat back on the sofa and watched as Kaito and Shuichi got to work wiping the table clear of rubbish and crumbs. Kaito went to go get some chopsticks while Shuichi looked at the table in thought.

Kokichi perked up, “What are you thinking about Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi looked over at him before looking back at the table and closing his eyes, “I’m trying to figure out how you’re going to sit here. We only have four chairs.”

Kokichi watched as Shuichi continued to stand there, _‘What is he doing? Is he playing a game in his head or something? He's taking forever.’_

Shuichi opened his eyes, “I got it! I’ll get my desk chair!”

Shuichi quickly hurried to his bedroom. Kaito re-entered and placed everyone’s chopsticks down. Kokichi saw he placed some disposable ones on the table. Kokichi knew that those were his ones.

Shuichi finally came out of his room, but Kokichi saw that he was having some trouble as the chair was giving him some problems due to its size.

Kaito sighed, “You need to train more Shuichi. If you worked harder you would be able to move that chair around easily! I’ll come help my sidekick out. It would be bad if I didn’t.”

Kaito was then surprised when he saw Kokichi get up and walk over to Shuichi, pushing past him as he did.

“If you dare make fun of him I’ll-”

But Kaito stopped when he saw Kokichi use the door frame to lift his legs over the chair before he turned round to lift the chair up from the other side.

“Hurry Saihara-chan... Crap _ugh_ this thing weighs a ton! Why do you have such a heavy desk chair?!”

The two managed to get the chair to the table before Shuichi answered.

“My… uncle got it. He said so… something about having a comfortable but… but also heavy chair builds character? I never understood it but it is comfortable on my back when I'm studying or working on the cases he gives me.”

Kaito looked confused, “Ouma, I’m surprised you helped Shuichi there.”

Kokichi was silent for a second before he grinned, “Well Momota-chan, people like Saihara-chan are super weak and totally hopeless. They need all the help they can get. I bet you enjoy helping those weaker than you. Makes you feel less bad about your own life.”

Kokichi did think to himself as he told the lie, _‘Why did I help? I mean Saihara-chan did need it, but normally I would just watch. Hmmmm.’_

Kaito cracked his knuckles, “Why you little-”

“Dinner is ready!”

The boys turned to Kaede who had a large pot in her hands.

She smiled, “We decided to cook a stew. It’s quick and filling. Harukawa-san is just sorting the rice into bowls before she comes in.”

Shuichi looked relieved that Kaito had forgotten about hitting Kokichi and turned to him, “Ouma-kun, where do you want to sit?”

Kokichi immediately jumped into the chair he’d helped move, “You hyped me up by saying this chair is comfortable, so I’m going to claim it as my own.”

Kokichi smiled as he leaned back, “This is definitely comfy, perfect for a leader.... And that isn’t a lie!”

Shuichi nodded as he took the chair next to him, “Please don’t spill any food on it.”

Kokichi smirked, “But I’m a really messy eater Saihara-chan.”

Kokichi watched as Shuichi’s faced paled instantly, “Nishishi, that was a lie. I promise your chair is in good hands. I would never destroy or damage something that isn’t mine.”

Kaito muttered under his breath as he sat down, “Says the guy who drew a crude image on my bag in middle school.”

Kaede sat down on Kokichi’s other side, wanting to provide a barrier between him and Kaito.

“Anyway! How about we all just enjoy the food and not start another argument?” She said trying to keep the peace.

Maki entered the room then. She quickly placed the bowls filled with rice down in front of everyone along with the extra rice for anyone who wanted seconds.

Kokichi eyed the bowl with suspicion, “Maki-roll, you haven’t put poison in my bowl right?”

Maki shot him a terrifying glare so Kokichi shut his mouth.

Shuichi spoke as he put some of the stew into his bowl, “So I was thinking tomorrow we could look at this other convenience store I went into. What do you guys think?”

Kaede nodded, “I like that idea. Ouma-kun will you be joining us?”

Kokichi thought for a second. Kaede shot him a look of _‘I know the truth so you can’t get out of it’_ so he just smiled.

“Well, Saihara-chan did work out more of my lies, so I can help for two hours and sixty seven minutes.”

Shuichi laughed slightly, “Isn’t that three hours? Or are you just picking random numbers?”

Kokichi just grinned, “Nishishi~ I don’t know. Try and work it out Mr Detective.”

Maki sighed, “I just hope there are cameras.”

Kokichi glared, “Be careful you don’t kill someone while they're on you. Cameras are good evidence against you in court.”

Maki glared at him, “Shut up before I poke you in the eye with my chopsticks.”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out as the whole table went silent.

Shuichi couldn’t help but look around, _‘Well that got awkward very quickly.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That wasn’t the best food, but it passed.” Kokichi started with a smile after everyone was finished.

Maki was about to say something but Shuichi cut in, “I think we’ll take that. You don’t seem to be lying.”

Kokichi laughed, “Of course. Still when it came to atmosphere you guys are terrible.”

Kaito grumbled, “That’s because you’re here.”

Kokichi face became demonic, “I heard that. How rude Momota-chan. I’ll make sure you pay for that when you least expect it.”

Kaito just rolled his eyes.

Kokichi then stood up, “Now, I would love to stay, but I got to return to my adoring followers. They need their fearless leader after all.”

 _‘I don't want D.I.C.E to worry about me as well’_ Kokichi thought to himself.

Shuichi stood up too, “I’ll walk you back since it’s getting late”

Kokichi smiled, “Are you trying to follow me so you can find where I live Saihara-chan. That’s pretty bold of you.”

Shuichi shook his head as he panicked, “No, I am actually worried as it’s late.”

Kokichi grinned, “Nishishi~ but that’s a lie. I know you wouldn’t have some malicious intent. I just love that my beloved Saihara-chan cares about my safety. I’m a leader though, it’s other people who have to worry about their safety.”

While Shuichi was blushing slightly, Kokichi went to the door and put his shoes on.

“I wanted to discuss this mystery more but I just can’t be away from home any longer. Goodnight everyone, I hope you all rest well... but that’s a lie. I hope Momota-chan wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.”

Kaito was about to yell when Kokichi winked and left the apartment.  

Shuichi sighed, “I still can’t figure him out.”

Maki then growled. Everyone turned to her as she stood up.

“That bastard didn’t even stay to clean up!”

Shuichi sighed, “So that’s why he left in a hurry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was pretty dark by the time Kokichi returned to D.I.C.E.

With a huge smile on his face, Kokichi entered the passcode and went inside. His smile slowly started to disappear when he heard yelling however.

“I’m telling you, we need to go look for him! We haven’t heard from him since lunch. He could be in trouble!”

“And I’m telling you that he’s fine Yamato! You know he’s trying to find his soulmate! Of course he’s going to be home late! He’s going to be back in time for our next job.”

“Shut up Shuu! He would have messaged us by now! You stay here all day, he would have contacted you out of any of us!”

“Please calm down you two.”

“Buroda it probably isn't wise for you to get involved in this when they're about to start punching each other.”

“... If you're sure Haru.”

“You’re starting to piss me off Yamato! Don’t make me punch that stupid fringe of you.”

“Oh, now we’re resorting to name calling! Come here you bastard!”

“Guys please don't do this!”

“Arisa! Be careful, you don't want to get in between this!”

Kokichi sighed as he got his foot ready to kick open the door.

“Both of you stop fighting now! That’s an order!”

Yamato and Shuu who each had a fist in the air turned to the door to see a very annoyed Kokichi. Arisa was hanging off Shuu’s arm with Tori trying to get her out of harm's way. Takane, Buroda and Haru were standing in the corner watching while Yuuhi and Zensho were sitting on the floor playing cards.

Yamato lowered his fist first, “Boss! You’re okay!”

Arisa sighed as she released Shuu, “Oh thank god!”

Tori quickly pulled her away from the situation.

Takane looked at Kokichi with disappointment, “What time do you call this Boss?”

Kokichi folded his arms, “Of course I’m okay. Your fearless leader would never disappear on you. Now why are Yamato and Shuu fighting?”

Yamato lowered his head, “... We.. we were worried as we hadn’t heard from you since lunch. You said you were going to be late back but the hours kept ticking by and no one was sent a message. I know that you can handle yourself, but you’re my bos... my brother. I’m sorry if it seems childish of me.”

Shuu scratched his neck, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have turned to violence. I just thought he was over reacting too much for his own good.”

Kokichi stood there for a second and laughed, “You don’t need to worry about me. I took so long as I was scoping out a place for us to spray paint tonight”

Yamato and Shuu tried to hide their concern, but were failing.

Kokichi face became neutral as he grabbed their hands, “I’m sorry I worried you all. I had a solo mission that I had to do. I lost track of time and for that I am sorry.”

Zensho raised a brow, _‘I wonder if it had to do with that name that was on his board.’_

Zensho then realised that if he wasn’t careful he would give away that he knew something, so he tried his best to return to his normal poker face. Yuuhi didn't seem to notice as she was to distracted looking at Kokichi.

Buroda smiled as he came over to Kokichi, “You aren’t hurt are you?”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nope. I’m completely healthy Buroda.”

Yuuhi then rushed over and glomped Kokichi, knocking him to the floor along with her cards.

“Yuuhi, I’m okay.” Kokichi said as he leaned back up.

Yuuhi then grabbed the front of his shirt and looked at him seriously, “You’re such an ass Ko! You had us all so worried! You never miss D.I.C.E group plans. It’s this stupid soulmate thing isn’t it?”

Kokichi pulled her into a hug, “I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again. You don’t have to worry. I know how you feel about this and I promise I won’t leave you. You know I’m telling the truth.”

Yuuhi pouted, “I know.... but you’re still an ass!”

Kokichi laughed, “Calling your leader an ass, you definitely have some balls Yuuhi.”

“Shut up.”

Kokichi managed to get up while Yuuhi was still holding on to him before he was then hugged by Yamato.

“.. Oh come on all of you. I know you all want to hug me. This offer expires in ten seconds so get in while you still can.”

In a matter of seconds Kokichi had disappeared under nine pairs of arms.

_‘I didn’t mean to make them worry. I have to make sure I don’t get too distracted next time.’_

Kokichi then stuck an arm out of the pile and started to pat around.

“Oh no, my battle scar, the stitches have come open from all the hugging and now I’m bleeding to death.”

Everyone let go as Kokichi smiled, “Nishishi~ Now, I’m going to go to my room and get changed. You guys discuss what you want to do tonight and I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

Everyone nodded as Kokichi walked away.

As he walked he started to ponder what his next steps with Shuichi should be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi stood in his cape and hat writing on his board once more.

_‘So I know that I need to help him look at this convenience store tomorrow. I’m still going to tease him, but I’ll ease up a bit as I don’t want Akamatsu-chan to skin me.’_

Kokichi then turned to the section he had left to describe Shuichi’s personality, _‘He could be trustworthy and he is definitely a good detective, he just doesn’t realise how good he really is. He’s oblivious to anything romantic to from what the piano girl said, and he gets embarrassed really easily. I’ve already lost count of the number of times he’s blushed. It’s rather adora.... Kokichi focus! Right what else.... oh yeah, he needs more confidence in himself. I do wonder why I helped him lift that chair. That was really out of character for me… I’ll focus on that later when I have more time.’_

Kokichi looked at the information and smiled. He put his pen to the board again and started to doodle. He gave the doodle long lower eyelashes and also made sure to put tiny panda bags under it. He also drew the small strand of hair that always seemed to stick out of the top of Shuichi’s head. He took then pen off and giggled.

_‘This doodle looks just as tired as the original! Oh man that’s silly.’_

As he put his pen down he turned to the door. However before he reached it he had to dodge it as it swung open.

“Woah! You almost hit me in the face!” Kokichi said with scowl.

Who he saw was Yamato, running over to him.

“Crap! Boss are you okay?”

Kokichi tears started to well up, “No! That really hurt you big meanie!”

Yamato sighed in relief as he offered Kokichi a hand, “You’re lying so I’ll take that as a good sign.”

Kokichi’s tears went as he took Yamato’s hand, “What are you doing barging into my room? I said I’d meet you in twenty minutes.”

Yamato lowered his eyes, “I know. I just wanted to apologise for yelling again. I know it was wrong to antagonise Shuu, but I was really worried.”

Kokichi smiled, “Sometimes you just have to yell at the biggest guy to see what happens. You’re lucky he didn’t kill you.”

Yamato smiled, “I know he wouldn’t kill me. If he did you would have thrown him out of here. We know you’re a pacifist Kokichi and that your main rule is no killing ever.”

Kokichi beamed, “Yep. Shuu would have faced my wrath if he really hurt you. I know it was just a sibling squabble.”

Kokichi’s face then became serious, “That being said though, I think you should go apologise to him. He’s the one you really should should talk to. You are my followers and you have to get along.”

Kokichi looked down, “I get really worried when you fight, especially when I’m the cause of it.”

Yamato’s face started off surprised before he broke into a heartfelt smile. He started to pat Kokichi’s head.

“We’re brothers. It’s only natural we’d get into fights with each other sometimes. Like you said, it was a sibling squabble.”

Yamato removed his hand, “Anyway, enough with this gloomy mood. I’ll go apologise while you pick up some extra lock picks.”

Kokichi smiled, “Why Yamato, what dastardly diabolical plan have you all come up with?”

Yamato smiled, “We thought about stealing from a sweets shop tonight.”

Kokichi laced his hands behind his head, “Nishishi~ Stealing from a sweets shop is really petty.... I think it’s perfect.”

Yamato smiled cunningly, “I knew you’d love it!”

As Yamato left, Kokichi went to his nightstand and grabbed some paper clips he used for this kind of heist. His eyes drifted towards his board before he left.

_‘I wonder... is my little detective friend going to end up on this case. I better make sure I don’t leave any clues that could put me in harm’s way... Still, it would be funny if he ended up trusting me enough to help with a case. What if he asked me for help with a case that involves me? That would be priceless!’_

Kokichi exited his room and met with everyone else. He saw Yamato and Shuu high five each other as he arrived. Everyone turned, masks in hand.

“Let’s go steal from this sweets shop!”


	8. What time do you call this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologise for not posting a chapter last week. My Wi-Fi router died and it took days to get back. I only managed to get online thanks to my mobile data. I then got really into Oumasai week so I just put off the chapter until now.
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to share all my art I've done this week. I worked super hard on them so if you want to check them out, please go ahead:  
> Oumasai day chibi art: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183344825690/so-i-drew-this-majorly-in-advance-the-minute-i  
> Day 1 Destiny: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183389164067/oumasai-week-day-1-destiny-oumasaiweekblog  
> Day 2 Anniversary: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183411598776/oumasai-week-day-2-anniversary-oumasaiweekblog  
> Day 3 (my favourite) Alternative Universe: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183438500114/re-upload-this-is-the-final-time-im-trying  
> Day 4 Fireworks: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183458006246/oumasai-week-day-4-fireworks-oumasaiweekblog-so  
> Day 5 Predator: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183480666830/oumasai-week-day-5-predator-oumasaiweekblog  
> Day 6 Comfort: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183503121527/oumasai-week-day-6-comfort-oumasaiweekblog-this  
> Day 7 Hope: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183526929497/oumasai-week-day-7-hope-oumasaiweekblog-i

Shuichi grumbled as he moved into a different sleeping position. He wasn’t fully conscious at this point, but he wasn’t fully asleep either. He was somewhere in that hazy space between the two. He moved again as he continued to try and get his body in such a way so he could get some decent deep sleep. His brain however was still somewhat active, subconsciously trying to work out any clues he might have missed from his cases or from his search with Kaito earlier that day.

His brain came to a stop however when it picked up on something that was out of the ordinary. His brain suddenly forced Shuichi to become more aware of his surroundings, bringing him away from the brink of unconsciousness.

_‘... Did I just feel a weight on my bed?’_

Shuichi realised it felt like he was being pinned down by forces on either side of him. He also swore he could feel something resting on his chest.

He slowly opened one of his heavy eyes and saw a blurry face staring right back at him.

“Morning sleepy head~”

Shuichi’s other eye suddenly snapped open as his brain sensed danger. Before he could work out who it was, Shuichi’s body went into fight or flight mode.

“Uuuuwwwwahhhhhhhhh!”

The figure leapt off the bed and covered its ears, narrowly avoiding Shuichi’s flailing limbs in the process.

“Saihara-chan! Don’t scream at me when my ears are an inch from your face! You could have made me go deaf!”

Shuichi, now fully awake thanks to the heart attack he was now having, turned his bedside lamp on to see that the figure was someone he knew too well.

He started to rub his eyes to adjust to the light, “Ouma-kun! What on earth are you doing here at this hour?! How did you even get in?! You should be at home asleep!”

Kokichi beamed at him, “I have my ways Saihara-chan. A leader never reveals his secrets… oh wait, that's magicians isn’t it. Well it’s still a secret.”

Shuichi was about to push the question further, when suddenly his bedroom door burst open. Maki ran into the centre of the room like a bullet with a gun raised and ready to fire at the intruder, while Kaito entered with far less grace holding a lamp that still seemed to be plugged in to a socket in the hallway.

“Shuichi! What happened?! Are you under attack? Are we being robbed? No one hurts my sidekick and gets away with it!” He stated while holding the lamp above his head, ready to swing at any one who tried to approach him while at the same time trying to get it unplugged from the wall with his foot.

“Why you little…. I knew it would be you!” Maki stated with venom coating her voice.

Kaito looked to see who Maki was addressing, rubbing the dust out of his own eyes, before he saw Kokichi. He immediately lowered the lamp in annoyance. Maki on the other hand didn’t lower her gun.

“Ouma... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR APARTMENT AT THREE IN THE MORNING?! MAKI-ROLL COULD HAVE SHOT AND KILLED YOU!” Kaito screamed.

Maki only cocked her gun off safety, “I’m still debating that actually.”

Kokichi only grinned, “Nishishi~ I wanted to see how all my friends were doing.”

Shuichi, who had now recovered from his initial heart attack, finally got out of bed, “Ouma-kun, I know that’s a lie. Really, why aren’t you at home asleep? And why are you wearing that outfit again?”

Kokichi turned to Shuichi, “It’s the truth! Akamatsu-chan said we should heal old wounds so I’m trying to do that. And I already told you why I dress like this, I’m a supreme leader of evil so I have to look the part.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, unimpressed about the whole situation.

Kokichi sighed, “Okay, I lied. There was an argument between my organization and the yakuza tonight. They really weren’t happy so I decided to leave before bullets started flying. I didn’t want to get shot so I thought I’d come here as no one on either my side or the other knows about this place. It’s the perfect hide away for me.”

Shuichi only face palmed, “It’s way too early for this. Please just tell me the truth.”

Maki only got closer, “It doesn’t matter if the story is true or not. You're going to get shot anyway if you don’t leave right now!”

“Why is everyone making so much noise at this ungodly hour?”

Everyone turned to the doorway to see that Kaede had appeared, rubbing the dust out of her own eyes as the shoulder strap of her pj's fell down at the same time. She took one look into the room to see what the commotion was.

Kokichi waved to her, “You hoo! Hey Akamatsu-chan! Lovely morning we’re having isn’t it? You might want to sort your strap out though.”

Kaede just stared blankly at the boy for a second, “Oh... that’s what happened.”

She then simply turned on her heel and went straight back to her room, sorting out her pj's as she did.

Kaede merely sat down at her piano and started to play, _‘There’s no point trying to sleep now while he’s here. Plus this will drown out the yelling so I don’t have to hear it. I’m sorry neighbours, I hope this music will help us not get a complaint.’_

Kaede tried her best to play quietly so it wouldn’t wake anyone else in the building up but softly enough that anyone that was already awake from the initial yelling would fall back asleep.

Kaito smiled when he heard the calming music coming from the next room, “That is a pretty song. I can kind of guess why she’s doing it.”

His smile disappeared however when he turned back to Kokichi, trying his best to keep quiet, “I want you out now! It’s too early for your shit and we all have classes in the morning! Some of us actually want to do well and pass so we can do something with our lives!”

Kokichi frowned, also lowering his voice, “Hey, I do too go to class! I just go when I feel like it. And don’t treat me like I don’t have any goals in life! I want to be a supreme leader that will run the world from behind the scenes….. Oh wait, I do that already. Guess I’m already doing better than you Momota-chan~!”

Maki, without lowering her gun, growled, “I don’t have time for this...Get out now before I actually shoot you! I knew you knowing where we lived was a bad idea!”

“Wow, the killer is really mad. If you shoot me though my organisation will come after you. They can get pretty vengeful when it comes to me.” Kokichi said with an evil smile.

Shuichi sighed as he came over to Maki and carefully lowered her gun, “Look, please don’t shoot him. I don’t want you getting in trouble and being sent to jail. I hate that he came in and woke us all up, but we can’t just throw him out at three in the morning either. He could get badly hurt by some unsavoury people.”

Maki glared at Shuichi, “Do you want to die?... Besides, he is the unsavoury people. Maybe throwing him out at this time of night will do him some good. Maybe he’d grow up a bit.”

Shuichi sweated nervously as Maki glared at him, “That may be the case, but won’t we just be as bad as him if we do that? What about if I get him to promise to be quiet, can he stay then? You may be fine with it, but I don’t want to have that weight on my conscience if he actually got hurt out there.”

Kaito and Maki shared a look before they both sighed.

Maki put the gun back on safety as Kaito answered, “Fine, he can stay. But if I hear any other noise coming from him or if he does anything that causes a problem he’s out of here! Maki-roll can throw him out the window at this point for all I care!.”

Shuichi nodded as he sighed, “I guess that's fair? I hope it doesn't come to that though.”

Kokichi eyes started to well up, “Stop talking as if I’m not here! You’re all being so mean to me, even Saihara-chan! Why do you all want to hurt me so bad?”

Shuichi turned to Kokichi and placed both his hands on the boy’s shoulders, trying his best to speak calmly despite how haggard he was.

“Ouma-kun, I’m on your side. I’m trying to help you here. I don’t want you getting hurt so I’m begging you, please behave. I’ve just managed to convince them to let you stay so please don’t let my efforts go to waste?”

Kokichi was silent for a second before he put his arms behind his head again, “I refuse.”

Shuichi could see Maki raising her gun again out of the corner of his eye. Kokichi however just broke into his signature grin.

“Nishishi, but that’s a lie of course. Since Saihara-chan worked sooooo hard to help me I'll behave.”

Maki and Kaito sighed as they turned to head out of the room. Maki stopped and glared back at them.

“Any noise and I **will** throw you out myself. Got it?”

Kokichi just continued to smile, “Okay~”

Shuichi followed them out for a second, “I’m really sorry about this guys. I’ll cook breakfast and dinner to make up for it.”

Maki’s eyes seemed to glow as she looked right into Shuichi’s soul, “You better!”

Kaito watched as Maki entered their bedroom. He grabbed the door at the last second before it slammed and closed it carefully instead, then turned back to Shuichi with a slight frown.

“Look bro, thank you for helping calm Maki-roll down in there. I know she would have shot him if she had the chance so you did good. She’d regret it if she had, not because he would have been hurt, but if it got out that an assassin was living with a detective in training you would have been in so much trouble the chances of you getting hired by any police department would have been next to nothing. I think she knows that but she would never admit it. She'll apologise in the morning to you, I'll make sure of that.”

Shuichi smiled, “Thanks Momota-kun. Now go get some rest, I’ll take it from here.”

Kaito nodded as he patted Shuichi’s shoulder and followed Maki back to his room.

Shuichi re entered his own room to find Kokichi standing in the same spot as he had before he left.

“Don’t worry Saihara-chan, I haven’t done any snooping.... Or is that a lie?”

Shuichi, too tired to care at this point, just sighed before going over to his wardrobe. Kokichi looked over his shoulder in curiosity as he opened the draws at the bottom.

“Saihara-chan, what are you doing?”

Shuichi didn’t answer immediately and simply pulled out a blue blanket before turning to Kokichi.

“Getting this so you don’t get cold. Now follow me, and please keep your voice down.” He stated as the two left his room.

Shuichi walked over to the living room and placed the blanket on the coffee table. He then grabbed the pillows from the other chairs before putting them down on the sofa.

“You can sleep here. It’s not as good as a bed, but it will do the trick for one night. I’m just glad it’s not winter otherwise you would freeze.” Shuichi stated as he grabbed the blanket again and started to unfold it.

Kokichi frowned as he sat on the sofa, “Oh, but I wanted to share a bed with my beloved Saihara-chan.”

It took a second for Shuichi to register what Kokichi had said through his fatigue, but when he did his whole face turned bright red as he dropped the blanket.

“W-w-w-what! O-ouma-kun! That’s too inappropriate! Why would you even suggest-”

Kokichi started to cover his mouth so that his laugh wouldn’t be heard by Maki or Kaito.

“Oh man! You fell for that silly lie?! Come on Saihara-chan, you’re normally better than this. You **really** must be tired.”

Kokichi then looked at Shuichi with a hint of playfulness, “Besides, how would it be inappropriate? We’re both boys after all.”

Kokichi smirked, “Unless... does my detective swing that way? Were you planning on doing stuff to me while I was asleep?”

Shuichi’s ears started to turn as red as his face, “I would never do that! What do you take me for Ouma-kun?! You have a soulmate already for one and second of all, I just wouldn’t!”

Kokichi only sniggered more as he picked the blanket up, “I know, but your face is just priceless. I wish I could take a picture.”

Shuichi’s blush slowly died down as Kokichi arranged the pillows how he wanted them. He started to think about what Kokichi had implied and put a hand to his face in thought.

Kokichi saw this look and smiled, “What’s on your mind Mr Detective. I’m here to listen if you need me to. I always welcome new information I can tease you with.”

Kokichi patted the space next to him to encourage Shuichi to sit down. Shuichi did so as he continued to follow his thought.

“... To be completely honest with you, I’ve never really thought about it, dating a boy I mean. I’ve only ever really dated one person and that was Akamatsu-san.”

Kokichi’s face became neutral as he listened to Shuichi continue.

“I’ve never really thought about romance because I’d rather focus on more logical things, mysteries that can be solved and facts, that sort of thing. The few times I have thought about it, all I’ve worked out is that when I do feel something I want it to be real. So many people rush into something because of looks or the fear of being alone, and that just leads to problems I end up having to deal with. I do a lot of infidelity cases you see. I just want to listen to my heart to get the right answer. But the problem with that though, for me at least, is I’m so used to only listening to my brain. I know that Akamatsu-san and I weren’t soulmates, but even now I still feel something for her. It took a while to figure out, but I know now that this feeling I have is a very close friendship, and I never want to get rid of that. I know that my heart will be able to tell when it’s love next time now that I have that baseline, but I still worry that I’m so hopeless in this area that I’ll miss it.”

Shuichi then covered his whole face with his hand as he blushed slightly again, “I mean, even now I still feel bad with how the confession went for Akamatsu-san. For one she confessed to me. I originally ignored my heart and listened to my brain so I missed the hints she was dropping. It got so bad I didn’t even realise it when it was right in my face, and I’m a detective in training, I’m meant to be good at noticing things.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi with curiosity, “What happened? You can’t say all that to get me hyped and not tell me Saihara-chan. Come on, cough up the details!”

Shuichi shook his head as he cringed, “That memory is way too embarrassing. I don’t think I could ever talk about what happened.”

Kokichi sighed, “Well I don’t care anyway. That was a lie so I could get information out of you.

Kokichi looked at Shuichi who just sighed, _‘But that’s another lie. Both you and Akamatsu-chan have me interested now. Seriously, what on earth happened back then?’_

Kokichi face became emotionless again, “Hey, Saihara-chan. Can I ask you an important question? And you have to be super honest with your answer, if you lie I'll know.”

Shuichi turned to face Kokichi with curiosity and nodded.

“With this whole soulmate mystery thing, what would you do if it turned out your soulmate was a boy?”

Kokichi kept his mask up as he spoke, hiding his fear of what the answer would be.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi for a second, trying to work out why he asked such a question, before giving up and staring at the ceiling, “Hmmmm. That is a tricky question.... I guess... as long as we got on and we felt real emotions, a real connection, I wouldn’t care. I guess what I mean is that I care more about the moments we would share together, so gender wouldn’t really play into it. I hope that makes sense to you?”

He turned to look at Kokichi once more. For once the purple haired boy was silent and unreadable.

“Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi then broke out into a smile, “You are such a hopeless romantic Shuichi Saihara. Whoever your soulmate is, they’re a really lucky person.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi for another moment before the boy burst into a huge grin.

“I will say though, that is far too sweet for me as I’m really not into that. I prefer danger and adventure with my romances! It’s that rush that I crave and my soulmate gives me that. That feeling that if we aren’t careful we’ll break. There’s no feeling like it! It’s so exciting and never gets boring!”

Shuichi smiled as he shook his head, “To be honest I’m not really that surprised by that response.”

He then got a glimpse of the clock and sighed, “Anyway, despite me enjoying you giving me difficult and interesting questions, I really need to try and sleep if I want to have any chance at being awake at school tomorr- well today actually. I’ll leave you alone so you can get some rest too.”

As Shuichi stood up he quickly glanced at the TV, “Oh yeah, if you do watch any TV to help you sleep, please keep the sound down so only you can hear it. We also have some instant noodles in the cabinets so you can make yourself those if you get hungry, just make sure you leave them tidy like the way you found them in. Even Akamatsu-san would get angry if you made a mess.”

Kokichi smiled, “As you answered my question honestly and in not a boring way, I promise to not mess the place up. You have my word on that Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi sweated, _‘Can I really believe that though?’_

Shuichi’s question was answered when he saw Kokichi put the TV on and actually turn the sound down.

_‘Hm, maybe he can keep his word. Ouma-kun, you are such a puzzle.’_

Shuichi finally turned around to head back to his room, yet he still couldn’t help but feel like there were eyes on him. He ignored it however as he went into his room and climbed back under his bed covers to try and get at least a little bit of shut eye.

 _‘So much for making it a week before I had to drink coffee again.’_ Shuichi thought as he settled down.

Kokichi meanwhile finally let his mask fall away now that he was alone. He clutched his chest as he felt his heart beat fast and heat rush to his face.

_‘Why... Why can’t I stop it? I’m normally better at controlling my emotions than this.’_

Kokichi did everything he could, but his brain wouldn’t stop focusing on Shuichi’s words.

_ “Hmmmm. That is a tricky question.... I guess... as long as we got on and we felt real emotions, a real connection, I wouldn’t care. I guess what I mean is that I care more about the moments we would share together, so gender wouldn’t really play into it. I hope that makes sense to you?” _

“Shit.” Kokichi mumbled so it was barely audible as his heart beat kept increasing. The more he thought about Shuichi’s words and their meaning, the worse he got.

_‘What am I doing? I have more teasing to do first. I’m not normally into the sweet emotional crap. I lied about wanting danger in my relationship, but I’m not a romantic person at all!’_

Kokichi turned the TV off and looked at his reflection in the glass.

He moved a strand of hair that was covering his soulmark and softly placed his fingertips on it, slowly tracing them round the edge of it. He then realised what he was doing and snapped his hand away.

_‘I have more teasing to do before I actually fall for him! It's too soon for this! This can't be what's happening!’_

Kokichi couldn’t help but sigh at how red his face was. Never in all his life had he seen his face so flushed. He slowly pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in them, not wanting to see the pathetic reflection in the screen anymore.

_‘How can he do this to me? I’ve never felt this way before. I can’t be in love! I just can’t! A liar like me doesn’t deserve it! I’m just sleep deprived…. Yeah that has to be it! I haven’t slept in so long I’m just having trouble! No way could I have a crush!’_

No matter how much he denied it, he knew deep down in his heart it was true.

The one person Kokichi could never lie or fool was himself.

He just hadn’t realised it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am really sorry for this being late.


	9. Welcome to my world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter we are halfway through the story. I'm a little sad about this, but I'm also happy as I've still got a lot of the story to tell.  
> I also want to thank you all! This story has pretty much got the most kudos out of any of my works (and I have a story I've spent nearly a year working on for a different fandom)! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it!
> 
> Now enough of me being sappy, let's get on with the chapter!

The second Shuichi’s alarm went off he was ready to stop it. He didn’t even need to wake up at this point after the whole Kokichi break in at 3am.

Shuichi rubbed his eyes which were already hurting and burning in a way he was far too familiar with.

_‘I knew I wouldn’t get back to sleep. I just hope the others did better than me.’_

Shuichi cautiously got out of bed and went to head straight to the kitchen to start cooking. However as he opened his bedroom door, he heard a noise.

“Woah!”

Shuichi looked around the door to see what the source of the sound was, and was greeted to the sight of Kaede on the floor.

His eyes widened in horror as he quickly shut his door and offered her a hand up, “Akamatsu-san! Are you okay?!”

Kaede took the hand and carefully managed to stand back on her own two feet, Shuichi did notice though that she was incredibly unsteady on them and like she would fall down at any second again.

“I’m fine. I jumped back when I saw the door opening so you didn’t hit me, so you can calm down Saihara-kun. Really, I’m fine.”

Shuichi continued to watch as she started to walk again, grabbing onto him for support. Shuichi couldn’t help but compare her to a baby deer using its legs for the first time. It was then that he noticed the dark bags that were now under her eyes.

“Akamatsu-san, did you not manage to get back to sleep? You look how I normally do and that’s never good.”

Kaede laughed, “Yeah. Oh, but it wasn’t because Ouma-kun disturbed me by making noise after he broke in. I just got so into playing music that when I tried to fall asleep again, my body had other ideas. I guess Ouma-kun waking you up didn’t help in the first place, but it’s not entirely his fault you know?”

It was then that Maki and Kaito’s bedroom door opened. The loud bang as it slammed into the wall startled both Kaede and Shuichi. Shuichi took one look at them and saw that they too hadn’t been able to sleep. The bags under both their eyes matched his and Kaede’s. He also deduced that Maki wasn’t happy as she was the one who had opened the door.

Kaito saw the two first and smiled, “Hey you two! Looks like we all managed to get up on time today!”

Maki growled, “We all got up on time because none of us slept after the gremlin broke in!”

Kaito sighed, “I know, I was trying to lighten the mood after you slammed the door open. Anyway, don’t you have to say something to Shuichi?”

Maki glared at Kaito, “... Do you want to die?”

Kaito just smiled as he took Maki’s hands, “Come on, you promised Maki-roll.”

Maki rolled her eyes as she turned to Shuichi, “I’m sorry I almost shot him. It’s not my fault you’re too soft on him, but I’m glad you stopped me.”

Kaito sighed, “That was good, but can we try it without the insult?”

Maki ignored Kaito as she snatched her hand away and marched to the bathroom, slamming the door with just as much force as she had with her own bedroom door.

Shuichi laughed nervously, “I think that’s the best I’m going to get Momota-kun.”

Kaito scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, you’re probably right. She really is in a foul after last night. I tried giving her a shoulder massage after we went back to bed, but I don’t think it helped… If Ouma is still here he really better stay out of her way as she is on the warpath.”

Kaede giggled slightly, “I think you better get started on breakfast too before she hurts you Saihara-kun. She really is on the warpath. You got to cook for dinner today too as well.”

Shuichi sighed as he nodded, “Yeah. I think I’ll also make coffee while I’m at it. That may help her mood a bit… maybe...”

Kaito laughed, “Make four cups. I think we all need it today.”

As the three of them staggered towards the kitchen, they saw Kokichi folding the blanket he had been using. He saw them out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

“Good morning peasants! I trust you all had terrible sleep?”

Kaito, too tired to deal with him, just walked straight into the dining table and sat down, laying his head on the cool wood as he did.

Kokichi laughed, “Nishishi~ I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kokichi then walked up to Shuichi and passed him the blanket, “It was a little itchy, but it did the job... but that’s a lie. It was actually pretty comfy. Thank you Saihara-chan. Now you better make breakfast before the killer takes you out. I heard her slamming those doors.”

Shuichi just sighed, “She wouldn’t do that Ouma-kun, even when she’s this mad.”

It was Kaede that took the blanket then, “Still, you better get started, I’m starving. I’ll put this away for you. Bottom draw?”

Shuichi nodded as he walked towards the kitchen with Kokichi not far behind.

Shuichi went straight to the kettle and started getting the coffee’s ready. He turned to Kokichi briefly as he got mugs for everyone.

“Do you need one too Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi laughed as he placed his hands behind his head, “Oh my sweet detective, you know I can’t stomach that stuff. Plus, unlike the rest of you, I actually slept last night.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi for a moment before nodding, “If you’re sure.”

Kokichi then turned to head to the dining area, “Now Saihara-chan, I’m hoping your skills are good because you know I won’t eat anything that’s terrible. Also, I’m using your desk chair again.”

As he walked away, his face became neutral, _‘But that’s a lie. Who could sleep after the night I had. I can’t be in love, not yet. Yet why am I so eager to try his cooking when I know it won’t be anywhere near Tori’s level. Damn sleep deprivation.’_

Kokichi sat down as far as he could get from Kaito. He was about to make a jab at him when he heard him snoring.

_‘I’ll leave the idiot for now. He’d just yell at me if I woke him up and my brain hurts too much to take any yelling right now. How does Saihara-chan deal with this on a regular basis?!’_

Kaede then remerged and sat down next to Kokichi. She gave him a kind smile once she had pushed her chair to the table.

“How did you sleep Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi just looked at her for a second before he smiled, “Like a log Akamatsu-chan! Much better than you did judging from how you look.”

Kaede smiled as she ignored the second part of his statement. She then smirked as an evil twinkle appeared in her eye.

“Well I hope you enjoy breakfast, especially since your soul-”

“Akamatsu-chan, are you asking me out on a date? You know I have a soulmate.” Kokichi said way louder than he needed to with a slight glare in his eye.

Kaito mumbled something but stayed asleep.

Kaede just sighed as she whispered, “Come on, you can tease us but we can’t tease you? I was kidding.”

Kokichi’s face contorted into the most demonic face he could muster as he looked at Kaede.

“Akamatsu-chan... I suggest you think **very** carefully about what you say next.”

Kaede looked kind of scared then, “How are you? That is..... Yikes, how can your face do that? I’ve seen you look evil before but this?…...”

She then sighed, “You know I want him to work it out himself. I guess breaking in was part of your plan to see what he’s like. I hope you got the result you wanted.”

Kokichi face returned to normal as he looked at Shuichi in the kitchen. He was immediately drawn to the detectives greyish golden eyes. Kokichi had never realised how unique of a colour they were. As he held his gaze his eyes softened ever so slightly. He then realised what he was doing and turned to stare into space straight ahead of him, trying to look as bored as he could.

“I got quite a lot of information, yeah.... everything that I needed anyway.”

Kaede didn’t miss the look he’d given her best friend and smiled warmly. She was about to ask him more, but quickly closed her mouth when he shot her a side glare that simply said ‘this conversation is now over’.

Kaede then saw Maki leave the bathroom and quickly got up to use it herself.

Maki glared at Kokichi, but didn’t say anything. Kokichi, not wanting Maki to act on the threat of throwing him out the window thanks to the mood she was in, quickly got his phone out and started to message D.I.C.E that he was okay.

_‘I don’t want another fight to start at headquarters so I will keep in touch with them. Still, it was fun stealing all those sweets last night. Arisa however did eat a bit too many judging by the sugar high she was on before I left. I know they were confused when I said I was doing some solo stuff again, but I’m making sure this time that I don’t worry them. I know Takane suspects it’s to do with my soulmate, but I’m not letting her butt in too much. This is my mission... a mission that has gotten a bit out of control after last night. I really couldn’t sleep after that. Dammit brain, you’re not meant to be like this! I’m a liar who can fool anyone. Stupid Saihara-chan for saying something so stupid and throwing my emotions into chaos! Stupid sleep deprivation! Stupid universe!’_

Kokichi put his phone away after he finished his text and leaned on his hand. Kaede reappeared a few seconds later. Kokichi instantly saw the makeup she’d used to cover her bags as she sat down. Maki then elbowed Kaito to wake him up. It was a little harder than she meant to though as the impact caused him to wake up with a start and fall off his chair in hilarious fashion.

“Momota-chan, you are so lucky I wasn’t filming that! Only someone like you would fall off his chair that badly” Kokichi said with a grin.

Kaito grumbled as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Shuichi then entered with four cups and placed them down for everyone.

“Okay, Harukawa-san here’s yours black coffee with two sugars. Akamatsu-san, coffee with milk and one sugar. Momota-kun has his black with three sugars. And Ouma-kun, we don’t have any grape Panta which I know you like, but we do have apple juice. I hope that’s okay?”

Maki and Kaede immediately grabbed their cups and downed the drinks. Kokichi sighed as he took the cup.

“Such a shame, I really hate juice Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi looked a little upset when Kokichi smiled, “But that’s a lie. It’s not as good as soda, but anything is better than that bitter stuff. Thank you for being such a good underling to me.”

Shuichi just smiled as he shook his head, “I’m not an underling Ouma-kun, but I’ll take that.”

Maki glanced at the kitchen and sighed, “The omelette is burning Saihara.”

Shuichi sweated as he ran back into the kitchen and flipped the food.

“... This will be my one.” He said with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face.

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh internally, _‘That’s just hilarious... Still it’s quite sweet he’s still going to eat that so he doesn’t waste food... and that blush combined with him wearing that apron is.... Fuck, stop thinking about it. Heart don’t you dare start beating harder. Dammit! Why are these emotions so hard to control while I’m tired?’_

Kokichi just started to drink his juice, hoping the cold taste would snap his brain away from its current thought process.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kaito yawned as Shuichi locked the door.

“Man, my head is hurting.”

Kaede nodded, “Mine too. How am I going to concentrate today?”

Shuichi just laughed as he turned away from the door, “Welcome to my world. Constant headaches from lack of sleep and burning eyes. I am far too familiar with this feeling.”

Maki, who was handling feeling like a zombie better than Kaito, quickly laced her arm around his.

“Just lean on me if you need to you fool. I’ll stop you from falling over.”

Kaito smiled at Maki, “You’re the best Maki-roll. I’m glad you’ve calmed down.”

Maki blushed slightly, “Do you want to die? Just shut up you idiot. The food helped.”

“Get a room you two!” Kokichi said with a grin.

Kaede quickly stood next to Kokichi to make a wall between him and Maki, “Just ignore him.”

Kokichi heard his phone buzz in his pocket then and secretly took it out to check it.

Kokichi couldn’t stop his grin when he saw the picture Haru had sent him. Him and Buroda had made a small sign and were holding it up. The words ‘good luck with your solo mission’ was on the sign. He could also see Yamato in the back ground covered in paint so he guessed he had helped them. He also saw Arisa with her hand to her head and a face that looked like death. He figured that she was currently having a sugar crash from the amount she had eaten the night before. He couldn’t help but feel sorry, but also find it funny that his sister hadn’t learned her lesson from the last time.

Shuichi saw the faint smile on Kokichi’s face and raised a brow, “You okay there?”

Kokichi looked at him before his usual mask covered his face, “Being nosey aren’t we Mr Detective? It’s just supreme leader business. If I told you then I’d have to kill you!”

Shuichi just sighed with a faint smile, “I think that’s a lie, it’s just that your previous smile looked more genuine then that one. That smile looks better on you.”

Kokichi put his phone away as he tried to stop the light dusting of pink from covering his features, _‘God dammit Saihara-chan! You’re so dumb! Stop saying stupid things like that!’_

Shuichi then suddenly stopped walking as worry crossed his face.

Kaede turned round and gave him a quizzical look, “What’s wrong Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi stayed frozen as fear crossed his face, “I have to go back. I forgot to get my thermos which I was going to fill with coffee. There’s no way I can survive the day without it.”

Maki growled, “You’ll be late if you go back now you fool!”

Shuichi however started to turn on his heel, “No I have to go back, you don’t understand, I NEED that stuff.”

Kokichi then sighed, “Calm down Saihara-chan. I already grabbed it for you.”

Shuichi turned to see Kokichi walk up to him and open his bag. He then pulled out the thermos.

Kokichi laughed, “I slipped it into your bag before we left as I knew you’d forget.”

Kokichi then smiled evilly, “But you should know, I put juice in it as I hate coffee.”

Shuichi sighed as he took the container from Kokichi, “At this point, I don’t care as long as it wakes me up.”

As the group reached the school Kokichi smiled, “Thank you all for your hospitality last night but now I must head to class... but that’s a lie. You yelled at me so much that I’ll probably never come round again... or is that a lie? I guess you’ll have to wait and see! Catch you at lunch, Sai-ha-ra-chan~”

Everyone was silent as the boy walked away.

Kaito yawned again, “I don’t have the energy to deal with him anymore. I’ll see you guys later.”

Shuichi nodded as they all went their separate ways.

Shuichi looked at the thermos in his hands and sighed, _‘I really don’t care if this is juice, I just need something with energy in it.’_

Shuichi unscrewed the lid and took a swig.

A look of surprise crossed his face when he was greeted with the familiar dark flavour he loved.

He smiled to himself as he walked, _‘I guess that was another lie. But why did he do that? Could I actually be a friend to him? Is he actually following Akamatsu-san’s advice and wanting to heal old wounds?’_

Shuichi tried to get lost in his thoughts, but his brain hurt too much.

_‘You really are a puzzle Ouma-kun.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi sat down at his normal spot with Kokichi when lunch time arrived. He was feeling more awake now that the coffee had kicked in.

“Are you sure sitting with us is a good idea Ouma-kun? Harukawa-san and Momota-kun are probably going to yell at you...”

Kokichi started to tear up, “Is Saihara-chan trying to get rid of me? That’s so mean. I thought we had finally moved on from this.”

Shuichi sweated slightly, “That’s not what I mean and you know it. They’re still getting their lunch and I’m just worried what Harukawa-san might do, especially after last night. I was actually worried she really was going to throw you out the window.”

Kokichi’s tears dried as he smiled, “Nishishi~ I was lying. I know Saihara-chan wouldn’t get rid of me. And don’t worry. I’ll be a perfect angel so she won’t get mad.”

Shuichi sighed, _‘3,2,1.’_

“But that’s a lie. I am far from being an angel.”

Shuichi laughed, “I knew you’d say that. Just please try not to get yourself hurt. I really worry about you.”

Shuichi’s eyes then drifted to the leaders buttons on his ‘supreme leader’ outfit. Something seemed off about them.

“Ouma-kun?" 

Kokichi grinned, “Yes Saihara-chan? What do you want to ask of me?”

Shuichi pointed at his torso, “Did you swap your jacket’s buttons?”

Kokichi put his finger to his cheek as he tilted his head to the side, “Hmmm, what are you talking about Saihara-chan? I don’t know how to sew.”

Shuichi then indicated to the top button that was now green, “I swear the red one was here this morning.”

Kokichi’s familiar grin appeared as he put his arms behind his head, “Huh, maybe I did. Or am I lying? Let’s see if the great Saihara-chan can solve this mystery too~”

Shuichi looked at the boy for a few more seconds before he sighed in defeat, “....I need more coffee to deal with this.”

Kokichi just continued to smiled, “Finished all of the stuff in the thermos already? You better be careful you don’t damage your heart drinking that stuff. I’d hate it if my favourite target died thanks to them not taking care of themselves. I want to be the one to snuff out your life.... but that a lie.”

Kokichi then smiled, “Oh, speaking of which, did you know that one of the detectives in Phantom Thief Rei also drinks coffee all the time? The main detective who is the hero is always telling him to get more sleep.”

Shuichi looked confused at the sudden topic change, “Phantom Thief Rei?”

Kokichi leaned forwards and pouted slightly, “Jeez, you don’t know it Saihara-chan? That’s terrible! Phantom Thief Rei is a manga silly!”

Shuichi then watched with interest as Kokichi’s eyes seemed to light up.

“It’s really good! The main character is this thief who steals from museums. He has this detective that is always trying to catch him, but Rei is so smart that he keeps getting away. It’s the best story ever! Heck the latest volume had this super super super cool scene where Rei back flipped out a window and into a moving car! Of course he did it because.... wait I shouldn’t say anything else in case you read it! Is Saihara-chan now interested?!”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with a smile, “I might actually. You seem so passionate about it so it must be good. You don’t strike me as the type to read stuff that has a predictable plot.”

Kokichi grinned, “Yay, my detective is going to read it! Maybe it will help you with....”

The world then started to spin for Kokichi.

Shuichi saw this and raised a brow, “Ouma-kun, are you okay?”

Kokichi continued trying to smile, but he wasn’t succeeding, “Of course...Saihar.....”

The next second, Kokichi had slumped onto Shuichi’s chest. He was completely unconscious.

“Ouma-kun? OUMA-KUN!?” Shuichi shoating in a panic as he shook his shoulders.

Shuichi quickly checked if he was breathing by putting his ear to the boy’s mouth. He heard faint snores as Kokichi mumbled something incoherently.

Shuichi calmed down slightly then, but his heart was still beating fast in fear. He then looked closely and saw faint bags under Kokichi’s eyes.

_‘He lied about sleeping. Maybe that’s why he broke in? He couldn’t sleep and maybe wanted some company? But I’m guessing he still didn’t sleep thanks to watching TV.’_

Shuichi moved the hair that was trying to go into the leaders mouth, but he paused before he pulled his hand away.

_‘He looks so peaceful like this. So different from how he normally looks. I’m glad it’s not anything serious, but I think I should still take him to the nurse’s room. The assistant in there may be clumsy, but she’s good at her job.’_

Shuichi brushed his cheek as he moved some more hair away from his slightly drooling mouth, __‘I wonder if his soulmate has to deal with this.... Wait, am I feeling jealous?’__

Before Shuichi could move to take him to the nurse’s office, Kaito, Maki and Kaede came over. Shuichi quickly removed his hand away from Kokichi’s face so that they wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Kaede ran ahead of the others when she saw Kokichi slumped on Shuichi.

“Is he okay?” She asked, worry coating her voice.

Shuichi nodded, “I think he just passed out as he didn’t sleep last night.”

Kaede looked shocked, “Wait, he lied about sleeping? He said he slept like a log to me this morning!”

Shuichi sighed, “I can’t speak for him, but I think he lied so he didn’t seem weak. From what I can tell he doesn’t like it when people know he has a weakness, so he lies to cover it up. I think we should take him to the nurse’s office so he can lie down.”

Kaito growled as he reached the table, “Screw that, I’m waking him up.”

Kaede looked shocked, “Why? That isn't going help!”

Kaito glared, “He woke us up at 3am! It’s only fair!”

Kaede stood up then, “No it’s not! Might I point out that when you fell asleep on the table this morning, he didn’t wake you up! Yes he’s a terror, but if you wake him up you’re no better than him!”

Maki glared, “Why are you defending him? He woke you up too.”

Shuichi spoke then, “Look, I know you two don’t get on with him, but I think he really is trying to be nicer. He actually did put coffee in the thermos. And last night, he actually kept the TV down when he turned it on like I asked.”

Kaito and Maki looked at each other for a second before sitting down.

Maki sighed, “Fine. But I am not carrying him to the nurse’s office.”

Kaito nodded in agreement, “I’m not either.”

Shuichi smiled nervously, “Thank you both for understanding.... In your own way.”

Maki glared, “Do you want to die?”

Shuichi then stood up, “Akamatsu-san, can you help me get him onto my back? I’ll carry him while you stay here. You should eat your lunch after all.”

Kaede nodded, “Okay.”

As Kaede helped him, Shuichi couldn’t help but notice how light he was.

_‘I was worried I’d have trouble, but he’s so light. Or maybe I’m finally getting somewhere with my training? I don’t know, but I got to focus on making sure he is okay. Ouma-kun is counting on me.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Shuichi reached the nurse’s office, he realised that no one was currently there. He did see that the bed in the room was currently empty and he quickly placed Kokichi down in it. Kokichi murmured something while he moved him, but he didn’t wake up.

Shuichi grabbed a tissue to wipe away the drool from Kokichi’s mouth before he went to get some paper and a pen. He quickly started to write a note to inform the staff of the current situation.

 

_Kokichi Ouma passed out at lunch so I brought him to the nurse’s office to rest. It appears to be from exhaustion but I’m not sure so you may want to check._

_Ouma-kun, if you read this I want you to know that you need to rest. You don’t have to meet me after school today. I’d rather you take care of yourself as your health comes first over anything else. You had me really worried._

_Shuichi Saihara_

_P.s: Apologies if your right foot hurts. While carrying you I may have hit it into a wall… I was panicking too much and didn’t take as much care as I should have._

When he was finished, he placed the note down on the table next to the bed. He then pulled out his phone and messaged Kaede.

 

_Ouma-kun is not searching the convenience store with us today. I’ve left a note with him in the office and am now on my way back._

After a few seconds his phone pinged as the reply came in.

 

_Thanks for letting us know. Momota-kun may be celebrating however._

Shuichi was about to put his phone away when a new message came in.

 

_You’re a good friend to him Saihara-kun._

Shuichi smiled as he put his phone away and headed out of the room.

_‘Sleep well Ouma-kun.’_

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Muph...._ What the?”

Kokichi slowly opened his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was.

_‘The nurse’s office? When did I get here?’_

Kokichi sat up as he looked around, ‘ _What happened? Last thing I remember is talking with Saihara-chan and then...’_

Kokichi looked out the window to see that the sun was setting.

_‘What time is it? Is there seriously no clock in here? This school is useless.’_

Kokichi quickly pulled out his phone and saw that school had ended an hour ago. Luckily for him clubs would still be happening so he knew the gate wouldn’t be locked yet, so he was glad he wasn’t locked inside the school. Kokichi then turned to see a small note on the table. He recognized the handwriting immediately and picked it up to read. He couldn’t help but smile as he did.

_‘Geez Saihara-chan, you worry way too much. I can take care of myself. Also you are so lucky that my foot is fine... but that’s a lie. Thank you Saihara-chan..... I swear to god, if I’m blushing right now.... Guess I still need more sleep to control this stupid emotion. Why can’t I work out what’s happening to me!’_

Kokichi moved off of the bed and walked over to the bin to throw the note away before he paused. He was about to drop it when he pulled his hand back and looked at the note once more.

_‘He did take the time to write this. As a leader I should keep it to tease him about it later. I can also act like my foot really hurts! His face is going to be priceless!’_

Kokichi then placed the note in his pocket as he walked out of the room.

As he walked he started to get lost in his thoughts once again.

_‘Why is Saihara-chan so nice to me? I’ve teased him so much yet he still sticks around. Why is he like that? Why doesn’t he yell at me like Momota-chan or Harukawa-chan? We’re not family so he should be doing it to get something out of me, yet he expects nothing in return.’_

He made it back to D.I.C.E headquarters pretty quickly and entered the password like normal.

As he opened the door he was greeted by Tori.

“Boss! How was your solo mission?”

Kokichi laughed, “It was good. I got what I needed out of it. Sorry I didn’t return home sooner, I decided to go to class.”

Tori sighed, “That’s a lie. I can tell.”

Kokichi looked offended, “But it’s the truth! I even feel asleep during the class ‘cause it was boring me so much!”

Tori laughed, “Ah, now that was the truth. Damn Boss, I bet the teachers got so mad at you.”

Kokichi grinned as he laced his arms behind his head, “Nishishi~ It’s more when I get top marks despite not being in class that annoys them. Makes them feel like they’re pointless… which they are…. But that’s a lie. They’re useful when you’re stupid like Momota-chan!”

Tori then clapped his hands together, “Oh, Takane said to let you know she’s going to be home late today. She had to do a double shift as someone called in sick. Also, I’ve been working on the test to give your soulmate when you find them. How does a chocolate soufflé sound to you? It’s sweet and extremely difficult to master as it’s sensitive to temperature and humidity. Or maybe a crème brulee as the custard is hard to perfect.”

Kokichi smiled, “Making your test about cooking sweets I see?”

Tori smiled darkly, “Of course! You’re a fan of sweets so your soulmate has to be able to cater to that. I won’t let you settle for someone who can’t cater to you. Our leader only deserves the best.”

Kokichi smiled darkly with him, “Tori, you are a genius!”

Kokichi then walked towards the bedrooms of the base, “Now, I’m going to take a shower. I’ve been wearing this for far longer than I thought I would. I’ll be out in time for dinner.”

Tori nodded, “Sure thing Boss! I’ll let Yuuhi know as she’s cooking tonight.”

Kokichi stopped for as he turned back on his heel, “Please help her as she’s not the best at remembering what temperature she’s left the oven at.”

Tori laughed, “Don’t worry, we won’t have another charcoal fish incident.”

Kokichi then walked to his room and grabbed a towel. As he took his top off and went to empty his pockets so that they could be washed, he paused when he felt the note Shuichi had wrote.

He pulled it out and looked at it again.

_‘Saihara-chan... You really are an interesting person.’_

Kokichi realised what he was doing and threw the note somewhere in his room.

_‘Focus Kokichi. You don’t get crushes. This feeling will go away once you’ve had more sleep. That has to be it! You’re just still sleep deprived.’_

Kokichi decided the best thing to stop him was an ice cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to explain the button thing. 
> 
> See, I have this headcanon that formed after doing lots of research on all of the cgs Kokichi is in (and his sprites) for a cosplay I've been working on.  
> I swear that his buttons change colours! I then came up with the idea that since they have multiple copies of their uniforms in their wardrobes, Kokichi has taken the buttons off them and made each one different. From the outside it looks like he would just do it to mess with peoples heads, but Kokichi is smart and there would be a pattern to them.  
> See, he has a different one for each day of the week so in the killing game, if anyone filmed him and said it was taken at a certain time, Kokichi would technically be able to tell if the person is lying by looking at the button arrangement.  
> For example, say someone said the footage was taken on a Monday, Kokichi could say they are wrong as that's Saturday's arrangement. Helps Kokichi when he's in a pinch, and it messes with peoples heads ^_^  
> I also like to think Shuichi is the only one who catches onto this, but keeps him mouth shut as it could help in the trails.  
> People like Kaito just assume Kokichi is messing with them.
> 
> Kokichi is still a cosplayers nightmare though :( Stop changing your buttons you (loveable) gremlin!


	10. Do I even deserve a soulmate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to wish everyone a happy April Fools (Also known as Kokichi day, the danganronpa wiki looked awesome all Kokichi themed!)  
> I may or may not have spent most of the day in my Kokichi cosplay...

Shuichi sighed in annoyance as he rested his head against the wall of the apartment, banging it against the surface ever so slightly. Kaito and Maki walked past him after taking their shoes off as Kaede locked the door.

“We’re still coming up empty handed. My list of places to search is getting smaller, but I thought by now we would have found something, at least one clue. I don’t get why my soulmate hasn’t been asking around too. Do they not know they have a mark? Do they not care? What is going on? Why is this still happening?”

Kaede patted Shuichi’s back as she took her shoes off, “I don’t know Saihara-kun, but don’t give up. I’m sure there’s some clue that points to who they could be. We’ll try again tomorrow after we’ve rested.”

Shuichi looked at Kaede’s warm smile and couldn’t help but be infected by her optimism, “I know you right Akamatsu-san. I can’t give up, they’ve got to be close by!”

Kaede watched as Shuichi headed to his room, _‘They may be closer than you realise Saihara-kun.’_

As Shuichi reached his door he was stopped by Kaito.

“Hey bro, we’re going to try and take a nap so can you wake us up when dinner is ready? Maki-roll says she needs to study, but I can tell she needs to rest more and she won’t unless I’m with her. She won't admit it, but a calming hug does wonders!”

Shuichi nodded as he smiled, “That’s fine. Make sure Harukawa-san is okay. I think last night affected her the most, she just doesn’t want to admit that either.”

Kaito smiled, “Yeah. Maki-roll may be able to think she function and do stuff when she’s exhausted, but I can tell that it’s an act and she actually needs some good quality rest. Thanks for the help Shuichi.”

Shuichi waved in acknowledgment as he entered his room.

As he shut the door he looked at the pile of cases and homework that were scattered all over his desk. He gazed, noticing that some papers had even cascaded onto the floor in a haphazard way, making it a danger to walk on without care. He also noticed that the pile of empty coffee mugs was getting out of control. He couldn’t help but sigh at the dreadful sight.

_‘I think I better organise this after dinner. This is getting out of hand and could probably cause an accident.’_

Shuichi picked up all the cups and took them to the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

_‘Right, I think I’ll make some tempura since I got the ingredients while I was at the convenience store.’_

As he started to unpack his bags, he stopped when his hand grazed some cold plastic bottles. He quickly retrieved the source and found the few bottles of grape Panta he’d purchased when Kaito had been distracted by looking at rocket models.

Shuichi turned the bottle over in his hand as he got lost in thought, _‘I really don’t see what Ouma-kun likes about this stuff, but I think having a bottle or two in case he visits again is a good idea. I just need to find a place to hide them so no one else sees... I don’t know why I’m being so secretive about this. I know the others don’t really get on with him but he’s my friend.... isn’t he?’_

Shuichi shook his head as he hid the bottles at the back of the cupboard behind the coffee that only he touched.

_‘Now’s not the time to worry about that. You’ve got dinner to cook and homework to do.’_

Shuichi rolled up his sleeves and started getting to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi smiled as he looked down at the two, now neat and properly organised, piles of homework and cases that were stacked on his desk.

_‘Okay, all homework is done and I’ve managed to at least sort out a few of these cases now. This vandalism one still has me stumped, but I really think it could be linked to the break in at that shop last night. I don’t have any evidence to link them but... my gut feeling about these kind of things normally isn't wrong. I’ll see what Uncle thinks when I drop these off tomorrow before school.’_

Shuichi yawned then, _‘I’ve still got time for a bit of studying before I head to bed so I’ll make some coffee and get on that.’_

Shuichi left his room and headed to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Kaede cleaning the dishes when he entered. She turned towards him when she heard his footsteps patting against the tile floor.

“Saihara-kun, shouldn’t you be resting? You didn’t get any sleep last night either so I thought you’d be passed out like Harukawa-san and Momota-kun are.”

Shuichi laughed, “I was going to ask you the same thing. You didn’t get any sleep either Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede just put her fists in the air in determination, “I may not be a veteran like you Saihara-kun, but I've had days when I've hardly slept, especially before piano residels when I've been really nervous. I can handle it. Now, why aren't you resting?”

Shuichi scratched his head as some nervous sweat rolled down his face, “I probably should be passed out, but I felt productive so I thought I’d tidy my desk up and finish my homework. I finished my work on my infidelity cases too. I still don’t get why that when I’m tired I get cases done better.”

Kaede smiled as she shook her head, “I don’t get it either. I did figure you were tidying your desk, there were a lot of mugs with coffee stains in the sink and you’re the only one who drinks coffee in such large quantities.”

Shuichi sighed nervously, “Yeah.... sorry about that Akamatsu-san. I’m guessing those stains were hard to scrub out.”

Kaede just laughed as she finished drying the last plate, “It’s okay Saihara-kun. I’m just happy you’ve managed to catch up on all your work. I’m guess you were about to make yourself another coffee and do some studying?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah. You’re really perceptive about these things aren’t you Akamatsu-san?”

Kaede placed the drying cloth down and turned to Shuichi.

“Not really, it’s more that I know what you’re like because you're my best friend. You try to fool me but I can read you like a book, plus you suck at lying. It’s good that you’re studying, but please go to sleep on time. It will help with working out who your soulmate is. I promise you.”

Shuichi looked at Kaede for a second with a hint of curiosity.

“Akamatsu-san? Do you have a clue about this soulmate mystery?”

Kaede smiled as she headed to her room, “Not really. I just know how important sleep is for working out these sorts of things. I need sleep to play the piano properly and I know that takes far less brain power than it takes to solve a mystery.”

She turned back briefly and gave Shuichi a look filled with warmth, “Just do your best and the answer will come to you. You'll probably be surprised.”

Kaede then yawned, “I’m drained from today, so I’m going to do what the others did and get some shut eye. Good night, Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi smiled back, “I’ll do the same in a bit. Good night, Akamatsu-San. Pleasant dreams.”

Shuichi then headed to the kitchen cupboard and grabbed a bag of tea instead, _‘This will probably be better than coffee. Should help me sleep too.’_

As he was about to start the kettle, he heard scratching noises come from the front door.

He removed his hand from the kettle and made his way to the front door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He noted the the noise was coming from the lock itself and knew instantly who it was.

He swiftly grabbed the keys from the hook by the door and quickly unlocked it, throwing it opened as fast as he could to catch the culprit red handed. He saw a familiar face staring up at him the second the door opened.

“So that’s how you got in last night.” Shuichi said bleakly as he looked at the intruder.

Kokichi was sweating slightly as he gazed at Shuichi, frozen in place holding his lock picking tools in his hands where the door had previously been.

“Hey Saihara-chan! Fancy meeting you here.” Kokichi stated as he tried to act nonchalant while quickly hiding his tools behind his back, shoving them in his back pocket with zero skill.

Shuichi looked exasperated at Kokichi, “Ouma-kun, I live here. I knew you could pickpocket, but I didn’t know that you could do this too. At least I know how you got in last night. I’m kind of relieved it wasn’t through the window actually as we’re on the second floor.”

Kokichi laughed as he laced his arms behind his head, “You got me! Yep I lock picked the door last night. Do you really think I climbed up two floors to get in through the window? That’s far too dangerous Saihara-chan, even for me! Besides, I would never break the law like that.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh then, “You broke in and you’re saying you don’t break the law. That has to be the worst lie you’ve ever told Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi eyes began to sparkle, “Nishishi~ My detective is laughing over a serious crime? Man, you must be terrible at your job. Aren’t detectives meant to be serious about upholding the law? Or maybe hanging around me is making you come to the dark side? You definitely should, we have all the sweets you could ever want, especially cake!”

Shuichi sighed, “I’m not going to the dark side Ouma-kun, I just know what you’re like. Besides, you didn’t steal anything or hurt anyone last night. That’s why I’m letting it slide.”

Shuichi then shivered as the cold night air wrapped around him, “Are you coming in Ouma-kun? The air is pretty cold tonight so please decide so I can shut the door.”

Kokichi simply smiled as he continued to stand in the doorway, “Hmmm, I don’t know. I was only practicing my lock picking skills, I didn’t really intend to come in. Saihara-chan is far to boring for that.”

Shuichi just turned away as he headed to the sofa, “Well if you do come in you can’t stay too long. I’ve got to study for a bit and then head to bed as I’m really fatigued. You probably should do the same. I’m still worried you could pass out again like you did at lunch.”

Kokichi laughed as he came in and shut the door behind him, “You’re so silly Saihara-chan. The nap in the nurse’s office helped me.”

Kokichi then started to tear up, “But my foot really hurts Saihara-chan! You really did a number on it when you wacked me into a wall. I thought you were my friend and you go and hurt me like that!”

Shuichi turned to Kokichi, his eyes wide, “I apologised in my note! I’m sorry Kokichi I really didn’t mean to!”

Kokichi’s tears vanished as he looked at Shuichi, “But that’s a lie. My foot is fine. I wouldn’t have been able to walk over here if it was really bad. You really worry too much Saihara-chan~”

Shuichi sighed with relief, “Don’t panic me like that Ouma-kun. I was really worried I’d actually hurt you. I’d never forgive myself if I had.”

Kokichi's chest warmed when he heard those words, but he ignored it as he leaned forwards over the sofa, making sure he was eye level with Shuichi.

“Awww, my detective was worried about little old me? That’s adowabwe.”

Shuichi just looked at Kokichi for a second in silence. Kokichi’s chest started to beat hard now. He looked away from Shuichi's goldish grey eyes, trying to force the blush away from his cheeks.

“What’s with the intense stare Saihara-chan. Are you really that annoyed at me for talking like that?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No, it's just, I noticed that your hair’s different. I didn’t see it in the dark. I think a ponytail really suits you Ouma-kun. It makes you look… handsome.”

Kokichi touched his hair and smiled, “Being flirtatious again are we Saihara-chan? I just felt like tying it back today. I like to change my look to keep people on their toes. I’m not like Momota-chan who uses gel to style my hair the same every day.”

Shuichi blushed slightly, “I wasn’t f-flirting Ouma-kun. I was.... Err... Just complimenting you. It really does.... Um... You know.... You look good. It makes your eyes more visible and… I don't know. Just ignore me.”

Kokichi laughed as he stopped the heat from rushing to his face again, _‘Come on brain, he's just saying your hair is nice. Quit it with the butterfly feeling!’_

Kokichi just grinned evilly as he looked at Shuichi, “Nishishi~ I know that, but you’re just too easy to tease my dear detective.”

Shuichi stood up sharply as his face and ears burned bright red, “I’m going to study.”

Kokichi laughed, “I’m sorry Saihara-chan... But that’s a lie~ I'll be leaving now then as you're boring me.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile slightly again when Kokichi didn't head for the door and instead followed him. He didn’t know why, but Kokichi staying with him filled him a weird sense of calm.

_‘Am I finally getting through to him? Am I actually his friend and not just a target to tease? I want to ask, but I don’t want him to make fun of me... He’s so difficult to read but I think I’m getting better. Does Kokichi even care about me? He’s definitely being nicer than he was. Ever since he started helping with the soulmate hunt…’_

As they reached Shuichi’s door, he turned back to Kokichi, “You can stay for half an hour to study, but after that I really need to rest. You should think about resting too.”

Kokichi pouted, “But I wanted to play more games with you. I don’t want to study.”

Shuichi sighed, “Well, I need to study Ouma-kun, and I could use your help with some areas I don’t really get. You’re obviously smart and maybe you can help me.”

Kokichi thought for a moment before his eye lit up, “So, are you saying you can’t do it without me?”

Shuichi sighed, “Maybe not that extreme, but some help would be nice.”

Kokichi then grinned, “Well, since Saihara-chan asked so nicely I guess I have too. A leader has to help his subjects after all.”

Shuichi smiled as he sighed, “I’m not one of your subjects Ouma-kun, but I’ll take that.”

Kokichi then clapped his hands together, “Oh yeah, before we start you have to tell me how the soulmate hunt went today? I’m guessing since I wasn’t there to help you didn’t find any clues.”

Shuichi opened his door as he replied, “We didn’t find anything unfortunately.”

Kokichi laughed as he entered the room, “Nishishi~ Saihara-chan really isn’t having any luck with this. I thought you were good at mysteries?”

Shuichi just sighed again, “I’m better at missing pet mysteries Ouma-kun. I’ve solved high profile cases, but most of the time it was luck.”

Kokichi then went straight over to Shuichi’s desk, “Have you been tidying? This looks much neater than last night.”

Shuichi nodded, happy Kokichi had changed the topic, “I thought sorting it out would make a better mental space for me. The homework pile is done, but I’m still stumped on one case in the case pile though.”

Kokichi smiled, “Maybe I can help. I am an evil leader so I know all about crimes and how criminals think.”

Shuichi looked hesitant as he came over, “I’m not sure, but maybe you can provide some insight.”

Shuichi picked up the top sheet and showed it to Kokichi, “A few days ago someone vandalised a wall near the hospital. It’s not top priority as it had a sweet message for the kids who are stuck there, but we still have to investigate it as whoever did it still broke the law. I know my uncle wants me to help find who did it, but I can’t help but feel that they shouldn’t get punished as it really helped the kids. However, I do have this hunch that this might be the same person that broke into a sweet shop last night. I don’t have any evidence though. What do you think Ouma-kun? Do you know what kind of person would do this?”

Kokichi tried to keep his face neural as he struggled to contain his laughter, _‘Are you kidding me! He’s asking me, the culprit, for help on a case I was involved in! This is the best day of my life! Saihara-chan not only can’t work out that I’m his soulmate, but he can’t see that I’m the person he’s looking for! OH MY GOD!!! Still, at least he shares my view that it helped people. And he thinks it’s linked to the sweet shop me and D.I.C.E went too yesterday. He really is sharp. Far smarter than I realised. I'm impressed.’_

Kokichi looked at the case and smiled, “Hmmmm, it could be another organisation that’s starting off small before going big to try and overthrow me! This is very serious Saihara-chan! We have to get the entire police force on this!”

Shuichi sighed, “You have no idea do you.”

Kokichi smiled as he made sure to keep his mask up, “No idea! Probably just some angry teens or a family member trying to cheer a relative up. I wouldn’t worry about it Mr Detective."

Shuichi placed the paper back down as he collapsed onto his bed in annoyance, “First the soulmate thing and now this... am I losing my skills?”

Kokichi sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Shuichi. His voice went slightly softer as he tried to comfort him.

“You’re not losing your skills, this is just a hard mystery. Plus when you’re in a sleep deprived state, your brain doesn’t think how it does normally, and that's totally a hassle. Once you have some rest you’ll be back to your old self Saihara-chan. Your emotions are just crazy right now and are making you doubt yourself.”

Shuichi looked up at Kokichi, “You sound like you speak from experience?”

Kokichi nodded, “I'm **very** familiar with it. But don’t worry Saihara-chan. I’m here to help you. And that’s the truth… or is it?”

Kokichi then stood up and turned to Shuichi, “I just realised something Saihara-chan! It's super super serious and only you can help!”

Shuichi sat up, “What?”

Kokichi eyes started to sparkle, “I’ve never actually seen you soulmark. How can I know if you’re telling the truth about any of this if I haven’t seen it?”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi for a second before he laughed, “You’re right. I haven’t actually given you any evidence to believe me.”

Kokichi leaned forward annoyed, “Could it be that my Saihara-chan has been lying to me all this time to just get close to me?! You should never lie Saihara-chan! Liars are the worst!”

Shuichi blushed slightly, “Well, I can show you, it’s just.... I’d have to be topless as it’s on my back.”

Kokichi started to smirk, “Stripping in front of me, how bold of you Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi glared slightly in annoyance, “You’re the one who asked for evidence.”

Shuichi stood up, “I need to get changed into my pyjamas anyway, so if you’re comfortable I will show you my mark. Are you okay with that?”

Kokichi smiled, “Yep, I'm one hundred percent fine with being shown! I can finally get to see Saihara-chan’s body for weak points!”

Shuichi sighed as he removed his shirt and turned around.

“Well?” He asked when Kokichi was silent.

“..You lied to me Saihara-chan! There’s no mark here!” Kokichi said with his voice full of anger.

Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi with a shocked look on his face, “WHAT! BUT- EVERYONE SAW IT!”

Kokichi immediately started laughing hysterically, “You really fell for such a silly lie?! Oh man! Come on Saihara-chan, you should know this by now.”

Kokichi then looked at the mark again as he regained his composure. His voice lost its playful tone and became soft.

“It must be really hard for you Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi turned in curiosity when he heard the voice to see that Kokichi was pulling a sad smile.

“You don’t know the identity of the person who gave you this and there’s no one who seems to be looking. I can’t even imagine how hard that must be. I'd feel pretty lonely if it was me.”

Shuichi looked away from Kokichi and let his eyes close, “It’s hard, but the mystery is fun even if it doesn’t seem like it. It really is helping me sharpen my skills…. I think anyway. Plus, if it wasn’t for this mark, I would never have met you Ouma-kun, so at least one good thing has already happened from it. I would feel lonely, but I love our time together and I would never trade it away for anything.”

Shuichi then looked at the floor, “I just hope whoever has the other mark can like someone as shy and useless as me.”

Kokichi’s heart panged with guilt when he heard Shuichi speak those words. His emotions spiralled out of control as he lost rational control of his brain.

He couldn’t stop his body from acting. It was as if something else was controlling him.

Kokichi walked over to Shuichi and suddenly hugged him, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him close.

Shuichi opened his eyes up in surprise and looked over his shoulder at Kokichi.

A small blush spread across his face, “O-ouma-kun? What are you doing?”

Kokichi just leaned his forehead on Shuichi’s back, connecting the two soulmarks. Shuichi’s back felt so warm. It soothed him in a way that never had before in his life. He felt like he was home. This was the place he was meant to be.

He wanted this moment to last forever.

Kokichi’s voice became serious as he finally spoke, so engrossed in the calming feeling, “I... I hope you can find your soulmate Saihara-kun, and.... I hope.... when you do... you won’t be disappointed by the outcome.”

Shuichi continued to look at Kokichi.

Kokichi pulled back, loosening his arms slightly from Shuichi and looked at him with a neutral face.

His voice was almost silent when he spoke again, “And... that’s the truth....”

Shuichi was wondering if he was dreaming for a second when Kokichi’s familiar smile re-appeared as he slowly let go.

“Come on Saihara-chan, you better get a shirt back on. I feel like you’re trying to seduce me as you’ve been shirtless for quite a while now. In fact, far longer than necessary to show me your mark.”

Shuichi looked down at himself and started to blush even harder, “Oh, S-sorry Ouma-kun!”

As Shuichi turned to grab his pyjama shirt, his foot found a sheet of paper hidden just under his bed that he'd missed when tidying. The paper slid over the carpet making Shuichi jerk abruptly onto one foot. Failing to catch his balance, Shuichi started to tumble to the floor.

“OUMA!”

Kokichi tried to move but Shuichi didn’t give him enough time to react and fell down with him when they collided.

Both boys groaned from the pain of the sudden impact.

Shuichi leaned up and saw that his chest had fallen right on Kokichi’s face. The boy beneath him had become stone faced.

“Ouma-kun! Are you okay?!”

Shuichi watched as the boy stayed silent, but his face slowly turned from its normal colour to bright crimson as his eyes looked down. His mouth then started to open and close as if he was trying to talk, but the words wouldn’t come out. Shuichi had never seen Kokichi blush this hard or be speechless before.

Shuichi followed Kokichi's eye line and then realised that one of his legs had fallen in between Kokichi's, causing his knee to be inches away from a certain area. Not only had his chest landed on Kokichi’s face, but they were also in a rather provocative position as Shuichi was also pinning him to the floor with his arms on either side of is torso. If anyone saw them they'd really get the wrong idea. Shuichi was now blushing deeply as his brain finished processing what had just happened.

Shuichi, finally getting his brain to jump into action, quickly got off Kokichi and offered him a hand, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Ouma-kun, I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT!”

Kokichi took the hand but was still blushing deeply and only producing small incoherent sounds.

Shuichi quickly turned away to put his pj top on before he bowed deeply to Kokichi.

“I am so sorry Ouma-kun! I should have been more careful! I wasn’t trying to come onto you! As you have a soulmate I would never do that! I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

Kokichi continued to stammer for a few seconds before he finally found his voice.

He covered his face to will the flush away, “How dirty of you Saihara-chan! This was your plan all along wasn’t it! You dare assault me like that! I should have you killed for that!”

Shuichi only got on his hands and knees and placed his head on the floor. Kokichi flinched as he watched Shuichi, his blush still not leaving his face.

Kokichi looked away, _‘Of course, now he decides to treat me like I'm a supreme leader!’_

Shuichi didn't lift his head up as he remained on the floor, “It really was an accident Ouma-kun! I would never do that to someone on purpose! Please forgive me!”

Kokichi turned his head back to look at Shuichi for a second. His heart only beated faster against his chest.

_‘Why won’t it stop?! This is sleep deprivation right? But I felt so calm when I hugged him. I felt at peace. I just wanted to stay with him and be enveloped by that warmth.... I wanted to be in his arms forev-....’_

Kokichi eyes opened wide as he finally realised what was going on, why his heart had been so strange. He had tried to deny it, but his heart couldn't lie to him.

_‘No.... that’s impossible... It can’t be true! I can’t be in love! I can’t! It was just an act! An act to get close to him to find out why he was my soulmate! No! I don’t want this feeling! I don’t deserve it! I can't show weakness! Yet why is it that all I want to do is leap into his arms! I shouldn’t feel safe in his arms! A liar like me doesn’t deserve his kindness! I will only hurt him!’_

Shuichi leaned up finally and looked at Kokichi.

“Please forgive me Ouma-kun, I don’t want to lose you because of something so stupid.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi for a second, at a loss for words as he was so overcome with many different emotion. His chest felt tight in way that was both comforting and nauseous.

His eyes glistened as real tears started to roll down his love struck face slowly and silently.

_‘... I really do love him don’t I… I… ’_

Kokichi then realised that he no longer had any control over his emotions as he felt the warm tears stain his cheeks. He reached up and touched them, feeling his finger tips become wet.

He couldn’t let Shuichi see him like this. He never showed his vulnerable side to anyone. He had to be able decisive everyone, even his soulmate.

Kokichi turned and ran from the room.

“Ouma-kun!”

Shuichi tried to follow him, but by the time he exited his room, Kokichi had already made it to the front door and left.

Shuichi fell to his knees, _‘I know it was an accident. Yet I still feel terrible for making him feel like that. Those tears were genuine, nothing like the crocodile tears I usually see. I don’t want to lose him. I've really screwed up.’_

Shuichi returned to his room and slumped onto his bed in defeat, _‘I was having a moment with him and I ruined it. He was actually opening up to me.’_

Shuichi could still feel warmth on his back where Kokichi had rested his head and it somehow calmed him.

_ “I... I hope you can find your soulmate Saihara-kun, and.... I hope.... when you do... you won’t be disappointed by the outcome.” _

Shuichi couldn’t help but replay those words in his head.

_‘What does he mean by that? Is he disappointed about his own soulmate? No, that can’t be it. Yet, why do I have this strange hollow feeling in my chest? I got to find him tomorrow at school and apologise again. I know it was an accident, but I think I really crossed a line. I’ve gotten too used to having him around. It’s strange, we’ve only known each other for like a week, yet it feels like we’ve known each other for years. I want to protect him, not make him cry.’_

Shuichi shut his eyes as he tried to think of some way to mend the damage he had done.

Kaede meanwhile stood outside Shuichi’s door and sighed.

_‘You’re both fucking idiots...’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi just kept running, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest.

He needed to be in his room.

That was the only place he was allowed to cry as no one could see him. It was the only place he could let his mask fall and shatter.

He saw the entrance to D.I.C.E headquarters and started punching the numbers. He failed twice as he couldn’t see through the tears before he got the correct code.

As soon as he was in he didn’t bother to close the door as he just ran inside.

He started to hear the noise of the intruder alarm go off, but he didn’t even slow down. He just let his feet carry him.

He threw open the clown door and saw his whole family staring at him. Shuu was poised to punch the intruder, but stopped the second he saw Kokichi’s face. All anger melted as pure worry over his brother took ahold of him.

Kokichi knew he looked pathetic and he didn’t want them to see him like this. He didn't want to see the fear and worry in their eyes. It was his job to make sure they never felt that way.

He had promised them that after they left the orphanage he would never be weak like he used to be. Never again.

He didn’t want them to see him break that promise.

Arisa’s eyes were wide in horror as started to walk over to him, “Ko! What’s wr-”

“Leave me alone!” Kokichi yelled as he ran to his room.

Kokichi slammed his door shut and finally jumped on his bed.

He buried himself under the covers as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

_‘Why... I don’t understand why it hurts so much... I feel terrible for yelling at him... I know it was an accident, but I couldn’t let him see me like that. How can he be my soulmate! He is nothing like the soulmate I had pictured in my head! He has none of the qualities I look for!’_

Kokichi stuck his head out of the covers and saw a crumpled piece of paper on his floor. He realised what this was and stuck his hand out to grab it.

He looked at the note Shuichi had given him earlier that day.

_‘... why him… him of all people…’_

Kokichi dried his tears ineffectively as his brain tried to process the event, looking for anything rational and logical in the storm of heavy, unpredictable emotions.

He remembered the advice Takane had given him when they were young kids for when he felt this way.

_ “If you have trouble with your emotions, try speaking them out loud or writing them down when you’re alone. It will help you structure your thoughts so they're more coherent. Trust me Ko, it really will help. Your big sis knows these things.” _

Kokichi nodded to himself as he mentally prepared himself.

He spoke to the empty room.

Here where no one could hear him, he could tell the truth.

The mask finally fell away.

“... I’m in love with Shuichi Saihara...”

Kokichi finally stopped fighting the feeling in his chest as he looked at the note. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight to his chest as he continued to voice his feelings out loud.

“.... I am Shuichi Saihara’s soulmate. Originally I didn’t care, but now I wish more than anything that he can solve this mystery.”

Kokichi hugged the pillow tighter as new tears formed and spilled from his violet eyes.

“..But... I’m scared... Saihara-chan could never love someone like me. No one can love a liar like me. If I told him the truth he’d think it was a lie or just reject me. He’d reject me like every other person but D.I.C.E has. I want to keep this feeling.... but I feel like I’d die if he knew the truth. I don't want my heart to break. Without my mask I’m weak… I can’t be weak… I have to lie to hide all my iscurites to protect myself and my family. I… I can't let the past repeat itself.”

Kokichi untied his ponytail before he laid down on his bed, the tears continuing to stain his cheeks, “I was lying to myself before... it was never sleep deprivation.... I was so engrossed in his words about how he didn’t care if his soulmate was a boy that my heart just fell for him... These are my true feelings that I just didn’t realise until now... I really can’t lie to myself....”

Kokichi then looked at the small doodle on his board of the sleepy detective and smiled slightly, “... He’s so kind despite me being nothing but a burden.... The way he smiles.... the way he blushes... they draw me in.... but his intelligence is what really impresses me....”

Kokichi then remembered what he thought to himself when he first got his board out when the whole soulmate problem had started.

_ ‘I’d rather it be someone smart and maybe quiet. Someone with talent but doesn’t brag about it. Someone who I can tease, but can at least work out some of my lies…. Someone who isn't boring.’ _

“I realise I lied just now... he’s exactly like I had pictured.... He’s probably the smartest person I know other than myself.... He’s quiet..... He has talent... so much talent that he doesn’t realise it and he never brags about it either, if fact he does the opposite.... I can tease him and he doesn’t yell at me.... He works out some of my lies...”

Kokichi then closed his eyes as he smiled, “...He’s never boring either.... This is the honest truth.”

Kokichi kept sobbing as he finished speaking out loud, _‘I really am in love him..... but he would never love me back. He likes people like Akamatsu-chan. Someone honest and helpful... I know he wants someone honest... and I can never do that.... lying is who I am.... I love this feeling, but I wish I’d never realised the truth… the horrible harsh truth… lies are so much kinder than this. I want things to be back to the way they were before, just D.I.C.E and me. Everything was simpler… It was enough.’_

Kokichi laid back down and continued to let the tears fall, not caring they stained his pillow.

Arisa meanwhile had her ear to his door. She looked back at the rest of D.I.C.E and indicated for them to follow her to the kitchen.

The group all stood in a circle as Arisa spoke.

“I hate spying on him, but this is serious… He’s actually in love with his soulmate. He knows who it is and he’s got it into his head that he can’t ever be with them.”

Takane shook her head as she growled, “That damn fool.”

Yuuhi sighed as she put her own hate for soulmates to one side, “What can we do to help? I don't want Ko feeling like this. Did you see the look on his face… it was heartbreaking. He looked like he did back…. well……. you guys know what I mean.”

The whole group nodded as they remembered a painful memory they all shared.

Shuu gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist into the wall, “The worst part is that we can’t do anything about it, he ordered us not too after all!”

Tori scratched his head, “Surely we can do something?! D.I.C.E protects each other, no matter what! That was our motto even back at that hell hole!”

Haru smiled slightly as he hummed in thought, “We can comfort him. Support him from afar.”

Yamato nodded, “After he falls asleep I say we go into his room and just sleep near him. He’s our brother and he’s hurting. Just being there should help him.”

Buroda smiled, “We may not be able to help him, but we can be here for him emotionally. He likes to hide it but we all know how vulnerable he can get when he gets pushed to the edge.”

Zensho went to the cabinets, “And if that fails, grape soda.”

Arisa laughed, “That always helps.”

Takane left the room and the rest of the group followed.

They slowly opened Kokichi’s door and found the boy asleep, tears still stained his pain covered face.

Zensho placed the soda on his table and pulled a chair to the bed.

Tori grabbed Kokichi's hand and drew small circles with his thumb, “Don’t give up bro. We’re always here.”

Shuu grabbed a blanket from the floor and draped it over Kokichi as his duvet had fallen to the floor.

Yuuhi crawled onto the bed and placed her favourite bear in his arms, “You need this more than me at the minute. Please be okay Ko. We're all worried.”

Takane glared at the board, _‘Shuichi Saihara… I'll remember that name… I will never forgive you for making my brother this way...’_

She then sighed before turning her attention to the floor tidy a little. Buroda and Haru started to help her.

Arisa crawled onto the bed on Kokichi’s other side and hugged her brother from behind.

“Ko, we’re here for you. Don’t give up. Stop thinking you don’t deserve love. You really do deserve it. You're the sweetest person I know. All the times you protected me… this time I'll protect you.”

Yamato grabbed the rest of the chairs from the dining room and all of D.I.C.E sat down and laid their heads down on the bed.

One by one they all passed out, hugging their leader and brother close.

Even in his sleep, Kokichi features softened slightly, somehow feeling a little better…. If only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Passes tissues out* ... Sorry about that...
> 
> I will say this now, I poured my heart and soul into making Kokichi's reaction seem real. I went through a similar experience when I really cared about someone. It's not entirely the same as what I wrote, but I could still draw on how I felt to try and make it believable. The sadness may have been terrible, but if I can channel it into writing it was worth it. I hope that it worked out.


	11. If he knew I told you this, he’d be really mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys are really lucky I posted today as I'm really sick :( I seem to have caught a cold and my head is spinning. Don't worry, I'm taking care of myself. I'm used to being sick at this point.
> 
> I'd also like to share some art with you all! Dreamingkatfish drew this after reading the last chapter when I said I poured my soul into the angst. I really loved that they did this for me. Thank you so much :)  
> http://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/183879353783/hey-cheers-brightstarblogs-have-doodle-since-you

Shuichi was barely conscious as he walked into the kitchen that morning. He felt like he wasn’t even human anymore, just a living corpse.

Two nights without sleep were really taking their toll on him as he shuffled to his chair.

Kaede watched from the kitchen as he slumped his head down onto the table in absolute defeat.

She shook her head, _‘Oh Saihara-kun...’_

Kaito emerged from the bathroom not a moment later and sat down next to him, patting his back reassuringly.

“Shuichi.... did you stay up all night studying again?”

Shuichi didn’t even look up from table as he just continued to stare into space.

Kaito sighed, “Bro, you really shouldn’t do that, it’s going to be the death of you.”

Shuichi rested his chin on the table as he looked straight ahead, “I finished all my cases and homework, I didn't even get to the studying. It was something else that kept me awake.”

Kaito looked at Shuichi, worry was really starting to set in.

“Bro, what the hell happened? You can tell me, I’m here for you.”

Maki appeared and sat down on the other side of Shuichi as he took a deep breath in and sighed.

“Ouma-kun broke in again last night.”

Kaito and Maki shared a look as both of them stood up and headed towards the door, cracking their knuckles ready to end Kokichi.

Shuichi shot up, not caring about his headache, “WAIT! That’s not what the problem is!”

Maki and Kaito turned back around and looked at Shuichi, faces coated in confusion and annoyance. Shuichi just looked down in sadness as he looked for the right words.

“He broke in and I caught him. We just talked for a bit and I filled him in on what he missed yesterday.”

Kaito raised a brow, “Then what’s the problem? What the hell did he do?”

Shuichi cringed as he tried to explain what happened, sitting back down in his chair.

“It wasn’t what he did, I....I..”

“He showed Ouma-kun his soulmark and when trying to get a top back on he fell on top of him and scared him as they landed in a rather… risqué position.”

Everyone turned to Kaede who was now standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her hands on her hips in annoyance as she looked at them all.

Shuichi leaned up with wide eyes as he looked at Kaede, “How do you...”

Kaede sighed, “I heard his voice when I was trying to sleep so I decided to spy on you to see what was going on. I saw the whole thing. I’m really sorry but I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kaede, taking a page out of Kokichi’s book, kept her mask up as she got lost in thought, _‘I also saw Ouma-kun break down when he realised his feelings. Jesus Saihara-kun, you really are hopeless if you can’t work that out.’_

Kaito sighed, “So what happened is that Ouma got weirded out when Shuichi fell on him thanks to him already having a soulmate and he ran out of here... As long as we don’t have to deal with him coming over anymore I think that this is a good thing."

Shuichi tried to glare at him, but was so tired that he just slammed his head against the table in failure.

Kaede however glared as she crossed her arms and stared daggers at Kaito.

“Shut the hell up Kaito.”

Maki’s eyes shot towards Kaede and she looked at her in pure anger, “Do you want to die?”

Kaede walked towards Kaito, ignoring Maki, looking at him square in the eyes, “I don’t care how you feel about Ouma-kun, but he is a friend to Saihara-kun! Can’t you see that this whole situation is hurting him?! You call yourself Saihara-kun’s friend, but you disregard his feelings when it comes to someone you hate? How about you grow up and act like your age and actually help him Kaito! Some luminary of the stars you are!”

Kaito looked at Kaede with wide eyes before he scratched his head, “.... You’re right. Man, you must be serious if you’re using my first name... I didn’t mean to hurt.... Shuichi you know I wasn’t serious right?”

Shuichi’s face was dark as stood up and stomped to his room, slamming the door. The whole group watched in silence for a few beats as he remerged a few seconds later, his clothes not done up correctly and a huge stack of papers in his arms. He pushed past them all to get the door, not looking at any of them in the eyes.

“I’m going to see my uncle to give him these. I’ll see you guys at school.” He said with his voice full of anger.

Kaito turned to try and apologise, but Shuichi had already slammed the front door behind him with enough force to rival Maki.

Kaito sighed as he sat back down at the dining table, “... He really does care about Ouma doesn’t he?”

Kaede nodded as she slapped Kaito round the head, “Took you long enough to work it out. I think Ouma-kun cares about him too in his own weird way. They’re both smart and Ouma-kun has said that he likes that Saihara-kun can work out his lies. This whole thing last night though put a strain on their friendship. I know Saihara-kun wants to apologise so can you both at least act like you care? Saihara-kun would do that for you if the situation was reversed.”

Maki and Kaito shared a look before they sighed.

Maki stood up, “I’ll try and find the gremlin so Saihara can apologise, I have experience in trying to track him.”

Kaede smiled, “Thank you Harukawa-san.”

As Maki headed to the door her face became serious, _‘I think I may have to tell Saihara what I know... I promised I wouldn’t tell a soul, even Kaito.... but I think he has to know...’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch Shuichi looked even worse.

Kaede sat next to him and placed one of her headphone buds in his ear.

“Listen to this, it might help a little.”

Shuichi closed his eyes as he listened to a calm piano melody. He knew it wasn’t the song that helped him sleep, but it still calmed his aching head for a little while.

He was so absorbed in the music he didn’t realise that Kaito and Maki had joined them.

Kaede poked Shuichi in the cheek, causing him to open his eyes and look at Kaito. Shuichi didn’t greet him as he stared at his lunch, still mad about that morning.

Kaede removed the headphone as Kaito looked at Shuichi. Shuichi looked at him while glaring.

Kaito wasn’t dettured by the look as he tried his hardest to apologise to his sidekick, “Shuichi.... I’m sorry. I was a jerk this morning. Look, that grem.... Ouma really made my life hell with the pranks in middle school. I really hated him. However, I shouldn’t take that anger out on you when you clearly are at least friends with him. I want to help you find him so you can apologise. Have you found him at all today?”

Shuichi looked at Kaito for a second, studying his face before he sighed, “I know how you feel about him Momota-kun. I’m sorry I over reacted. I shouldn’t have stormed out this morning... I really didn’t sleep last night as I was worrying so much. I appreciate you wanting to help but I haven’t seen him all day. He normally finds me after each class but he hasn’t come to see me once today.”

Maki sighed as she patted Shuichi’s back, “That’s because he isn’t here today.”

Shuichi stared at her with surprised eyes, “How...”

Maki looked away as she blushed and fiddled with her hair, “... I felt bad with how I acted too, so not long after you left I went out and tried to find him. I don’t know where he lives, but I know some of his hang out spots... He wasn’t in any of them so I’m pretty sure he’s completely skipping today.... I... I think whatever happened last night actually hit him hard. I’ve no idea why. If you find him, definitely apologise to him. I’ll keep looking too... consider it my way of making it up for how I acted.”

Shuichi started to tear up, “... Harukawa-san... thank you.”

Kaito smiled sadly as he dug into his pocket and passed Shuichi a pack of tissues, “Come on bro, a man doesn’t cry like that.... but I think in this case you need to. Let it all out bro.”

Kaede slung her arm over Shuichi’s shoulders and hugged him, “Let’s give Ouma-kun some space for now. He obviously is trying to sort his head out too. He was crying like you are now. Both of you need to wait until you’re in a better head space before you see each other. Still, me, Momota-kun and Harukawa-san will keep an eye on him for you, that way when you’re ready we can show you where he is so you can apologise again.”

Kaede closed her eyes, _‘But I’ll talk to him first... I am the only one who knows what’s going on after all. You’re both smart boys, but when it comes to love you both suck. Saihara-kun... could you love him too and not know yet.... you always were an oblivious soul.’_

Shuichi dried his eyes and looked at his friends, “I... I wish I knew what exactly I did that was wrong. I know I fell on him and made him uncomfortable, but was it because he already has a soulmate, or was it because I saw him with his walls down? I just wish I knew.”

Shuichi closed his eyes as he replayed the scene in his head once again like he had done all night.

_‘... He was so soft when he touched my mark. I just want to fix what I did. His smile when he hugged me... he looked so genuine. I want him to always smile like that...’_

Kaede hugged Shuichi tighter bringing him out of his dark swirling thoughts.

“Look, he might break in tonight to talk to you one on one. Let’s wait until then to see what happens. For now let’s just enjoy lunch, you did skip breakfast after all. You could do with the rest too right?”

Shuichi nodded as he dried the last of his tears, “... Can you use that song? I feel like I'll puke if I eat anything so I just want to sleep.”

Kaede nodded as she placed both of her headphone buds back into his ears and scrolled to the song he needed.

In a matter of minutes Shuichi was out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi sat up on the living room sofa, feeling bad again.

He’d stayed up all night thanks to the nap at lunch, but Kokichi had never tried to break in. He knew Kokichi needed space, but at the same time he felt the longer he left it, the worse their situation would become.

Kaede entered the living room and sat down next to Shuichi, holding his hand in support.

“... He didn’t show did he...”

Shuichi looked at the floor, “... Nothing.”

Kaede rubbed small circles with her thumb, “You have classes later today, I recommend you eat breakfast and then try and look for him if you feel up to it.”

Shuichi looked at his phone and nodded, “It’s just Momota-kun who has early classes right?”

Kaede nodded, “Yeah, but I’m going out to meet up with Shirogane-san early today to help her with making an outfit for my next residual. I can cancel if you need me here?”

Shuichi shook his head, “You arranged to meet her, I don’t want you to cancel for me. I’ll be okay.”

Kaede nodded as continued to draw small circles on his hand.

Kaito and Maki then left their room and went to the kitchen. Maki started cooking while Kaito went to the kettle and started to make some hot drinks. He came out a few minutes later and passed Shuichi a mug of coffee.

“I don’t like you drinking this too much, but you need it right now bro.”

Shuichi laughed as he took the cup, “Thanks Momota-kun.”

Shuichi pulled a face as he finished his first sip, “... Momota-kun, I get you were doing a sweet gesture, but you need to stir the coffee after you add water.”

Kaito laughed as he sat down, “Oops, sorry about that bro, want me to make you a new one?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No, it’s the thought that counts after all. It’s still coffee.”

Maki then entered with rice omelettes, “I normally don’t like it when we eat in the living room, but I think we can make an exception today.”

Shuichi nodded and laughed that Maki had drew a magnifying glass with ketchup on his food.

“Thanks, Harukawa-san.”

Maki turned round, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“... do you want to die?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kaede and Kaito put their shoes on before turning to face Shuichi.

Kaito sighed, “So we’re not looking for your soulmate today? Are you sure about that Shuichi?”

Shuichi closed his eyes as he smiled slightly, “Yeah... Ouma-kun is someone I know right now, I want to mend that first before I continue the search. I’d rather focus on the relationships I have right now. I couldn’t start a new one feeling like this.”

Kaede smiled, “Okay, go find him when you’re ready. You seem to be in the right headspace now after all.”

Kaito smiled as he pressed his fists together, “I’ll look on my way to class Shuichi! He may try and tease me, but I won’t let it get to me! You need this after all!”

Shuichi laughed a little, “Thank you Momota-kun.”

Kaede waved as she opened the door and the two left.

As Kaede shut the door she sighed, _‘I’m sorry I lied to you about what I was doing today Saihara-kun, but I have to find him first. Only I can help him now.’_

Kaede waited until Kaito had turned to go to school to change direction and jog towards the city. She just had to find Kokichi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Shuichi turned back from the front door to his room to try and study as a distraction before his search, he was stopped by Maki.

“... I have to tell you something… It's very important.”

Shuichi raised a brow as the two sat down on the sofa.

“What’s up Harukawa-san?”

Maki looked around before she sighed, “What I’m about to tell you can’t be said to another soul, ever. I haven’t even told Kaito this. If the gremlin knew I told you he would do something drastic... And I mean that.”

Shuichi took Maki’s hand, “Are you okay Harukawa-san? Are you in trouble?”

Maki shook her head, “No... I just... I think you should know as you’re his friend...”

Maki took deep breath, “You know that I grew up in an orphanage right?”

Shuichi nodded as Maki continued, “I also believe I said that Ouma went to the same one as me.”

Maki looked at Shuichi in the eyes, “... He wasn’t always like he is now.... in fact, he used to be quite a timid person. However that place changed him... I’ve told you all about the cult before, but Ouma’s role in it all is a unique one.”

Shuichi’s eye widened in shock, “Was Ouma-kun trained to be an assassin too?”

Maki shook her head, “No, but someone close to him was... Ouma wasn’t even a candidate. Let me just start from the beginning. Just please don’t tell anyone else this.”

Maki looked away, “This is the reason Ouma hates killers, and therefore me, after all.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Maki sat in the corner reading a book about blade maintenance, when she heard yelling._

_She looked round the corner to see some of the older kids beating a kid who was curled up into a ball. She was used to this scene as this kid was rather a weak target. Every other day he had bruises or some form of injury._

_“What are you going to do! Cry like the bitch you are!”_

_The boy looked up, his violet eyes full of tears, “Please... No more… I didn’t mean to offend you.”_

_One of the kids grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, “All I hear is bitch sounds! Give us your dinner for the week and maybe we’ll let you go before we get to the fun part.”_

_The boy whined, “.....Please….”_

_Maki watched as one of the bigger boys punched him in the face. She knew that the boy was going to have a black eye._

_The small boy saw a staff member and called out in pain to get their attention, but they just looked blankly at him before leaving the room._

_The boy started to cry as the bullies punched him again. Maki could see the helplessness in his eyes._

_“HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!”_

_Maki turned to see a girl with short lilac hair and a boy with short blond hair march up to the group. The bullies quickly dropped the boy and ran._

_“Shit, it’s Shuu and Takane!”_

_“Shuu will kill us! He is next for that right?!”_

_“Yeah! Let’s get out of here!”_

_As they ran away, Shuu yelled after them, “You better run! Cowards!”_

_Takane ran over to the small boy and sat him up._

_“Ko, are you okay?”_

_The boy sat up as he clutched his stinging face, tears streaming as his eye started to darken and blood dripped from his cut lip._

_“It really hurts big sis.”_

_She helped the boy to his feet and looked at him with a worried expression, “Let’s get you to the infirmary. I can check for broken ribs. Shuu, can you help us.”_

_Shuu nodded as he looked at the boy with sad eyes, “Sure, Kokichi really is in bad shape. I’ll get Yuuhi to stay with him too. She’ll be worried about him after all.”_

_Takane looked at Kokichi and held him close, “I’m here. I’ve got you.”_

_Kokichi hugged her tightly as she lifted him up, “I’m sorry sis. I’m sorry I…”_

_Takane made shushing sounds as she carried him, “Don’t worry about that now. Don’t listen to them, you are strong. Don’t let them win.”_

_Maki watched as the group walked away._

_‘Shuu... he was picked to be the next one to get extreme assassin training wasn’t he.... he won’t last three days out there if he treats people like that. A more experienced assassin will take him out before he knows what's going on.’_

_Maki sighed as she returned to her book, feeling a little sorry for Kokichi._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Maki watched as a boy with green hair carried Kokichi on his back. She could see that his arm was in bad shape and he was being rushed to the infirmary again._

_The green boy threw open the door to see a tall kid with an afro._

_“Haru! Help, Kokichi got beat up by the older kids again! They dislocated his arm!”_

_Haru looked terrified as he cleared the table, “Get him here Tori, I’ll try and get it back in place. Zensho, go get Buroda! He’s the health specialist! He can make a sling for him to use if he needs it!”_

_Maki watched as a black haired boy, which she assumed was Zensho, run out the door while Tori shut it behind him._

_Maki then heard screaming as she assumed they pushed the dislocated arm back. She heard faint words of encouragement and apologies while the screaming echoed off the walls._

_Maki sighed as she walked away, ‘He’s going to die if he doesn’t defend himself. The staff probably won’t care as it just means there’s just one less mouth to feed. I bet they’re using him to see which one of the bigger kids is going to get special training next.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Maki wondered outside to see Kokichi feeding a stray cat one of his meals._

_She looked from the shadows as the boy smiled, not caring it hurt him to do so thanks to a new cut on his lip._

_“You know what it's like. To feel like the world is against you. I wish I could be tougher to protect myself… no, I'd protect my family. That's more important.”_

_Kokichi started to stroke the cat as it purred._

_Maki sighed as she walked away._

_‘Kindness like that never lasts in this world.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Stop! Please don’t hurt me!”_

_Maki heard a female voice calling out this time._

_She turned to see the new girl with twintails, who had only been there for about a week, being hounded towards a corner by the older kids._

_Maki was about to walk away when a purple shape pushed past her and into the fight._

_“Leave her alone!”_

_Maki watched in horror as Kokichi got in between them and the girl._

_“Stay behind me Arisa! I’ll protect you!”_

_Arisa looked shocked as Kokichi put his arms out to defend her._

_“If you want to hurt her you’ll have to go through me!”_

_One of the bullies spat on Kokichi, “That can be arranged dick bag!”_

_Two more boys appeared. Maki knew one of the was Shuu, but the other with the long fringe she didn’t know the name of._

_The two boys tried to stand in front of Kokichi but he wasn’t letting them._

_“No! I won’t be weak! I won’t lose anyone else like before! I will protect my family!”_

_The two boys stood behind him and helped Arisa up. Shuu cracked his knuckles as he looked at the bullies._

_However, someone got behind Shuu and knocked him out along with the other boy._

_Arisa screamed, “Shuu! Yamato!”_

_Kokichi looked in horror, but still didn’t stand down._

_One of the kids kicked him in the back, causing his feet to buckle. His back really hurt._

_But he slowly got up again, trying to ignore the pain._

_“Stay down bitch! Or do you want us to kill you!”_

_Kokichi shook his head, “.... no.... not anymore...”_

_This time someone kicked him in the chest, and Maki swore she heard something break._

_Maki gripped her hand into a fist and started to try and intervene._

_‘I can't watch this. Who cares if I get in trouble.’_

_She stopped however when she saw the boy who was normally timid and scared for his life, start to smile._

_It was chilling._

_“...Nish....Nishishi....”_

_The bullies backed off as Kokichi got up again and stared at them all with a huge grin on his face. He coughed up some blood but the smile didn’t stop. It only got darker._

_“Holy shit! Do we kick his brain lose or something?!”_

_Kokichi stood up and tilted his head to the side, his smile never leaving his face, “You’re the weak ones.... you all gang up on people to make yourselves all feel better. You hurt those who can't stand up to you… that's a pretty shitty thing don't you think?”_

_Kokichi then pulled a knife out from his waistband and his face morphed into something more demonic._

_“... But now you’ve gone too far... no one hurts my sister…. I think I’ll start by removing your fingers….”_

_Kokichi started to walk forwards. The chilling, demonic smile never left his face._

_“If I can’t be the hero.... I’ll become the villain. That seems far less…. Boring.”_

_Arisa stood up and stayed behind Kokichi, hugging him tightly. She looked at the bullies intensely, her gaze now filled with determination._

_The bullies all started to back off and run._

_Kokichi then laughed as he peeled off some foil and bit into the knife to show it was actually made of chocolate._

_“But that’s a lie~”_

_Kokichi turned round and patted Arisa’s head, “You’re safe n-...”_

_Arisa watched in horror as Kokichi fell to the floor, coughing up more blood as he did. Maki could only watch as Takane finally ran to the scene and quickly picked up Kokichi._

_Arisa saw Shuu stir and quickly pointed to Yamato. Shuu growled as he picked him up and followed Takane._

_Maki looked at them go past._

_‘What.... what just happened…’_

_She looked at the floor._

_‘Kindness never lasts… I was right.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The next few weeks were strange. Maki noticed that ten kids including Kokichi had started to wear strange scarfs._

_Maki also saw that the bullies were now leaving Kokichi alone. The amount of malice the boy was extruding was scaring even her._

_What scared Maki the most however was when the boy suddenly appeared in the library one day wearing a cape and the scarf._

_“Well well well. Harukawa-chan right?”_

_Maki looked at the boy and glared, “Do you want to die?”_

_Kokichi smiled, “Nishishi~ Oh no, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about the special programme Shuu is in. You are also a member of that programme after all.”_

_Maki sighed as she walked past him, “I don’t have to tell you anything. I don’t want to get in trouble.”_

_Kokichi just laughed more as he took the book from her hands and looked at her in the eyes, “I know it’s to do with assassins. And you owe me a favour so spill. I want to know everything.”_

_Maki rolled her eyes, “I don’t owe you anything. I never bullied you.”_

_Kokichi then smiled darkly, “.... but you didn’t stop them either, did you now?”_

_Maki’s blood went cold as Kokichi continued to stare at her with a chilling grin._

_“I saw you... you were watching me when I was cornered and punched so many times. You didn’t do anything though….. Just like the staff in this hell hole. Is it because you’re a killer? Were you watching me and taking tips on how to hurt people?”_

_Maki looked at the ground, “... I....”_

_Kokichi then glared as he came closer, his cape seeming to have a life of its own, wrapping around Maki’s ankles._

_“You didn’t even try to help.... But I want your help now as I want to save Shuu...”_

_Kokichi then smiled, “But that’s a lie. No one can save him... especially you, killer.”_

_Maki watched as Kokichi walked away._

_He stopped for a second and turned to flash her his spine chilling demonic face._

_“You’re just as bad as the ones who hurt me.... starting today, you’re one of my play toys. Try not to be boring. Entertain me and I might let you live.”_

_Maki watched as he walked away._

_She bawled her fists up and gritted her teeth, “... bastard.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Maki growled when she saw that the group that were with Kokichi were now wearing strange outfits. They looked like inmates at an insane asylum. She knew they were planning something, but she didn’t know what._

_Kokichi now wondered around like he owned the place. The staff were really watching him now, but Kokichi just smiled as he did circles around them with his pranks._

_Maki hated the teasing._

_He was relentless._

_She never knew how intelligent the little gremlin was until he snapped._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The night they all escaped was the night the police raid happened._

_Maki saw them sneaking about, and finally cornered Arisa to get some information out of her._

_“What are you all doing? You’ve been acting strangely for a while now and I want to know what’s going on!”_

_Arisa sighed, “We’re running away. You won’t ever find us again once we're free. We’re getting out of here and taking Shuu away before they take him and make him into a monster like you!”_

_Maki was shocked. She didn’t know that the girl knew about the real reason the orphanage was here._

_Maki moved her arm and let the girl go._

_She pretended she hadn’t seen them._

_The police arrived not long after the explosions happened. They didn’t kill anyone and Maki knew why._

_None of them wanted to become monsters and killers like her._

_Everyone was arrested and all the kids were sent to different orphanages._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“After that I was taken in by some more people from the cult. I was hired to kill everyone that had built that place, make it seemed like it never happened. I then started going to middle school and then I met Kaito. You know the rest from what Kaito has told you from stories… happier memories.”

Shuichi looked shocked at Maki as she finished her story.

“Since then I’ve only ever seen Ouma as he went to my school. He started to act like that was the first time we’d met. He started to tease me again, along with Kaito. I never told anyone else this story as I didn’t want Ouma to get any worse. The rest of his group never seem to be around. I wonder if they went their separate ways after they escaped? I never asked him as we have an unspoken rule to never speak about this....”

She then turned to Shuichi, “I still hate him for all the pranks and manipulation he’s put me through, but when he’s with you Saihara, he actually at least seems like a person again. I wonder if his soulmate is the cause of this... either way, you deserved to know that if you really want to be his friend.... you want to really understand him so I thought I’d give you a piece of the puzzle he’d never tell you.”

Shuichi suddenly pulled Maki into a hug, “... Thank you Harukawa-san... I promise that I’ll take this story to the grave with me.”

Maki smiled as she hugged Shuichi back, “... Thank you for listening. That’s been weighing on me for some time.... now get off me Saihara.”

Shuichi smiled as he released Maki from the hug. Slight hints of pink dusted her cheeks.

Shuichi looked up, “I think.... If I want to heal the damage I’ve caused Ouma-kun I need to talk to his soulmate. Maybe they can offer me some insight as they will know how to calm him and help me. As you said after our first search, a soulmate just knows the answer on how to make their other half feel better. They’ll know what he needs. And maybe, they can help me with my own soulmate problem.”

Shuichi looked at Maki, “I want to be able to understand him more and you helped me with that Harukawa-san. I don’t want to lose him.”

Shuichi stood up, “I won’t be weak anymore. I’ll go look for him now.”

“Not now you aren’t.” Maki stated as she grabbed his wrist and forced him back down.

Shuichi was surprised when she reached over and rested his head on her shoulder, “You need to rest first. It’s been three days since you slept properly after all. After hearing that story I want you to process it before you go running off to save the day like the idiot.”

Shuichi looked confused as he sat up to look at Maki, “I can just sleep in my bed Harukawa-san.”

Maki blushed slightly as she fiddled with her hair, “.... I want you here. After reliving those memories I need someone to stay with me. Kaito is at class so please just stay here.. I… need it...”

Shuichi looked at Maki and smiled before he leaned back down, “You’re my friend... I’ll stay here if you’re fine with it.”

Maki nodded, “Thank you.. Shuichi...”

Shuichi held his friend’s hand as he shut his eyes, “You’re welcome, Maki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this now, this is the last of the really bad angst, as of next week we get more fluff. I just wanted to go into Kokichi's backstory to try and show you why he cares about D.I.C.E so much. Also, I was trying to make him seem like his pre-game personality to start off with.
> 
> Now, I'm going to go lie down and rest @_@


	12. Learn from my mistakes and don’t waste this chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, I'm all better now!
> 
> I have been working on some more art for this story too! I've been re designing Kokichi's casual look and designing a casual look for Shuichi! I'll link it next chapter when it's ready ^_^
> 
> Anyway, time for some fluff!

Kaede had wondered around the city for a few hours, trying to find any sign of Kokichi. She was starting to worry she'd have to head to class before she found him.

_‘Where could he be?! I don’t know his hang out spots! The only place I haven’t tried is-”_

Kaede’s brain suddenly gave her an idea, making her turn on her heel.

_“Oh course! The cafe where they first met! If he’s struggling with his feelings he’d probably go there to get them in some kind of order!”_

Kaede walked at a brisk pace towards her new destination. In no time at all she was standing outside the small cafe Shuichi was always buying coffee from. She swung open the door and scanned the room for checkered scarves. Sure enough, right in the back in the corner was Kokichi. He was sitting at a table for two people, staring blankly at a steaming coffee cup in front of him. He looked terrible as black bangs were clearly under his eyes. Kaede could tell that he was hurting from where she stood. His normal mask was completely shattered leaving him with just shards.

Kaede quietly made her way over to him. He flicked his eye up when he saw a figure come towards his table, and sighed as she sat down.

“What does the piano master want with me? Do you really want me to tease you that bad? That’s quite silly of you Akamatsu-chan.”

Kaede only smiled warmly at Kokichi, “No, I just want to see how you are. I haven’t seen you since you passed out at lunch after all. I'm worried about you Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi looked at her for a second before pulling his signature grin and leaning back in his chair, using what remnants of his mask he had left before they crumbled to nothing.

“I’m just peachy Akamatsu-chan! Never been better! You were all just boring me so I was avoiding you for a few days, I like it when you're all on edge after all.”

Kaede continued to just smile, “... We both know that’s a lie. I just want to know how you really are Ouma-kun. No lies... I know something happened and I’m here to listen to you. Saihara-kun and the other’s aren’t here. You can trust me Ouma-kun, I trust you after all. I know you can tell when people lie to you so you know it's the truth.”

Kokichi dropped his smile as he stared blankly at Kaede, his voice becoming low and absent of all its normal light-heartedness. Kaede could feel pure malice coat his words.

“How can I trust you though? We barely know each other. What, we’ve talked for a week or so? I don’t trust people just like that Akamatsu-chan. You should be more careful, someone will exploit that trust one day.”

Kaede just sighed, but she still smiled from the bottom of her heart, “I’ve kept your secret Ouma-kun. But if you want more proof that you can in fact trust me, I will let you ask me anything. Doesn’t matter how embarrassing it is, I will tell you the truth. I want your trust. I don’t care if you will prank me with the information I give you... anyone who is special to Saihara-kun is special to me too.”

Kokichi leaned on his wrist as he looked away, “You’re so boring Akamatsu-chan... this is why you don’t have a boyfriend.”

Kaede felt a hint of anger at that one, but she kept her emotions in check as she knew the boy was upset himself and was only trying to protect himself by shifting his pain onto others.

Kokichi’s gaze then moved from staring into space and back onto the cup in front of him. Kaede saw a brown liquid in it and knew exactly what the boy had ordered.

“Did you buy yourself coffee as that’s Saihara-kun’s favourite drink?”

Kokichi gazed as his eye seemed to fill with sadness and loneliness, “That’s absurd Akamatsu-chan, you know I hate bitter things...”

Kokichi continued to gaze before he sighed, “... Even I know that was a terrible lie. Worst lie I’ve ever told. Stupid emotions.”

Kaede looked at Kokichi’s violet eyes. The once normal shine they had was now completely absent, replaced with only darkness. Kaede couldn’t help but feel bad, she missed the boy’s normal happy, if slightly annoying, attitude.

Kaede knew she had to tell him how Shuichi was feeling. It pained her as she knew it would upset the boy more, but he needed to know.

“Saihara-kun has been really worried about you you know... he….. hasn’t really slept in two days.”

Kokichi actually flinched, looking at Kaede with a slight pained expression. He then covered it with his mask once more and folded his arms behind his head.

“Nishishi~ It’s silly for Saihara-chan to worry about a little liar like me. I can take care of myself! What is he, my mum?”

Kaede looked serious at him, “No, but he is your soulmate...”

Kaede looked away, _‘I can’t let him know that I saw what happened... What can I do?’_

Kaede saw Kokichi had dropped his mask again after having the truth pointed out. She sighed as she took one of his hands that was now on the table.

“Kokichi, please, go talk to Shuichi. Ease his mind if you can. His detective brain has been over analysing the situation of what happened between you two and it won’t stop until it gets to the truth.”

Kokichi was slightly shocked that Kaede was using his first name, but he didn’t point it out. He just watched as she then leaned over the table and looked him dead in the eyes.

“You should have more faith in what he will do when he finds out the truth. I know you’re worried about rejection, but Shuichi would never intentionally hurt someone’s feelings. Just believe in him okay. You can choose to not trust me all you want, but please trust him... please trust in your soulmate... you’re destined to be together after all.”

Kokichi looked Kaede straight in her pink, vibrant eyes. He stared for a second, trying to find a trace of a lie to make himself feel better. When he saw none he sighed once again.

“... I’ll try... and that’s not a lie.... I hate all this emotional, crappy stuff.... why did I had to bash into him that day… my life was fine before that emo came into it.”

Kaede smiled, “Now that second bit was a lie. You may think you don’t deserve him, but you do Ouma-kun. You make him happy, and I know he makes you happy too. It may hurt now, but as soon as he works this out all that hurt you have right now will have been worth it for the happiness you will feel.”

Kokichi looked away, his cheeks dustest slightly, “Dumb piano master.... but thank you. Now could you let go of my hand? Your gross piano germs are getting all over it.”

Kaede then smiled once more as she released Kokichi’s hand, “... I think a topic change is in order.... wait, I have one more thing I think I should share with you... you deserve to know after all, and I know it will make you laugh.”

Kokichi titled his head slightly as Kaede grinned, “I’m going to tell you the story of how Saihara-kun and I got together, that way you’ll know that you aren’t alone in feeling this way. We both have that in common now, a feeling that only we can understand.”

Kokichi looked at Kaede for a second, “How boring, I thought it would have been tips on how to use the piano to brainwash people into doing my bidding. My organisation could really use that.”

Kaede did notice however that despite his words, Kokichi was leaning forwards and there was a slight twinkle of interest in his eyes. Kaede couldn't help but smile as she saw a flicker of his soul in them.

Kaede leaned back in her chair as she mentally prepared to relive one of the most embarrassing experiences of her life.

“Okay, you think Saihara-kun is oblivious now, just wait till after the story. All of what you’ve seen is nothing to what I’ve experienced first hand back when we all started high school.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Kaede was really nervous about her first day at high school. Ever since she had moved to a new city she had been worrying if she’d make any new friends._

_‘I want to make a good first impression, but I worry I’ll start ranting about the piano again! I’m such a piano freak!’_

_Kaede looked at the time on her phone and saw that she had ten minutes until she would be late. She started to jog slightly as she followed the directions to her new school her parents had given her._

_As she turned the corner, she hit into someone, sending herself and the stranger straight to the ground due to the impact._

_Kaede quickly scrambled up and held her hand out to the stranger who was still on the floor, “I am so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”_

_The boy on the ground took her hand and stood up, brushing the dirt off himself, “It’s o-okay. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”_

_Kaede looked up to see a boy with dark blue hair and a hat covering his what appeared to be golden greyish eyes. She also noticed that he wasn’t looking her in the eyes as he spoke, he was staring at her feet._

_Kaede could tell this boy was shy immediately, just from his body language._

_The boy then finally looked at her and smiled slightly, “Er.... you w-wouldn’t happen to know where the high school is? I only just moved here with my uncle and I’m... Um... I'm kind of l-lost.”_

_Kaede couldn’t help but smile, “I’m not sure myself, but I think it’s this way? I’m heading there too actually, do you maybe want to walk together?”_

_The boy looked hesitant, but nodded, “Sure. Oh, I s-should introduce myself. I’m Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara.”_

_Kaede smiled, “Kaede Akamatsu, it’s a pleasure to meet you Saihara-kun.”_

_The boy nodded again as Kaede lead the way._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The two bonded really quickly after their first meeting. Every lunch time they would sit together and share stories from their lives and talk about their hobbies and interests. Shuichi often asked Kaede about different music while Kaede in turn would offer any help she could with Shuichi’s cases._

_“So Saihara-kun, how is your latest case going? Need my input on anything?”_

_Shuichi adjusted his hat slightly, “Y-you don’t need too as I managed to find the missing cat. Turns out that I was right and the couple three streets away had taken it in thinking it was a stray. I managed to help avoid any conflict and now the two families are not pressing charges against one another. It was an accident after all.”_

_“I knew my sidekick could do it!” Kaito claimed as he sat down with them along with Maki._

_Kaede took Shuichi’s hand in her own, “Well done Saihara-kun! I knew you could do it! You’re the smartest person I know after all! You just need more confidence in yourself!”_

_Shuichi blushed as he pushed his hat over his eyes more with his free hand, “T-t-thank you Akamatsu-san.... I still couldn’t look any of them in the eye though. I didn’t want them to glare at me...”_

_Kaede pouted as she continued to hold Shuichi’s hand, “Saihara-kun... you really shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened to you in that one case. You were just doing your job. Don’t doubt yourself, keep doing your best, and one day you won’t need that hat. You don’t need to hide, you should be proud of your hard work.”_

_Shuichi really turned red as he looked at his hand. Kaede saw the look and finally realised what she had done. She quickly released the hand and blushed deeply herself._

_“Ah, I’m so sorry Saihara-kun! I didn’t mean to do that!”_

_Shuichi eye widened as he looked at Kaede, “Ah, n-n-n-no need to apologise A-akamatsu-san! It was a... Er... sweet g-g-gesture after all! I a-a_ _ppreciate the... S_ _entiment.”_

_Maki just looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes, ‘Fools.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The day Shuichi came to class for the first time without his hat was the day Kaede really fell for him hard._

_Shuichi walked into class, trying to hide behind his hair when everyone stared at him._

_He quickly walked over to his deck and sat down. Kaede couldn’t help but stroll over and chat to him while she waiting for the teacher to arrive._

_“Saihara-kun! You look so confident like that! I knew you could do it! And look, we even have the same strand of hair at the top! Isn't that fun?”_

_Shuichi still brushed a few hairs over his eyes as he blushed slightly, “Thank you Akamatsu-san, if it wasn’t for your words of encouragement I never would have been able to do it. It feels a little strange, but I’ll get used to it.”_

_Kaede’s heart started to beat hard in her chest. She knew exactly what was happening as for the past few weeks now her heart had been doing this whenever she saw Shuichi smile. This time though it was being really loud._

_‘No, now’s not the time to tell him how you feel. Give him a few days to get more confidence before you ask him out. You can do this!’_

_Kaede took Shuichi’s hand to check something, causing him to jump slightly, “Akamatsu-san, is something wrong?”_

_Kaede’s face soured a little as she saw no soulmark form. She however chased the thought away as she smiled._

_“I’m fine, I’m just so happy for you.”_

_Shuichi blushed again as he looked away, “T-t-t-that’s good.”_

_Kaede then saw the teacher come in and walked back towards her desk. She waved to Shuichi and mouthed ‘talk to you later’ before she sat down._

_‘... I still have to try, even if he isn’t my soulmate.’_

_Shuichi quickly gazed at Kaede as she took out her pen for class, ‘She’s so kind to me. What did I ever do to get a best friend like her? She makes me feel safe and calm. As long as I have her, I won’t need my hat again.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey Saihara-kun, do you want to go to the movies this Saturday with me?”_

_Shuichi turned to look at Kaede as she blushed slightly, fiddling with her sleeve._

_Shuichi smiled, “Sure, I’d love too.”_

_Shuichi then turned, “I’ll see if Momota-kun and Harukawa-san are free too.”_

_Kaede tried to stop him, but he was already gone._

_‘Okay, subtlety isn’t going to work here.... time to think of plan B.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Kaede was starting to get annoyed, ‘Okay, plan E has failed. I’m sure he must be getting at least a little suspicious from all the plans I’ve made with him. We’ve made plans before, but I’ll making new ones each weekend now and he still hasn’t picked up on it yet. I’ve also texted him everyday this week! We’re definitely having more study sessions, but Harukawa-san stopped showing up to them after she called Saihara-kun an idiot to his face. I get the feeling she knows what’s going on, however Momota-kun hasn’t and still comes along when Saihara-kun invites him... what do I do… I can’t tell him the truth as he’s spill the beans, but I'm not going to say he can't come either… he's my friend and I would never be mean to him like that!’_

_Maki appeared behind Kaede, “If you want him to notice you’re going to have to go big.”_

_“AHHHHH! Oh, Harukawa-san, you scared me.”_

_Maki glared, “Do you want to die?”_

_Kaede shook her head, “Um....No, but since you know, I want some advice if that okay? I know you and Momota-kun are soulmates, but I really care about Saihara-kun even if we aren't. I want to get my feelings though to him.”_

_Maki looked at her for a second a sighed, “You have to do something obvious. Let’s face it, Saihara is king oblivious when it comes to his feelings. You have to do something he can’t invite the idiot too, and it has to be in his face and in such a way that means he can’t mistake it for anything else.”_

_Kaede closed her eyes and thought for a second. Maki waited for her to come back to reality, already used to it when Kaede was thinking hard about something._

_Maki looked at her phone quickly, ‘3, 2, 1.’_

_“I got it! Tojo-san helps with the newspaper club sometimes right? I’ll ask her to help me put a note in the spread. I’ll get them to put ‘Saihara-kun, I like you’ on a whole page or something, you know?” Kaede said with a smile on her face._

_Maki smiled slightly, “That should work. Only an total idiot would miss that. Saihara wouldn't be that dumb.”_

_Kaede stood up and picked up her bag, “Thank you so much Harukawa-san! I’ll make this up to you someday.”_

_Maki just played with her hair, “... You don’t need to.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The plan was set. Kaede and Kirumi had managed to get Shuichi stuck doing cleaning duty with Kaede that day after school. Kaede left the newspaper on her desk as she stepped out to get them both water, knowing Shuichi was almost finished and that he would probably read something while he waited for her._

_Kaede waited outside the classroom as Shuichi finished off cleaning the room. He then looked at the newspaper and picked it up to start reading it, just like she had anticipated. Kaede used this as her queue to come back in the classroom._

_“Hey, Saihara-kun, why don’t you look at the middle page?”_

_Shuichi looked at her for a second, confusion in his golden eyes._

_The colour of the sunset really made the scene perfect in Kaede’s opinion._

_Time seemed to slow for her. Butterflies flew in her stomach as her cheeks darkened._

_Kaede sat down at the desk next to him as he turned to the middle page._

_His eyes widened as he stared at the double page spread. Kaede smiled at the adorable look._

_“That’s how I feel about you Saihara-kun. I really do like you.”_

_Shuichi looked at Kaede and smiled, the golden light making it look that much brighter._

_“I like you too Akamatsu-san.”_

_Kaede felt her eyes starting to become moist, “You do?”_

_Shuichi nodded._

_“Of course, you are my best friend after all. It would be bad if I didn’t like you.”_

_Kaede froze._

_‘Did he.... but how can someone so smart..... how did that.... what.... how....’_

_Instead of responding verbally, Kaede just slammed her head into the desk, banging it up and down several times to check if she was actually awake and this wasn’t just some evil dream her brain had made._

_It was reality._

_‘HOW ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS SHUICHI?!!!’_

_She continued to bang her head in frustration while Shuichi started to panic._

_“Akamatsu-san! Are you sick?! Do you want me to get the nurse?”_

_Kaede couldn’t believe that she had to fall for the densest fucking idiot on the planet._

_“WELL PLAN F FAILED!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“... He said what now?”_

_Maki looked at Kaede with sympathy as Kaede held her head in her hands._

_“He said ‘Of course, you are my best friend after all. It would be bad if I didn’t like you' when he read the newspaper. Tojo-san couldn’t believe it either and suggested I should give up as he’s not worth it or my soulmate. She then made me some cookies to feel better and I ate them all before they had fully cooled. I didn’t care they burnt my tongue as I was so exasperated with it all. God dammit Saihara-kun, why are you like this!”_

_Maki sighed, “... I feel really sorry for you, even Kaito would have gotten that one... and he’s an idiot.”_

_At that point Miu laughed as she walked over to their lunch table, “Kaediot, I heard everything so let the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma give you some fucking amazing advice on the house! You’ve only got one choice now! Just grab Suckhara by the dick when you next see him! That should get the message across to his stupid virgin ass! The best way to get what you want is through a man's pants after all!”_

_Kaede sighed, “I’m actually considering that as he’s being that dense.”_

_Miu was gobsmacked, “Wait, seriously! Go get him girl! Nail him hard! Make it so he can't walk!”_

_Kaede rolled her eyes, “Thanks, Iruma-san.”_

_As Miu walked away, Kaede turned back to Maki, “... I’m serious.”_

_Maki closed her eyes, “I believe you.”_

_Kaede then stood up, “Screw it, I’m finding him now and just telling him I like him… minus the dick grabbing. It’s the only way.”_

_Maki sighed, “Good luck.”_

_Kaede ran straight to the classroom to find Shuichi by himself reading. Seeing Kaede walk in, he smiled._

_“Akamatsu-san, how are y-”_

_Kaede grabbed him by both his shoulders and took a breath in before she exploded._

_“I LIKE YOU ROMANTICALLY YOU DENSE DETECTIVE!!! TAKE THE HINT AND DO SOMETHING!!!”_

_Shuichi blinked a few times before his entire face turned bright red._

_“Wait... that thing with the paper was a confession!”_

_Kaede nodded, “WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE! GOD DAMMIT YOU ARE SLOW!”_

_Shuichi then finally placed everything together, “Wait... all those trips and study sessions, they were meant to be dates weren't they! And then I kept inviting...... Akamatsu-san I am so sorry! Take my job away from me, I shouldn’t be allowed to be a detective.”_

_Shuichi buried his face in his hands, “... If….. if we’re being h-honest ... I think I like you too.... Every time we were together my heart felt warm. I don’t know if it’s a strong friendship, but you’re special to me Akamatsu-san. I don’t fully understand this feeling as I’ve never felt this way before, but I still want to try. If you still want to go out with someone as stupid as me, then I would love to take you out on a date this Saturday? I know we aren’t soulmates, but even if this isn’t a crush I want to be with the person I care about. I want to work out this feeling with you.”_

_Kaede smiled, “... You’re adorable Saihara-kun. I admit, I don’t fully understand my own feelings, but we can work it out together. Saturday sounds perfect... you better not invite Momota-kun though.”_

_Shuichi turned deeper red, “I promise.... I’m really sorry about that.”_

_Kaede hugged Shuichi, “It’s fine you hopeless detective.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi started at Kaede with an open mouth.

“He... he missed that! How can someone that smart be so dumb and not get a hint like that when it’s so fucking obvious! I'm not sure whether to laugh or just groan at that level of stupidity.”

Kaede rolled her eyes as she laughed, “Tell me about it. You’ve got a lot of work to do Ouma-kun if you want him to realise his feelings. That boy is completely hopeless and is beyond anyone’s help.”

Kokichi face became neutral once more as he looked at Kaede, “Akamatsu-san, I’m sorry my soulmate put you through that, and that is not a lie.”

“Don’t sweat it. In the end we realised that our feelings were that of a strong emotional bond of friendship. People forget that strong platonic relationships are just as important as romantic ones. They shouldn't be compared when people need both. I think Saihara-kun knew that on some level even if he didn’t fully comprehend it. His heart was honest and he didn’t want to ruin his friendship.” Kaede stated with a laugh as she shrugged.

Kaede looked at her hands as she blushed slightly, “The time we dated was nice though. I felt so happy with him, but when we kissed the first time, it was kind of awkward. It just didn’t feel right you know? After that kiss, the two us kind of just talked and we soon realised that it wasn’t bad because it was our first kiss, but it was because we were better off as friends. He apologised and bowed so much I had to stop him. We both knew that it might happen. Besides, neither of us regrets it as we’re closer friends now because of it.”

Kaede then looked at Kokichi and pointed at him, “I was foolish as we weren’t soulmates, but you are Ouma-kun. You shouldn’t be sorry, you should be happy it didn’t work out as now you have a chance to be with someone who is so smart and kind.... if a bit dippy in the romance department.”

She lowered her finger as she smiled, “Don’t waste this chance you have now. The future may try and stop you after all. Find Shuichi.... you don’t have to confess, but at least let him know that you’re there for him.”

Kokichi looked at Kaede and closed his eyes, _‘Geez, when did Akamatsu-chan get so wise. I’m normally the smart one. Still, I’m glad she told me that story, I feel like I understand Saihara-chan a bit better. I’m still scared, but with D.I.C.E and Akamatsu-chan helping me, I know I can at least try. It still hurts, but I can at least stop Saihara-chan’s current pain by letting him know that things are still okay between us...’_

As Kokichi opened his eyes again, he smiled, Kaede could see some of the light return to his eyes. This was the real Kokichi.

She then saw some red out of the corner of her eye and turned. She was far away, but Kaede could clearly make out Maki coming down the street.

“Harukawa-san is coming this way. If you need too you should probably leave out of the back exit or something. I don’t want to force you into a situation where one person doesn’t understand the full story. She does think you’re just playing around with Saihara-kun’s feelings after all.”

Kokichi nodded before standing up. As he turned to go he looked at the now stone cold coffee cup on the table. He then looked at Kaede and grinned his normally mischievous grin.

“You’re strange one Akamatsu-chan... but that’s a lie~”

Kaede sighed as she watched the leader leave.

She then turned to the door to meet Maki.

_‘I hoped my tale helps him get his emotions in order. He needs a clear head when he next sees Saihara-kun. Hopefully he’ll break in tonight and sort this situation out.’_

Kaede couldn’t help but snigger to herself, __‘Geez, I want someone to break into my apartment? Ouma-kun sure is making daily life interesting.’__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we didn't get any Oumasai moments this chapter, but going into how Kaede and Shuichi got into a relationship was pretty important to help Kokichi understand how bad Shuichi is with his feelings. Also, this chapter actually was semi created thanks to my dad. We had a discussion about how oblivious Shuichi is when I was doing Kaede's free time events and the newspaper situation was born! I loved it so much I had to use it.


	13. I’m sorry I made you worry so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got a lot of things to share this week!
> 
> So I finally have designs for my two boys! It took forever to get them to a point I was happy with, but I love them! Shuichi's design actually plays into the next chapter so I hope you all look forward to it: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/184233738267/please-click-for-better-quality-i-finally-finished
> 
> I also did some mild angst art with them in these designs too! Kokichi wears a ponytail in this art too: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/184349445113/please-click-for-better-quality-so-i-decided-to
> 
>  
> 
> AND NOW FANART! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS FIC GOT FANART!  
> First is dreamingkatfish who drew the boys in their designs kissing! It's really cute: http://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/184236232723/brightstarblogs-i-said-id-do-it-the-moment-i
> 
> Next is ahwait-no-yes who also drew the boys and a small comic of Kokichi saying he's an angel from chapter 9: https://ahwait-no-yes.tumblr.com/post/184258708649/uh-fanart
> 
> And lastly is by Selenashuu who drew Kokichi hugging Shuichi from behind from chapter 10: https://selenashuu.tumblr.com/post/184259819502/hi-hi-this-is-a-scene-from-brightstarblogs-fic
> 
> Seriously, thank you so much guys for this lovely art! I seriously cried when I saw them all ^_^

Shuichi was pacing back and forth in his room, trying to think of where Kokichi could be. He was also trying to think of how he should deal with the whole situation after what he had learned from Maki.

_‘I looked for him after class, but I didn’t have any luck. No one has seen any trace of him. Even Momota-kun and Akamatsu-san couldn’t find him while they were out. Harukawa-san even left while I was sleeping and had no luck either. It’s like he just disappeared into thin air. I really messed this up..._ _’_

Shuichi thought back to Maki’s story again as he continued to pace back and forth, _‘Ouma-kun... You really had a hard start in life. No wonder you lie all the time to keep people away from you… I can't even begin to imagine the pain you've been through. Please come back so I can fix what I did. I’m so useless. I should have at least asked for his number or something. We’re friends, friends should contact each other when the other is hurting. Why do I always have to ruin everything... He could be in trouble for all I know. Ouma-kun please be okay. Please just be safe...’_

As Shuichi looked at the clock and saw it was 6pm, he sighed, _‘I should go to bed now so I can recover. If I try and stay up again things aren’t going to get any better for my physical or my mental state.’_

He quickly changed into his pyjamas and sat on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. The orange and pink colours soaked the sky and made it look beautiful, but Shuichi couldn't appreciate it no matter how much he wanted.

_‘Ouma-kun....’_

Shuichi then heard his bedroom door open, but he kept looking out the window, “Don’t worry Akamatsu-san, I’m going to bed now. I’m just… I’m still worrying about him. I really wish I could fix what I did. I know the longer I leave it, the worse it could get, but I still want to give him space. I’ll look for him tomorrow again.”

When he heard no reply he turned towards the door. His eyes widened when he didn’t see Kaede.

It was Kokichi standing at the door, his face covered with worry.

Shuichi didn’t stop his feet as he stood up and rushed over to the boy, “Ouma-kun! You’re here!”

Shuichi stopped before he got to close though. He looked at the distance between them and was filled with dejection. Shuichi then looked at Kokichi’s face. He was smiling, but Shuichi could tell it was a little forced.

“Hey Mr Detective! I was just in the area and thought.....”

Kokichi trailed off as his smile dropped from his face, “.... yeah, that was a lie.”

Kokichi then took a deep breath in and looked at Shuichi with a neutral face, “... I’m really sorry Saihara-chan. I didn’t mean to make you worry about me. I... it took me a while to process what happened. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I know you didn’t do anything wrong, it was just an accident. Thank you for giving me some space though, even if it did hurt.”

Kokichi then saw Shuichi close the gap between them. He hugged Kokichi with all his might and held him close. Kokichi’s eyes widened at the sudden contact.

Shuichi spoke softly, trying to hold back his emotions, “No, you don’t need to apologise. I was the one who made you uncomfortable after all. Next time I’ll be more careful, and if I do cross that line, please tell me so I can make it right a lot sooner.”

Kokichi slowly raised his arms up and hugged Shuichi back, patting his head reassuringly, “Okay, I will, and that is not a lie. Could I ask you to please let me go though? You’re squeezing me pretty hard.”

Shuichi slowly let go and looked at Kokichi again, “I am really sorry. For what happened a few days ago and for hugging you too hard just now. I was just so worried about you. I don’t want to lose my friend over something so stupid.

Kokichi grinned outwardly, but inside he was cursing, _‘... He still hasn’t worked out that I’m his soulmate. Jesus Saihara-chan, did my little breakdown not give you any hints?’_

He then remembered the story Kaede had told him, _‘... On second thought I’m not really surprised. I mean, this is the guy who missed someone confessing when they wrote him a confession in the school paper.’_

Shuichi looked at the floor, “I’m sorry. I know I should stop apologising but I can’t. Dammit I’m pathetic.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi sternly as he took his hand, trying to comfort him, but speaking in a sharp tone so Shuichi would listen.

“You’re not pathetic. Don’t you ever call yourself that again. You really aren’t and that isn’t a lie Shumai.”

Kokichi then slammed his other hand over his mouth, realising what he had just said.

_‘... Did I just give him a pet name? God dammit Kokichi! Now is not the time for that! I don't want to get attached too fast!’_

Shuichi however chuckled slightly, “I appreciate you trying to cheer me up in your own unique way Ouma-kun. I don’t care if you give me another name to go with Mr Detective or Saihara-chan. I’m just glad that you’re still okay being my friend.”

Kokichi lowered his left hand from his mouth and grinned at Shuichi, “Yay, I’m glad my grand plan worked and helped you feel better.”

Kokichi let go of Shuichi’s hand as he turned away for a second, _‘I need to accept that I love Saihara-chan, pet names and all. I just have to wait for him to work it out now. This time, I will actually help in the search, and if needs be, drop him clues to work it out. He may be hopeless with his own emotions, but if I leave a trail of breadcrumbs even he won’t be able to resist them. Akamatsu-chan did say his brain likes to fixate until he gets to the truth after all’_

Kokichi then headed towards the door, “I need to head home now Saihara-chan. I got a black market deal to take care of.”

Kokichi turned, putting his hands behind his head and flashing Shuichi his signature grin, “But that’s a lie~ because I’m liar after all.”

Shuichi smiled but then stood up with a determined look on his face, “Before you leave, can I ask you something?”

Kokichi smiled, keeping his now repaired mask in place, “What is it my beloved?”

Shuichi flushed red for a second before remembering his train of thought.

“Would it be okay if we exchanged contact info? It would be easier to keep you in the loop that way... and so that if this does happen again I can apologise sooner?”

Kokichi sighed before flicking Shuichi in the head, “Ack.”

Kokichi pouted, “I’m not going to give you my number Saihara-chan! Who knows what you might do with it.”

Kokichi then pulled out his phone as he remembered Kaede’s words.

_ “You should have more faith in what he will do when he finds out the truth. I know you’re worried about rejection, but Shuichi would never intentionally hurt someone’s feelings. Just believe in him okay. You can choose to not trust me all you want, but please trust him... please trust in your soulmate... you’re destined to be together after all.” _

Kokichi grinned, “But that’s a lie. Here you are, just put your contact info in.”

Shuichi carefully took the purple phone that was in Kokichi’s hands and began to type in his information. Kokichi couldn’t help but see the small smile that was on the detective’s face as he did so. He couldn’t stop himself from teasing him when he had such an adorable look on his face.

“Careful Saihara-chan, you don’t want to look at any of my texts to my associates. The information you may learn could put your life in danger after all.”

Shuichi laughed as he passed the phone back, “Some things never change.”

Kokichi smiled as he took his phone back, “Well yeah, who do you think you’re talking to Mr detective? I’m Kokichi Ouma after all! Ultimate supreme leader of evil! One little hiccup like this isn’t going to change me. You’re not that special Saihara-chan... or are you? Guess you’re just going to have to work it out!”

Kokichi then started typing, “Now to check you haven’t pulled a prank on me. Let’s take this for a test run!”

While Kokichi’s fingers moved fast over the keypad, Shuichi grabbed his own phone and waited patiently. Within a few seconds his phone lit up, telling him an unknown number had texted him. Shuichi opened the text and couldn’t help but smile.

 

 **Unknown number:** The person reading this message worries too much... Nishishi.

 

Shuichi looked at Kokichi who had the brightest smile on his face, “... and that’s the truth!”

Shuichi just laughed, “Did you really just type out your laugh?”

Kokichi eyes lit up, “Of course, how else would you know it's me Saihara-chan!?”

Kokichi then turned away once more, “Right now I really need to go. Besides, if Makiroll found me in here she’d probably shoot me in the back with a poisoned tipped crossbow bolt.”

Shuichi frowned as he shook his head, “Come on Ouma-kun, she wouldn’t do that to you.”

Shuichi then got up, “At least let me walk you to the front door.”

Kokichi turned round and pushed him towards the bed, “No way, you need sleep Shumai! I bet I’ve been on your mind **so** much that you’ve been neglecting yourself.”

Shuichi sighed as the purple haired boy saw right through him, “... Okay you have a point. If you’re sure you’ll be okay.”

Kokichi smiled as he started to tuck Shuichi into his bed, “It's still light out, I'll be fine Mr Detective.”

Kokichi patted Shuichi’s head as he settled under his bed covers, “Good boy, a leader always cares about the peasants that serve him... but that’s a lie, I only do this with my friends. Now get some rest Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi headed to the curtains and closed them. He then skipped to the door and turned off the light for Shuichi. He flashed Shuichi a smile as he closed the door.

Shuichi sighed as Kokichi left, _‘I wanted to ask him about his soulmate, but I think it’s good I didn’t. I feel I would have ruined the mood if I had. I still have to though, I need to understand Ouma-kun better.’_

Shuichi took out his phone again and quickly saved Kokichi’s contact details to it.

_‘Still, he trusts me enough to give me his number. It shows he’s growing.... Ouma-kun, you really are a special friend to me. We may have had a weird start to this relationship, but I think we definitely have something special.... what am I thinking... Shuichi focus! You’ve got to sleep now, you can talk with Ouma-kun later.’_

Shuichi turned over and held his phone to his chest.

_‘... I hope he gets home safely.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Kokichi walked, he was deep in his thoughts.

_‘I think that went well. Saihara-chan really was worried about me to the point he didn’t know whether he should come find me or just let me have space. I’m glad it’s okay now.’_

Kokichi put a hand to his chest as his cheeks became dusted with the faintest colour of pink, _‘It still hurts a little, but the fact that I know he isn’t worrying has really numbed it. I’m also a little nervous about that Shumai slip up. I know I give people nicknames all the time, but that's to be disrespectful! But to give him a pet name? It feels nice... I’ll be careful not to use it too often though. He may be oblivious but I’m sure he’d pick up on something sooner or later. I want him to work it out, but not make it too obvious. I want to trust him like Akamatsu said, but baby steps are needed. I don't want to become too attached too fast. All the possible moves and counter moves need to be thought about carefully as well.’_

Kokichi then saw the door to D.I.C.E headquarters and slowly put the password in, revelling in the feeling in his chest. The warmth was so nice. He loved the feeling, even if he knew there was still a bit of pain.

As he got into the main entrance, he was greeted by Takane’s intense glare.

“Where were you?” She asked, both her hands on her hips.

Kokichi smiled, “Oh, I was just out for a walk.”

Takane eye narrowed more, “... That’s BS and you know it!”

Kokichi just kept smiling, “Nishishi~ You don’t need to worry. How was everyone today?”

Takane grabbed his wrist, “Stop dodging the question Ko! I’m worried about you! I’ve never seen you that upset like you were a few days ago! You can’t shut your heart off to us too Ko! You can’t! Please!”

Kokichi realised then how much the whole event had affected Takane. He sighed as he hugged her, “Sis, I’m okay now, really.”

Takane blinked back the tears, “I know, but... It just reminded me of back then. I... I couldn’t do anything then either. I don’t want this person hurting you again like they did the other day.”

Kokichi pulled away as he placed his hands on both her shoulders, “You can’t protect me from everything in this world Takane. I’m the leader, it’s my job to shoulder everyone’s worries, including my own. I trust you all with my life. You know that right? I would never close my heart off to you guys. Family doesn't do that, no matter what.”

Takane wiped her eyes, “I know. I understand that Ko.”

As Kokichi smiled and headed deeper into the base, Takane looked up at the ceiling, an angry look in her eyes, _‘but I will never forgive Shuichi Saihara for making you cry. Mark my words... I’ll make a test he can never pass…’_

As Kokichi opened the door to his room he saw Yuuhi sitting on his bed, playing with the bear she’d lent him.

Kokichi leaned on the doorframe, “Making yourself at home are we?”

Yuuhi looked up before she went back to playing with her plush, “I wanted to talk with my big brother.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Oh dear, sounds sewious. What can youw big bwothew do fow you?”

Yuuhi rolled her eyes, “Yeah it’s serious, so cut the cutesy crap out.”

Kokichi gasped, “Yuuhi! Language!”

Yuuhi smirked, “Oh fuck off, I know you’ve said worse with me in the room.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi~ I know. I was just having a bit of fun. What is it, for real this time?”

Yuuhi took a breath in, “I still hate soulmates, even more now that yours made you cry.”

Kokichi sat on the bed, “I wasn’t that upset Yuuhi. I was just acting.”

Yuuhi just glomped her brother, “Shut up you asshole! I’m worried about your heart!”

She buried her face in the back of Kokichi’s neck, “You’ve done so much for all of us and I just want to return the favour by being here for you. You helped us escape that place, you helped us when we were all on the streets for a while, You got us all into different schools so we wouldn’t raise suspicion and you helped make this place home for us. I want to be here for you Ko.”

Kokichi moved forwards and turned round to face his sister, “I’m okay, really. Man I thought Takane was the odd one out, but I really must have worried you all if even you are scared. I thought you were the tough one?”

Yuuhi glared, “I may be uncaring but I’m not made of stone!”

Kokichi grinned, “Nishishi, I know, I was just teasing you~”

His face become neutral once more, “You really don’t have to worry. I’ve got this under control.”

Yuuhi head-butted him then, knocking him off the bed, “YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME, AND LOOKED WHAT HAPPENED THERE! YOU WERE CRYING YOU BASTARD! THAT’S NOT UNDER CONTROL AND YOU KNOW IT!”

Kokichi laughed as he sat up, rubbing his forehead. He flashed her a demonic face, “I’ll let that one slide this time as you're upset, but careful Yuuhi.”

Yuuhi took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she hugged her brother again. Kokichi stroked her hair.

“I know you better than anyone Yuuhi. I got it **currently** under control, but if my heart starts to hurt again I’ll talk to you first. You are probably the only one here who could even understand that pain after all. I supported you when you had that fake soulmate incident, so can you support me though my real soulmate problems?”

Yuuhi’s eyes glistened as she remembered the pain and nodded, “Of course Ko, I’ll always do that.”

Kokichi then pulled back and rubbed her tears away with his thumbs, “Do you want to stay here tonight? Make sure your big bro is okay as you’re that worried?”

“I know it's dumb, but please?” Yuuhi asked, her voice quiet and weak.

Kokichi laughed, “It’s really dumb... but that’s a lie. You shouldn’t bottle up your feelings after all.”

Yuuhi closed her eyes as she laughed, “Says the asshole who does nothing but bottle up his feelings.”

Kokichi laughed, “Yeah, I never said I was a good role model though did I.”

Kokichi then lifted his sister to her feet, “Come on you spoiled brat, let’s go have dinner.”

Yuuhi smiled as she gave her brother the middle finger, “Yeah yeah, just keep walking you asshole.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he made sure Yuuhi was asleep, Kokichi reached for his phone and looked at Shuichi’s contact info. The contact name he’d put in was so formal and boring, it annoyed him. Kokichi quickly edited the contact and smiled when he had finished. He then opened his text conversation with the detective and started to type, thumbs like lightning on the keyboard thanks to all the games he’d played on the device.

 

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Hey Saihara-chan! I’m sorry it took so long but I managed to sort that black market deal out! However I’m now being held captive by the leader! How scandalous! Come save me please, Nishishi~

 

Kokichi put his phone down, thinking Shuichi was asleep, and was surprised when a few minutes later his phone pinged. He quickly picked his phone up and looked at the message.

 

 **Detective to my heart <3: **Please don’t lie to me this late in the evening... I’m guessing you got home okay then?

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Oh man, guess I can’t fool you even like this. Still at least it’s interesting.

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Yep, I got home okay, but you Mr should be asleep. I even tucked you in :( Was that not good enough for you TT _ TT

 **Detective to my heart <3: **I tried, but... It’s nothing.

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Could it be that Saihara-chan was worried about my safety? I’m right aren’t I ;)

 **Detective to my heart <3: **... Maybe... Can you blame me after you disappeared though?

 **Leader of supreme evil:**... I’m okay, really. I’m sorry I didn’t text earlier. I was hungry and had to eat dinner. That’s the truth.

 **Detective to my heart <3: **I’m glad.

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Now Mr Detective, if you’re having trouble sleeping, allow me to entertain you~ I am actually a super advanced robot after all that can talk about any subject in the world. Are you surprised? >:3 <3

 **Detective to my heart <3: **Ouma-kun, are you having trouble sleeping too?

 **Leader of supreme evil:**...No...

 **Detective to my heart <3: **That’s a lie and you know it... but I’ll indulge you, what do you want to talk about?

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Well I’m glad you asked my beloved! Did you read any Phantom Thief Rei yet?

 **Detective to my heart <3: **I read a little on my phone actually. It was pretty good :)

 **Leader of supreme evil:** PRETTY GOOD?! HOW DARE YOU SLANDER SUCH A GREAT MASTERPIECE WITH SUCH A LOUSY ASSESSMENT!

 **Leader of supreme evil:** But that’s a lie, it does take a while to get going, but it’s worth it!

 **Leader of supreme evil:** What was your favourite bit so far?

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Do you like the thief?

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Isn’t the detective clueless?

 **Detective to my heart <3: **Ouma-kun, slow down, I can’t keep up with you when you type that fast.

 **Detective to my heart <3: **I really liked the introduction to the thief character. He’s a real mystery and it’s fun working out his motives. As for the detective, they get a little of the language wrong, but I can look past that. They got to make it easier for younger readers after all.

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Oh yeah! You work for your uncle so you know all the words! I can’t wait until you get to chapter 15! That one is so good! The art alone is so full of heart and the plot really starts to get going!

 **Leader of supreme evil:** I might let you read some of my copies too as you shouldn’t read it online :( You can't support the creator that way after all.

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Shouldn't detectives know that ;) did my Saihara-chan break the law! I don't think we can be friends anymore… but that's a lie.

 **Detective to my heart <3: **Ouma-kun, I actually paid for a digital version as it’s cheaper than getting the book. If I like it I’m going to buy the books. I just wanted to get a taster first.

 **Leader of supreme evil:** Good little detective <3 I wasn't going to let you borrow my copies anyway :O can't have you damaging them with the masses amount of coffee you drink.

 **Detective to my heart <3: **I NEVER read books near liquids 0_0 I wouldn't risk it Ouma-kun!

 

Kokichi kept smiling at his phone as he talked with Shuichi until they both passed out. Both of them slept peacefully for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that that angst arc is sorted! And Kokichi is finally calling Shuichi Shumai!
> 
> Also, THANK YOU FOR THE FANART ONCE AGAIN!


	14. What’s your soulmate like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is where Shuichi's design comes into play! If you've seen my art on tumblr you know what I mean! We get a lot of emo Shuichi jokes this chapter ^_^
> 
> ALSO, I GOT MORE FANART!
> 
> Thank you so much dreamingkatfish for drawing the hug from chapter 13! It's so cute and I just love it!: https://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/184512540063/owo-brightstarblogs-i-did-say-i-was-going-to-draw

Peace and serenity. That was the feeling Shuichi woke up with.

It was the best he’d felt in a while and he hadn’t even had a full night’s sleep.

Shuichi then started to feel his phone vibrating on his chest for some reason, the familiar alarm going off telling him he had to get up for school. He quickly stopped it and unlocked the phone and was greeted with the conversation him and Kokichi had had the night before. Shuichi couldn’t stop the smile from coating his lips as he read the final message from the night before.

 

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Momota-chan is a fool, cats are WAY better than dogs! They’re cunning and smart and they’re so fluffy :) A dog just listens to what you say, but you have to earn a cat's trust. That is far less boring >:) Or maybe I’m lying and I actually prefer dogs? I mean, I do enjoy it when people follow my orders, Nishishi~

 

Shuichi wanted to text him back, but decided against it incase he woke the leader up. He didn’t want to get a lecture for disturbing his ‘very important supreme leader sleep’ as Kokichi had put it the night before.

_‘I’m so happy this whole thing is behind us now. I definitely think our friendship has gotten stronger because of it though... We really talked a lot last night.... I don't think I've ever texted someone this much in my life. I still couldn’t bring up his soulmate though... I swear I will today though. I need to know.’_

Shuichi pulled back his covers and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. He could still see some slight bags under his eyes, but he looked better now he had gotten some sleep. He smiled at his reflection as he finished getting sorted for the day ahead.

After putting on a black hoodie and grey jeans, Shuichi headed to the dining room to see everyone was already up. Kaito was in the kitchen with Maki shadowing him to make sure he didn’t burn anything. Kaede meanwhile was sat at the table, going over her new sheet music. Upon seeing Shuichi, Kaede looked up and smiled.

“You look more alive. I’m guessing you slept last night?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah. I went to bed early and managed to finally get some rest.”

Kaede then smiled deviously, “Did Ouma-kun finally break in then? Did you two have a heart to heart and make up?”

Shuichi tried to contain his blush but failed, “Errr, yeah... but please don’t tell the other two. Harukawa-san would get really mad if she knew he broke in again. She’s still mad from the last time she caught him.”

Kaede put a finger to her lips and winked, “Your secret is safe.”

Kaede then looked at Shuichi’s neck, “... On a different note, Saihara-kun are you going back to your emo phase? You haven’t worn that moon choker in ages.”

Shuichi looked at the choker Kaede was refereeing too around his neck and blushed slightly, “I didn’t have an emo phase at all Akamatsu-san. I just like how this looks and wanted to wear it again.”

Kaede laughed, “Mhmm, I totally believe you. You totally didn’t have a phase where you listened to emo music in your room all the time or wore nothing but black clothing.”

Shuichi blushed harder as he remembered something that sounded very similar to what Kaede was describing, “I admit that happened once, but that doesn’t make me an emo, not that that's a bad thing!”

Kaede sniggered at the look, “I’m just teasing you Saihara-kun. I’m just happy you’re back to being your old self... emo looks and all.”

Shuichi glared at her slightly as he sat down in the dining chair next to her.

Kaede still couldn’t help but smirk, _‘Yes, that look has nothing to do with Ouma-kun at all. I know you Saihara-kun. Even if you don’t know you’re doing it, you’re trying to look nice for him. You did that to me when we were dating... you can’t fool me no matter how much you try.’_

To change the subject however, Kaede showed Shuichi her sheet music that was for her music class. The two of them even tried to practice singing the melody.

Kaito then came in with breakfast, “Hey, songbirds, we have pancakes! And they aren’t burnt! See Maki-roll, I told you I could do them.”

Maki folded her arms, “Do you want to die?... Besides, you only didn’t burn them because I was helping you. You almost started cooking them before you put the eggs in you idiot.”

Kaito laughed as he put the plates down, “I was just testing you to see if you were watching.”

“Yeah.... Like I believe that.” Maki said with an eye roll.

Kaito put the plate down and looked at Shuichi. He started to sweat the second he saw the choker.

“... Please tell me you’re not having another emo phase! Come on bro I thought we moved past this! Just because Ouma disappeared doesn’t mean you have to go all depressed on us! We’ll find him I promise!”

Shuichi softly face palmed while Kaede giggled from beside him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After being teased all morning, Shuichi was ready to go to school just to get some space from his friends.

Kaito unlocked the door as Shuichi finished lasing up his shoes. It was then that he heard a yelp.

“OW! WATCH WHERE YOU STEP MOMOTA-CHAN!”

Shuichi knew that voice and poked his head out the door to see an annoyed looking Kokichi sitting on the ground rubbing his foot. He was wearing his purple plaid shirt again, but this time he had a white long sleeved shirt underneath.

Maki glared daggers at Kokichi, “Where have you been...”

Kaito just bellowed at him, “What the hell are you doing here so early! And you better have a good explanation for disappearing for three days! Shuichi was worried sick! You even made him regress to being an emo again because of that stunt!”

Shuichi glared at that one as he locked the door, “Momota-kun, how many times do I have to tell you, I have never been an emo, I just like how this outfit looks! You’re taking this joke way too far...”

Kokichi finally stood up and looked at everyone. He was about to start his lie he’d been practicing the night before about why he had been missing, when he caught a look at Shuichi. He was frozen for a second as he looked at his outfit.

_‘... Shit, he looks really fucking cute like that! ... Great, I’m in love with an emo... but dammit he looks so fucking attractive right now, especially with that moon choker! I just want to hug him and kiss that adorable face.... I am so fucking gay... What happened to not getting too attached too fast..... fuck!’_

Kokichi saw the shit eating grin on Kaede’s face and was brought back to reality. He gave Kaito his familiar mischievous smile as he finally got back on track.

“Oh please Momota-kun, I just had some urgent business to attend to. Supreme leader stuff you wouldn’t understand.”

“Why you little-” Kaito began while cracking his knuckles. Kokichi just rolled his eyes as he walked past and up to Shuichi.

“Saihara-chan, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. It was nothing to do with you, a relative of mine got sick and I had to make sure they were okay. I was just teasing you and I admit I took it too far by leaving you in the dark. We can now go back to how we were before. And that is not a lie.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and knew that he was lying so Maki and Kaito didn’t know he’d broken in.

Shuichi nodded as he played along however, “I’m glad you’re okay. But be careful next time. I was really worried.”

Kokichi laughed as he put his arms behind his head, “Oh I will. I don’t want you going all emo on me after all. I mean seriously, you look ridiculous.”

Shuichi got far more annoyed by that comment than he thought he would and tried to reopen the apartment door he’d just locked.

“If you guys all hate it that much I’ll go change!”

Kokichi laughed as he stopped Shuichi, “Nishishi~ Come on Saihara-chan, I was kidding! I actually think you look really hot! I kind of feel like you’re trying to seduce me… and it’s working~”

Everyone fell silent.

Kaede wanted to fall to floor in hysterics at the whole situation. Her legs wobbled as she used the rail to stay upright.

Kaito had his mouth wide open in horror, his brain unsure how to respond to what his ears had just heard.

Maki’s hand twitched as she held herself back from strangling the gremlin in front of her.

Shuichi slowly turned to look at Kokichi, blush covering his ears and neck as well as his face, “W-W-WHAT!”

Kokichi then started to lose control of his lungs, “Oh man you should see your face! You fell for that lie! Come on Mr Detective! Has me being gone for three days made you forget everything about me?! Pfff, You look so dumb like that!”

Kaito growled, “Quit screwing around you gremlin!”

Kokichi sighed, “Okay, but seriously, I am sorry for making you worry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I don’t care one way or the other about how you look, I just couldn’t pass up that opportunity.”

Kokichi then turned to Kaito, “Anyway, for stepping on my foot I demand a piggyback ride Momota-chan! You need to take responsibility for what you’ve done!"

Kaito growled as he pushed past Kokichi, “Like hell I’m doing that! You’re limping to school before I ever do give you one of those!”

Kokichi’s crocodile tears started to form, “You’re going to make me limp even though you hurt me?! How heartless are you Momota-chan... I thought you were a hero, but you’re just a big old meanie, WAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

Maki and Kaito covered their ears while Shuichi sighed.

“Akamatsu-san, you don’t mind carrying my bag do you?”

Kaede, who had now recovered from her silent laughing fit, looked at him confused for a second before she worked out what he was going to do.

“Of course I can Saihara-kun.” She stated with a sweet smile.

Shuichi quickly passed her his bag and crouched on the ground, “Get on.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi for a second, his tears vanishing, “Huh?”

Shuichi’s face heated up but he remained still, “If you promise to not tease me for wearing a choker I’ll give you a back ride to school.”

Kaito looked shocked, “Bro, you really going to do that? He’s obviously lying and you’re not exactly strong.”

Shuichi nodded, “I train with you every day Momota-kun, I’m already a little stronger. I carried him to the nurse’s office once so I know I can do it anyway.”

Kokichi cheered as he jumped on, “Yay! Saihara-chan is way nicer than big meanie Momota-chan over there. I promise to not tease you for your fashion choices... for now, Nishishi~”

Shuichi carefully stood up as he supported the leader as best he could, “... Yeah, I think I can manage this. He’s not too heavy.”

Kokichi smiled as he put his arms round Shuichi’s neck, “Of course not, I’m as light as a feather so that I can infiltrate places without setting any weight sensors off.... but that’s a lie... I just make my underlings do that stuff, or is that a lie?”

The group started to walk and Kokichi couldn’t help but smile.

“I’M KING OF THE WORLD!”

Kaito turned round, “SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Kokichi flashed him a dark face, “NEVER!”

Shuichi just sighed, “Keep it down you two... and Ouma-kun, stop fiddling with the moon charm on my choker please, it’s really distracting and you’re kind of tickling me.”

Kokichi just grinned, “You said I couldn’t tease you, you said nothing about playing with it. I’m not breaking the rules.”

Shuichi sighed again as he kept walking, “Fine, just don’t break it.”

Kokichi laughed, “Okay, Mr emo detective.”

Shuichi actually glared then, “... I will drop you.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh, “Ooooh, is Saihara-chan actually being sassy?! I like it! But that glare, pff, please. Maki-roll glares at me all the time, you’re not looking intimidating at all Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi sighed as he continued to walk.

Kokichi stopped playing with Shuichi’s jewellery and instead started to look at where his soulmark was. He couldn’t help it, so to stop himself from staring, he buried his forehead into Shuichi’s neck.

_‘Please work it out soon Shumai...’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I have to ask you something important Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi looked up from his message to D.I.C.E to gaze at Shuichi, pausing to swallow the lunch that was in his mouth. The boy’s expression looked serious so Kokichi was now intrigued to what the detective was about to ask him.

“Oh course Saihara-chan. What do you need my amazing intellect on?” Kokichi stated sweetly with a grin.

Shuichi took a breath in, “Okay, I was wondering if I could maybe meet your soulmate at some point? I figure they might have some insight to my problem.”

Kokichi kept his face neutral as he quickly finished his message, _‘Hmmm, that would be hard as it’s you. How can you ask yourself a question…. Dammit you’re slow Saihara-chan...’_

Kokichi locked his phone and gave Shuichi his complete attention, “I’m sorry Mr detective, but that won’t be possible.”

Shuichi tilted his head, “Oh, why not?”

Kokichi had to use all his willpower to stop from blushing, _‘He looks like a cat when he does that wearing that damned thing around his neck! Dammit I just want to tell him everything! But where would the fun be in that! Kokichi get a hold of yourself!’_

Kokichi grinned, keeping his mask firmly in place, “My soulmate is really important to me, and they’re currently on the run from a rival organisation. Our story is like that of Romeo and Juliet, they don’t want us to be together. If you were to meet them, their life would be in danger and I couldn’t do that to them!”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, trying to find traces of a lie, but he was having trouble as Kokichi was really making it hard for him.

Shuichi smiled, “If I can’t see her, maybe you can tell me what she’s like? Or at least pass a message on?”

Kokichi smirked then, his face becoming slightly dark, “Oh, how bold of you to assume they’re a girl Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi turned bright red, “I am so s-sorry Ouma-kun! You see I um… I didn’t mean to… I well, I wasn't….. I err.. I mean, I w-wasn't a-assuming! Are they a…. you know, a guy then? If you’re worried I’m going to judge please don’t! I really don’t think that way! I um… swear I’m not homophobic! Honest!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his laugh then, “Oh man, you’re too much Saihara-chan!”

Kokichi then grinned and put his arms behind his head, “And to answer your question on if they’re a guy.... who knows?”

Shuichi sighed as he calmed down, _‘I get the feeling he isn’t going to budge on this. I wonder why he’s being so secretive though. Is what he said true?... and why am I happy at the thought he might be gay?’_

Kokichi leaned across the table as he looked at Shuichi directly in his golden grey eyes, derailing Shuichi’s train of thought by doing so.

“Look, save the interrogation and brain power for finding and solving your own soulmate mystery. My soulmate can’t tell you anything that I, Harukawa-chan and even Momota-chan don’t already know. We can help you with this, even if we can’t work together very well we can help you, and that’s the truth.”

Shuichi looked down and blushed slightly, _‘But that doesn’t help me understand you better Ouma-kun... dammit I’m blushing so much today. Ouma why are you able to do this to me?’_

Shuichi chose to ignore what he was feeling and smiled at Kokichi, “I understand. Thank you Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi gave him a genuine smile, “Nishishi~”

As he went back to his food, Kokichi gave Shuichi a quick glance, _‘I know I made it difficult as I’m still worried about rejection, but how could he not see through that whole ‘hiding from a rival organisation’ lie? Dammit Saihara-chan, I thought you were good at that.’_

It was then that Kaede and company came over. Kaede sat down next to Kokichi, and while Shuichi was greeting Kaito she leaned over to his ear.

“You weren’t lying this morning when you said Saihara-kun looked good in that choker were you?”

Kokichi turned to glare at Kaede, “... I don’t know what you’re talking about piano master.”

Kaede laughed at the pouty look on his face, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Kokichi groaned, “What secret, you’re just lying, and you know how I feel about liars.”

Kokichi then turned his attention to the whole table, “Good thing you slow pokes finally made it, me and Saihara-chan here were talking about what we should do next for this soulmate hunt.”

Maki and Kaito stared at Kokichi like he was an alien for a second. Kaito was the first to break the silence.

“Why are you so eager to help? You want to mess with the plan or something?”

Kokichi lifted his finger up and wiggled it in Kaito’s face then. The other boy slapped it away as he explained, “No Momota-chan you silly fool! This is the best mystery I’ve seen in a while and it's very entertaining to me. It’s not boring, and contrary to what you think of me, I actually want to help my Shumai!”

Kokichi froze the second he’d finished, _‘..... Nice one you love sick fool...’_

“But of course that a lie~” Kokichi stated in hopes he hadn’t just given everything away.

His eyes fell on Kaede who was just smirking her head off.

_‘Of course you realise what I did… stop it with that look Akamatsu-chan.’_

Kaito just sighed, “Fine, but actually pull your own weight this time instead of making us do all the work.”

Kokichi nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t do that unless I got paired with you.”

“You want to go right now!?” Kaito said as he stood up from the table, knocking Maki’s food to the floor in the process.

Everyone was silent as Maki stood up and just glared daggers at Kaito, “... I see you want to be used as a punching bag today.... what do you have to say for yourself?”

Kaito sweated as he pointed at Kokichi, “He started it!”

Maki grabbed Kaito by the wrist, “Well I’m ending it... now get yourself some more food.”

Maki took Kaito’s lunch and started to eat. Kaito glared at Kokichi who just blew him a kiss.

Kaito stomped off to buy himself a new lunch while Shuichi calmed the situation down and got everyone back on track.

Kokichi was just happy everyone had forgotten about the Shumai slip up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The group stopped outside a bookstore as Shuichi got his notebook out.

“Okay, Harukawa-san, you go look at the cameras. Ouma-kun and I will talk to people in one group while Akamatsu-san and Momota-kun do the same.”

“Hold on there Saihara-chan, I have a better idea.” Kokichi said with a sly grin.

Shuichi turned to him with a raised brow, “What do you mean? This is the way we’ve always done it.”

Kokichi smiled, “Geez, no wonder you’re not getting anywhere. I personally think it would be better if you looked at the footage with your own two eyes, and I know just how to do that.”

Kokichi wondered inside as the rest of the group watched him. They all shared confused glances before turning their attention back to Kokichi. They watched as he walked up to the owner and smiled.

“What is he doing in there?” Kaito asked scratching his head.

Kokichi conversed with the owner for a bit before he flashed him a cruel smile. The owner started shaking. Kokichi then leaned over the counter. Pure malice oozed from him then as his lips moved into something inhuman. The owner cowered back before nodding. As he ran out the back Kokichi’s face returned to normal as he smiled at Shuichi and motioned for them all to come in.

Kaito looked scared, “... I don’t think I want to know how he did that.”

Shuichi nodded in agreement.

As they entered the owner had come back and was trying to smile, “Please, come this way. I have the tape from the day you want. Please take as long as you like looking over it.”

The group followed the owner. Kaede pouted however and looked at Kokichi.

“What did you do to him...”

Kokichi just grinned, “I could tell you Akamatsu-chan.... but then I’d have to kill you.... but that’s a lie~.... or is it?”

Kaede sighed as they reached the back room. The man put the tape in and handed Shuichi the controller.

“I hope you find what you need!”

The man than ran off back to the front of the shop.

Shuichi gave Kokichi a look but Kokichi just grinned at him like he was an angel that had done nothing wrong. Shuichi sighed as he sat down in the chair and fast forwarded the footage.

Kokichi leaned on Shuichi then, “I gotta ask, what were you doing in a book shop half way through the term? Did you not have all your textbooks or something?”

Shuichi shook his head, “Nothing like that, it was Momota-kun that needed me to pick up a textbook for him. He has to study a lot if he wants to be an astronaut, so he asked me to pick up some stuff that he needs for his course next term so he could get ahead.”

Kokichi looked at Kaito with a scowl, “I hope you paid him back!”

Kaito growled, “Of course I did! I’m not you!”

“I’ll have you know I always pay people back!” Kokichi interjected with a dramatic gasp.

Kaito rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like I believe that!”

Kokichi eyes welled up, “You big meanie!”

“Guys, I’m trying to focus here.... wait, is that you Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked, voice full of curiosity.

Everyone looked at the monitor and sure enough, there was Kokichi.

Shuichi lifted a brow, “What were you doing in here that day?”

Kokichi smiled as he leant forwards, his eyes sparkling, “Oh, I remember! I was getting the latest issue of Phantom Thief Rei! It had just come out and there was no way I was going to get it spoiled for me by commenters on the internet!”

Kokichi then walked up to the monitor and smiled, “Look at that handsome face. If I’d known Saihara-chan was going to watch this I would have winked at the camera or something.”

Shuichi laughed slightly, “But we didn’t know each other then Ouma-kun. That would have been impossible for you to predict.”

“Nice deduction Mr detective! Now, let’s focus on finding when you were in here. As much as you may want to, you can’t stare at past me all day~” Kokichi jabbed, his voice full of pure mischief.

Shuichi continued to look at the footage for a second, _‘I don’t know why but something about this footage is confusing me.... I can’t quite put my finger on it but something about Ouma-kun in it seems off.... The camera quality and the fact it’s black and white isn’t helping me.... Just... I have a hunch that this is important.... hmmmm.’_

Shuichi fast forwarded the tape again and then stopped when he saw himself.

Kokichi smirked, “And there he is... now to see if anyone walks into you.”

They all watched as Shuichi went to one of the stacks and put his hand up to his face in thought as he scanned the shelf in front of him. They saw him then take one book and head to the counter. He had no issues as he paid and left. Shuichi sighed as he watched his past self leave the shop.

“Nothing... I thought for sure we’d get something.”

Kaede walked over and patted Shuichi’s shoulder in reassurance, “We tried, but at least you got another place crossed off your list? That’s something?”

Shuichi nodded as he took the tape out of the machine. As he turned to leave he was lost in thought.

_‘I feel like I did get some evidence from that tape... I don’t know why but I just feel like there was important puzzle piece there... I need to figure out what though...’_

Kokichi however looked at Shuichi, slight sweat formed at his brow.

_‘Did he see it? The quality was bad but I definitely saw it. That footage showed me with no mark on my forehead.... He has another clue... but did he notice.’_

Kokichi wiped his forehead on his sleeve before he followed Shuichi, leaving a lot of distance between them.

_‘I don’t know how to feel.... should I be happy he didn’t notice... or annoyed that he missed a clue... I’m so nervous again.... I can’t go back to being unsure..... I want to scream at him for being dumb, but I also want him to stay blissfully unaware so that we don’t lose what we have.... that pain... it’s come back again... Is this actually worth it? Will Saihara-chan accept me? Akamatsu-chan said to trust him, but now I’m not sure again. I don’t want to get attached, he’s not that cute! But that’s a lie... what do I do? .... I don’t know what step to take next! I’m useless! Why can’t I decide!’_

He then felt an arm round his shoulder as Kaede gave him a quick hug, out of eye sight from everyone else.

Kokichi’s eyes widened as Kaede spoke in a whisper, “You looked so hurt just now... I wanted to sooth you somehow. I’m sorry if I did the wrong thing.”

Kokichi shook his head as he turned in her arms to hug her back tightly, “It’s fine... and that isn’t a lie... My mind just went out of control just now... too many feelings hit me all at once and it became a mess... I mean, you saw it too right?”

Kaede nodded as she let go, “I saw... you had no mark.”

Kokichi nodded, “What do I do now? Does he know and is just ignoring it?”

Kaede shook her head, “I get the feeling he saw something, but he hasn’t figured out what it was specifically yet.”

Kokichi shook slightly and Kaede took his hand, “Come on, what did I tell you before?”

Kokichi looked at her as he rubbed his eyes, “Believe in him.”

She nodded, “Yeah. I know it hurts, but he can’t see you like this. Come on, we’ve got other places to look.”

Shuichi finally turned to make sure no one was falling behind, “Hey, you two okay?”

Kokichi smiled, his mask hiding all his insecurities from the one who was causing them, “Yep! Akamatsu-chan was just thanking me for getting us in here and saying she’d buy me some cake as a thank you!”

Kaede rolled her eyes as she joined Kokichi in his lie, “Yeah, sure I was, you liar.”

Kokichi smirked, “I am a liar after all!”

Shuichi smiled, “Well, we could get some after we’ve finished for the day? Might be nice to treat ourselves after all, and it is Friday so that’s just another reason to get some. Treat ourselves after a hard week of school.”

Kokichi smiled, “Yay! Saihara-chan is amazing! But that’s a lie.... or is it? Nishishi~”

Kokichi ran up to the rest of the group and kept hiding his thoughts from them all.

 _‘.... What should I do now?....’_ He wondered as they left the book shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this chapter but I just have this to say, GOD DAMMIT SHUICHI!
> 
> And once again, THANK YOU FOR THE FANART!


	15. Ouma-kun.... what are you to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will say this, THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER SO FAR! Maybe even my favourite thing I have ever written! Get ready for a whole load of fluff!
> 
> I also finally got round to designing Kaede's look! I then drew her with the fools ^_^ You can see that here: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/184673941264/please-click-for-better-quality-so-many-people
> 
> ALSO MORE FANART!
> 
> First is by dreamingkatfish who helped design Kaede's look! They drew Kaede with Kokichi and it just looks so cute! Please give it a look: https://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/184599565503/brightstarblogs-i-did-say-i-was-gonna-draw
> 
> Also, I am very touched that Carnatus on instagram drew a little comic of Kokichi's gay panic from chapter 14 when he saw Shuichi in his outfit! Thank you for submitting a link to me on tumblr! If you ever want me to share your art on there just submit it and I'll make sure to link your instagram (I don't have an instagram myself so if anyone else their has done art for this fic I apologise if I haven't seen it): https://www.instagram.com/p/BxAtC1QJw9v/

“I can’t believe that asshole ate a whole grape flavoured cake to himself and then ran home before we split the bill! THAT THING WAS NOT CHEAP!”

Kaito kept grumbling as he unlocked the apartment door. He was so done with Kokichi’s antics.

Shuichi just sighed, “It’s not like he ate the entire thing himself.”

Maki glared at Shuichi then, “You’re only saying that because you’re the only one he offered a spoonful to.”

Kaede laughed as she smirked slightly, “You practically shared an indirect kiss with him.”

Shuichi blushed red as he covered his face with his hand, “Please don’t you start too. Ouma-kun was bad enough. He kept making kissing noises the whole time after I ate what he offered me.”

Kaede smiled as she thought to herself, _‘I bet that whole situation really embarrassed him too Saihara-kun, but I'm sure you made him really happy when you accepted the bite. I definitely saw a glint in his eye and a look of content when you ate it.’_

Kaito raised a brow at Kaede, not sure what the girl was thinking about, “Akamatsu, you seem to be getting on with the imp far better than I thought you would. Please tell me he isn’t rubbing off on you. I don’t need two gremlins in my life.”

Kaede rolled her eyes, “Of course he isn’t. I just think he’s opening up more with Saihara-kun. I'm Saihara-kun’s best friend, so I have a right to tease him too. Ouma-kun doesn’t get to be the only one who does it.”

Kaito smiled as he pointed his own thumb at his chest, “What are you saying, Shuichi is my sidekick so that makes me his best friend! I’m the best at teasing him!”

Shuichi finally got his shoes off and just headed to his room, not wanting to be around when they started making jabs about his fashion tastes, Maki however stopped him as she got everyone’s attention.

“Right, Akamatsu, you’re only cooking for two people today.”

Kaito gave her a confused look, “Wait, why is that? What’s going on Maki-roll?”

Maki stopped for a second before she turned to glare at Kaito, “Are you serious right now? This whole thing was your idea.... what day is it today?”

Kaito continued to look confused as he scratched his neck, “It’s Friday....”

Kaede beamed at them both, “Oooh, it’s date night for you two isn’t it!”

Kaito froze as he remembered, “.... Oh yeah! I was just testing you Maki-roll!”

Maki started to play with her hair and actually looked hurt, “You idiot.... If you’re going to be like that I’m not going.”

Kaito suddenly wrapped his arms around Maki, not caring his shoes were still on.

“Maki, I’m sorry. I’ve been so distracted with helping Shuichi that I.... I really didn’t mean to forget. Can you please forgive me?”

Maki’s cheeks dusted slightly pink as she looked at the floor, “... You really are a hopeless idiot...”

Kaito smiled, “I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll pay for everything tonight okay. Just tell me where you want to go.”

Maki’s blush got worse as she slowly hugged Kaito’s arms, “... Can we go to the planetarium? It’s one of the few things you aren’t an idiot at…. I… I like it when you talk about the stars....”

Kaito raised one of Maki’s hands to his lips and kissed it, “Of course.”

Maki and Kaito then realised there were two other people in the room. They turned round to see both Kaede and Shuichi leaning on the sofa smiling at them. Both of them turned more crimson at the stupid grins on their faces.

Maki pulled Kaito off her as she walked to the front door and slammed it behind her, her face beet red.

Kaito sighed as he looked at his friends, “.... Guys, quit it with the smiles… I know we’re the best couple but come on, Maki doesn’t like people seeing her like that. Akamatsu, I want you to cook a great dinner! Shuichi, you better not skip out on training while I’m gone! I’ll see you both later!”

Shuichi nodded, “Have fun Momota-kun!”

Kaede just pulled a devious grin, “Make her happy okay!”

Kaito gave Kaede a look and sighed, “... You really need to stop hanging out with the gremlin... both of you!”

They laughed as Kaito left, completely red faced like his girlfriend.

Kaede sighed as she stretched, “Right, what do you want for dinner, I mean it is 8:30pm already?”

Shuichi put a hand to his face, “Something light as I really ate too much of that coffee cake Ouma-kun recommended.”

Kaede nodded, “Okay, I’ll get started, I got to wash up after breakfast anyway since we left in such a hurry.”

Shuichi nodded as he put his bag back in his room.

As he walked he continued to think to himself.

_‘.... What was that clue in that video.... I can’t put my finger on it.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi had just finished his push-ups by the time Kaede had finished cooking.

He quickly washed his hands and practically collapsed into his chair at the dining table, hoodie discarded on the sofa long ago.

Kaede smiled as she quickly put the air conditioning on, knowing Shuichi would need it.

“I grilled some mackerel in the end. We didn’t have much left in the freezer so I thought I’d use it up.”

Shuichi smiled, still exhausted from his push ups, “Thank you for the food Akamatsu-san.”

“Oh man.... Akamatsu-chan didn’t make me any! How rude!”

“AHHHHHHHH!”

Shuichi looked up to see Kokichi leaning over the living room sofa, covering his ears.

“Geez Akamatsu-chan! You don’t need to scream so hard! It’s just me!” Kokichi said with a scowl on his face.

Shuichi sighed, somehow used to Kokichi’s presence in the apartment, “When did you break in this time?”

Kokichi removed his hands and smiled, “Why, part way when you were doing your push ups. I didn’t know you were a bodybuilder Saihara-chan. You don’t want to ruin your emo physique now do you?”

Shuichi sighed again as Kaede finished recovering from her heart attack.

“Ouma-kun! Why can’t you knock like a normal person?!” She stated with a pout.

Kokichi just grinned deviously, “Nishishi~ Supreme leaders don’t need to announce themselves! They’re too important for that! Besides, it lets me hear what you really think about me. Wouldn’t you just say what I want to hear if you knew I was around? This way I get to hear your honest feelings, helps me spot liars so I can have them executed… or is that a lie?”

Kokichi then pouted again, “I’m still mad though, no food for little old me! That’s so mean!”

Kaede then smiled as an idea hit her, “What are you talking about Ouma-kun, this plate is for you.”

Shuichi was very confused then, “Akamatsu-san, isn’t that your plate?”

Kaede looked completely natural as she lied, “Nope. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you Saihara-kun, but I’m meeting Iruma-san and Kiibo-kun in the engineering lab. I promised to help them with their latest invention. They need a test subject for their robot that creates music based off a person's food preferences. The minute they told me I had to help. I’m going to be eating there so I need to leave room.”

Shuichi raised a brow, “That.... sounds like something those two would make. I’m surprised you didn’t say anything sooner though.”

Kokichi looked at Kaede with an analytical eye, _‘Akamatsu-chan.... what on earth are you scheming now...’_

Kaede walked over to Kokichi then and smiled, “Come on, don’t let my cooking go to waste.”

Kokichi gave her a look that said ‘I know what you’re up too’ but she ignored it as she pushed him to the table.

“Right, I’ll head off now. I won’t be back till late tonight so you two have the apartment to yourselves. Have fun!”

Shuichi stood up as Kaede reached the door, “Wait, Akamat-” but she was gone before he could finish.

Silence fell on the two boys as they both were lost in thought.

 _‘Akamatsu-san normally tells me when she has plans... did she forget due to the soulmate hunt?’_ Shuichi wondered.

Kokichi on the other hand was cursing at Kaede, _‘Akamatsu-chan... I know you were just trying to get me alone with Mr oblivious here.... What the crap! I mean I broke in to pay him back for the cake, but now I can’t leave very easily... damn nosy matchmaker.... why can’t you let me do this at my own pace… You can’t rush this....’_

Shuichi sighed as he started to eat his food.

Kokichi sighed with him as he placed the money on the table.

Shuichi looked at him with confusion as Kokichi started to explain, “I believe I told you earlier that I always pay people back. You shouldn’t have paid for my cake, even if you did have a bite... or is that a lie? Maybe this is money I stole and I want to incriminate you... Or just counterfeit bills I want to get rid of….. who knows?”

Shuichi smiled, “Thank you Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi shrugged as he dug into the food.

Shuichi then suddenly stood up and headed to the cabinets in the kitchen. A few seconds later he came back and placed a purple bottle in front of Kokichi.

Kokichi’s eye widened as they started to sparkle, “Is that what I think it is!”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah, grape Panta.”

Kokichi smiled as he hugged the bottle his chest, “Now this is more like it Shumai, you really know how to spoil me, but I got to ask, why do you have this? Does my Saihara-chan actually have a sweet tooth?”

Shuichi laughed as he watched Kokichi nuzzle the bottle like he was a cat, “Ah, no. I got it a while ago because I figured since you break in a lot you might like it. Plus, I wanted to return the favour for when you filled my thermos with coffee that morning a while back. I have a few more bottles for you.”

Kokichi unscrewed the cap and started to chug the drink as if it was his life essence. Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Kokichi finish it in one go.

“Bring me another!” Kokichi yelled with a small smile on his face.

Shuichi sighed as he finished his food and took the empty bottle away to recycle. He grabbed another and returned to the table.

As he passed Kokichi the bottle, the smaller boy patted his head and started talking to him like he was a small animal.

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s the best at spoiling their leader... yes you are! You are!”

Shuichi laughed, “I’m not your pet Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi laughed, “Then why do you have a collar? Nishishi~ I kid. I know you're just an emo.”

Shuichi gave Kokichi a stern glare, but he laughed it off as he removed his hand from his hair.

“I do wonder though, how did you get this into your cabinet without the assassin or idiot finding out? I know they would have thrown them away if they found them.”

Shuichi flushed red slightly as he fiddled with the charm on his choker, “I… well, err… I may have hidden them behind my coffee that no one else touches.”

Kokichi smirked as he hugged Shuichi’s arm, “My, it’s like I’m your secret lover. How scandalous Sai-ha-ra-chan~”

Shuichi shoved Kokichi off his arm as he blushed harder, “Please don’t make it weird Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi just laughed as he finished his food, “... Man Akamatsu-chan’s cooking sucks.... but that’s a lie. It’s okay, but I’ve had better... or is that a lie?”

Shuichi just smiled and took the money Kokichi had put down and went to put it in his wallet.

As he returned to the living room, Kokichi was lying across the sofa, Panta bottle in his hand.

“So Mr detective... how do you plan to entertain me this evening?”

Shuichi sat down and thought for a second, “Well, we could watch a movie or play some video game?”

Kokichi yawned, “Boring~ come on Saihara-chan, you can do better than that.... And if you even try and suggest studying I’m leaving right now.”

Shuichi closed his eyes and he began to get lost in thought. Kokichi, knowing how long this could sometimes take, just rolled his eyes as he sat up.

“Geez Saihara-chan... let me spell it out for you, We. Can. Just. Talk.”

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked confused, “But... you told me to entertain you?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “I enjoy talking to you idiot... or is that a lie?..... It isn’t. How many times do I have to say it, you don’t bore me Saihara-chan. So, let’s just chat! It could be about our hopes and dreams! Our dark backstories! That kind of thing!”

“Are you going to lie?” Shuichi asked with a slight smile.

Kokichi scoffed, “If you have to ask that Mr Detective then you really don’t know me very well now do you.”

Shuichi turned to look Kokichi right in the eyes, a heartfelt smile across his lips, “You’re right, I don’t know you very well at all, but I’d like to get to know you, the real you. You’re very special to me Ouma-kun, and I want you to be able to trust me.”

Kokichi was silent as he looked away from Shuichi, the faintest of blushes was on his face, but he willed it away as he turned back to look at Shuichi with a neutral expression.

“I already trust you Saihara-chan. Far more than anyone else at our school.”

Kokichi thought about Kaede’s words again as he turned fully so his knees were just touching Shuichi’s.

“In fact, I trust you enough to tell you one thing and one thing only.... no lies whatsoever.”

Shuichi gave Kokichi his undivided attention then, wanting Kokichi to feel as comfortable as possible.

Kokichi took a breath in as he looked at Shuichi, “I am the ruler of an organisation.... that is true. We’re called D.I.C.E and we’re a prank group that inconveniences the community. However, we DO NOT commit any violent crimes! Murder, rape anything like that is UNACCEPTABLE! I’m strict in making sure that rule is never EVER broken. Murder is the thing I hate the most after all. I respect police officers, but I still want to have my fun. So yeah.... I’m still an evil supreme leader though! I rule with an iron fist, but anything serious I will not tolerate!”

Kokichi finished and looked at Shuichi with slight worry, “.... I’m being completely honest... no lies.... promise from the bottom of my black heart.”

Shuichi laughed at the last comment, “Ouma-kun, you don’t have a black heart, not from what I’ve seen.”

Shuichi took Kokichi’s trembling hand, “Ouma-kun... Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. I won’t tell anyone else you told me this. I know you hate liars, but if the others ask I will have to so that I don’t break that promise.”

Kokichi sighed, “I do hate liars! They’re the worst thing in the world..... but I’ll let you lie about that one thing. Be thankful I’m letting you be an exception. Geez, a leader shouldn’t show favouritism, yet you’re making me bend the rules for you. You should be grateful Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi giggled, “Oh I am.”

Shuichi then froze as his brain put two and two together.

“Wait a second..... Ouma-kun, is your organisation responsible for the vandalism at the hospital? You know, the case I’ve been stuck on for a week now?”

Kokichi pulled a demonic smile then, “Nishishi.... What, there’s no way that my group wrote ‘Keep fighting, don’t let your illness get you down’ with Towa inc spray paint on the wall on the east side of the hospital at exactly 11:07pm decorated with lights so they could see it at any time of the day. No siree..... It also isn’t at all linked to the break in at the sweet shop with over two hundred different sweet jars that none of my organisation stole causing one of them to have a sugar crash the next day.... I don’t know what would make you think that at all~”

Shuichi stared at Kokichi with an exasperated look in his eyes, “... You know what, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear any of that.”

Kokichi just grinned as he laced his arms behind his head, “Nishishi~ Really? Weren’t you trying to catch who was responsible for that though? Man, I thought you took your detective job seriously!”

Shuichi then got a twinkle in his eye, “You’re right, I guess I’ll have to take you in then!”

Before Kokichi could work out what was happening, Shuichi had started to tickle him. Kokichi tried to hold back his laughter, but in a matter of seconds he had lost complete control of his limbs and was laughing uncontrollably.

Shuichi continued his assault with a mischievous smile on his face, “I’m going to take you to the station and make you do time to repent for your crimes!”

Kokichi could barely speak, “HAHAHA.... NO...NO... I ...I DO..DON’T ....AHAHAHA ....DON’T WANT .....TO GO TO ... PRISION!”

Shuichi smirked as his fingers danced wildly, “You should have thought of that sooner, you evil criminal!”

Kokichi was trying to crawl away, but his arms were useless, “NO.....HAHAHAHA.... I’LL ......DO ANYTHING MR DETECTIVE!”

Shuichi actually laughed from the bottom of his heart then, he tickled Kokichi’s stomach and legs, “Take this, and this you evil supreme leader!”

Kokichi completely lost the ability to use his vocal chords as he continued to laugh, tears streaming from his eyes.

Shuichi got lost in thought as he continued his attack, _‘Why am I even doing this?..... What is Ouma-kun to me even? I mean, Akamatsu-san and Momota-kun are my best friends and I’ve never done this to either of them... Why is Ouma-kun different?... I wonder.... Could I...... No....’_

Before Shuichi could finish his thought though, Kokichi fell head first off the sofa. Any thought Shuichi had been having stopped as he was now filled with worry.

“OUMA-KUN! ARE YOU OKAY?”

Kokichi just rubbed his head as he got up. He then smirked as he looked at Shuichi, “... That was pretty bold of you Mr Detective, but now you’ve let me out of your grasp. Now to turn the tables and show you how evil I really am!”

Shuichi then felt fingers graze his stomach suddenly. Kokichi’s highly dexterous fingers from pickpocketing and lockpicking then attacked Shuichi. Now it was Shuichi’s turn to lose control of his lungs.

Kokichi released him after a few minutes and yawned, “Man, all this tickling has really tired me out... or is that a lie?”

Shuichi looked at the clock as he recovered, “We-.....well it... is 10pm now..... it’s pretty late.”

Shuichi took a few breaths and turned back to the liar next to him, “Um.... Ouma-kun... If you want, you can stay the night here. I mean, it’s pitch dark and I really couldn’t let you walk home in good conscious this late.”

Kokichi’s grin turned into a wide smirk, “Oh my, is Saihara-chan trying to have his way with me again? That’s very bold of you, Nishishi~”

“O-ouma-k-kun! No! H-how many time do I have to tell you that I would never do that!” Shuichi yelled out, his face burning crimson.

Kokichi sniggered to himself as he flicked Shuichi’s nose, “Come on, I’m a liar, you should know this by now you silly thing.”

Kokichi then looked at Shuichi, “You know what though, I think I will accept your offer to stay over. I don’t want any of your friends to catch me on my way home and arrest me after all.”

Kokichi stood up and blushed slightly, _‘I bet this is what Akamatsu-chan was planning! Damn that crafty woman! But I can’t deny it... I do want to spend more time with Shumai.’_

Kokichi then took off towards Shuichi’s room, “Also Shumai, I’m stealing your pyjamas! You don’t expect me to sleep in my underwear now do you?”

Shuichi was about to protest, but the smaller boy was gone in a blur, Panta bottle discarded to the floor.

Shuichi sighed as he headed to the bathroom, picking up the bottle on his way, _‘Might as well brush my teeth while he destroys my room. Still, I’m really happy he accepted the offer. I don’t know what I would do if he got hurt.’_

Kokichi meanwhile sat on Shuichi’s bed and called D.I.C.E to inform them of the situation. Arisa was the one who picked up first.

“Hello?”

“Hey Arisa! It’s your amazingly handsome leader!” Kokichi said with a grin.

He could hear the eye roll as Arisa spoke, “Seriously Boss? *sigh* What do you need anyway? I mean, it’s really late.”

Kokichi blushed as he started to speak, “Look, I’m staying out today. I’m currently doing a super-secret mission and have to do it alone.”

Arisa was quiet for a second before she whispered into the hand set, “Are you with your soulmate right now Ko?”

He laughed, “Nishishi~ of course not.”

Arisa sighed, “Well, you don’t sound upset so I guess things are going well.... you really do love him don’t you.”

“Arisa, I don’t know what you mean.... but that’s a lie.... I can’t describe this feeling... just.. can you not tell Takane? I don’t want her to worry too much.”

She laughed, “I thought you hate liars Boss.”

Kokichi laughed, “I do, but.... things are going well at the moment I think.... I.... just please do this for your bro?”

Arisa was silent for a second, “.... Okay, but you are buying me cake to make up for this!”

Kokichi sighed, “I already put some in your secret stash before I left, just eat that you pig.”

Arisa gasped in shock at her brother, “First of all, I AM NOT A PIG! Second, how do you even know about that?”

“I saw you hide some of the sweet jars we stole in there. You really weren’t being careful that day due to the sugar high. Now I gotta go. See you guys later!”

Kokichi hung up and then went to Shuichi’s wardrobe. He pulled out a black t-shirt from what he assumed was the pajama pile, quickly removed his clothes and put it on in a flash. It was long enough on him that he didn’t bother with stealing some shorts too. He chucked his discarded clothes onto Shuichi’s desk and made himself at home in the comfy bed. Kokichi wrapped himself up like a burrito, loving how soft the duvet was against his skin.

_‘Dammit, Shuichi’s bed is soft, and it also smells just like him...... that doesn’t sound creepy at all.... fuck I have it for him bad.’_

There were knocks on the door then, “Ouma-kun, are you decent?”

Kokichi sniggered, “I mean morally I’m a shade of dark grey, but I am dressed if that’s what you’re asking... or am I lying.”

There was no movement from the door.

Kokichi snorted then, “You can come in you fool!”

Shuichi slowly opened the door, his hoodie he had left on the sofa was under his arm. He looked at Kokichi carefully, sighing when he saw he was actually dressed.

“Okay, I’m going to change now, you can use the bathroom if you want.”

Kokichi sighed as he got out of the bed, “Fine, but I call dibs on the bed.”

Shuichi blushed slightly, “Ouma-kun.... you really did steal one of my shirts didn't you?”

Kokichi nodded, causing one of the arm holes to slide down his arm, exposing the side of his neck as it was too baggy for him. Shuichi was not used to seeing Kokichi’s neck. He was happy the bruises Maki had given him were now completely gone.

Kokichi got Shuichi back on track by answering his question, “Well yeah, I’m not sleeping in my outdoor clothes or just my boxers. That would be very uncomfortable. Besides, I bet you’re having dirty thoughts seeing me like this… I see you looking at my neck... are you a perv Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi flushed red and pushed Kokichi out the door, “Just use the bathroom already!”

Kokichi sniggered as he made his way to the end of the corridor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sure enough, when Kokichi returned, Shuichi was dressed in a black t-shirt and grey shorts and clearing his desk chair. He had even neatly folded Kokichi’s clothes and placed them in a pile on the bedside table.

“Wow, you actually didn’t take your own bed back.”

Shuichi nodded as he sat in the chair, “You’re the guest Ouma-kun. I want you to be comfortable. So I’m going to sleep here while you take the bed.”

Kokichi pouted then, “Silly detective, who will keep me warm then.”

Shuichi turned to him, mouth open in shock, “Wait, what?”

Kokichi crossed his arms, “I said, who’s going to keep me warm if you’re sleeping over there.”

Shuichi started to blush, “But....”

Kokichi grabbed his wrist, “But nothing! A leader needs warmth! We can share a bed you fool! We’re both boys for one!”

Shuichi sighed as he was pushed onto the bed, “But…. You see I um…. won’t I just make you uncomfortable being so close Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “If I was against it I wouldn’t be staying the night. I already slept on the sofa too... but that’s a lie... I couldn’t sleep on that horrible thing after all.”

Kokichi then looked at Shuichi with a neutral face, “Now before I join you, are you comfortable with us sharing a bed. I may be okay with it, but I’m making sure I get you consent before I invade your personal space like this for the whole night.”

Shuichi blushed but nodded, “Yeah, if you’re okay, and you aren’t lying, then I’m okay too.”

Kokichi grinned as he turned off the light and clambered under the covers, having to mentally stop himself from smelling the sheets again.

Shuichi was as stiff as a board as Kokichi made himself comfortable. After a while he started to get comfy himself and closed his eyes. He turned away from Kokichi, but he felt arms wrap themselves around him. Shuichi sighed as he took the small boys arms in his own.

“Goodnight Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi was silent for a second, but Shuichi heard him.

“Pleasant dreams Shumai.”

Shuichi smiled to himself as he started to try and drift off to sleep.

It was deadly quiet, but Shuichi somehow felt safe with the smaller boys arms around him. Shuichi felt his breathing becoming more even and deep. He was slowly drifting off, quicker than he ever had in his whole life.

Just before he did however, he felt Kokichi slowly move one of his arms and touch where his soulmark was with his hand. It was the lightest of touches he’d ever felt.

Kokichi thought the other male was asleep already, and was slowly tracing the mark with his fingers.

Shuichi then heard a small, calm voice.

“Saihara-chan.... please remember that day.... please just work it out..... you have all the evidence you need.... just.... please work it out you fool.....”

Kokichi then hugged him tighter to his chest and then drifted off himself.

Shuichi focused on those words.

_‘... What does he mean by that? I have all the evidence? I feel like what he said is important.... like that video we saw today.....’_

Shuichi had one final thought before he finally lost consciousness and drifted off to dreamland.

_‘Ouma-kun.... what are you to me?... Are you a friend.....or.....could you be more?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone applaud, the dumbass has finally realised his feelings! ABOUT TIME SHUICHI!


	16. Thinking time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is going to be long... I GOT SO MUCH FANART (AND FIC) THAT I'M HAVING TROUBLE KEEPING TRACK OF IT ALL
> 
> First, Carnatus submitted their comic of Kokichi's gay panic from chapter 14 to my tumblr, so if you don't have instagram you can see it here: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/184716882759/so-this-lovely-comic-was-submitted-to-me-by
> 
> Next, we have this cute doodle by Mercurymacaroons who drew Kokichi thinking Shuichi looks like a cat from chapter 14: https://mercurymacaroons.tumblr.com/post/184731091241/sorry-for-the-shit-quality-but-i-just-had-to-draw
> 
> We then have this stunning art (which is now my tumblr icon) of Kokich and Shuichi hugging from chapter 13 by Karakvs: https://karakvs.tumblr.com/post/184785368180/god-i-love-hidden-soulmate-by-brightstarblogs-and
> 
> Dreamingkatfish also drew Kaede, Shuichi and Kokichi (Kokichi is being lifted as he is a leader): https://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/184737531028/psst-brightstarblogs-i-drew-best-three-kiddos
> 
> They also drew Kokichi and Shuichi hugging from chapter 15! Please give these a look if you can as they art is so good and really doesn't get the number of notes it deserves  
> Deviantart link: https://www.deviantart.com/dreamingkatfish/art/Sleepy-Boys-797203234  
> Tumblr link: https://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/184798110413/soooo-brightstarblogs-remember-how-i-said-i-was
> 
> Carnatus also drew Kokichi in Shuichi pj from the last chapter! It's really cute:  
> Instagram link: https://www.instagram.com/p/BxViiyvJZK6/  
> My tumblr submitted version: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/184811584539/another-art-submitted-by-carnatus-on-instagram
> 
> Finally, FrostieFroakie wrote this little one shot of Kokichi and Shuichi from this au interacting with Kokichi and Shuichi from their modern au and idol au (which belongs to someone else, by they write drabbles for that au) IT'S NOT CANON, BUT IT WOULD TAKE PLACE BETWEEN THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVOIUS CHAPTER: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806326
> 
> Okay, on to the chapter!

Shuichi felt weird as he began to stir the next day.

_‘... What’s wrapped around me? Rope? No, it’s too warm to be rope….’_

Shuichi opened one eye to see if he could locate the issue. He then suddenly shot awake the second he saw that Kokichi’s face was an inch from his own.

_‘Ouma-kun?! When did he?’_

It was then that his memories of the previous evening started to come back to him. His face melted from one of shock, to a look of content and happiness.

_‘Oh yeah, he stayed the night because it was so late... but when did I turn to face him?’_

Shuichi noticed that somehow, during his deep rest, he had turned over to snuggle close to Kokichi, his arms wrapped around his small frame pulling him close like he was a stuffed animal. Kokichi seemed to have returned the gesture, as his arms were wrapped around Shuichi’s back just under his arms and his legs had tangled themselves with Shuichi’s too, squeezing him tight like he would disappear if he let go.

Shuichi couldn’t help but examine the smaller boy’s face as he slept. He had drooled slightly in his sleep, so Shuichi used his thumb to swipe it away. He blushed as he touched Kokichi’s lips, taking note of how soft they were.

_‘He looks so peaceful like this... so different to how he is when he’s awake. I could just gaze at him for...... What is wrong with me! He has a soulmate you fool! Stop thinking about him like that!’_

Shuichi couldn’t take his eyes away though as he finished wiping away the drool. As he did however, Kokichi began to mumble with a smile on his face. He quickly moved his hand away as Kokichi pulled Shuichi closer, rubbing his face against Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi was glad he rubbed the drool away when he did.

“Mmm... the grape Panta.... river is all mine......... No one... else can... have it....”

Shuichi laughed slightly at how adorable Kokichi’s smile looked when he was dreaming.

_‘That’s an interesting dream... but it suits him....... Ouma-kun, you really are the most interesting person I know.... I wish.... no, I shouldn’t ask for something I can’t have... I can’t change who his soulmate is no matter how much I want. I just have to find mine so I can put these feeling aside.’_

Shuichi just pulled the boy into his arms again and smiled.

_‘If I can only be your friend, that’s enough for me...’_

The door to Shuichi’s bed room then slammed open. All peace that had been in the room was broken as Shuichi jolted. The noise also awoke Kokichi, causing him to open his eyes hazily.

“Wah.... where’d the Panta river go?”

Both boys looked at each other, Kokichi clearly having trouble piecing his memories together. Shuichi was about to talk to him, but was interrupted by a voice and the feeling of the duvet being pulled away from them both. The cold air wrapped around them both, speeding up the waking process.

“Shuichi! You can’t stay in here all day! It’s the weekend so we should all go somewhere! Enjoy this day of freedom to the fullest! What do you say sidekick?!”

Both boys froze in the position they were still in, still half asleep, and turned to Kaito who was standing above them. Kaito’s eyes opened wide at the sight of them. Both of them had messy bed hair, and Kokichi especially was still half asleep. Kaito especially noted how tightly both boys were holding on to each other.

“What the-?” Kaito stated as he dropped the duvet to the floor.

Shuichi's eyes opened extra wide as he suddenly realised how this must have looked to Kaito.

He sat up like a bullet and turned to his friend, removing Kokichi from himself, “Momota-kun, I... um... know how this looks.... but.. er.... I can explain....”

Kaito then gave Shuichi a weird look as he put on a fake hurt voice.

“Shuichi, how could you do this to me? To think, you would replace me with him! I’m so heartbroken! I see you don’t need me anymore, so I shall depart. You will never see me again.”

Shuichi didn’t realise Kaito was teasing him, and just turned bright red.

“M-MOMOTA-KUN! LET ME EXPLAIN! I er.... um.... It really isn’t what it looks like! Please don’t leave!”

Kokichi, who had now woken up and therefore was back to being the little shit that he was, just smirked as he pulled Shuichi close to him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Oh my Momota-chan, can you knock next time. Shumai and I here could have been in the middle of round two after last night. I mean, he rocked my world yesterday, I’m surprised I can still move after it. It felt so good, Nishishi~”

Shuichi invented a new shade of red after hearing that come from the gremlin next to him. He actually started to yell he was so embarrassed.

“WHHHHHAT! WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!”

Kokichi’s eye then filled with tears, “Saihara-chan! How could you be so heartless! How could you forget what happened! The world moved for me it was so good! What am I to you, some floozy you can have your way with and then never call back.... How... how could you! My fragile heart can’t take that!”

Shuichi buried his face in his hands. He had not had enough coffee to deal with this.

Kaito just stared at Kokichi as he became serious, “.... I know that’s all a lie. I was just kidding but you took it too far. First, Shuichi wouldn’t do that with you because you already have a soulmate. Second, he would never have a one night stand with someone. Don’t play with his heart like that.”

Kaito then smiled as he ruffled Shuichi’s hair, “Shuichi would never replace me anyway! He just isn’t the type of bro to do that! Now hurry up and get dressed you two, Maki-roll is not going to be happy if you miss breakfast.”

Kokichi laughed, his tears vanishing, as he watched Kaito exit and close the door behind him, “We’ll be out as soon as we’ve covered up~ Nishishi.”

Shuichi grabbed the duvet off the floor and turned to Kokichi, his face still red, “Ouma-kun, I’m really sorry I hugged you so close last night, but please don’t tease me like that as pay back. I can’t help what I did when I was asleep, but I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I really am sorry.”

Kokichi looked at him and smiled, _‘Does he really think I would hate being hugged by him that much. Geez Saihara-chan, you’re the only one I want to be hugged by like that. You made me feel safe for once while I slept. It actually warmed my heart you hopeless buffoon.’_

Kokichi however didn’t voice his true feelings, “You’re so silly Mr Detective. It was my idea to share a bed, so don’t worry. I can’t help that I enjoy seeing your bright red face.”

Kokichi then smirked, “You did get a little handsy though with the hugs. Your hands went straight to my waist when you held me close.”

Shuichi somehow turned redder and hid his face in the duvet.

Kokichi sniggered as he tried to uncover Shuichi from the cocoon he was trying to make, “I’m lying Saihara-chan. If you had done that, I would have kicked you off the bed for invading my personal space. I mean, remember what Momota-chan said, I already have a soulmate after all.”

As Kokichi got up, Shuichi got lost in thought as he remembered the last thing that had happened the night before.

_ “Saihara-chan.... please remember that day.... please just work it out..... you have all the evidence you need.... just.... please work it out you fool.....” _

“I’m going to use the bathroom now, you get changed Saihara-chan. I bet you’re going to look extra emo again today.” Kokichi vibrantly teased with a slight smile.

Shuichi glared slightly as Kokichi skipped to the door and left.

Shuichi leaned back on his bed for a second after Kokichi had vacated the room.

_‘What did he mean when he said that last night? And what is this feeling I have for him? I think it might be a crush? But that can’t be right as I know that isn’t possible.... is it? What is my heart trying to tell me that my brain can’t work out?’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What is he doing here....” Maki abrasively stated.

Shuichi, now dressed back in his hoodie, was about to explain when Kokichi jumped onto his arm, “We were having a night of pure passion if you must know Maki-roll! It was amaz-!”

Shuichi slapped his hand over Kokichi’s mouth, “He was just staying the night! Can you please stop saying that Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi laughed, “Come on, I have to lie! And I just love your face like this I just can’t stop myself! Every time I see it I take it as a personal victory!”

Maki just rolled her eyes as she placed a bowl of rice in Shuichi’s normal spot. Shuichi picked up his chopsticks and started to eat, trying to distract himself.

Kokichi quickly sat down in the vacant seat as Kaede was still not present. Maki sighed as she passed Kokichi a bowl. Kokichi just sniggered as he took the rice and dug in.

A few minutes later, Kaede finally emerged from her room, “Good morning everyone... you too Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi gave the girl a glare, _‘... She totally knew this would happen...’_

Shuichi on the other hand smiled, “Morning Akamatsu-san, how did the thing with Iruma-san and Kiibo-kun go?”

Kaede sighed as she pouted, “Well, it was going well before the machine tried to feel me up. Iruma-san put that feature in without Kiibo knowing. I ended up swinging my backpack at it, causing it to explode. I gave Iruma-san a long lecture about it. She apologised before she called me ‘a fucking bitch’ for breaking her ‘amazing masterpiece’. Kiibo on the other hand was just apologising so much I had to stop him. He said something about how he left her alone with the machine for ten minutes so he thought she hadn’t had enough time to put that weird feature in. Iruma-san then went on a rant that a gorgeous genius like her can do anything with ten minutes.”

Kaede thought back to the evening before, _‘'Thank God I overheard them talking about that invention at school. Iruma-san was surprised I called her, but was happy to have a test subject… although I do regret it slightly as that was a long, eventful evening. Still, looks like the Oumasai plan went off without a hitch.’_

Kokichi scoffed as he ate the rice, “That pig needs to think her inventions through better. She shouldn’t waste her time on machines like that when she can make me a button that lets me rule the world.”

Kaito rolled his eyes, “The last thing we need is something like that in your evil hands.”

Kokichi started to say something back that seemed to start an argument between him and Kaito, but Shuichi tuned him out. He tuned everyone out.

_ “Saihara-chan.... please remember that day.... please just work it out..... you have all the evidence you need.... just.... please work it out you fool.....” _

Those words and the camera footage was all he could think about.

_‘What does it all mean? There’s got to be a way I can work this out?’_

Shuichi’s eye glossed over as his mind shifted to a different place.

_‘Huh?’_

Shuichi realised he was now standing in the middle of a road.

_‘I know this place... so behind me should be...’_

Shuichi turned to see a taxi behind him. He smiled as he walked up to the car.

_‘I really must be close if I’m here. Guess it couldn’t hurt to do this while the others are talking.’_

Shuichi got into the car and started it up. He sped off immediately.

After a shot while, the first question appeared.

 

******Who’s mark is the same height as yours?** ** **

 

Shuichi saw three answers: Kaede Akamatsu, Kokichi Ouma and Maki Harukawa.

Shuichi knew that the only one who worked was Kokichi, as Maki’s soulmark matched Kaito’s and Kaede didn’t have a mark.

He hit the figure and they jumped in the car.

_‘Phew, glad I got that right.... although I wish my brain wouldn’t make me do this to solve stuff…. What does this say about my psyche…’_

Shuichi shook his head as he got back on track, _‘Anyway, I remember from when he hugged me from behind before I.... fell on him, our marks connected. They’re the same height no doubt.’_

He drove further and the next question slowly formed.

 

**What was odd about Ouma in the video footage?**

 

Shuichi’s eyes narrowed as two answers formed: He was buying a book and not messing with the owner, he had no soulmark on his forehead.

Shuichi’s widened as he realised what was going on.

_‘That’s right! He didn’t have anything on his forehead! The camera quality and the fact he has that stand of hair in the way made it difficult, but he really didn’t have a mark!’_

Shuichi turned the car to the right lane and hit the figure, causing them to jump into the car.

He was driving as fast as he could now as the next question came into view.

 

**How did you and Ouma meet?**

 

Shuichi remembered that as clear as day, he didn’t even need to look at the options as he got his taxi into the correct lane.

_‘We met after I left the book shop to go to the cafe.... he walked into my back..... and touched me right where my soulmark is.....’_

Shuichi’s eyes widened in realisation.

He watched as the final question came into view.

He knew what it was, but he still needed to confirm it with his own eyes.

 

**Who is Kokichi Ouma’s soulmate?**

 

Shuichi swallowed as two options appeared: Mystery person, Shuichi Saihara.

Shuichi wanted to hit the brakes right there and then, but he had come too far to give up. He slowed down as he lined up the car with the answer he really hoped was correct.

He sped towards his own name.

He closed his eyes as he wished for it to be right.

He opened his eyes to see that he had four figures in the car.

He knew that this was the correct answer.

__‘It connects!.... Ouma-kun is…. my soulmate…..’_ _

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi dropped his chopsticks.

Kokichi was the only one who saw this and turned to look at the detective next to him. He was staring into space.

_‘Huh, is Saihara-chan still half asleep?.... Now that I think about it, he hasn’t said anything in a while.’_

Shuichi had returned to the present, but he was still deep in thought.

_‘Yes! Ouma-kun didn’t have a mark before the book shop, however that changed when he went to the cafe I was in. He then did that whole bashing into me to skip ahead of me in the line. The touch caused us both to get a soulmark as we are soulmates. I’m guessing neither of us realised it though because I was tired, and Ouma-kun didn’t see the mark because it’s on his own face, you can’t see any change without a mirror. I then found my mark thanks to Momota-kun and started my hunt. Ouma-kun must have done the same, that’s why he found me in the cafe again. But why would he lie and say he has a soulmate already? Unless he wanted me to work it out myself... Yeah, that would make sense from what he said last night! He’s been testing me this whole time to see if I would reach the same answer as him right? Unless I’m wrong and I’m over thinking this... But I really do feel something for him, right? Is it a crush? Something more? Or is this like Akamatsu-san all over again and all I’m feeling is a strong friendship? I gotta-’_

“Earth to Saihara-chan? Is anyone home in there?”

Shuichi finally blinked to see Kokichi in his eye line, worry covering his face.

“Where you even listening then?” Kokichi said with a pout.

Shuichi lost his train of thought and realised he was still eating breakfast. He quickly picked up his chocsticks from the table and turned to Kokichi again.

“Err.. I’m sorry can you repeat what you said Ouma-kun, I kind of zoned out there….. Sorry...”

Kokichi’s eyes filled with tears, “You’re not listening to me again! Geez Saihara-chan, you’re so mean in the mornings. Why am I even here if you won’t listen?”

Shuichi didn’t stop himself as he hugged him.

_‘All this time, you were by my side...’_

Shuichi didn’t care the others were staring, he just hugged Kokichi.

“I’m sorry.”

Kokichi wanted to hug the boy back, but he couldn’t stand the eyes on him, so he shoved Shuichi off.

Kokichi flashed him a demonic smile, trying to hide his insecurities behind his mask once again, “Careful Shumai. You might be my friend, but I have a soulmate already so I don’t want you doing that. How many times do I have to say it, save it for your own soulmate.”

Shuichi tried to interject but was cut off by someone else.

“Speaking of, we need to do some more searching today! This is the best day to help my sidekick after all!”

Shuichi looked at Kaito who was smiling.

“For once, I agree with the idiot. Congratulations Momota-chan, you finally have some worth to your pathetic existence.” Kokichi light hearted exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Kaito glared at Kokichi, but didn't say anything.

Kaede then added her own point to try and relieve some of the tension in the air, “We shouldn’t spend the whole day doing it though, we don’t want to waste the Saturday. Maybe we should do something as a group afterwards.”

Kaede looked at Shuichi with a smile, _‘After all Saihara-kun, you just worked out what Ouma-kun is to you. That look on your face when you hugged him, there’s no denying that you were doing that from your heart. I knew you could do it. Ouma-kun, you have no idea how happy you’re going to be by the end of the day. I knew my plan to get them to have a sleepover would work and speed up the process!’_

Kokichi however, didn’t see Kaede’s smile as he jumped up, “We should do some karaoke! That’s always fun!”

Shuichi and Maki both shook their heads.

“Er... I don’t really want to sing as my singing voice is terrible.” Shuichi said with a furrowed brow.

“You’re never getting me into a place like that.” Maki aggressively shot. The look in her eyes was pure murderous rage.

Kaito however didn’t see or listen to them, “Finally! The gremlin has a good idea! We should totally do that to help boost moral! Nothing helps with bonding then singing! I may not like Ouma at all, but I won’t let him beat me at singing! And Akamatsu did say we should try and get alone! Good thinking Ouma!”

Kokichi actually started to sweat, “I was lying Momota-chan. I don’t want you losers to hear me sing.”

Kaito just slammed his fists together, “My mind is made up! You’re all singing! It will help build your character!”

Kokichi leaned on his wrist in annoyance and started to mutter under his breath, “That backfired. Shit. I shouldn’t have lied knowing how that idiot thinks. Fuck.”

Shuichi kept looking at the purple haired man next to him. His cheeks flushed slightly and his heart began to beat a little faster.

_‘Am I excited that Ouma-kun could be my soulmate?’_

Shuichi started to think about their time together and only blushed more.

_‘Yeah, I am. I always said to myself that gender wouldn’t play into it. What was it I said? Yeah, ‘as long as we got along and felt real emotions and a connection, I wouldn’t care. The moments we share are important’. Every moment I’ve had with Ouma-kun has been precious. Him teasing me, us hugging, him roping me into playing games together, him telling me to believe in myself, him actually opening up to me. It all made a home in my heart... I just was too dumb to notice it as I was so distracted looking for this mystery person, when all along the person I was looking for was right beside me, cheering me on in his own special way. I mean, every time he smiled from his heart and not from some mask I felt happy. His lies are fun to work out, and he's always challenging my intellect too. I can’t fake what my heart thinks. I thought it wouldn’t be possible... that I wouldn’t be able to tell when it happened, but this feeling is nothing like the one I have with my friends. The tickle fight we had is evidence enough. It’s similar in some places, but also very different. I just wished I hadn’t been so absorbed in my own brain and taken so long realise it.’_

Shuichi saw Kokichi look at him. Kokichi just grinned.

“At least I get to hear you sing now Saihara-chan! I can’t wait to tease you about how emo you’ll sound. Nishishi~”

Shuichi knew he should have been annoyed, but he wasn’t. He was touched Kokichi wanted to hear him sing, even if he was terrible.

Shuichi looked away and sighed, _‘I need to tell him... I can’t hold this in any longer...... When we go ‘soulmate hunting’ I need to get him alone and tell him truth. I have to get my heart out there and stop him from lying about this fake soulmate. I might be wrong... but I have to tell him how I feel. If I don’t I feel like my heart will burst.’_

Kokichi then poked his cheek, “You still in there? I called you an emo? You too tired to get annoyed like you normally do?”

Kokichi then smirked, not caring about Kaito and Maki arguing about karaoke.

“Or maybe, could it be Saihara-chan, are you thinking about the lewd things we did last night again?”

Shuichi sighed as he turned to Kokichi again, “No I wasn’t Ouma-kun. Your lies don’t work on me, remember.”

Kokichi smiled, “I know Mr Detective, that’s why you don’t bore me!”

Kaede looked at them both, her levels of annoyance rising, _‘Just kiss already you love sick puppies. Damn, even though they both have realised their feelings, they’re still completely hopeless. By the time we get to karaoke they better have confessed or I’m locking them in a room until they do.... This is just painful to watch.’_

Shuichi sighed as he took his bowl to the kitchen, _‘I will tell him how I feel... I swear I will. I got to have a plan ready for when we leave. I can do this...’_

As Kokichi watched him go, a flash of pain went across his face, _‘Saihara-chan.... Please work it out already..._

Kaede just wanted to head butt the dorks heads together, __‘So hopeless...’__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, THE CONFESSION


	17. This is the truth of the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE MORE FANART!
> 
> First, we have this funny little comic by personifiedfangirl of Shuichi working out Kokichi is his soulmate from the psyche taxi bit of chapter 16. There is a mild NSFW theme as they drew Shuichi as one of the 'excorts' and its just really funny: https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184913024432/bonus-warning-rlly-slight-nsfw-this-is-for
> 
> Next, we have this adorable picture by dreamingkatfish of Shuichi and Kokichi's morning hug from chapter 16 too: https://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/185005767163/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter (I almost killed my beta with it apparently)

As Shuichi locked the front door he had come up with a vague plan of action on how to confess his feelings to Kokichi.

Sure his mind was running a thousand times faster than it ever had before and his heart wouldn’t stop beating in his ears, but he still knew what had to be done to get his feelings out there.

He was drawn out of his thoughts however by Kaede as they started to make their way towards the city centre.

“Saihara-kun, what’s our plan of action today? Are we going to another shop?”

Shuichi pulled out his notebook to pretend he was looking at his list, but he then closed it and put it back in his pocket.

“We’ve covered every major shop I went to so we only have one choice now, we’re splitting up and just asking anyone on the streets. It’s been almost two weeks. The trail is getting cold so I’m desperate at this point!”

Kokichi sniggered, “Desperate to lose your V card that badly are we?”

Shuichi just sighed, “No.... I just.... I want to meet my soulmate and get to know them. You understand that right Ouma-kun? Didn’t you get that when you found your own soulmate?”

Shuichi paid close attention to Kokichi as he answered.

“... Yeah, I was like that when I first met my soulmate, I wanted to see if they were right for me after all... or am I lying? Nishishi~”

Shuichi smiled, _‘I know you aren’t lying... I mean, that’s what you’ve been doing this whole time... I really hope my deduction is right here.’_

Kaito smiled, “So bro, are we going off by ourselves or in pairs?”

Shuichi knew his answer straight away, “Pairs, two brains are better than one after all.”

“And there’s no telling how many problems Momota-chan would cause if he was by himself. I mean, he does have only half a brain, Nishishi~” Kokichi jabbed, smiling cruelly the whole time.

Kaito growled, “Shut up! I’ll have you know that I’m at the top of my class in astronaut training!”

Kokichi smiled as he laughed, “Wow, everyone else must be total idiots then, I pray for the safety of the human race. Aliens are definitely going to invade us if you’re the first human they meet.”

Kaito growled, “Want me to beat your ass!?”

Kaede clapped her hands as the group continued to walk to the city, “GUYS, FOCUS! You were saying Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi nodded, “So I was thinking that Akamatsu-san and Momota-kun would be in one group while me and Ouma-kun would be in the other. Harukawa-san can choose which group she wants to join.”

Maki just brushed her fringe out of her eyes, “I’ll do my own thing. I’ll probably go to the unsavoury areas in town by myself and ask people there. I have a few people that owe me favours after all.”

Kaito stopped as he took Maki’s hand in his own, “Maki-roll, be careful... I don’t like it when you go off by yourself... It... it worries me... especially when shady figures are involved.”

Maki sighed as she blushed slightly, “I’ll be fine you idiot. I’ll meet you where we discussed later… I still can’t believe you’re forcing me to do karaoke.”

She then kissed Kaito on the cheek, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Maki then disappeared like she was made of smoke. Kaito rubbed his cheek and smiled, “Be careful...”

As they reached the outskirts of the main city, the rest of the group stopped and looked at each other.

Shuichi smiled, “Akamatsu-san, Momota-kun, you two take the west part of the city. Ouma-kun and I will take the east. In about three hours we’ll call it a day and meet at the karaoke place... I still can’t believe we’re doing that...”

Kaito sighed, “I really wanted to be on your team Shuichi, but you are the only one that can handle the demon, so I just wish you the best of luck! You got this and we won’t let you down either! Come on Akamatsu!”

Kokichi started to laugh, “Wow, Momota-chan really is a dick to me isn’t he? I can’t imagine what I could have ever done to get such hate.... but that’s a lie.”

Kaede sighed as she walked up to Shuichi, “Good luck with him.”

Shuichi blushed ever so slightly, “Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Kaede couldn’t help but find the look on her best friend’s face adorable. She gave him a quick hug before waving goodbye. Shuichi was very surprised, but didn't read too much into it.

 _‘I mean good luck with the confession, not with the searching. Please get this over with so you both can be happy.’_ Kaede thought to herself as she turned to re-join Kaito.

Kokichi smiled, “You guys better be ready for karaoke! I’m going to beat you all!”

Kaito turned back, an actual smile on his face, “You are so going down!”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out before running to catch up with Shuichi.

“So, Mr Detective... where are we going to start our interrogation? I’m ready to be honest and get the truth out of anyone.... but that’s a lie! I’m just going to scare them with my supreme leader skills until they tell the truth!”

Shuichi looked and saw that Kaito and Kaede were out of eye shot. He then turned to Kokichi. It was time to start this plan.

 _‘Okay, it’s now or never... time to get to the truth.’_ Shuichi mentally stated as he took in a calming breath. It didn't help though as his heart was starting to pick up speed.

“I have something I want to ask you first if you don’t mind Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi raised a brow before grinning, “Go right ahead Saihara-chan! If it’s you I promise to only lie eighty percent of the time!”

Shuichi smiled, “I wanted to know a bit more about your soulmate?”

Kokichi started to scream internally, _‘This shit again... God dammit Shumai, I can only come up with lies on this topic for so long!’_

Kokichi laced his arms behind his head as he walked slightly ahead, “I already told you everything I could Saihara-chan. Anything else and I’d put them in danger. I can’t do that to them. Do you really want to be responsible if they got killed?”

“You’ve got that wrong.”

Kokichi turned to Shuichi. He saw a smile on the detective’s face, majorly contrasting the look of confusion that was now plastered across his own.

_‘Huh... what is Saihara-chan doing?’_

Shuichi took a step towards Kokichi, “I know who your soulmate is, Ouma Kokichi.”

Kokichi got a churning feeling in his stomach, but he kept up his mask of lies, “Oh really Mr Detective? I really doubt that but if you want to waste your time on this rather than talking to people I guess I can indulge you, you’ll just have to make it up to me later. So, explain away, Nishishi~”

Shuichi smiled as he looked Kokichi dead in the eyes, “Thank you Ouma-kun, allow me to explain the truth of this case.”

Shuichi led them both to a bench that was nearby and sat down.

“Ouma-kun, we met when you stumbled into my back at that cafe right. You said you poked me and acted like you slammed your head into me... but I know now that you were lying.”

Kokichi’s eye widened, _‘.... Has he... no... he’s too slow for that.’_

Shuichi continued, “You see, where you hit your head is exactly the same place my soulmark is.”

Kokichi’s breath actually hitched then.

_‘..... I think... he’s actually worked it out! The oblivious fool has finally worked it out! Oh god…… what do I do? Will it be rejection…or will I actually have these feelings reciprocated… I don't think I can handle this! No! I have to know!’_

Shuichi closed his eyes as he tried to slow his beating heart so he could continue, “... and my mark also happens to be at the exact same height as yours, which is proof that you lied about poking me.”

Kokichi started to look at the ground. One patch by Shuichi's feet was especially ‘interesting’.

“My next piece of evidence to back this up is the fact that earlier this week when you broke in to see my soulmark, you leaned on me when you hugged me. I know for a fact that our marks connected once again when you did that. You were also incredibly gentle, as if you wanted to give me a clue, it just took me a while to get it.”

Shuichi waited until Kokichi looked back at him again to continue. The boy’s face was void of all emotions.

Shuichi smiled kindly, fighting over the loud drumming in his ears, “Another piece of evidence is the camera from yesterday. It took me a while to realise this piece of evidence due to the bad camera quality and the fact it was black and white.”

Shuichi gently touched Kokichi’s forehead and moved the strand of hair that covered it so his soulmark was completely exposed.

“That video showed you before you got this soulmark, which means that this entire time, you’ve been lying about this mystery soulmate of yours.”

Shuichi carefully removed his hand and put the strand of hair back in place. Kokichi continued to remain stone faced.

“This made me come to the conclusion that you met me again in that coffee shop and talked to me to see if I was your soulmate. You were doing your own investigation to uncover the truth, but lied about it. That’s why whenever I ask you about your soulmate you don’t give me any information. You lie about it to keep me guessing when you want me to work out the truth by myself, testing me for some reason.”

Shuichi finally took Kokichi’s hand into his own.

“So that brings me to my question…. Ouma Kokichi, are you my soulmate? The one I’ve been looking for all this time?”

Kokichi stared at Shuichi for a few seconds before his grin came across his face. He let go of Shuichi’s hand and jumped to his feet.

“Oh man, Saihara-chan sure loves his crazy theories? You really are a detective if you present your evidence like that, very logical I must admit. However, you say you have evidence, but isn’t everything you’ve said just circumstantial? You have nothing concrete to go on really.”

Shuichi stood up and continued to give Kokichi the warmest smile he could manage.

“Ouma-kun, you haven’t answered the question.”

Kokichi face became neutral once more.

Shuichi sighed, his heart dropping slightly, “Look, if I’m wrong I’ll apologise for everything, but if I’m right I want you to know that I’m not upset that this happened. I'm actually glad.”

Shuichi just smiled as Kokichi looked away again, “The Ouma-kun I’ve come to know is unique. You’re a puzzle and the most special mystery I have ever come across. Everything I discover about you is interesting and I love the feeling I get when I uncover something new. You’re not just a liar, you have many layers to your lies and sometimes you do it to protect others and not just to be selfish. I used to think all lies were bad, but ever since I met you I know now that some lies are important, white lies or lies to be kind to people… or lying to cover up gifts you got people… sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood….. but I know that they aren’t black and white, lies can be many shades of grey.”

Shuichi lent down so he could see Kokichi’s face again, “I also want to say, when I came to the conclusion that you were my soulmate, I was really excited. The fact that I might actually have a chance with you made me happy. I think I’ve had these feeling for a while now, but I was so caught up with thinking and solving this mystery that I ignored this feeling in my chest when I’m with you. So please Ouma-kun, can you at least tell me if my deduction is correct?”

Kokichi continued to stare at the ground for a second, but he slowly lifted his head to look Shuichi in the eyes. Those golden grey eyes…. eyes that held nothing but patience and kindness. Everything that Kokichi wanted in a soulmate.

Kokichi spoke in a tiny voice that Shuichi almost missed. It was the most the little leader could manage.

“... are you really okay with your soulmate being a liar like me?”

Shuichi took the boys shaking hands within his own as he stood back up. He had never seen Kokichi so terrified and scared. Perhaps this was the part of Kokichi Maki had told him about, the anxious side that he normally buried deep away from the world.

Shuichi rubbed small circles into Kokichi’s hand as he spoke, “I don’t mind at all.... As I said, they’re fun to work out.... but more importantly, they make up who you are. You wouldn’t be you without them.”

Shuichi then placed Kokichi’s right hand over his heart. Kokichi could feel how fast Shuichi’s heart was pounding. It was just like his own.

“... after all, we’re soulmates for a reason.”

Tears

Kokichi could feel them on his cheeks the second Shuichi had said that.

Tears spilled from his eyes from all the emotions rushing around his body. He wanted to run away it was so overwhelming, but he tried to force his legs to stay still.

Kokichi instead opted for the easier option and slammed his whole body into the detective's as he hid his face, balling his hands into fists on Shuichi’s hoodie.

“You’re an idiot you know! You’re an idiot for making me like this! You better apologise! A leader should never show weakness and you always find some way to break me! I hate you so much for making me so weak!”

Shuichi sighed as he hugged the boy even tighter, patting his head reassuringly, “I know that’s a lie... These tears are genuine after all. I’m sorry though, I don't mean to make you weak.”

Kokichi tears came out in buckets silently as he continued to not face Shuichi, “... It took you long enough Shumai... I waited for so long for you to work it out.... You’re a terrible detective you know that! The worst!”

Shuichi sighed as released Kokichi, “I’m sorr-”

But Shuichi was cut off when he felt a finger effortless loop into the ring where the moon charm hung on his choker as Kokichi forcefully lowered Shuichi down suddenly, causing Shuichi’s lips to connect with his own.

They were softer than he realised.

Shuichi’s eyes widened at the bright red flush on Kokichi’s face and how tightly he had closed his eyes. Shuichi then smiled as he placed his hands on Kokichi's shoulders and he closed his own eyes, leaning into the kiss more as Kokichi was having trouble due to his height.

It was awkward as it was painfully obvious that neither boy knew what they were doing, but Shuichi couldn’t deny how sweet it felt regardless. His chest was now fluttering as it felt like time had just stopped.

He knew now that this was how a kiss was supposed to feel. This definitely wasn’t just friendship like Kaede.

This was love. Pure, honest love. His heart couldn’t lie about that.

Kokichi was the first to pull away, his face completely red and stained with tears. Despite that he still smiled, throwing his mask of lies and insecurities away. He didn’t need it anymore.

Shuichi couldn’t deny that even with Kokichi’s face in such a state, he thought he looked perfect.

“... but you’re my terrible detective though, and I wouldn’t have you any other way..... and that is the honest truth.”

Shuichi cupped Kokichi’s face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Kokichi’s blush was dying down, but he was still pink faced.

“Hey, Saihara-chan.... can I ask you something?”

Shuichi nodded as Kokichi looked down again.

“Could... I maybe call you by your first name?”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Kokichi’s cheek, “Only if I can call you by yours?”

Kokichi smiled again as he dried the last of his tears on his sleeve, “Of course, Shuichi.... and I’m not lying.”

Shuichi hugged Kokichi to his chest.

“I know you aren’t..... Kokichi.”

Shuichi then became stiff as a board. Kokichi noticed this and pulled back with a mischievous grin, “What’s wrong my beloved Shuichi?”

Shuichi started to turn more crimson by the second, “...I.... I er.... just realised something..... What are we going to tell Harukawa-san, Momota-kun and Akamatsu-san? They’re still asking around when we already solved the mystery.... They’re going to kill me for wasting our time!”

Kokichi started to laugh, “Oh you don’t have to worry about Akamatsu-chan at least! She already knows!”

Shuichi froze as he looked at Kokichi, “.... what?”

Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi, the DETECTIVE got it after the PIANO GIRL! Akamatsu-chan cornered me about it the first time I helped you investigate in the library! She’s practically known the whole time and has been trying to speed the process along. She knew I liked you before I even knew! I’m pretty sure last night was all part of her grand plan to get you to realise your feelings too. She can be very sneaky when she needs to be.... perhaps I should have her join my organisation?”

Shuichi just face palmed after hearing that, “... That’s why she’s been strange lately.... I’ve got a long way to go to be a detective. Someone take my job away from me... I don’t think I deserve it after how stupid I’ve been with this mystery. My uncle will be so disappointed in me when I tell him.”

Kokichi kissed Shuichi on the cheek, “Come on, don’t beat yourself up over it, you got the boy in the end after all. I mean I am your boyfriend now.”

Shuichi turned even more red as he looked at Kokichi, “.... I didn’t actually ask you that did I?”

Kokichi put a finger to his cheek, “Hmmmmm, I guess you didn’t... well, I’m a little annoyed that you beat me to the confession so I guess I’ll ask you instead!”

Shuichi sighed, “Weren’t you trying to make me work it out though? Wouldn’t you confessing have ruined your plan?”

Kokichi placed a finger on Shuichi’s lips, “Shhhh, don’t analyse the details now when I’m about to ask you the most important question in your entire life!”

Kokichi lowered his finger as he smiled warmly at Shuichi again, “Saihara Shuichi, as you are my one and only soulmate, would you please do me the honour..... of giving me your life and freedom so you’re my slave for the rest of your days?”

Shuichi started to pout, “Kokichi....”

Kokichi siggered, “Nishishi~ I kid! But seriously, would you please be my boyfriend?”

Shuichi placed his arms around Kokichi’s back as he kissed him again, this time feeling more confident as Kokichi laced his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

As they pulled apart Shuichi smiled, “Of course.... and that is not a lie.”

Kokichi laughed, “Man, I’m already rubbing off on you! You better not pick up my lying habit though, I hate liars remember?”

Kokichi then walked back to the bench and sat down, “By the way, when we tell Momota-chan and Maki-roll I am using you as a human shield so they don’t kill me.”

Shuichi laughed as he walked back over, “Come on, they wouldn’t do that..... probably.”

Shuichi held out his hand to Kokichi, “Anyway, let’s go get something to drink while we wait to meet the others. Grape Panta for you and coffee for me?”

Kokichi nodded, “Sure! Let’s go to the cafe where we first met and buy all the sweets to celebrate! You can do that as an apology for taking so long to work it out, Nishishi~”

Shuichi sighed, “I feel like my wallet is going to take a massive hit now that you’re my boyfriend.”

Kokichi laughed, “Oh it will, I expect to be spoiled rotten after all, Nishishi~”

Kokichi smiled as he took Shuichi’s hand in his own, grasping it tightly.

_‘I really do love him... Akamatsu-chan was right... The pain was worth it for the joy I feel now. His hand is so warm.... and I get to hold this hand for as long as I want now.’_

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi and smiled, _‘I really do love you. That is the one thing I will never ever lie about for as long as I am here.’_

Shuichi held Kokichi’s hand just as tight, _‘I finally found you, and I promise that I am never letting you go. I love you Kokichi.’_

Shuichi then sighed, _‘Now I just have to survive karaoke....’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did that well! I was so nervous about it @_@
> 
> Next time, the karaoke session (Which is already over 7000 words)


	18. Found Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE END OF CHAPTER NOTES FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT!
> 
> I have one thing to say before I share the art and this is important.....  
> So Shuichi’s song in this chapter was originally going to be a different song (Fall out boy probably), however during the creation of this fic the Vocaloid producer Wowaka passed away. I knew I wanted to do a tribute to them so I just had to make Shuichi’s song Unknown Mother Goose as it was their last song before they passed.
> 
> RIP Wowaka... You really helped so many with your music.
> 
> You can hear the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr5Csep6yFM
> 
> Right, now for the fanart. (Also, if anymore art is made for the fic I will add it to this chapter notes!)
> 
> We have this cute drawing that Yunarumura did of my boys in really nice traditional style! I made it my Tumblr icon as its so pretty: https://yunarumura.tumblr.com/post/185119839678/outfits-by-brightstarblogs-from-her-amazing
> 
> Next is the ever sweet Selen drawing Kokichi asking if Shuichi is okay with him being his soulmate from chapter 17! It's so heart-warming and sweet: https://selenashuu.tumblr.com/post/185138397959/drew-this-for-the-lovely-brightstarblogs-its
> 
> Dreamingkatfish drew two pieces! One is even a comic I know they worked really hard on so please give it a look! We have the hug and the kiss from chapter 17!  
> Hug: https://www.deviantart.com/dreamingkatfish/art/Oumasai-Hug-799175040  
> Kiss Comic: https://www.deviantart.com/dreamingkatfish/art/Oumasai-Kiss-799175497  
> Tumblr link: https://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/185157300073/how-do-i-caption-this-other-than-fuck-i-forgot-the
> 
> Mercurymacaroons drew this really awesome pencil art of Shuichi! I love his body position: https://mercurymacaroons.tumblr.com/post/185166958776/hey-i-said-i-was-gonna-make-something-else-for
> 
> ART AFTER STORY FINISHED:  
> This piece is by Ahwait-no-yes on tumblr and it's Kaede's reaction to finding out Kokichi and Shuichi kissed in this chapter: https://ahwait-no-yes.tumblr.com/post/185267529939/how-artists-colour-constistently-i-will-never-know
> 
> Karakvs also did this beautiful and stunning piece of the confession! They did a whole comic! It's just beautiful! https://karakvs.tumblr.com/post/185279033850/a-small-and-quick-lil-comic-of-chapter-17-from
> 
> Rikuzoldyck drew this very cute bust shot of Kokichi! I love the colours they used and really think you guys should check it out (traditional art needs more recognition): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185492307174/this-art-was-submitted-by-rikuzoldyck-ive-said
> 
> Carnatus drew Kokichi from this story along with a bunch of other Kokichi's! Please check it out!  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/Byp5OaIJ59B/  
> Tumblr submitted version: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185588404719/carnatus-was-kind-enough-to-submit-this-art-of
> 
> Personified fangirl did these amazing sprite edits of Kokichi and Shuichi from this story! I've literally been looking at them for hours and I can't believe someone did this for me! She included a bonus joke to for Kokichi so please check it out: https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/185633264712/ive-shown-this-on-discord-so-dont-mind-me
> 
> Rikuzoldyck drew these cute arts! They drew Kokichi with a heart mark: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/185770524532/this-is-my-first-interpretation-of-soulmarks-in
> 
> They also drew Shuichi’s soulmark (and Kokichi asking the artist to draw the lower half): https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/185771108492/me-why-am-i-drawing-this-in-the-dark-kokichi
> 
> I also drew Shuichi and Kokichi for Oumasai week day 7. It's Shuichi giving Kokichi a piggyback ride: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185777710118/oumasai-week-day-7-free-day-we-got-to-draw

“So Mr Detective, when are we going to tell them? I want you to be able to show me off as your fiancé after all! I mean, I practically proposed... But that’s a lie~... But I do want to rub it in Momota-chan's face! Can you imagine how perfect that would be?!”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi who was holding his hand tight as they walked out of the coffee shop to the karaoke bar. It made him feel warm at how gentle he was being.

“I was thinking maybe during or after karaoke. For now, I don’t want to tell them straight away. I want to make sure I approach the subject carefully… Momota-kun and Harukawa-san are going to have some….. _unique_ reactions after all. I know it shouldn’t matter but I don’t want them to judge me.”

Kokichi smirked, “Is my beloved Shuichi going to lie to them? Nishishi, You shouldn’t lie to people you know~”

Shuichi sighed as a blush crept across his face, “You have a point Ou-... Kokichi… sorry, I'm still getting used to saying that, but anyway, I just..... I don’t want them to yell at me. I want to get them in a good mood first. It’s not like I’m ashamed of you, far from it, I just want to wait till the perfect moment. I don’t want Harukawa-san hurting you either. You just lost your bruises from when she last strangled you, I don’t want them coming back...”

Kokichi nuzzled his face into Shuichi’s shoulder, feeling happy Shuichi cared about his safety, “Alright Shumai, I won’t say anything until you give me the signal.... or is that a lie? I know, I’ll just say something when they least suspect it or if they insult my soulmate! No one talks shit about my precious Shumai after all!”

Shuichi just blushed more, “Errr, thank you Kokichi.... you can just call me Shuichi though you know?”

Kokichi shook his head, “No way! I like Shumai! I called you it when I first realised my feelings and I’m sticking to it!”

Shuichi squeezed Kokichi hand, “I thought you started calling me that to cheer me up after you disappeared?”

Kokichi froze for a second as he realised what he had said, “I mean.... One of those is a lie... I leave it to you to work out which one. I’m never telling you the truth though! Never!”

Shuichi giggled slightly, causing Kokichi to glare, “Shuichi....”

Shuichi smiled, “I’m sorry, it’s just, finding out the truth of what you’ve been doing all this time... it’s kind of cute.”

Kokichi pouted before he flashed him his creepiest face he could muster, “Am I still cute now~”

Shuichi sighed as he got an idea, “... You’re still Kokichi, so technically yes.”

Kokichi dropped his face and looked away, the blush creeping to his ears, “... Stupid detective.”

As the boys continued to walk they finally saw the karaoke place. Kaito and Kaede were already there. Kaito looked worried however. His foot was tapping very loudly and his arms were folded.

Shuichi noticed this, “Momota-kun, is everything okay?”

Kaito was trying to smile but failing, “Yeah, I’m completely fine!”

Kokichi looked a little mad, “I hate liars Momota-chan!”

But he then sighed as his face became neutral, “Look, Maki-roll will be okay, not that I care either way. She can take of herself though so don’t act like this… I prefer the normal Momota-chan who I can tease better.”

Kaito sighed, “I don’t need you trying to comfort me.... but thanks...”

Kaede smiled at Kaito, reassuring him, before her eyes moved to look at Shuichi and Kokichi. Her eye then trailed down to their intertwined hands. She flashed them both an all knowing look while Kaito was turned away, foot tapping up and down in worry again.

Both boys looked at Kaede before they looked at each other. Shuichi started to blush as he looked away from both of them. Kokichi however put a finger to his lips before he glanced at Kaito, signalling to Kaede to keep quiet and not to tell the idiot. Kaede looked at her worried friend before giving him a small thumbs up. Shuichi saw it from the corner of his eye and just blushed harder, using his free hand to fiddle with his moon charm. Both Kaede and Kokichi silently giggled at this.

Kokichi then removed his hand from Shuichi's as he put on his new mask of lies, “So, how did you two do in the searching? Did you threaten people to make them talk?”

Kaito drew his attention back to the group as he sighed, “No! We didn’t do that! It was useless though! No one knew anything! I’m really sorry bro... We tried.”

Kaede nodded, “We really tried... It’s like this person doesn’t exist... but don’t worry! We won’t give up until we find them!”

Shuichi looked at Kaede with wide eyes, _‘... Has Akamatsu-san always been this good at lying?’_

Kaede saw this look and sighed, “How about you two? You have any luck during your search?”

Kokichi took the lead, not wanting his Shuichi to have to lie, _‘Better leave this to the experts after all.’_

Kokichi smiled, “Why yes, we found them! They’re actually a fish that lives in the local park! Isn’t that amazing!”

Shuichi had to use all his will power to stop from laughing, _‘Did he just compare himself to a fish?... Just… why?’_

Kaito growled, “Take this seriously! Just say you had no luck like a normal person! Shuichi, how you put up with him I will never know.”

Kokichi started to tear up, “Hey.... You’re so mean Momota-chan... I was just _sniff_ trying to cheer Sai- _sniff_ -hara-chan up.... WAHHHHHHHHHH.”

Shuichi still felt a pang of sadness even though he knew Kokichi was faking. He decided to join in the lie.

“It’s okay Ouma-kun, we.... we did our best.... I know how hard you were trying when you talked to people... So... thank you.”

He patted the leaders head reassuringly, not caring Kaede and Kaito were watching.

Kokichi stopped crying and pulled a creepy face, “I get you’re trying to help, but please remove your hand. I only let my soulmate do that.... You fall for that fake crying so easily Saihara-chan, it’s almost boring.”

Shuichi removed his hand, “S-sorry...”

Shuichi had to will his blush away, _‘I guess that translates as ‘You can do that later after we’ve told them but don’t ruin my acting’ or something to that effect… his hair is very soft though…but not as soft as his lips…... I really want to kiss him again...…... okay, I'm **definitely** not straight.’_

Kaito then heard footsteps and turned to see Maki approaching. He didn’t stop his feet as he ran towards her, hugging her tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re okay Maki! You’re not hurt are you?! Please tell me you’re okay?! I’ll kick anyone’s ass if they did!”

Maki sighed as she accepted the fact she wasn’t getting out of this hug, “I’m fine you fool. I told you I would be.... but I also came up empty handed. Still, at least I don’t have to deal with them owing me anymore. Now please get off me.”

Kaito let go, but still looked worried. Maki just sighed as she laced her hand into his, “Come on, let’s get this singing over with. The sooner we start the sooner we can go home.”

Kaito smiled, “Thanks.”

Maki willed her blush away as she joined the group. She glared at Kokichi as she opened the door and headed inside with Kaito, “Don't take too long… I want to get this over with.”

Shuichi was alone with Kaede and Kokichi for a second.

“I must say, your lying has improved greatly Saihara-kun.” Kaede noted with a smile.

Kokichi put his arms behind his head, “Well of course, he’s the boyfriend of a supreme leader now.... or is that a lie~... But Shuichi, no more lying mister, I hate liars… I mean I can't hate you but I'm very conflicted here.”

Kaede sighed, “That better not be a lie.... I don’t think I could take anymore of you pining for each other... seriously it was painful to watch.”

Shuichi blushed, “... I still can’t believe you knew the entire time! How did you even work it out?!”

Kaede pouted as she folded her arms, leaned forwards for emphasis, “... because it was obvious to anyone with decent social skills... and you’re the most oblivious person I have ever met Shuichi! Smart, but oblivious... You didn’t get it when I confessed to you with a custom newspaper for crying out loud.”

Shuichi blushed, “Please don’t bring that up, I don’t want Kokichi knowing that.”

“Too late Shumai, Akamatsu-chan already told me.” Kokichi stated with a grin.

Shuichi’s eyes opened wide, “WHAT! WHEN! HOW!”

Kaede laughed, “I found him at the cafe when he disappeared for a few days and told him everything. He needed to know... I mean, it did help him to actually patch things up with you. I had to point out how dumb you were when it comes to romance.”

Kokichi laughed, “Yep, hearing how dumb you really helped me... but that’s a lie. It did help me understand you more though. I really was in a bad place after my breakdown so I needed cheering up… or is that a lie? Have I been acting this entire time?”

Shuichi buried his face in his hands, “You’re as bad as each other. Remind me to never leave you two alone together. Next thing she’ll be doing is showing you embarrassing photos of me.”

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled, “OOOOH, that sounds fun! Akamatsu-chan, you have to do that!”

Kaede laughed, “Later, I have a great one of him passed out on the sofa… upside down with his legs in the air after training.

Shuichi felt part of his soul die, “... I need more coffee.”

Kokichi took his hand and smiled warmly, “I kid... you’re just so cute like this... now let’s get inside before the two nuisances come to find us. I can't wait to tell them that we're getting married!”

Shuichi kept blushing, “Kokichi, we kissed twice… I'm not ready to get married yet…”

Kaede's eyes sparkled, “You kissed!? Twice!? Details! I need them now!”

Shuichi just blushed again, “Please stop… both of you.”

Kokichi smiled, “I'll tell you later, it made me weak in the knees though.”

The trio headed into the building, Shuichi however was still regretting his life choices, but he still loved Kokichi despite the boy embarrassing him to the very depths of his soul.

Kaito smiled as they joined him and Maki, his worry from before completely gone, “Great news! They have one room left which we can use. We just have to pay and we have it for an hour.”

Maki sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.... split between five people it’s-”

“I’m not paying, a leader shouldn’t have to pay!”

Shuichi sighed as Kokichi stuck his tongue out at Maki and Kaito... he knew what was coming next.

Kaito growled, “What? This was your idea in the first place!”

Kokichi smiled, “Nope, I never said anything about karaoke, Nishishi~”

Maki eyes seemed to glow, “You said it at breakfast you liar...”

Kokichi put a finger to his lips as he gave them both a sly smile, “But I did say I was lying about wanting to do this, I am a liar after all.”

Shuichi just sighed as he pulled his wallet out, “I’ll pay for him.”

Kaito put his fist in the air as he yelled, “No way Shuichi! You already paid for his cake yesterday so you shouldn’t have to!”

Shuichi smiled, “It’s okay, I want to. I have a little saved up and I don’t really spend it on fun stuff anyway. I’m dreading singing.... but... I’m starting to think it will be a little fun.... and... I’m sad about my soulmate... so.... er..... doing something fun will distract me..... so can we stop fighting?”

Kokichi glared slightly, _‘Please stop lying Shumai… we're telling them soon! I have to so you don't have to keep this charade up.’_

Kaito sighed as he thought over Shuichi’s words, “.... Okay, if you’re fine with it.... but don’t let him keep getting away with this.”

As everyone pooled their money together, Kokichi tugged on Shuichi’s hoodie.

“.... I’ll pay you back later okay....”

Shuichi shook his head, “It’s okay. I’ve made you really stressed this past week so let me do this.”

Kokichi looked neutral for a second before he nodded.

The person at the desk passed them their receipt and the group headed to their assigned room.

Shuichi and Kokichi were at the back behind Kaede, so they used this chance to link hands again.

They kept sharing heartfelt glances whenever they could.

Kokichi then mouthed something to Shuichi.

_ Thank you.... _

Shuichi smiled and squeezed the leaders hand again.

_ No problem…  _

Kaede coughed as she looked at them. Both boys let go as they saw they had reached their room.

Kaito smiled, “Let’s do this!”

As soon as they were inside Kaede used one of the consoles to order some drinks, while Kaito looked through the song selection booklet.

Maki was sat next to him telling him various things like, “If you sing that I will punch you.” And “I am not doing a duet to that song.”

Kokichi and Shuichi sat down next to each other, quickly finding each other’s hands under the table.

After a few seconds of stealing quick glances, Kaito jumped up.

“This one! Come on Maki-roll!”

He pulled Maki’s arm and jumped onto the raised stage area, grabbing two microphones.

The song ‘A whole new world’ filled the room as Maki gave Kaito a look that screamed ‘Why are you making me do this.... I’m going to kill you.’

Kokichi couldn’t help but snigger, “Did he really pick a Disney love song! Maki-roll is going to murder him! Oh my god! My sides are hurting! There are better duet songs than that!”

Shuichi blushed, “What kind of duet songs do you like then Kokichi? I mean…. Er… out of curiosity...”

Kokichi froze, “.... to be honest I never really thought about it. The only Disney song I like though is ‘I can’t wait to be king’! Or is that a lie~”

Shuichi sighed, “Come on, let’s just listen to them.”

Kokichi huffed in annoyance, but still leaned his head on Shuichi instead of the seat’s headrest.

As the song faded out Kaede and Shuichi clapped. Kokichi on the other hand just smirked.

“That was terrible! Your voice was far too stupid for that Momota-chan!”

Kaito growled, “Fuck you gremlin!”

Kaede stood up, “I’ll go next. Harukawa-san, can you go get the drinks?”

Maki didn’t even answer as she headed out the door, a faint blush still on her face.

Kaede put her song choice in and piano music filled the room. Kaede’s voice then slowly danced around the whole area, making it feel calm. Even if she wasn’t the one playing, her voice harmonised with the melody that it took everyone’s breath away.

Even Kokichi was speechless from it.

As the music faded out Kaede sighed, “I’m much more confident with playing the music then singing it... phew.”

Kaito just stood up and clapped, “You rocked it Akamatsu!”

Maki, who had come back in at some point nodded, “I agree. It’s clear that you have passion.”

Kaede smiled, “Thanks you two.”

Kaede then turned to the only two who hadn’t sung, “Okay, which one of you is going next... or are you singing together?”

Both boys hated the twinkle in her eye, so Shuichi grabbed the song book and flicked through it, looking for something so Kaede would stop.

Kokichi smiled, “Don’t worry Shumai, I found a positively perfect song for you!”

Before Shuichi could stop him, Kokichi had put in the song choice.

Shuichi barely had any time before the lyrics started, as a song he actually knew came on.

_‘Wowaka’s Unknown Mother Goose.... Kokichi, do you want me to cry? I mean, I love this song but….’_

Shuichi smiled at the choice as he started.

 

_If I was to express my love, how exactly would it be projected on those eyes?_

 

Kokichi’s plan had been to pick an emo song so he could tease his new boyfriend, but hearing how heartfelt Shuichi’s voice was made him silent. He closed his eyes as he really listened to the words.

It was like all of Shuichi's nerves had vanished as he focused on the meaning behind the lyrics.

 

_Words are always nothing but excessive, a pure sound streams on..._

_Until you are smeared entirely with love, that colour is but a mirage_

_All alone, when I am engulfed by sound, it is universal delight_

 

Kokichi just smiled, _‘He’s really singing from his heart right now. I could never make fun of that... Yeah... Shuichi, you may hate your singing voice, but this is far more beautiful to me then anything.... is it because it’s you singing it?’_

Kokichi realised he wasn’t focusing on the music anymore so he let his brain shut off so he could.

 

_Even if the world rejects me, right now,_

_I wonder if you won’t let me sing a song of love?_

_I wonder if it’s ok to try and entrust those feelings,_

_unknown to all, upon this voice... one more time?_

 

_Can you see me?_

_Can you see me?_

_That back, that got nothing but junk thrown at it,_

_If even then they were able to say they loved it_

_If even then they were able to wish for love_

_Aa, perhaps that says that meaning lies in my everything –_

 

Kokichi was enchanted.

 

He opened his eyes to just look at Shuichi as he sung the next part. Shuichi was looking at him right back. It was if they were the only two in the room. Kokichi wished that it was so he could have just joined him as he sung. For now though he stayed still, completely captivated.

 

_Just how can I love this world?_

_Am I gonna be continuing to roll on forever?_

_Hey, I think_

_I might as well, try and take those feelings unnoticed by all_

_And reveal them to the world with this song._

 

_What would you wish for?_

_What would you desire for?_

_My heart, creaking, lives in this moment more than anyone else's_

 

_Can you see me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Is that, the light that illuminates my future path?_

 

_Hey, if you’re gonna scream about your love_

_I’ll be right here_

_Words may be excessive, but,_

_This dream continues on_

_If I was to express my love_

_That everything is this song._

_That story unknown to all,_

_It seems I’ve gone and hummed it once again._

 

As the song ended Kokichi was still looking at Shuichi. Shuichi blushed a little as his body relaxed and he went back to the shy detective he was.

Kaito smiled, “That was really good Shuichi!”

Kaede nodded, tears almost in her eyes, “You say that you hate singing but that was so emotional!”

Kokichi just turned away so his blush wasn’t visible, “... It was okay I guess.”

Shuichi could see the look the boy was hiding and just smiled, “I’m glad I did it well, that song was written by a producer I loved after all… they……….”

Shuichi started to tear up, but he wiped them away, “... Let's just say I wanted to do it justice.”

Kaito then glared at Kokichi, “But you.... next time let him pick his own songs!”

Shuichi sat down and sipped his drink as Kokichi smirked, “I don’t care, it all worked out in the end after all.... or is that a lie?”

Kaito sighed, “Seriously, I feel real sorry for your soulmate. I’ve said it before, they must either be a saint with no personality or just as bad as you. Thank god I’ve never met them!”

Shuichi almost choked on his drink while Kaede chuckled to herself.

Kokichi took that as his queue as he gave Shuichi a brief look, _‘I did say if he started talking shit I’d spill the beans… Nishishi~’_

“My, you’re being very rude about Saihara-chan don’t you think? He has a wonderful personality and he is far from being evil like little old me. You should apologise to him for that one.”

Kaito looked at Kokichi with nothing but confusion, “What the fuck are you even talking about? My sidekick doesn’t know who his soulmate is and it definitely isn’t you!”

Maki glared, “We’ve been looking for his soulmate for weeks, stop lying.”

Shuichi picked up the song book and started trying to make himself as invisible as possible.

Kokichi flashed Kaito a dark smile.

“Are you really sure about that Momota-chan, Maki-roll?”

Kaito and Maki were about to refute, when realisation hit them both.

Kaito turned to Shuichi, “Bro.... what the hell is he talking about…”

Shuichi continued to hold the songbook incredible close to his face.

Kaito’s mouth dropped.

Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi, think about it, aren’t mine and my beloved Shumai’s marks about the same height? And didn’t you notice that at the bookstore yesterday I had no mark in the security footage? Hmmmmm, now where could me and Mr detective here have met that could have resulted in a soulmark forming..... oh yes, isn’t it also true that I “bashed into” him at the coffee shop the day he acquired his mark? Hmmmm, I think that is possible.... Oh my that is a lot of evidence isn’t it?”

Kaito turned to Shuichi who was still hiding, he had also lifted his legs up slightly as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

Kokichi slid over to Shuichi then, “Hey, Shuichi. Could you show your beautiful face to your precious soulmate please?”

Maki glared, “Saihara.... Tell me it isn’t true...”

Shuichi carefully lowered the booklet and looked at Kokichi, his face completely flushed.

“Did you really have to phrase it like that Kokichi?”

Kaito jaw somehow dropped more, “F-first name basis!”

Maki growled, “... My little speech I made weeks ago about the importance of soulmates…. I take it all back….”

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled as he hugged Shuichi and started to Eskimo kiss him.

“Of course I have to phrase it that way! I want the world to know how perfect you are! Your singing voice is so pretty! I just wanted to scream! Or is that a lie.... Nope, I can’t lie about how adorable you are!”

Kaito become monotone, “This…. This can't be true.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Fine… if you need actual physical evidence since you're being soooooo annoying with this, Shuichi, strip! Off with your clothes!”

Shuichi blushed hard, “What! Kokichi, I am not doing that!”

Kokichi pouted, “Awwww, Shumai please… but that's a lie, I won't force you to strip in public…. I'll just see you shirtless later.”

Shuichi sighed as he took Kokichi’s hand into his own, “Kokichi… please… last time you saw me shirtless we had…… the incident… I don't want to make you cry like that ever again.”

Kokichi smiled as he nuzzled Shuichi again, “I'm kidding, and that's the truth. Thank you Shuichi.”

Maki raised her drink, ready to throw it at the imp on her friends arm.

“Saihara, please, tell me this is just a prank! This can’t be true!”

“It’s the truth all right. Every word of it.”

Kaito and Maki turned to Kaede who was smiling.

“Geez, it feels so good to finally get it all out in the open! No more lies and secrets! How Ouma-kun manages this every day is beyond me!”

Kaito stood up, knocking his drink as he did, “Wait, YOU KNEW!”

Kaede nodded, “Knew the second we saw him. I cornered him at the library too. I vowed to keep it a secret until Saihara-kun worked it out. He did want to sharpen his skills after all… I didn't realise how long it would take him though.”

Maki was glaring daggers at everyone, “This is impossible... so all this time… Ouma, you’ve been doing all this for Saihara! I thought it was just to annoy me!”

Kokichi scoffed, “Please... not everything is about you princess Maki-roll, annoying you was just an added bonus! I just wanted to annoy Momota-chan as he was the one who pointed out my mark in the first place.”

Kaito pointed at Kokichi, “Wait, that day I ran into you! Are you saying that I pointed it out to you and you lied!”

Kokichi grinned, “Ding ding ding! That's correct! The person I hate the most is the one who pointed it out! Of course I was annoyed so I wanted to get some revenge! That fact you knew my soulmate just made the whole thing perfect!”

Kokichi then stuck his tongue out as he hugged Shuichi close.

“To bad Momota-chan, Shuichi here may be your sidekick, but now he’s my soulmate and fiancé, and that is a far stronger bond!”

Kokichi then hit a song and music started playing.

“Anyway, it's now my turn to sing! You better listen up losers!”

A pop Anime opening played. Shuichi smiled.

_‘Phantom thief Rei.... of course.’_

Kokichi smiled as he took hold of the microphone.

 

_Behold!_

_You better be careful, he is out here tonight!_

_He’ll charm your heart and steal it away!_

 

Maki and Kaito both stood up and aimed for Kokichi. The smaller boy just jumped while still singing.

 

_You can try and catch him, but he’ll slip away_

_Like sand between your very fingers_

 

Both Kaede and Shuichi shared a look and tried to hold their friends back.

Kaito struggled in Shuichi’s hold, having some difficulty now Shuichi was stronger from the training.

“Let me at him Shuichi!”

Shuichi actually looked hurt, “Please don’t! I know you’re shocked but don’t hurt my soulmate! How would you feel if someone tried to hurt Harukawa-san!”

Kaito froze, as did Maki. They both shared a look as realisation set in for the second time that day.

Kaito sighed, “.... I’d never forgive someone that tried to do that...”

Maki sighed, “... Same...”

Shuichi nodded, “.... Please don’t hurt him..... I ..... I really care about him okay....”

Kaito sighed before he smiled and ruffled Shuichi’s head, “I don’t like him okay.... but if he makes you happy I guess I can put my hate for him aside. I don't want to hurt you Shuichi. I'm sorry.”

Maki then glared, “But if he ever hurts you I won’t hold back....”

Shuichi sighed as he focused on Kokichi who was still singing.

He was surprised when Kokichi lent down and placed his fingers on his chin.

 

_He’ll capture the hearts of good and evil alike_

_For they are the most valued prize_

_Can you resist his charms?_

_The charms of phantom thief Rei?_

 

Shuichi blushed as Kokichi kissed his forehead and carried on with his song.

Shuichi touched his forehead as a look of complete love struck hit him.

Kaede sniggered as she whispered to Maki.

“I think that won’t be a problem. It’s so obvious how in love they are.”

Maki just sighed, “... Do you want to die?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Woo! That was exciting! Never has karaoke been so filled with suspense!”

Kokichi had his hand firmly in Shuichi’s, swinging their arms back and forth as they left the karaoke place.

Shuichi sighed, “I enjoyed it up until you almost got hit.... I said to tell them carefully, that was as far from carefully as you could be.”

Kokichi ignored Shuichi as he hummed to himself, “We should totally do a duet next time Shumai! We’ll be way better that those two!”

“I HEARD THAT!” Kaito yelled from behind them.

Shuichi sighed, “I’m sorry about him....”

Kaito caught up with them and looked serious, “Bro, I gotta know, when did you figure this all out? I mean you guys were hugging awful close this morning.”

Shuichi blushed, “.... This morning at breakfast. I went into my mind space and finally worked it all out. I didn’t tell Kokichi until we were investigating. I really wasn’t trying to hide it from you.”

Maki sighed, “So you intentionally wasted our time with searching today....”

Shuichi started to sweat, “..... I’ll cook dinner to make up for it...”

Maki nodded, “You better.”

Kaito sighed, “I’m glad you worked it out and he feels the same way.... but why did it have to be Ouma of all people.... just... why?”

Kokichi puffed his cheeks up, “Hey, stop being an ass Momota-kun!”

He then gave him a dark smile, “After all, I’m going to be visiting and spending the night at your place quite often now~ Nishishi~”

Shuichi swore he saw both Maki and Kaito shudder then, not from the smile, but from the fact that the person who made their lives hell in middle school was going to practically be living with them.

Maki held her head down, “... why did it have to be the gremlin.... just why.”

Shuichi just laughed nervously.

Next thing he knew however, his hand was empty.

“Kokic-” And then he had to stop himself from falling to the ground as a force jumped on his back.

“My feet are tired Shumai, so I order you to carry your future husband back to our apartment!”

Shuichi sighed, “I will, but some warning next time?... And please stop it with that… I want to do this one step at a time. I don't want to rush it.”

Shuichi started to walk quite briskly, wanting to get Kokichi down as soon as possible. He wasn't heavy, but it had been a long day emotionally wise. Enough to give a normal person whiplash.

Kokichi turned back to the rest of the group, “You guys are far too slow!”

Maki finally snapped then. She turned to Kaito and picked him up, carrying him in bridal style.

Kaito's face had gone completely red, “Maki-roll, what the-!”

But Maki didn’t listen as she just took off.

Kokichi's eyes sparkled, “Shuichi! They’re after us! You better run!”

Shuichi sighed as he picked up speed.

Kaito saw that they appeared to be racing and all his nerves melted away as his competitive side kicked in.

“You got this Maki! Don’t let that gremlin win! We're the best couple after all!”

Kaede laughed to herself as she picked her own speed, “Hey, don’t leave me behind! After all I did for you two hopeless fools this is how you repay me?”

Kokichi stopped laughing as he leaned towards Shuichi’s ear, “Hey, Shumai.”

“What is it Kokichi?”

Shuichi felt Kokichi grip him tighter as he hid his face in his neck, “Thank you for being my soulmate. I was nervous about you finding out. I really felt like I wasn’t worthy of someone as kind and sweet as you. I thought that a liar like me would never have a soulmate, let alone have one that would accept me for who I am. For the longest time I believed that so I pushed any idea of romance and love out of my heart. I locked it away as I had no need for it. So.... thank you.... Thank you Shuichi for proving me wrong.”

Shuichi gave Kokichi a warm smile, “Kokichi, you always deserved a soulmate.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened as Shuichi turned round to kiss him on the lips again. It was short and sweet and was over as quick as it had started.

Kokichi couldn’t stop his face from flushing the deepest red in his life.

“That was pretty smooth Detective... but don’t you ever embarrass me like that again! I’m a supreme leader of evil, I shouldn’t be all blushy in front of the police.”

Shuichi actually chuckled at that one, “I know that isn’t a lie. Come on, let’s get home.”

He couldn’t stop the smile on his face, _‘Yeah.... Kokichi is a part of my home now isn’t he...’_

Shuichi just laughed as continued to run, with everyone he cared about not far behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t have to help me cook you know?”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi joined him in the kitchen and started washing the rice in the sink. Shuichi was actually surprised at how effective he was at it.

“I’m not helping, I’m making my own dinner..... but that’s a lie~ I just want to be with my Shumai~ And I want to poison Maki-roll’s food..... but maybe that is the actual lie~.... Maybe I want to practice for when we're married… or maybe that's a lie? Or maybe I'm lying about lying~”

Kokichi then sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black band to tie his hair up with.

Shuichi smiled, “Good idea, you don’t want your hair getting in the way when we fry the tempura.”

Kokichi started to smirk, “Oh this... I’m not tying it up because we’re cooking... If I recall, didn’t a certain someone say that I looked handsome the last time my hair was like this?”

Shuichi’s blush was obvious as he tried to focus of preparing the shrimp. It didn’t help though when someone started to lean on his arm and hold his hand to his face in thought. It looked surprisingly similar to how he normally looked when he was deep in thought.

“Hmmmm, I wonder who that certain someone was.... I can’t for the life of me work out who?”

Shuichi just closed his eyes as his face burned, “.... Okay I get it, I was an oblivious idiot, can you please just help with preparing the food?”

Kokichi laughed as he got a knife to cut the vegetables with, “Oh course my darling Shumai.”

Shuichi smiled, “You know, you could just call me Shu instead? It’s a lot shorter than Shumai.”

Kokichi suddenly got a stray thought of his blond haired brute of a big brother who happened to share the same name.

Kokichi shuddered, “Nope, that is not happening!”

Shuichi raised a brow, _‘Huh... that’s kind of-.... wait, didn’t Harukawa-san tell me that he knew someone called Shuu.... yeah, I’ll drop it..’_

Shuichi opted for a different topic, “So, maybe I can call you by a nickname then?”

Kokichi smiled, “Oh, I didn’t know you were such a romantic?”

Shuichi felt like he was going to be blushing for the rest of his life with how Kokichi treated him, “O-okay... umm... how about Ko?”

Kokichi shook his head, “Sorry Shuichi, but I have to veto that. That nickname is reserved for family members only! I’m fine with Kichi though! That can be a special name for just you Shu-i-chi~”

Shuichi smiled, “Yeah, I like Kichi…. But please don’t say my name like that...”

Kokichi beamed, “Man, My Shumai is being awfuwwy sappy!”

Shuichi, who had finished getting the prawns ready, pulled Kokichi into a hug and whispered to him so the others in the living room wouldn’t hear.

“Only for you, Kichi.”

Kokichi struggled to not drop the knife in his hand. He ended up pouting and looking away.

“... Stop acting smooth.... it’s out of character for you.”

Shuichi laughed as he let Kokichi chop the vegetables, amazed at the speed he had.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tada! Myself and Shumai made Katsu curry with a side of fried tempura and vegetables! But be careful, One dish may have extra spices, Nishishi~”

Shuichi sighed as he sat down, “I assure you, he hasn't done that. I put the spices in the top cabinet so he couldn’t reach….. Stopping him from climbing on the counter top was interesting.”

Kaede smiled, “Anyway let’s dig in!”

Shuichi paused, “.... I forgot... there’s only four chairs... I’ll go get the desk chair from my room again.”

As Shuichi went to stand up, he felt his body be forced back down as a purple shape moved.

“Nope, I already have the best seat at the table!”

Shuichi blushed as Kokichi sat on his lap and hugged him, “I don’t need a desk chair when I can hug you like this!”

Shuichi sighed with an embarrassed blush, “That’s good, but, err, how am I meant to eat?”

Kokichi smiled as he grabbed Shuichi’s chopsticks, “Simple, I’ll just feed you! Normally it would be you feeding me as I am a supreme leader, but I’m feeling nice today. Now, say ahhhh sweetie~”

Shuichi blush spread to his ears and neck as he lost the ability to speak, “W-what! Kichi! Errr, um is... wh..... ho.....bu...?”

Kokichi giggled, “You’re so adorable! My plan was a success!”

Kaede laughed, “This is just so sweet! I’m so happy you two finally confessed. Don’t you think so you two?”

Kaito and Maki made a grunt each as they focused their eyes anywhere but on the PDA couple at the end of the table.

Kaito sighed, “Yeah, I’m glad my sidekick is happy...... but Ouma, can you please keep the PDA to a minimum. I’m not trying to be rude or close minded, it’s just a little much.”

Kokichi snorted, “Sorry, this is how I show my love. Are you sure you aren’t just jealous that Maki-roll won’t let you feed her~ Nishishi!”

Kaito growled as he picked up some of his food and held it out to Maki, “Maki-roll totally would let me!”

“No she won’t.” She stated without even looking up from her food.

Kaito sighed as he just grumbled and ate his food.

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi swung his legs up and down as he leaned into Shuichi's desk chair, already dressed in the shirt he had now dubbed his ‘Special Shumai Sleepover pj’s’, as he texted D.I.C.E. He felt a little guilty as he’d been so distracted with how the day had gone he hadn’t checked in. The number of texts Takane alone had sent was worrying.

He opened up their group message then, trying his best to act confident.

 

 **Fearless leader:** ATTENTION ALL OF D.I.C.E! I have an announcement!

 **Mum Takane:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN OUT LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE’VE ALL BEEN!

 **Cook master:** Thank goodness, you’re okay!

 **Twin tails forever:** Ko, is this actually important?

 **Afro:** Come on, Boss only uses this chat for official news

 **Silent ninja:** We’re listening

 **Silent ninja:** Who changed my name again?

 **Glare of Yuuhi:** Me. Revenge for my name.

 **Buroda the road roller:** I’m glad you’re safe Boss.

 **Fashion is my passion:** Okay, I’m here. Just Shuu has to get online now.

 **Punching man:** Okay, we’re all present! What’s this about Boss?

 

Kokichi took in a big gulp and started to type.

 

 **Fearless leader:** I have sorted my problem out! ^_^ My soulmate accepted me for who I am! <3

 **Fearless leader:** I’m sorry I made you all worry but today has been a rollercoaster of emotions for me. At least it was good emotions this time >:) I didn’t want to leave you in the dark. You’re my family and I just didn’t know how to tell you all....

 **Fearless leader:** As it’s late I’m staying the night again, but I will be coming back first thing in the morning! ;)

 

The chat was silent for a second. This worried Kokichi.

 

 **Fearless leader:**..... I’m being honest here....

 **Fearless leader:** Someone please say something......

 **Mum Takane:** We’ve all gathered in one room so this is easier.                 

 **Mum Takane:** We want a picture of this soulmate now..... We need to see the one who managed to charm you… for _personal_ reasons

 

Kokichi started to laugh. He didn’t even notice Shuichi coming in he was laughing so hard.

“Kichi? Are you okay?”

Kokichi saw that Shuichi was dressed in his Pj’s but still had his choker on, tilting his head in curiosity.

Kokichi smiled slightly, _‘He really does look like a cat. Dammit I love him, he's just perfect.’_

Kokichi used this opportunity and quickly moved his phone to snap a picture of his boyfriend. The shutter noise jumped Shuichi slightly.

“What was that for?” Shuichi asked with mild curiosity.

Kokichi laughed, “I want to Photoshop it later.... but that’s a lie. My organisation wanted a picture of you. You are the one who managed to charm me, the boss. They’re curious…. Still, this is a perfect shot… maybe I should make it my phone wallpaper too… or am I lying?”

Kokichi uploaded the picture.

 

 **Fearless leader:** Look, look, my beloved soulmate is a detective <3 who knew? :)

 

Kokichi then got flooded with messages.

 

 **Punching man:** He’s far too scrawny! He won’t survive my strength test!

 **Afro:** At last! We have our target!

 **Buroda the road roller:** We finally have a snitch on the police force!

 **Twin tails forever:** You might want to look at this Boss (Photo attachment)

 

Kokichi opened the image to see Takane being held back by Yamato and Yuuhi. She had pure rage on her face and looked like she was ready to break a wall. Zensho was in the corner trying to catch a mixing bowl Tori had dropped in his rush to help hold back Takane.

It was then that he got a private message from Arisa.

 

 **Ouma Arisa:** Ko, I’m glad you’re happy. This person actually looks really nice and I bet he must be kind if you’re this happy. I really hope he can pass my personality test but I think he will. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. His eyes are especially pretty.

 

Kokichi smiled again, _‘Arisa... I’m glad one of you isn’t trying to kill him.’_

 

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi~ Back off, he’s mine and you can’t steal him! ;)

 ** **Ouma Arisa:** **Bro.... really?! -_-

 

Kokichi laughed again. Shuichi was very curious now.

Kokichi finally looked up, “My organisation wants to meet you Shumai, this is very rare indeed! You better be on your best behaviour or they’ll kill you. There are thousands of them so they could do it very easily.”

Shuichi sighed, “But Kokichi, isn’t your number one rule no murder? Besides, won’t you be sad if they hurt me?”

Kokichi stood up so Shuichi could hug him from behind, “.... Yes....”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed the top of Kokichi’s head. Kokichi put his phone down as he turned round to kiss Shuichi on the lips again, using his choker again to pull him down.

Shuichi blushed as he pulled back, “You keep doing that… is it because I'm too tall?”

Kokichi smirked, “Maybe… or is that a lie?”

Kokichi then claimed his soulmates lips again, silencing him so he couldn’t talk back.

Kokichi then realised something causing him to stop what he was doing, “Oh crap.... I just remembered, I told them all to make tests to see if you’d be worthy of me.... and I may have told them that if you fail they have the right to say we can’t be together.... Shit! Past me is a dick!”

Shuichi wrapped his arms tightly around Kokichi, trying to make the look of worry fade away as he kissed the top of his head again, “I’m looking forward to meeting them. They’re the people you trust the most so I hope I can get to know all of them. I’ll do any tests to earn their approval, I care about you that much Kichi.”

Kokichi could feel his face heating up, so he escaped his hold and dived into Shuichi’s bed to hide.

“Stop being a hopeless romantic and get your butt over here...”

Shuichi laughed as he took his choker off, placing it on his desk next to Kokichi’s phone before walking over to the boyfriend shaped lump under the duvet, “I know that a lie. I saw your face and I get the feeling you’re enjoying it, so why would I stop?”

Kokichi poked his head out of the duvet to glare, “Be quiet! A boyfriend should listen to his leaders orders!”

Kokichi face then morphed into a chilling demonic look. Shuichi just looked at him with an exasperated look.

“Really? It’s not working Kokichi.”

Shuichi turned the light off and joined his boyfriend under the covers. The second he was settled, Kokichi pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Shuichi sighed with content as he kissed Kokichi’s soulmark.... the thing that had brought them together. That morning he had hated the mark as he thought he could never have a chance with Kokichi, but now he was glad it was there. It was a sign of their bond.

“Good night Kichi.”

Shuichi heard some muttering then and smiled. A sudden idea hit him.

“Hey, can you look at me for a second?”

Kokichi sat up, “Why?”

Shuichi used his thumb to move a strand of hair behind Kokichi’s ear. The moonlight coming through the gap in the curtains really made the boy look ethereal. He just wanted to stare at him, but he had something important to do.

“I just want you to do it so you can see if I’m lying.”

Kokichi stared at Shuichi with a blank face, giving him a slight nod to go ahead.

“.... I love you Kokichi.”

Kokichi’s face remained still. He looked at Shuichi’s face up and down, finding no trace of a lie.

Kokichi started to blush so hard. The soft moonlight only enhanced it. Kokichi had nothing to hide behind and Shuichi just loved seeing his true expressions. His lies may be who he was, but these moments were even more precious.

Kokichi rested his face in Shuichi’s neck, “.. Stop saying stuff like that without warning... you big meanie!”

Shuichi sighed, “Look, you embarrass me in public and in front of my friends with the PDA, so during our alone time I’m going to show you more affection. I want to show I care in a way that only you can see. I want it to be special, just between us. So yeah, I’m going to make you blush.”

Kokichi smiled as he laced his fingers with Shuichi’s own, sitting up again to gaze in his soulmates eyes.

“... I... I love you too..... and that is not a lie.... it will never be a lie.... not now... not ever.”

Kokichi smiled as he claimed Shuichi lips once again. He put all his emotions he could into it, just to convey how much Shuichi really did mean to him. If his words wouldn’t work, he’d show his love with his actions.

As pulled away he saw that Shuichi was also a blushing mess. Kokichi smiled again, from the bottom of his heart.

“... Right, Mr Detective, I order us now to get some sleep! Now!”

Shuichi nodded as he pulled Kokichi to his chest once more.

“See you tomorrow Kichi.”

Kokichi heart was soaring as he cuddled close to Shuichi.

“See you tomorrow Shumai.”

He knew that his feelings were reciprocated.

A liar like him had found love.

He never wanted to lose this feeling.

 

At last, he had his Hidden Soulmate in his arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> This fic is very special to me so really, thank you! It’s made a place in my heart that I will never forget about <3
> 
> Before I get to the thank you section, I have a few announcements!
> 
> First, this is not the end of this story, I am planning a small part two called ‘The nine trials of D.I.C.E’ which will be about four chapters long (I already have a plan which I have shown my beta and they love it). It wasn’t in my plan originally but I loved D.I.C.E so much I just had too. I want to show more of these two dork’s relationship, and I want Shuichi to interact with D.I.C.E!
> 
> Second, next Monday (3rd of June) I’m posting my second prize fic for my 500 followers give away on Tumblr, and the weeks after I want to do my one shots. I have two, a G rated story of a possible Kokichi 6th free time event involving pancakes (which I made on pancake day), or a T rated fluffy domestic/high school Pregame one shot (because I can’t find any fluff pregame fics and I’m sick of molester/abusive/yandere Shuichi!). You are welcome to vote on which you would like to see first. There won’t be anything posted on the 17th as it will be Oumasai week and I want to make art for it. 
> 
> So, 3rd June is my giveaway prize, 10th June will be a one shot, 17th June I won’t post due to Oumasai week, 24th June will be my other one shot and then the 1st of July will be part two when my beta and I are less busy. I’ll say on Tumblr if this plan is subject to change.
> 
> Third, I’ve been thinking of making this AU into an ask blog on tumblr? I have a few one shot ideas that could take place in this universe, but I think an ask blog would be better at telling them and it could help me with my digital art... but it’s just finding time as managing all my commitments already is difficult (AND I STILL NEED A JOB!) What do you guys think?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, now the thank yous!
> 
> First is Natsumiheart, my lovely beta! You were invaluable in this stories creation! Thank you for being my beta! Sorry for almost killing you with cuteness so many times.
> 
> Next dreamingkatfish, you were so kind to comment on every chapter, you really inspired me to keep at it (and make more D.I.C.E moments!). I also love all the art you have done for this story! It was so kind of you! Thank you so much!
> 
> FrostieFroakie, thank you for putting up with my rants and also for writing that bonus dream sequence! I was just! I love it! Talking with you really helped with settling these boys designs (Choker Shuichi is best!) and just helping make them come to life. 
> 
> Selenashuu, thank you for making the first fanart of my story and for helping me to actually rest when I should. I am forever grateful too you! I would have worked myself into a hole if it wasn’t for your kindness and constant cheering.
> 
> To everyone who made fanart, you are amazing people! To think that you would take time out of your days to make something for this little story warms my heart! All works that I have been gifted have their own folder on my computer, and I have even backed them up on my memory stick so if anything should happen I still have all your hard work!
> 
> To all the people who left comments on here and in the tags of my chapters you rebloged on tumblr, I read them all and I loved seeing you comment about what you loved. 
> 
> Finally, YOU, YES YOU THE READER! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story in the first place. This was my first story for the Danganronpa fandom, so thank you for motivating me to keep going and create! I was so worried about my characterisation, and I’m just so happy I could portray these characters well for you. A reader is a writer’s life source and I wouldn’t be anywhere without you. I’m eternally grateful!
> 
>  
> 
> So, until next time, this is Bright*Star signing off!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are on Mondays to cure the Monday blues, but if you want more updates between chapter posts, then feel free to follow me on tumblr:  
> https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com


End file.
